Return to life
by web of light
Summary: Avengers Endgame Fix it. The Avengers defeat Thanos, but can't undo the snap. The grieving Avengers agree to a desperate plan to blend with another reality where they meet with unexpected differences and new challenges. Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes begin an unconventional relationship. Complete. The sequel Return to Life: The Vacation-is on Archive of our Own by Starbender
1. Chapter 1

"I must remind you," Wong took his time sitting at the conference table as the portal from the Sanctum closed behind him. "This will not erase what happened. Are you certain this is what you want?"

"Anything's better than this," Tony said, speaking for the first time since they had gathered together today. A buried memory surfaced of Tony, off to the side, not joining in the discussion. _The things we've seen, the things we've done, since then…_

The empty chairs on the other side of the table served as the only reminders of their lost friends. No plaques, nothing but memories. Steve's perfect recall was now a curse. Sam never refrained from adding his witty comeback to any debate and if he were here… _if he were here._ His absence from the group tore at the gaping wound in Steve's heart but he fought it. If the plan worked, he would see him, or a version of him, again, soon.

"The people you will meet will look like your friends, but will have had different life experiences, different memories," Wong said, his legendary patience clear in his calm voice. "What we are doing is…"

"Merging our realities." Steve finished for him. Wong delved deep, discovering a dimension where the ones who survived here disappeared there, in a mysterious other place not found on maps or star charts. He wouldn't say much about it, only that he could 'see beyond that future'. He interpreted it to mean it was better they be together, leaving this world and everything familiar behind, even if it caused temporary chaos in their new reality. Somewhere out there, on a metaphysical realm, the two worlds would blend.

"All paths led us to this point. It is no small thing we are planning to do," Wong said. "I hope we are all up to the task. Once we begin, there is no returning. We must say goodbye to our lives in this dimension. Everything here, will be gone."

Steve glanced over at Tony. His jaws were tight, his eyes staring into his own personal nightmare of returning from his failed mission in space without the young Peter Parker but with a cryptic message of faint hope. Tony's experience haunted him as much as that last image of Bucky fading away remained clear in his own mind. Their shared pain brought them back together, no apologies, and no words needed, just quiet understanding that their petty differences no longer mattered.

"So, what do we do?" Tony asked, shaking recent memories out of Steve's head. "Do we go to your place, sit around in a circle, hold hands and chant…?"

Wong smiled, unfazed by Tony's sarcastic wit. "No. You wait here. The burden of completing this task is mine alone," he said.

"Will it take us back to where we were when it happened?" Rhodey asked. He hadn't been able to get over the fact he couldn't find Sam after the battle. That day he had wandered over the fields for hours, unwilling to accept that he had lost him.

"Yes. They will avoid the pain of what happened here. That will be your gift to them. Of all the people in that new reality, we here alone understand the full truth so prepare yourselves. Millions of people will return with us, suffering from mild disorientation and what memories of this life they will keep, I do not know. The realities will adjust themselves but there will be chaos for a time. What you decide here will affect all. Are you still determined to do this?"

Around the room, everyone nodded in assent. This conversation started months ago. They had agreed it was an all-or-nothing pact.

The portal opened, revealing the New York Sanctum again and with a few steps, Wong disappeared as it closed behind him. No one said anything. This decision involved weeks of debates, long sleepless nights and even though few would admit it, tears.

"Wanda was brave on the battlefield," Natasha said after a few moments, staring at the empty chairs. "So brave. She fought so hard. If we can have her back…"

"We won't be getting any of them back. We're doing a new thing here, creating a new reality. I hope it's the right thing to do," Bruce said. "The last couple of times I've experimented with the unknown, things kind of went to hell." Bruce, the last holdout. Long nights of him pacing around the room, sometimes yelling at them in exasperation, as they waited, fearful of what might happen, but Tony took him aside for a long conversation which ended in him agreeing to go along with the others. He and Natasha exchanged a glance. They put their relationship on hold during the recent crisis filling Steve with sympathy for his friends.

"And what about Clint?" Rhodey asked. It was the question they all danced around for weeks. As soon as it was all over, Clint disappeared, sinking beneath their radar, not wanting them to find him.

"He'll return, the same as the rest of the masses," Tony said. "As in, not one of us. He'll be our test case."

"Test case," Natasha said. "I don't like him being reduced to an experiment."

"It's his own fault. If he had just stayed with us…" Tony said. Natasha shot him an angry glance. She wanted to wait, to spend more time in their search but Wong insisted that it had to happen when certain mystical forces aligned. To Steve, it was just as intelligible as Tony explaining how his suits worked but when Wong shared his knowledge, all of them latched onto the possibilities it promised. Even though they had won, they could not celebrate knowing how they could not recover everything they had lost. Until now but unfortunately that meant, moving ahead without Clint.

"So what we do is, play it by ear," Steve said, moving on from Bruce's misgivings and Tony and Natasha's bickering. "I suggest we let them, the other them, take the lead in explaining things to us in this new world we are about to create."

"You mean play dumb!" Rocket spoke up from his seat on the side of the room. The little alien insisted on following Thor around since the disappearances. "What if I don't like it, what if they put me on waste extraction protocol or something?" Steve smiled despite the situation. Rocket's attitude reminded him of people he knew from the old days in Brooklyn.

"Don't worry, Rabbit, as long as you are with me, they will not abuse you." Thor's strong voice cut through the room. "I've seen and done many things in my lifetime, but this idea is something I would not have believed possible. We shall be there, as we are here, together."

"Together." Steve echoed.

They broke off into little groups. Everyone else had someone to talk to. Steve, reminded of his own loneliness, walked away until he came to the large observation room that overlooked the fields. Recent events devastated the world out there. In his mind's eyes, he could see the rubble the cities had become, the suffering caused by what had happened. The misguided attempt to bring peace and balance brought immense pain instead. If things went according to plan, they could wipe it all away. There would be no fond farewell to this place, there was only going forward. Soon, he would see Bucky and Sam again. A different Bucky and Sam but he would live a new life with them.

Without warning, he flew across a waving expanse of color. For a moment he thought this trip would turn him inside out but the disorientation went away. He wasn't falling; a force pushed him in a straight line, past glowing squares, and circles, through endless tunnels of light. He could see bits and pieces of his life play out before him, smashing together and then breaking apart again. When he thought he would disintegrate he stopped, his feet resting on solid ground.

Wakanda. A heavy mist covered his eyes, clearing until he saw himself. The other Steve gazed into his eyes, confused and then enlightenment spread across his face. He walked toward him and they melded together. He expected more, an awareness of the other Steve, but the whole process was serene. The other Steve was a ghost, gone from this place, taken from his friends the same way they took Bucky and Sam from him. All around him, from the outer reaches of the cosmos to the tiniest insect, he sensed that things blending together into a new reality, except for himself and his friends, the lone holdouts. The full impact of their actions hit him at that moment. _We are playing God…_

Everything was he left it, the grass, the trees and Bucky standing in front of him, still holding his gun. Steve wanted to rush over to him and hold him and not let go, but he restrained himself.

"What the hell just happened? You blinked out…" the other Bucky began. _No, not the 'other Bucky'. This was Bucky._ He looked the same as he did before Steve lost him.

"So did you," Steve said, keeping his distance. There was something off about his friend's mannerism, something hard to gage. He didn't move, his face impassive as he stared hard at Steve. Was he… angry? Wong said things would be different. Steve's misgivings returned. He wasn't used to uncertainty. He made hard decisions, acted on them, doing his best to never back down but now was not one of those times.

A noise to the side of them distracted their attention. Sam bounded out of the undergrowth, without his wings. Once again, Steve restrained himself from running up to his friend and pulling him into an embrace.

"Hey man! We won! Thor took out that purple grape and we're still here!" That was his Sam. Rhodey, not wearing his War Machine armor followed him. He and Steve gave each other a slight nod. There was no preparing for the sight of Sam running toward Bucky and throwing his arm around him, giving him a big side hug. Bucky allowed himself a small smile, but the frown returned. Steve hide his reaction, but behind them, Rhodey's face betrayed pure astonishment.

"Damn it, Colonel Rhodes vanished. I was running through the bushes looking for him but then there he was…" Sam continued as he pulled away. He turned his head to follow Bucky's line of sight. His smile vanished when he saw Steve. He glanced back at Bucky whose stern contour had not changed and then back to Steve.

"This is awkward," he said.

"That's one word for it," Bucky said, taking his finger off the trigger and positioning his gun so it pointed upright in a safe position. "I told T'Challa I would fight for Wakanda, I'd do anything he wanted as long as he," Bucky pointed a metal finger at Steve, "stayed on the other side of the battlefield from me. That was the agreement."

Steve was at a loss. Rhodey was no help, his face now registering confusion, gave Steve a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"Maybe, you'd better go," Sam said to Steve, obviously trying to be a mediator. "Find out who else made it and see if anybody else experienced that weird… blink out... thing."

"Don't bother." Bucky graced Steven with a withering look. A sharp memory of the Winter Soldier returned. Steve watched his friend turn away, walking away with that same determined strut he used when he hunted down his prey. The three of them stood still as he entered the forest.

Sam turned his attention back to Steve. "What the hell were you thinking?" he asked.

Steve forced himself to recover from the shock. He had to be careful, remembering the words of Rocket. _Play dumb._ "I was hoping we could put it all behind us, start over."

Sam sighed. "A good thought, and you being the optimist, would think that, but no. You know how to fix this. Get Mr. Stark to call off his operatives. And an apology wouldn't hurt. You did kind of turn his world upside down." He turned and followed Bucky, disappearing into the edge of the forest.

Steve and Rhodey stood still for a few minutes, staring at the line of trees as if they expected it to give up its secrets.

"What the hell happened here?" Steve asked.

Rhodey shook his head. "I thought nothing could tear the two of you apart." He was silent for a minute, staring at the ground but something jerked him out of his reverie. "Wait…. what did he call me Colonel Rhodes? Not Rhodey, Colonel Rhodes. Nobody on the team calls me that. Tony has… operatives? What the hell does that mean?"

Steve shook his head. "It doesn't sound good. Judging from what we just heard, he's in for a big surprise when he comes back."

"If he comes back," Rhodey said. "We might be out of our depth down here. Who knows what he's run into up there."

"He'll come back," Steve said with more confidence than he felt. "He has to." The two men walked together, following Bucky and Sam into the unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

It was surreal to see the battlefield again. The last time they were 'here' the most hardened warriors were in shock, unable to process the sight of their friends disappearing around them. It had been the first sign of the coming troubles, something the team hoped this world would never know.

Wakandan rescue personnel arrived on the scene, tending to the casualties, taking the wounded away on the speeding hovercrafts. Rhodey walked over to one of the alien ships, pretending to examine the wreckage while Steve took his time wandering over the area, helping where needed. From the bits and pieces of a conversation he picked up, Thor had shown up and defeated Thanos here while something happened far away in the cosmos, someone in some other realm, aided in their victory. Steve had to give them credit, they weren't far from wrong.

Steve approached T'Challa. This world was his. Considering Bucky's reaction, how would he treat Steve in this reality? Much to his relief, the King smiled at him.

"This is a great day, Captain," T'Challa said picking what appeared to be an alien spear. "Thank you for all you have done."

"You and your people sacrificed so much…," Steve said. He knew in his head they would travel back to the recent past, but to see it again triggered mild post-battle stress and other deeper reactions. He had traveled in time before, in a way, but that had been forward, not backward.

"My people are always ready to protect Wakanda. For a moment half my warriors vanished, but then restored, as if some unforeseen force came to the rescue. We will investigate this phenomenon," T'Challa said.

"I experienced the same thing," Steve said. It was the truth A question in his head replaced his pretense of ignorance. The thought of an 'investigation' put him on his guard. Could the people, in this universe, somehow stumble across what they had done?

"We must thank your friend Thor and hold a festival in his honor, that is, if you think he would enjoy such a thing…?" T'Challa's question hung in the air.

"Trust me, he would love such a thing," Steve said, happy to change the subject. General Okoye's arrival interrupted their conversation.

"Forgive me, my King," she asked. "The battle, it is over?" She stumbled, her eyes wandering over the field. She was not the confident military leader Steve had known, but a dazed and confused woman.

"Are you unwell? Were you injured?" T'Challa asked, showing his concern.

"No, no injuries, but I feel strange as if something raised me up and returned me to earth again. I'm not the only one. A warrior told me it was like recovering from a long illness but having no memory of being sick. It is unexplainable," she said. "And most alarming."

"Well then, I must order you, and the others who experienced this to take yourselves to my sister and her people, right away." Okoye protested but T'Challa held up a warning hand and then smiled at her. "We can overlook nothing," he said.

"Yes, my King." She stared at Steve for the briefest of moments. Could she figure out everything by looking at him? He dismissed that as paranoia. They exchanged a quick nod then she turned to follow T'Challa's command. Steve reminded himself of Wong's words. He said the chaos and confusion resulting from their actions would be temporary and not as terrible as the turmoil they had left behind. The man had no reason to steer them wrong, they had to trust him.

Steve found Rocket sitting with his friend, the tree alien named Groot who repeated the phrase 'I am Groot' while Rocket listened. He sensed a presence. Turning he found Thor beside him, who regarded the unusual pair with a smile of pure affection.

"How goes it?" he asked at length, acknowledging Steve as he tossed his new weapon in the air and catching it again without looking at it. "Has this journey erased our mistakes? I was victorious here, but that did not stop the disappearances. Thanos tried a different tactic, perhaps? Or something unseen intervened? But no matter, he is gone, and we are here."

"Everything is much the same, except Bucky is angry at me," Steve said. Saying the words out loud made it real.

Thor's face expressed concern. "I am sorry. I know too well what it is to gain a loved one's trust only to lose it again, but this was the chance we took."

"What are your plans?" Steve asked, needing to take the attention off himself.

"I will take my little friends back to where I found them and search for their comrades, perhaps they survived, and to make sure Stark can return home safely. After that, I must look for my people. They are out there, somewhere and I must be with them. I wish you well, Steve Rogers and hope you and your friend, can resolve your differences. Do all you can to remake those bonds, you will not regret it. If you need me, I shall return. It was, as always, an honor to serve with you."

"Let's not wait so long next time," Steve said. "But don't leave yet. I understand T'Challa wants to hold… revels to thank you." Thor nodded, gracing Steve with his magnificent smile before walking over to Rocket and Groot where he knelt down and to speak to them.

He went back to the grove where he last saw Vision. Someone had propped the android up against a tree. He appeared to be barely functioning. Wanda was kneeling beside him, her eyes full of tears. It relieved Steve to find them and to see Vision alert, unlike his appearance after the battle Steve endured in his other life. This reminded Steve that many things would be different here.

"Hello, Captain." Vision's voice sounded hollow and artificial. "Forgive me for not rising. I am glad things turned out as they did. What you see before you is a shell."

"Vision," he replied. "You were always more than the sum of your parts." It was such a trite thing to say, but he had to be careful.

"It's him, but it's not," Wanda said, her voice quivering.

"I'm sure there's someone here who can help him," Steve said, once again trying to watch his words. He assumed Shuri was still a tech wiz here? Was Tony? Did he build Vision here… he was obviously not exactly the same as the android he remembered.

"I'm sure Mr. Stark and Princess Shuri will do everything they can," Wanda settled herself next to Vision. Steve breathed a silent sigh of relief. Some things were the same but bothered that she had referred to Tony as Mr. Stark, as had Sam, and she had used Shuri's title.

Wakandan science personal approached, accompanied by Natasha. Another barely perceptible nod. She knelt down beside the pair and spoke to Natasha while the Wakandans examined Vision. Seeing friends were in good hands, Steve walked away through the trees.

He noticed groups of people who were not helping but instead sitting still, staring out into space. They were part of the displaced group that had returned with them. The emergency team pointed them away from the field, toward the complex where Shuri, Princess Shuri, had her lab. They all obeyed, but many of them turned their faces upward as if looking for answers. Some had to hitch rides in the hovercrafts. The twinge of guilt returned, but he reminded himself that all they had done was bring them home and spared them immense suffering.

He sought Bucky, doing his best to stay hidden from his view, keeping behind trees and buildings but getting close enough to see him interacting with the Wakandans. At one point a contingent of children followed him. They skipped beside him, asking questions and seemed to be re-enacting scenes from the battle, one of them imitating Thor by jumping up and down and pounding on the ground with a large tree branch. Bucky responded to them in their own language.

"He has flourished, here in Wakanda," a familiar voice interrupted his reverie. Shuri was there beside him. Together they watched the group as they wandered away to the other side of the field. "You miss him and even though he will not admit it, he misses you," He turned to face her. "I had to come and see everything for myself," she said in explanation to his unspoken question.

"I spoke to him earlier," Steve said. "He wasn't too happy to see me." Shuri sounded much the same as he remembered. She was too young to have the mountain of life experiences others carried with them so perhaps she was much the same person in both realities.

"Well, what can you expect? We tried to explain to him, over and over, that you did what you thought was best," she said. "But you should not have done it, but that is your way, doing things without thinking it through first."

"And what did he say?" Steve asked, surprised at her description of his counterpart and but was still desperate for answers. Pretending was hard.

"He said you should have known how he would feel to have his freedom to choose taken away, again, no matter what the risks," she said.

He considered her answer for a moment, pondering what it might mean. "But otherwise, he's ok? He's happy here, he's… well?"

"He's healthy, inside and out. His life is full of constant activity, he enjoys the friendships he has made and we enjoy his company."

"Good, good, I guess that's all that matters." Steve wanted to ask more but not raise suspicions. Nick Fury had taught him many things during his time at S.H.I.E.L.D, but he always found it hard to lie. Best leave the information gathering to Natasha.

"No, it's not all that matters. I can fix many things, Captain Rogers but this is not one. This, you must fix yourself," she said.

"Which means asking Tony to call off his operatives." _Captain Rogers. Why were people so formal here?_

"Tony? You call him Tony? I did not know you were such good friends," she said. "Have you tried speaking to him?"

"No, not really," Steve said, berating himself for his minor slip up. That answered one question but raised another. He and Tony weren't friends here?

"I must get on with my work and discover why so many of the people have fallen into a trance," she said, waving an arm across the panorama of the battlefield, "For me, I admit it is like waking from a deep, deep dream but I must work through it." She said. She hesitated a moment before turning away. "After all this, perhaps it will be easier for Mr. Stark to stand down. If you can resolve this, I'm positive, all will be well between all of you."

"All will be well," Steve repeated to himself, staring into the distance, watching as the children followed Bucky over the crest of a distant hill until they all disappeared from his view.


	3. Chapter 3

That evening a crowd gathered on the battlefield. The murmurs hushed as Queen Ramonda lit a single torch. She began a plaintive chant, the song gradually reaching a crescendo, until the rest of the assembly joined in, their choir of voices reaching upward. It was to honor the fallen. In Wakanda, they believed death was not the end. A long moment passed, then multiple torches were lit, replacing reverence with joy.

Wakandans knew how to throw a revel. A mixture of traditional ceremonies and an amazing light demonstration put every laser show Steve had ever seen to shame. Thor basked in the reflected glory, accepting all the handshakes, bows, and salutes. Wanda put on her own display, shooting the red rays of her fire like energy upward into the night sky, making images soar above their heads, impressing those who had never seen it. At one point, the children did a dance and one of them pulled Bucky up from the sidelines, coaxing him to join. He had shed his uniform and now dressed in Wakandan clothes, he joined in, jumping, clapping, right in step with everyone else and what's more openly enjoyed it, exchanging smiles with his fellow dancers. They had accepted him into Wakandan society. They had given him something Steve wanted to, but never could.

"He's happy here," a voice came from beside him. It was Sam. Steve, so intent on studying Bucky allowed his enhanced senses to betray him. "That's the one good thing came out of that mess. He's got a home here. He never complained, back at the compound, but he told me he never thought we accepted him and here he's… the White Wolf of Wakanda. The title's a little too grand if you ask me. Might go to his head." _Back at the compound. He was at the compound in this reality. He confided in Sam. They are friends here. He's still the White Wolf._

"I thought everyone had moved on…" Steve did his best. This Sam seemed to share the witty humor and love of conversation like his counterpart. If he could just keep him here, this Sam could give Steve much-needed information as he prattled on. _Not this Sam. SAM._

"We tried. I didn't say anything at the time but I got tired of Doctor Banner lecturing us all the time and you pushing your agenda on us, yeah, we tried. Here though, he can start over. The Asset never came here, and what with him saving T'Challa's life and all…"

 _He saved T'Challa's life. Doctor Banner…The Asset._ Steve's eidetic memory went into overdrive as he stored the new information away. Natasha and Bruce stood together, across the pavilion, the reflection of fire from nearby torches played across their faces. He never considered Natasha shy, but she had a gentle smile on her face as she looked up at Bruce. _Starting over. I hope it works out for you both._

"What's with them?" Sam asked, noticing the couple. "Not like her to hang around something like this, and why isn't she updating us on how Agent Barton's doing? He's hates being in the hospital, last time I talked to him, he was so mad he couldn't be here with us, swore so much, I think he broke the connection. I know she doesn't like to talk about it, but she is the only family he's got."

 _Damn!_ "It's nothing. They're just glad to have come out on the other side," Steve said, his heart sinking but glad they had a location on Clint. He was safe. _Agent Barton?_

"Yeah, that's probably it. Funny, I thought they hardly knew each other," Sam stared at the two for a long moment, while Steve added another thing to his list. "Well, I have to talk to Colonel Rhodes, see if I can persuade him to cut through the red tape so I can get my wings fixed. Who knows, if he's in a good mood he might let me get a new pair. Funny him leaving Bucky alone, but he's a stickler for appearances, probably didn't want to cause a scene in front of the Wakandans but that won't last. See you around…"

Steve watched his friend disappear into the crowd of swaying happy Wakandans, unsettled at the way he had described the affable Rhodey but glad he passed on some small bits of intelligence. At some point, the team would have to get together and compare notes. The intruders were one surprise away from giving everything away.

In the early hours of the morning, Thor, the God of Thunder, Rocket, and Groot said goodbye to Wakanda and their friends. Thor's powerful swing summoned the tunnel of light and the Bifrost Bridge encircled the three, taking them on their way to the unknown. Thor promised to keep them updated as to his progress. Steve wished them well. He didn't envy them their journey because out there, just as here, they would find everything changed from the familiar world Thor knew. At least they had Groot with them, maybe he could in his own way, educate them on what they needed to know.

By dropping veiled hints among themselves, the remaining team members arranged a meeting outside the Palace in the same place where their Quinjet had first arrived in the other timeline. The memory of Bucky's smile and embrace was still fresh in Steve's mind but he had to push it down. He couldn't go back.

"So what have we learned?" he asked.

"Apparently, from what I learned from Sam, I'm Colonel Rhodes, one of Tony's operatives. I'm supposed to take Barnes in," Rhodey said. "And I'm not going to, seeing as I'm not the same Rhodey and Tony when he gets back, won't be the same Tony. I'm going to pretend to put all that on hold in the spirit of goodwill because of winning the battle but I can only use that excuse for so long."

"It sounds like they call everyone by their formal titles unless they're very good friends. Bucky is the White Wolf of Wakanda, he worked with the team for a while, and he's living here because of something I did, and he saved T'Challa's life. He and Sam are friends. I'm still Captain Rogers, Tony is Mr. Stark, Colonel Rhodes, Doctor Banner, Agents Romanoff, and Barton, and Princess Shuri. She told me to tell Mr. Stark to call off his operatives," Steve asked. "Which I will do, even though no one what that means and apparently the other Steve was… pushier here?"

"Wonder if I should call Tony Mr. Stark?" The seriousness of the situation cut through Rhodey's half-hearted joke. "Did anyone else see their counterpart? I think I saw Colonel Rhodes, for about a second, before the fog cleared. Looked angry."

"I saw the other guy," Steve said.

"I saw mine," Natasha said. "I thought she was going to bump into me, but she disappeared almost like I absorbed her. It was weird. She smiled at me, almost as if she knew what was going on. Wong didn't warn us about that."

"Maybe Wong didn't know," Bruce said. "The guy I saw looked like he was on the verge of laughing." He and Natasha were standing together, they had been inseparable all evening. Steve braced himself to do what he had to do.

"Natasha, I hate to be that guy, but, here, in this place, Clint is in a hospital, and he's waiting for you."

Natasha's eyes widened, then her brows knit together in confusion. "Clint's injured, waiting for me… to do what? He's got his family, or does he?" she asked. Steve could see the thoughts running through her head, her expression changing as one idea replaced another.

"According to Sam, you're it," Steve said. It took a minute, then the full force of his revelation hit her. "Could be he has a secret family here, don't know. In either case, you and Doctor Banner apparently don't socialize outside of work."

"No. No… oh damn…" She turned to Bruce, and neither one said a word, just one long intense stare.

"Keep it together," Steve said, using his most authoritarian voice. "I am sorry. I had to tell you because if Sam noticed, it won't be long until others notice and ask questions. We can't go rocking the boat on anything… and we need you, Natasha, to be on your game. If anyone can find out information about our new life here, and let us know what's going on, you can."

Natasha turned back to him, her eyes were that familiar steel that Steve knew so well. "There's too much at stake and we can't fall apart, none of us. I know you're upset about you and Bucky not being on speaking terms. After everything you've gone through, I'm so sorry," she said.

"Yes, I am too, but we can fix that if I can find out what I did to cause it. But we need you to do your job."

"Don't worry. I'm on it." Without looking back at Bruce she disappeared into the complex.

Bruce stared after her for a moment, then turned his attention back to Steve. "Don't feel bad. It was hardly anything at all, it's not like we have to mourn a lost relationship or have a lot of memories together or anything. It's just…" he didn't have to say anymore.

The group was unwilling to split up, but they didn't want to draw attention to themselves by staying together so one by one they melted back into the crowd until the party ended. Eventually, a young man wearing official-looking emblems on his robes ushered Steve into the Palace to the guest accommodations.

Once there, he couldn't sleep. His quarters were too big, a full suite rather than just a single room, very similar to the place he stayed in when he came to Wakanda in his other life. He had more than enough space but he couldn't settle, opting to wander the halls of the Palace. He knew the other team members were doing something similar, pacing around their rooms or lying in bed, looking at the ceiling, wondering if they had done the right thing. He knew what Natasha was up to; she was out there, somewhere, using every skill she had to find out what they needed to know.

All over the world, people were coming into contact with dazed loved ones. The thought of what they had done to them made Steve start to feel guilty. Should they have just stayed where they were and mourned their losses? Other people had to endure great tragedies, what made them so special?

He answered his own question almost immediately. He wanted Bucky back, damn it, and Sam too. The team saw sorrow all over the world, so when they got the chance to wipe it all away they took it, like children running loose in a candy store. Grief made people do strange things, but if things went wrong here, it was all on them. Then his more practical side kicked in, scolding him. Things might be rough for a while, but it would be nothing like the misery they had endured in their old lives. They spared these people a world of pain. He knew one thing for certain; he didn't like these back-and-forth conversations in his head.

The guards nodded as he walked by but did not impede his night wandering. He came across a long open hall with floor to ceiling windows on all sides. People still milled in the lit pavilion even though the party had ended hours ago. He looked up into the night sky and thought of Tony, so far away, experiencing his own difficulties with the change. He was confident that somehow Thor would find him, fill him in on what was happening here and see him home safe. He hoped it would be soon. The team was incomplete without him.

Close by he spied Sam, walking with a Wakandan woman who barely came up to his shoulders. They didn't appear to be flirting, just talking. Whatever it was, it looked intense, maybe they were reliving the day's events. Steve realized that despite the similarities, he didn't know a thing about this new guy. His eyes went out from the immediate area to the hills beyond the Palace complex. Somewhere out there, Bucky was settling in for the night, ready to start tomorrow again in the simple village he now called home, living in exile because of something he had done.

Despite his misgivings, Steve breathed a prayer of thanksgiving. It was over; they had done it. As difficult as his change would be, at least now, he had his best friends back.


	4. Chapter 4

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"The Palace Complex was not only the home of the Wakandan royal family, it was also the center of government and technological research. A large hall opened before Natasha, showcasing the statues of former monarchs in small alcoves along each wall. She had been here before, or rather, she had been in the other Complex, in that other life. People milled around the corridors, talking to one another. A group noticed her and smiled, one woman taking the time to come over to speak to her. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;""Welcome, Agent Romanoff. This is a great day," she said. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;""Yes, a great day indeed," Natasha said, hoping her counterpart didn't know this person, but before she could say more a well-dressed big burly man stepped into her line of sight. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;""Colonel Rhodes arrived with you." He said. His tone was most disproving. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;""Yes, we needed everyone's help," she said and waited. The trick was not to say too much, if given prompting, people would tell you what you wanted to know. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;""He has no jurisdiction in Wakanda," the man continued. "If he gives The White Wolf any cause for concern, he will have to answer to all of us." /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;""He wouldn't be so foolish as to try anything here," Natasha said. A girl appeared at her side with a tray of drinks. She took one, happy for the distraction. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;""This is a time for celebration," the woman said, a slight hint of admonishing in her voice toward the man. "Not for threats but it makes us uneasy, seeing him here. Ever since he learned about what happened to Mr. Starks parents, he acts as if he can ignore our laws, but everyone who knows the full story knows who was really to blame for their murders. Why does Colonel Rhodes not hunt them down?" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;""Yes. It's too bad we can't bring them to justice," Natasha said, filing that snippet of information away./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;""They could be, if people weren't afraid of them," The man said. "Why are they allowed to exist on the outside, these Consortiums? They are a plague on the world. Now that Wakanda is open to the world, we should work with Mr. Stark to bring them down," the man said, taking a glass which he emptied. "I much admire him for what he did, cleaning up his own house after his parent's death." /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;""Mr. Stark is full of surprises," Natasha said, deciding to let the conversation continue. span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Consortiums? If the Wakandians admire him, then Tony's a good guy here./span /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;""It is interesting that White Wolf says Mr. Stark is not behind the threats. He insists it is the Hammertech Consortium, those people who kept him and used him for so long," the woman said, taking a drink of her own. "He said Mr. Stark worked with him to remove his programming, and even though he could not, he knows his story and would not hurt him." /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;""But it was our Princess who succeeded!" The man said with a smile. "Although I saw her earlier. She seemed exhausted." /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;""As are many. Why did so many strong brave warriors just collapse after the battle? The doctors say there is nothing wrong with them otherwise. It is a mystery. The guards are on alert, the ones not affected that is," the woman said. "And not only the soldiers. My sister…." /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"The conversation evolved into more personal matters. Natasha excused herself, wandering over to the other side of the room. She pretended to admire a statue of T'Challa's grandmother while listening to the crowd and reviewing the conversation she had just left. span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"The Hammertech Consortium, whatever the hell that was, held Bucky/span, andspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" they had used him to kill Stark's parents./span It was a similar heartbreaking story. A familiar voice boomed out to the left. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;""We met Thor when his brother Loki, a nasty piece of work, offered the Pierce Consortium the Tesseract for helping him. He was lying. We cleaned up that mess and… evening Agent Romanoff!" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"She turned to face Sam Wilson. By his side was a petite, attractive woman about his own age. span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"What do I call him?/span /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;""Good evening!" Maybe that was generic enough. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;""This has been span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"a/span day!" He was flushed with success, the same way her Sam, would have looked back in the other world after a mission. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;" "Yes, it has. I don't think I've known any other like it," she said. span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Let him talk./span /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;""You two haven't met. Thula, Agent Romanoff," he said. "Thula, Agent Romanoff," he said with a flourish, reminiscent of the Sam she knew. span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"How very formal./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;" "Thank you for coming to the aid of Wakanda," Thula said. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;""We could not have won had it not been for the bravery of your warriors," Natasha said, turning her direction toward Sam. "You were telling her about how we first met Thor. Interesting time." /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;""Yes, it was, but not like this," Sam said. "And that was nothing like the time Hammertech bombed our headquarters. They got really close that time. That's when Bucky lost his arm, you know," he said, his attention going back to his companion. He was clearly trying to impress Thula and to his credit, she seemed interested in his tales./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;""Yes," Tula said. "I know his story. It's cruel, what they did to him." /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;""Yeah, but he's fine now. So what about Mr. Stark? You think he's ok?" Sam's attention swung back around to Natasha. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;" "I believe he'll contact us soon," she said. "Did you tell her about how we got Vision?" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Sam's eyebrow cocked at an angle, regarding her with a curious look. "Yeah. Mr. Stark created Vision, with the mind stone. Beautiful piece of work. Sometimes, he makes himself look human and you forget all that. They told me he's ok but he's…" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;""Not himself. Wanda's with him now," Natasha said. She sensed she was on the edge of doing something wrong but she had to make him talk. "I suppose I should make time to go visit Cl… Agent Barton. He's upset because he missed this." /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;""Yeah, well, you know how he is," Sam said. span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"No, I don't. I need you to tell me./span "He'll get over it. How's Doctor Banner?" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;""Fine. Good. Happy it's over," She said, and then yawned before she could stop herself. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;""You all right?" Sam asked. "You're not suffering from that post-battle depression thing are you?" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;""No, no. Just tired. Long day. I should…."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;" "Hey, Themba!" Sam called out to a young man who had been standing off to the side. "Could you please show Agent Romanoff to her quarters, if you don't mind? She's tired." /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Damn it! /spanA warning shot went through her, reminding her that when information gathering in this way you didn't spend too much time with one subject, but even if she moved on from Sam, there was a whole room full of people she could talk style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /spanBefore she could protest, the young man, dressed in official looking robes was by her side, waiting for her to follow him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;""Of course. This way, Agent Romanoff." /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"She followed him down familiar corridors, up a long marble staircase to the section of the Complex reserved for guests. She remembered coming here in her other life, back when they were doing clandestine operations while on the run. Steve visited Bucky several times after they released him from cryo which was a source of irritation for Sam, but he admitted staying here was better than the 'dives and ditches' where they usually slept. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"He led her to her room and bid her good night. It was much the same as she remembered, like a small apartment with a combined stocked kitchenette and lounge. The bedroom was en-suite. It was all very nice, but it was lacking two things. No computer, no television. No way to get information. Going into the bathroom she spent a few moments staring into the mirror, considering her mission. She needed a reason to be out wandering the halls if anyone caught her and she needed to get to a computer and hope the operating systems were the same as the ones she had left behind. An image of Bruce floated in front of her as she splashed water on her face, but she pushed it away. span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Not now/span. Another image, this one of Clint waiting for her somewhere, hurt in a hospital gave her an idea. Maybe that would work. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"She heard people in the hall and waited until it was quiet before slipping out. She knew where she needed to go, making her way through the quiet hallways, finding her way to the hospital wing. Opened the door she found a hive of activity. People were in beds, some asleep, some sitting on them in various stages of confusion. A doctor hurried to her side. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;""Do you require help, Agent Romanoff?" She asked. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;""No, I wanted to see how everyone is doing. The team is concerned about this… development. How are they?" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;""We can find no physiological reason for this, and they don't seem in any physical distress." /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;""Is it because of the battle?" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;""It is happening all over the world," the doctor pointed out a TV monitor across the room, the sound was down. A monitor beeped somewhere. "Excuse me," she said. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Natasha walked across the room to the television and turned the sound up just loud enough for her to hear. She studied it for a long time, soaking up the information and dissecting it as she heard. All over the world people were wandering about, dazed and confused. There were accidents, some disruptions of services, but nothing on the scale they had seen in their old reality. Natasha allowed herself to feel guilt. She had learned lessons about the greater good ever since she was a child and hated that some might be some unwilling sacrifices but they could think of no other way to fix what Thanos had done, and at least now, most people now had their loved ones back. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"She stopped a passing health worker. "Excuse me, but I have to send a message to Agent Barton. Is there a place where I can…?" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;""Through those doors, the room on the left, there is a computer you can use." /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Finally. She followed the instructions and found the small computer. She knew the computers in the Wakanda in her world operated with speech programs but she didn't want to risk being overheard. After pecking about on the keyboard she breathed a sigh of relief. The basic systems were much the same, but the browsers were different. After several false starts, she settled down to absorb as much information as possible. Her first step was to search for Stark. A large picture of Tony appeared and under him the words "Anthony Stark of the Stark Consortium." /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"That word again. Consortiums. There were many, and some headed by familiar faces, people who had been enemies of the Avengers and SHIELD in the past, some alive in this reality. It confused Natasha. They assumed the worlds to change, to make something new right away, but for whatever reason, that didn't happen. The bad guys on this side of the Universe were still here./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;" /p 


	5. Chapter 5

A knock on the door woke Steve out of a fitful sleep. His eyes didn't want to open. Ever since the serum, everything was better, including sleep, but he could stay awake for hours if he had to. His mind and body must have needed to sink deep into oblivion for a while. A person couldn't travel through space and time without experiencing some side effects.

"What the hell?" He called out, sitting up as light from the opening door streamed into the darkened room. It wasn't his normal way of greeting people but he thought that might be how the 'pushier' version of himself might have done it.

"Hey, Cap!" Sam always at his best and brightest in the morning, his smile even now radiating across the room. He was unperturbed by Steve's fake rudeness. _I missed that._ "Mr. Stark has arrived here, in all his glory and wants to meet with you, in his private Quinjet of all places."

"Mr. Stark. His Quinjet. Just me? He can damn well wait until I..."

"He wants to see you, Agent Romanoff and Doctor Banner too. And Colonel Rhodes. Might be he's ready to pull off his hit squad."

"Good. About time." Steve tried to sound both gruff and non-committal to hide his relief. Maybe now they would get some answers.

He found the Quinjet in a secluded location, a good distance from the palace complex. Tony stood in the opening, looking much the same as he had yesterday before they started this journey. He yawned as Steve stepped inside.

"You all look rested!" He said. The others were already there, waiting inside the plane. "Even though you stayed up half the night partying. I thought that was supposed to be my thing."

"You look like hell," Rhodey called out from the back.

"You would too if you'd just come back from tripping through the cosmos, twice. After that fantastical little experience with Wong's time tunnel, the first thing I saw was...myself. That guy, whatever he was, kind of faded. Peter was back, which is all that mattered, who claimed that I was the one who disappeared, had to put up with those bickering yahoos and then out of nowhere, Thor showed up, with the rest of the bickering yahoos. Thor told me some things were different here, and promptly sent me, Peter, and Strange home. Ever traveled through the Bifrost? Don't, we dropped Peter off, his Aunt was out of it, I don't even know if she'll remember us being there, reminded me of me during my college days…"

"Tony…" Banner said, the sound of a gentle reprimand in his voice.

"Yeah, Strange said things weren't coming together as quickly as he thought they would and for me to not hang around New York. Not to see Pepper, but to come straight here. Seems he thought it was dangerous for me...out there. So here I am. T'Challa seemed happy to see me and said I could stay for as long as I wanted because he was investigating...the phenomenon."

He stopped for a moment to stare at the rest of the team as if he'd lost his train of thought. "I keep thinking I'm forgetting something important…."

"You can slow down," Steve said. "We're not going anywhere. It's good to see you, Tony. Glad you're home safe."

"If we can call this home. It looks the same but… you want to fill me in?"

"Natasha, you have the floor," Steve said. She stood up in the center of the plane while Tony settled down in the pilot's seat.

"I was up late last night, after the party, gathering as much information as I could and it's incomplete. There are major differences here. To begin with, no Stark industries. Get comfortable and get ready for an information dump, guys," Natasha said. "Stark Consortium is a… a family-run syndicate."

"Syndicate? You mean like the mob?" Tony's head shot back in surprise. His wasn't the only one. Audible gasps made their way around the plane, adding to the already disturbed mood.

"Various consortiums rule the world, using totalitarian means and drastic forms of enforcement, usually, but not always, run by single families. The Stark Consortium is the largest and most powerful. An extensive and the powerhouse for the advancement of technology but the minute someone showed disloyalty they disappeared."

No one said anything. Tony stared hard at the floor. Steve sat down, stretching his legs in front of him. He might as well get comfortable. The idea of Tony running a mob-like organization would take some serious internal adjustment. Rhodey leaned against the weapons locker, his arms crossed, his eyes fixed on Tony. Bruce paced back and forth at the rear of the plane. Natasha allowed a minute for her words to sink for a few moments before continuing.

"The Asset, James Buchanan Barnes, assassinated Howard and Maria Stark many years ago. The Hammertech Consortium rented him out, and like The Winter Soldier in our world he was brainwashed and hyped up with super steroids," she said. "An eccentric member of their family found Bucky after he went missing in WWII. Experimented on him and froze him. A later generation of the family found him and thought he would make a good assassin for hire. Trained him, programmed him, the whole works. They made a lot of money off him. He was very good."

Steve took a moment to process the facts about Bucky. Was there such a thing as fate, or a destiny that his friend could not escape no matter where they traveled in the cosmos?

Natasha returned to her narrative. "Tony inherited the reins of power. I couldn't find out what happened, but he had a moment of clarity and cleaned up the family business. It's a big organization and he had had trouble rooting it all out. Most of the resistance came from the factions loyal to his parents. Iron Man exists, but his identity is unknown. They've not seen him for a while..."

Tony responded by spinning the pilot's seat back and forth. A silence enveloped them as they chewed over this bit of information.

"Were Bucky and the other Steve… friends?" Steve asked. Something had to stay the same here, anything.

"Yes, childhood friends, grew up together, fought in WWII which is the same here, but like everything else, a little different, and he lost Bucky during the war," Natasha replied. "They put Steve on ice on purpose. Remember those super soldiers created by Stark's serum in our world? That's what happened here. Steve was strong, a good guy but unstable so they put him in cryo until they could fix him. Tony found him and… fixed him. Been friends ever since. The other Steve was…more impulsive than you, side effects of the serum that Tony couldn't wipe away. From what I can tell, their personalities are the opposites of the two of you so keep that in mind. While helping Tony clean things up, Steve found the files on Bucky and became obsessed with finding him. Apparently that Steve couldn't be stopped once he set his mind to something. He...um...could be rather abrasive at times. Oh, they met Thor pretty much the same way as we did before. Loki, the whole deal, except he tried to work with one of Tony's rivals. Didn't end well for him." She took a deep breath.

"Steve found Bucky, confronted him, knocked some of his memories back in place which scared him to death and he ran away" she continued. "But here, he turned himself into the authorities. His handlers bombed the international jail where he was being held, trying to get him back but he saved the life of King T'Challa. T'Challa was there because of an errant relative who was causing trouble in his kingdom."

"King T'Chaka?" asked Bruce.

"Died of natural causes. The US Military granted Barnes the status of a Prisoner of War, then held a hearing. His defense team showed a security tape of him saving T'Challa. Everything The Hammertech people did came out and so the tribunal found Bucky not responsible for his actions. Colonel Rhodes was on the tribunal as the liaison to the new Stark Consortium. He didn't like the ruling. He thinks with the reveal about the Starks there should be another hearing. He was close to Howard and Maria. That's why he's kept on about bringing Bucky back into the authorities."

"Oh great. So I'm a bad guy here." Rhodey sat down so hard Steve imagined he could feel the plane shake.

"Colonel Rhodes wasn't a bad guy, just not very popular. From what I can tell, he had a similar military background to you but had a strict code of conduct, a stickler for the rules. No War Machine here, sorry. Tony allowed him to go on missions, but from what I can tell, and that's very sketchy, he impeded things. Kept wanting to take over, run things himself." Natasha said. She returned to her story.

"They allowed Bucky to work with the team," Natasha stopped for a moment to stare into space, allowing the others to digest this piece of information. "They took him on some missions and he did well, although they knew it was a risk. Tony Stark tried, but couldn't get the programming out of his head. While cleaning house, Mr. Stark discovered hints about who killed his parents. Bucky suspected he had done it, but with his disjointed memories, he wasn't sure. He shared this with Steve, making him promise not to say anything, he wanted to tell Tony himself if the memory returned, a huge deal to him although he wouldn't say why. Someone else, someone in a faction loyal to Howard Stark perhaps, who didn't appreciate Mr. Stark's efforts to turn the family business around, got close to the truth. This person sent messages to other displaced former Stark Consortium leaders about it. We don't know who did it. There are hints it might have been Colonel Rhodes."

"Sorry," Rhodey said.

"Steve believed he had no choice, but to tell Tony about Bucky's suspicions while he was out on a mission and somehow, the bad guys found out. They had the place bugged, perhaps Colonel Rhodes, told them, we're not sure. They are the ones who sent the operatives, not Tony, as revenge for the deaths of Howard and Maria. Later, someone bombed the team's Headquarters, Bucky lost his metal arm, so for everyone's safety, and he ran away to Wakanda asking for asylum. T'Challa's sister, Princess Shuri removed the remaining programming, and as you saw, gave him a new arm, but he can't leave, not while he's a target. Despite the conspiracy theorists, he's been one of Tony's biggest defenders but it caused a big rift in his friendship with Steve, they've been estranged ever since."

"He told Tony about his suspicions in this reality," Steve said, almost to himself. Tony got up to wander around the plane as was his habit when faced with uncomfortable truths. "It made no difference."

"Well, at least this time, it wasn't me trying to kill him," Tony said, his face turned away. They had never spoken of it.

"Guys, here, that never happened," Natasha said, bringing them back to this reality. She was right. They had to move on. "Rogers and Wilson met in much the same way, but he's a little different. More sparkly than prickly. He and Barnes became good friends, and he's tried to bring the other two back together. I think… he has a girlfriend here in Wakanda. Speaking of friends, the other team, I got the impression that they weren't… friends. Work colleagues, but you, Sam and Bucky, me and Clint, that's it for friendships. Wanda and Vision are just now reaching that point. That's why some on the team believed its Mr. Stark sending out the operatives. They don't know him. No living at Avengers Tower or the facility together. Everyone keeps their distance. I think that might have to do with the culture of the Consortiums. They were very formal, didn't like to encourage friendships among their people because hey, you might be called on to shoot your coworkers at some point, so it's best not to get to close. I guess it sort of evolved into a cultural norm for everybody else so that's why they all use last names and titles.

"So Natasha… and Clint?" Steve asked, needing the conversation to go anywhere else.

"She did a lot of dirty work for a Russian Consortium in exchange for her parent's safety. They both passed away several years ago so she no longer had any motivation to work for them. Around this time Clint found her. She was ready to leave, he helped her turn away from her wicked ways, and they've been partners ever since."

"Partners in what sense of the word?" Tony asked.

"I don't think there's a Laura or kids." Natasha didn't break down often, but now she bit her lower lip, her eyes were blinking. She was holding it back. Laura Barton was one of the few women friends Natasha had and she thought of herself as Clint's sister and an aunt to his children. "I need to go see him as soon as possible, to see how he is, to see if he's changed."

"Maybe there is a Laura, but he hasn't met her yet?" Tony offered. "We can find her and get them together and…"

"NO!" Bruce broke his silence. "We can't go messing with people's lives, manipulating events. We have to just let things… happen. This was a bad idea."

"Well, we're here now, so I guess I should practice my scowl," Rhodey said.

"And you've got to stop cracking jokes, in public anyway. At least, we can fix at least this thing with you and Barnes," Tony said, directing his attention to Steve. "I'll tell him I'm calling off my… people and you can apologize. Wonder where I'm keeping my suits if I am Iron Man. I should be Iron Man… I mean who else is Iron Man?" He rambled as he often did when presented with a dilemma." How did I end up in space, if I'm not Iron Man?" He asked." I had to deal with Parker's chatter and that'll drive everything out of anybody's head because it's hard to keep up with him, then I came here right away. I didn't even notice I didn't have the suit until right now…that's what I felt like I was forgetting. How the hell do I forget something like that?"

"Maybe you got caught up in one of Doctor Strange's Time Portals here," Natasha offered. "And that's how you got taken up there."

"Or maybe it vanished when we merged our realities," Bruce mused, half to himself. He stopped his pacing to stare at Tony. "We're not really sure how all this works yet. Remember all this just happened. The history for this hasn't even been written yet. It's up to us to fill in the blanks."

"History was never my favorite subject," Tony said. "But like everything else I tried, I excelled in it. So what say we just make me the King of the World and have done with it?"

"You're tired, Tony," Steve said. "You should rest."

"Can't. T'Challa asked for a meeting. Seems he wants to investigate what happened. The disappearances, that is."

"Can they find out? Is that even possible?" Rhodey asked. "And if all the bad stuff in this other reality is still here, what came over us? Aren't we supposed to merge together somehow?"

"I think it's already merging but for whatever reason, these Consortiums are still here," Natasha said.

"We are blending," Bruce said. "Some things are just going slower than others, but we're at the top of the chain. Everything around us, everything to do with us, it all might be…waiting on us. I'm going to ask the Wakandans if I can work with them. There's a lot I want to know myself…"

"Do you think this was some kind of plot on Strange and Wong's part? They could 'see' this mess here and thought hey, this gang could straighten things out! Let's send them over there!" Rhodey asked.

"I never took you for a conspiracist," Steve said. "But we can't sit back and do nothing while these people are in power."

"No, but we don't want to go running roughshod over everything either," Tony said. He and Steve locked eyes and then looked away. Neither one of them wanted that argument here. "I still think we can tweak things here and there… I mean, who would know?" replied. He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"TONY!" Bruce threw up his hands and walked to the end of the plane. "We can't go around sabotaging stuff!" Everyone held their breath for a moment but then he turned around to face them, his anger gone but replaced by a quizzical expression on his face. "Am I the same? Is the other guy…?" he asked.

"Yes, like everyone else, the same but different. He experimented with the serum. The Hulk exists here but apparently, no one knows it's you and I am assuming it's you. Like Iron Man, it's a secret identity. I don't know if he was able to control the other guy or what, but Doctor Banner is a respected professor. Quite popular, but when you get down to the basics, not much difference between the two of you," Natasha said. "I wish I had better news."

"At least I don't have to fake being someone I'm not. For once, I'm the lucky one," Bruce said. He and Natasha shared a brief glance before they both looked away.

"If you want my advice, and this is coming from someone who woke up in another world, we take it slow over the next few days. Watch and learn," Steve said. "To quote our friend Rocket, play dumb. Say as little as possible," His eyes went to Tony who threw up his hands in mock confusion. "Natasha, go ahead with your plans to visit Clint, see how he is, see if he's changed. I'm going to make things right with Bucky and get as much info from him as I can, and from Sam. Yes, I hate using our new old friends like this but we don't have a choice."

"Tony, you practice being a little more stoic and keeping your mouth shut… and you, Steve, could be a little more aggressive," Natasha offered, her serious tone overtaken by a mischievous grin. Rhodey let out a little chuckle and even Bruce smiled. Tony looked offended.

"Well, I might as well get started now and give everyone here a warning.," Steve said, "If in a few weeks' time, we don't see a change and these organizations are still in place, we should make serious plans to take them down. Maybe, that's why we're here."


	6. Chapter 6

The early morning sun shone through the open door of Bucky's hut, its bright rays piercing all the way to his back room, serving as his alarm clock. He raised himself up, aware that he didn't have to do his usual routine of rolling off his pallet and pushing himself up with one hand, having become accustomed to his handicap. He considered asking Shuri to remove his new arm after the battle was over, but she and her assistants treated it as if it were a work of art so asking her to remove it would just be wrong. She suggested a holographic disguise for his missing limb in case he ever wanted to leave Wakanda, but he told her not to bother. He wouldn't be leaving here for a long time. The reason why still cut deep, bringing back the ghosts of his past life, but seeing Steve again played with his mind, his anger replaced with conflict.

He dressed and ate his usual breakfast, noted a sense of 'feeling' in his new hand. Tiny receptors connected to his brain gave him a sense of touch again. He kept flexing his hand, and running it over surfaces, enjoying the sensations. Shuri thought of everything.

After eating a simple breakfast, he stepped outside, into his small compound, the sounds of a waking world greeting him. Birds in the nearby forest sang to each other and somewhere deep in the forest something squawked. Cattle mooed in the distance and nearby the goats added their repetitive voices, letting him know they were hungry and wanted out of their 'house' where they stayed overnight.

His little friends hadn't come around, probably because they were still asleep because they stayed up late, joining in the celebrations. Sometimes they made him feel like a Pied Piper because they followed him everywhere and took great interest in his movements. He didn't know why. After he learned the routine of living in the village, his day-to-day life was much the same as their own but something about him fascinated them, probably because he was an outsider. They were now an amusing part of his new life. He liked them.

After releasing the goats into the pen and feeding them, he sat outside, staring out at the lake. His stint in with the Army, his time spent in the shadows, where they trained him to kill reactivated during the battle yesterday. The muscle memory returned with such force surprising him. He threw himself into the fight, ready to die for his adopted country then the unexpected happened. Thor's arrival, the intensity of the struggle, and then Steve disappeared in front of him. Thanos planned to destroy half the life in the universe and for a brief terrible moment he succeeded, then Steve returned, flooding him with relief. He came close to throwing away his firearm and rushing over to his old friend when he remembered… the pain. The memory of losing his original arm, putting the team danger, and now his exile, all because of what Steve had done. Here, in the quiet, he considered making the first step. One thing stopped him. Something about Steve was off. It was an intangible something he couldn't pinpoint. He wasn't used to uncertainty, but the only way to be sure was to spend time around him, to observe him but the only way that could happen would be if…but damn it, Steve promised, gave his word...the betrayal still hurt.

The faint sound of footfalls whispered in his ears. Not a child. His enhanced hearing could be both a blessing and a curse but now he turned with a smile to greet his approaching visitor.

"Good Morning Sam. You're up early!" He caught his friend in mid-step, his leg positioned in midair. He brought it down heavy, causing the twigs and leaves to crunch beneath his foot.

"One of these days, I'm going to catch you sleeping and then I'll…," Sam said.

"Do what?" Bucky turned away keeping his smile to himself. Sam joined him, easing himself down beside him.

"Dye your hair red or something." Despite the lateness of the celebrations, there was no trace of tiredness in his voice. "Nice arm. Vibranium? Do anything else except punch?"

"It's supposed to have other enhancements, but I didn't have a lot of time to try it out yesterday." He flexed his hand again. "I have feeling in it," He ran it through the sandy dirt, allowing some to trickle through his metal fingers. It was a simple sensation, but pleasant.

"That's cool. Glad something good came out of that mess," He stretched his legs out in front of him. "Could you believe it? I've been in a lot of fights, but nothing came close to that. Colonel Rhodes just… vanished. I never liked him, but I was glad to see him come back," Sam said.

"Same thing happened with Steve," Bucky said. The sun rose higher in the sky, casting its rays on the lake, causing him to squint. The lake was beautiful this morning. After yesterday, they deserved this. He answered the call to arms because he loved this place, and the thought of it being invaded angered him but it was over. He could return to his life.

"Wakanda knows how to throw a party. Thor, he enjoyed those revels." Sam yawned, stretching out his arms above him to show that the party last night had taken a toll on him after all. "That's why I came to talk to you. T'Challa wants us to come up to his compound for a briefing. To find out what happened. And they sent me to get you because Stark is back and in his words, assure you that nobody will let him try anything while he's in Wakanda."

"I'm not afraid of Stark, but what do I say to him… where do I even start?"

"To be honest, I think the time he spent up there," Sam waved his hand, pointing upward, "Did something to him. He's… changed."

"Changed? How?" Bucky asked, shifting his position. The sun rose still higher, making their location a little warmer. Sam's words made him uncomfortable, bringing back his own suspicions about Steve. He had little to go on, nothing but a feeling.

"He's different. Talks more, even cracks jokes. I met this Wakandan woman yesterday, her name's Thula… pronounced 'Tu-la'…"

"Oh, really… Do I have to remind you about…?"

"Nothing like that. Well, not yet anyway. We spent most of the time talking. Some of the people who blinked out are …a little different and, and not just confused different. Didn't Steve seem off to you yesterday? His reactions? Colonel Rhodes isn't acting the way he normally does. Didn't cross my mind at the time but after things calmed down, he should have been up there arguing with T'Challa for extradition but nothing-and he called me Sam. He sort of hinted it was some sort of temporary battlefield truce but I don't know. I want you to see for yourself. Professor Banner and Agent Romanoff spent a lot of time together yesterday."

"Really? What would they talk about? Did she even talk? She's such an ice princess and he..."

"That's what I mean. They're not friends outside of work, but there they were, talking to each other like they were old friends and she was mingling with the crowd. She doesn't do that, she hates parties." Sam picked up a stone and threw it toward the lake. Bucky reflected on Sam's observation, adding them to his own ideas. "I want you to see for yourself and tell me I'm just being paranoid or…"

"I'll come back with you, but if Colonel Rhodes tries anything…" He held up his new arm. The black, and gold metal made it appear more powerful than ever as it reflected the light.

"Don't worry. If he tries anything, I've got your back," Sam said. Of all the uncertainties in his life that one thing was a given. The two exchanged a smile before Sam threw another rock.

They could have called for one of T'Challa's hovercrafts but Bucky preferred to walk. The trail led them through a section of the forest and back out on what had been the scene of the battle and the celebration the night before. Now it quiet, and clean. Someone had already replanted the grass and roped off a small portion in anticipation of a memorial garden. They planted a single torch upright in the middle of the sacred section, and even though it was daytime, it glowed with the light of their precious metal. They passed people who nodded to Bucky, and he greeted them in return.

Above him on the hill, the Complex loomed large and imposing but Bucky took little notice of the grandeur. No one impeded their progress as he and Sam entered and made their way through the long halls to the conference room.

The bodyguard outside the door nodded to Bucky as he walked in the room. He was confident she would defend him and her King if things went bad but Bucky wasn't expecting any trouble. Still, he found a chair in the back corner far from the table, near the door in case he needed an exit.

Sam took his place at the wide table with Steve. Romanoff sat beside Sam, and across the table, Banner. Romanoff's eyes shifted around. She looked, nervous? She never looked nervous. Colonel Rhodes sat on the far end of the table, close to Stark. An almost pleasant version of his resting face replaced the usual frown. That was different. The hardened military man took little notice of Bucky. Maybe Sam wasn't just imagining things.

Bucky didn't plan on making eye contact with Stark at all but as his eyes did a turnabout the room, his glance caught him and held him. He and Stark weren't exactly friends but they did spend a lot of time together in a fruitless effort to clear his mind of the remaining programming. What do I say to him? Bucky repeated the question in his head. What could he say? Sorry wasn't enough but that was all he had. Bucky looked down and concentrated on flexing his new hand.

T'Challa stood up on the front of the room, thanking everyone for all they had done and informing them of a plan to investigate the recent events. Thor had returned to space with his friends, giving further assurance to everyone the threat was gone.

There was great concern about other happenings in the world. Chaos had erupted. Government leaders from office, in the US, the 25th amendment went into effect because the President was 'indisposed' even though his doctors found nothing physically wrong. T'Challa said the same thing had happened to his own people, but the good news was they all appeared to be healthy despite their inability to focus.

Then Stark took over. Sam was right. He didn't sound like himself. The man was almost, witty, nothing like the dour personality famous for putting Senate hearings to sleep but in the middle of his report, Agent Romanoff had a coughing fit. He paused as an aide supplied her with a glass of water before continuing, asking their indulgence and explaining he was acting hyper because he was overtired. He then returned to his more familiar plodding cadence. He recounted his adventures in space, assuring everyone his report of the events 'up there' would soon be available for anyone to study and he would answer questions.

"We've done some investigating of our own, of the effects on the populace. We can report there are widespread post-traumatic stress and other after-effects of Thanos' messing with our minds… and space. It will affect memories but in time, we believe things will return to normal."

"What does that mean?" asked Okoye. The General stood as always, behind T'Challa, squinting her eyes as she spoke. She was trying to concentrate. Bucky wondered if she should even be in the room but considering her sense of duty it wasn't surprising.

"Some people will experience disorientation. We'll share our findings with the scientists here but I am confident they will reach the same conclusion. When we experiment with space and time… side effects happen."

His explanation sounded plausible enough. A traumatic event had taken place, shaking everything they knew to the foundations, so it was reasonable to believe it would affect people but it didn't go far enough. Memories were one thing, personalities another. Bucky allowed himself to seek Sam's reaction. His friend gave him a quick glance and a slight nod as if to say _This is what I was talking about._

While directing his eyes back to Stark, he locked eyes with Steve. A thousand conflicted feelings warred within him. He had never been afraid of his feelings for him, accepting them and not caring who might misinterpret them. If he were honest with himself, he missed him. A lot. Especially at night. He felt it all flaring up again despite their rift. The man he knew wouldn't have backed down so quickly after the battle but would have held him there, it might have even descended into a shouting match. Was this part of the 'disorientation' Stark talked about? He pulled his eyes away, back to his new hand.

T'Challa's soothing voice came through again, thanking Stark for his contribution. Wakanda's resources would be available to help with this investigation. Everyone would do their best to restore order in the world. Bucky accepted this meeting was necessary but his hut by the lake was calling, reminding him of all the things he needed to do. His thoughts had overtaken him to where Sam had to prompt him to retell his version of events.

"I was fighting Thanos, got knocked over. Thor came, then… Steve disappeared, there was that weird fog everyone else saw and when it cleared, Steve was back." He tried to be as succinct as possible, crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall, defying anyone to make him say anything more. He would not describe the odd impression he felt that Steve was about to rush over and hug him. His expression was of absolute joy…. which I did not return. Once again, he avoided looking at Steve.

The briefing ended, and he dismissed everyone. Bucky bolted for the door but Sam found him before he left the room, restraining him. "Stark wants to have a word with you. I'll be right outside."

"I don't know..." Bucky knew he had to face Stark eventually. "I need more time..."

"You got to get this over with and it can't hurt to listen, remember what I said. Study him."

Bucky remained in place, nodding to certain people as they filed out in front of him. Romanoff and Banner exited first, they both spoke to him as they went by and Banner even asked how he was doing. When he had joined their group, none of the other Avengers greeted him with open arms. He didn't blame them, considering how he had tried to kill them all on various occasions, but Banner was different. He knew what it was like to have an uncontrollable 'other guy' in his life and understood how hard it was to live with the fallout afterward.

Colonel Rhodes still had that pleasant appearance until he noticed Bucky looking at him. He drew a curtain over himself. His brows knit together and his mouth formed into a hard straight line. He gave Bucky a curt nod as he walked past but the change of expression wasn't quick enough. He should have said something, made some kind of threat like he always did. Maybe he just didn't want to parade his authority in the place where Bucky had been granted sanctuary.

That left Steve. Bucky thought he would say something but he passed on by without a word. That wasn't like him. He would have held up traffic to speak his mind. Memories of him fading away haunted him. Part of him wanted to reach out and stop him, to make sure he was real, then he remembered. The roots of his anger ran deep, almost replacing his affection for the man.

Mr. Stark remained alone in the front of the room. He had turned away, facing the window leaving Bucky no choice but to interact with his reflection. "I wanted you to tell you, the guys who are after you, they're not mine, and"Mr. Stark began "I've told all my people to stand down. The ones who are hunting you, they're from the factions we haven't been able to clean up yet, but don't worry. We'll stop them and you…" he turned around to face him. "Can leave Wakanda, go home with us if you like, but you seem to have made yourself a nice life here."

"They're good people," Bucky said, almost impressed with Stark. The confirmation he was not the one responsible for his exile was welcome. "Thank you for telling me. I never believed it was you, not after everything you tried to do for me. " He took a deep breath before continuing on. "I'm sorry about your parents, Mr. Stark."

Stark turned back to the window. He was scowling, his hand clenched into a fist. "That's not why I asked you to stay…"

"I have to explain, to apologize. My memories were returning, but disjointed. I had only bits and pieces to go on, had my suspicions. The thing is, I wanted to tell you myself, and how it was, about how I… regret everything. It was important for me to do this, and Steve knew, he promised… if he had just waited…"

"I was getting close, dad's old pals were getting close. I saw the date of their death in a corrupted file but I didn't know I wasn't the only one looking. Captain Rogers believed he should tell me so this information wouldn't surprise me. You weren't there, you were off on a mission. He thought I needed time to process it. Who knows what I might have done if I found it out cold…"

"You? You're the prime example of self-control. You wouldn't lose your temper, even for that." A brief flash of pure astonishment crossed the reflection of Mr. Stark's face. The great man looked like someone else for a brief second, but he collected himself.

"Well, we all have a breaking point. That could have been mine. We couldn't have predicted the the wrong people finding out." He turned back to Bucky. "I accept that you weren't responsible for what happened, you had no choice. The bad guys were in control of your mind, but I thank you for your apology… so are we good?"

"That's all I wanted," Bucky said, allowing himself to relax. He had been dreading this, but it meant everything to him. It would satisfy the ghosts. If Steve apologized, he would tell him all about the weird things inside his head that constantly haunted him, but now it was over. Tonight they would not disturb his sleep.

"Do me a favor, and give Steve a break, he didn't mean to turn your life upside down, he meant well." Stark was speaking out loud but looked past Bucky at the wall behind him. "Your friendship is legendary. Best friends coming back from the dead, alive after all this time. Be a shame to lose that."

"You could be right," Bucky said, still studying Mr. Stark. He called him Steve "Tell him he knows where to find me."

Sam was waiting outside the door. "Well?" he asked.

"You're not being paranoid," Bucky said, "Something's not right."


	7. Chapter 7

Bucky couldn't ignore his chores because living a self-sustaining lifestyle requires constant attention and that pile of harvested Rhota plants wouldn't take care of itself. Other people depended on him doing his fair share. He returned to his small farm to consider his next step. T'Challa's observation of being rescued by an unseen force continued to resonate in his head. Was this unseen force friendly or some other thing biding its time, waiting to turn their lives upside down, again? Standing at his outside workbench his mind was far away from prepping the pile of vegetables.

Still no children. Smiling to himself, he thought about their latest project. They decided on their own he should help them with their English lessons, giving him no choice but to comply. They reached the point of mastering simple greetings before Thanos interrupted everything. It was a good thing they were leaving him alone today. He needed quiet.

Faint footfalls broke through his thoughts, the rhythm of the stride was familiar. He didn't turn around. "Steve," he said, pulling up another Rhota plan and placing it on the pile before turning to face him, waiting for the lecture he knew would come.

"Bucky," Steve said. Bucky turned back to his prep work. "Ton… Mr. Stark told me he talked to you." Tony.

"He told me he didn't put out the hit on me. It was the Consortium's breakaway factions still at large," Bucky said as he continued to work. That moment was calmer than he expected. "Or it could be the Hammertech people. They never forgave me for getting away. I never believed it was him, even if everyone else did, but that doesn't change my situation. I'm still tied to Wakanda."

"There are worse places," Steve said. That was something Steve would say, insinuating he shouldn't complain, but there was something off about the way he said it. He sounded almost reasonable.

"It's beautiful here, the people treat me with respect. I'll always be grateful… it's about… I don't know, being able to visit other places. Like Brooklyn. You remember Brooklyn?" Bucky separated the roots from the stems. Each time he picked up a new plant, his actions became a little more forced.

"Bucky, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I jumped the gun…" Steve said. He sounded too eager to apologize. That wasn't like him, not the way he was now. The old Steve, maybe. Maybe this separation had been just as hard on him.

"When you broke through my programming, the memories returned and the memories brought the ghosts," Bucky said, throwing the last plant down as he turned to face him. Neither of them moved. "Real honest to goodness ghosts. Every night the victims would stand by my bed and look at me, sometimes they brought their families with them just for fun… I could see them. It was probably part of the Hammertech programming. If too much time passed between wipes, I'd hallucinate my victims so I'd welcome the wipes and the sleep. After the hearing, after they declared me innocent of my actions, they disappeared. Then Mr. Stark found the file and Howard and Maria Stark showed up. Stood by my bed, every night, staring at me, following me around. I couldn't remember details… that's all I was waiting for, to know, so I could say it myself to Mr. Stark. That's the only way they would leave. I need them to go… rest. Leave me alone and then you did what you did…and then everything else went to hell," Bucky said, standing back waiting for the explosion that would come. Steve would be angry he didn't share this with him.

"I'm sorry Buck. I wish you'd told me this…"Steve said. Steve being...humble?

"Yeah, the Asset, he's crazy. Unstable. Who'd believe me? I could have told you but all you'd do would be lecture me about pushing through by the power of positive thinking or whatever the hell it is that you do...because that's you. No one else could see them. I knew it would jeopardize my position on the team and I had worked damn hard to get there. Part of me half convinced myself it wasn't me. I was just there when it happened or I had read it in a file... It was important that I say the words to Stark so they would go away. Even with the programming gone, I knew it was something I had to do, on my own, say the words. Own it."

"I thought it was the best thing for him to know," Steve said, staring past Bucky toward the lake. "He's a powerful man, his reaction might have…"

"He might try to hurt me? After knowing everything he did about me? That wouldn't have happened. He's not like that," Bucky said. Why was he getting the impression that the Stark Steve was talking about and the Stark that worked so hard trying to fix him were two different people? The Stark who gave that almost lighthearted report a few hours ago...the Stark whose reflection revealed a hidden side? If he was different, then what about this man standing right here before him?

Steve turned around and ran his hands through his hair, staying in that position for a few frozen moments. He took a deep breath before turning back around. "I missed you," he said.

"That's not fair," Bucky said. He picked up another plant so because he needed to do something with his hands to cover up the change from anger to having a regular conversation. "I missed you too…"

"I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you and it will never happen again. Are we good? Can… start over? And trust me next time?"

Bucky let out a sigh. Steve's act of contrition was all he needed "I suppose," he said but a part of him held back. Trust him? If he could just convince myself nothing had changed, maybe I can trust him.

"Good," Steve let out a sigh of his own Tears welled up in his eyes. "When you disappeared, I thought I'd never see you again."

"Hey, it's alright," Bucky said. This was pure Steve, the way he used to be. Holding it in, waiting until everything was over before breaking down. The way he reacted to bullies in the streets of Brooklyn. Fighting back with steel in his eyes then after it was all over and the bully gone, his ill health made it hard for him to breathe. Most people saw the abrasive sometimes rude leader but Bucky knew the real Steve, the guy he knew from Brooklyn still existed deep inside there. He saw enough of these tiny glimpses from time to time, holding out hope that maybe he would eventually come back. Memories of their childhood rushed back, of holding him until he calmed down.

Without hesitation, Bucky threw down the plant and walked over to him, enfolding him in an embrace was automatic. Steve's responded with a fierceness that brought back more old memories and his new arm felt the warmth. This was the same at least. "I thought we'd never be able to make things right… but I'm here now, we're together. It's ok," Bucky said as he pulled himself away. An idea occurred to him right at that moment and he acted on it. "T'Challa 's given you nice accommodations, but you're welcome to stay here, with me. It's not easy but I know you're not afraid of a little hard work. You'd have to put up with some curious kids but they're entertaining, in their way."

"Are you sure?"

"Hey, by staying with me, I mean, sharing accommodations. We don't want a repeat of… Paris." There, he had done it. Brought it up again, but he had to give Steve that assurance in case that made him have second thoughts.

Steve looked almost embarrassed, then gave a small laugh. "Paris," was all he said. "No, not Paris. Not again."

"Which we should have taken a blood oath not to talk about. But now I'm talking about it, which I probably shouldn't. It won't be like that, just so you know, nothing to worry about.." The less said about Paris, the better.

"Sure, yes," Steve said. His eyes were still red but now he was smiling. Bucky felt a great weight lift off him and a return of that familiar welcome rush of affection for Steve. He didn't understand how heavy his angry burden had become. His invitation had a two-fold purpose. He missed Steve and wanted to spend time with him, but he and had an ulterior motive, that thing that haunted him since the battle. This person looked like Steve, acted like Steve but there was that intangible thing that didn't quite ring true. He needed answers.

Actions 


	8. Chapter 8

Natasha took off the white coat, rolled it into a tight ball, removed a layer of trash from the nearby receptacle, inserted the coat, and replaced the trash. She then turned her attention to the computer, hitting the right keys until the home screen came back on. She wiped everything she had touched. She peered out the cracked door of the private office she had commandeered and waited before venturing out into the hallway. After hearing no sounds of life, she pushed it open the rest of the way with her elbow, pinned on her visitor badge and slipped out.

Clint Barton- single. His normal antics during a mission in Paris caused his injuries. That mission was also the last documented appearance of Iron Man.

After the realities merged, he had gone into a coma-like state that lasted for two days, raising the concerns of his medical team but he had come out of just yesterday with apparently no ill effects. It was a relief to know the transition didn't seem to have hurt him.

The healthcare workers exchanged smiles with her as she made her way to his room. A familiar voice called from the other side of the door in answer to her knock. Beyond was Clint, just as she remembered him. Bruises with random cuts and scrapes, bandages and stitches covered his body.

"Nat!" he exclaimed. The same smile. Natasha opted to pull up a chair beside him and reach over to squeeze his hand. He squeezed back, apparently satisfied with that.

"Nice surprise! I thought you were my slave driver!" He exclaimed. The last time she had seen him, he was angry and now he appeared to be content despite the injuries. The return seemed to have been beneficial as if he'd just returned from a long vacation.

"Your slave driver?" She asked as she let go of him, placing both hands in her lap.

"It's my nickname for my physical therapist," he replied "She's tougher than Rogers. So, I'm sorry I missed everything."

"Be glad. We missed you being there..," she said. "Without you, it wasn't the same." That was the absolute truth.

"So tell me what happened!" Natasha had memorized this world's version of events and she recounted them in exhausting detail. Everything was like what happened back 'home', but with a different outcome.

"That 'blink out' happen here. Some Doctors, Nurses, gone, but they came right back, with the memory problems Stark mentioned," Clint said. He pushed a button the bed control, raising himself him into a sitting position. "I don't know if I went away or not, I remember waking up here with everyone looking down at me breathing a sigh of relief."

"Thanos did what he intended, but some unseen force didn't like it and tried to put things back together. Whatever, whoever it was, got most of it right, but it was a big job, fixing the entire universe. This person, or whatever, wasn't Omnipotent or anything, but just doing the best he, she, it could do. I know, it sounds convoluted, but it's the first theory they've come up with," Natasha said. The explanation given to her was much more detailed, and she had parsed it down as much as she could and it still made little sense. "It affected some people more than others."

"Like the work of a committee," Clint said. " So King T'Challa is investigating it? He'll get answers. Not much gets past them." The idea made her nervous. Clint went silent for a few minutes, staring at the wall. "I guess we should just be glad everyone's here, no matter how messed up we all are."

"No matter how messed up," Natasha repeated and waited. She hated that he was in pain but that also meant he was under the influence of various drugs and that might make him more inclined to ramble on and reveal more information.

He adjusted his setting so he could stare at the ceiling. "Since they stuck me in here, I've had lots of time to consider what happened and… we should come clean about Paris."

Natasha did what she always did when thrown a curveball. She got up and walked over to the window hiding her face. The memories of the other Clint must have been given to the Clint they knew, wiping away her old friend and their time together. This was unexpected and it hurt and she had no idea what it meant. She took a moment to process it but she had to save the heavy thinking for later. He possessed valuable information. She needed to draw him out without him knowing and this would be tough. Clint knew all the techniques. She had to assume this guy was just as savvy.

"What brought this on?" She asked, her reaction coming from years of practice. The window looked out on a small park. Someone was pushing a person in a wheelchair along a paved walkway.

"We're supposed to be the good guys. Good guys own up!" She heard him give a little groan. The bed creaked. He was trying to shift his position.

"You and Doctor Banner… and Cap." She said out loud. "Always the ones with the conscience." The people below had disappeared into a small copse of trees.

"Don't forget Barnes. He's been trying to make good ever since… but he knows nothing about it unless Rogers told him, but they've been on the outs…"

"He's in Wakanda with him right now. I believe they've made up," she said. She made a mental list of Clint's revelations. Whatever happened, Bucky wasn't there.

"Well, that's good news but he might tell him and if he says anything to Barnes, he'll feel he should tell Wilson too." Neither was Sam.

"Rogers is an honorable guy…" Natasha began. Her mind put together another list, this one of many scenarios.

"Yeah, I know, but it's not like we swore a blood oath or anything."

"That's not our style."

"No, it's because Stark doesn't want to talk about it. And since he hasn't wanted to talk about it, we haven't. Why isn't it up to Cap? He was damn angry about it. He's our leader in the field!"

"The Barnes situation kept Rogers preoccupied. He wasn't worrying too much about… Paris."

"See, you don't want to talk about it, call it what it was! It was a mis-…" A loud knock on the door drowned out his last word.

"Come in!" He said, in the same tone. The door opened revealing the face of a woman she had known as Laura Barton. Natasha took a few seconds to regain her composure but, the woman didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary.

"Well, aren't we testy today!" she said. She acknowledged Natasha with a smile. "A visitor! So is this your… girlfriend?"

Natasha let Clint answer which he did with a loud laugh. "No, she's my partner from work. I suppose you say she's my work wife, but she hates it when anybody calls her that." There were no words to describe the relief that went through to Natasha's core but it left her with another observation. He didn't remember Laura. He was a completely new person. The same, yet different. A stranger and yet...not. He remembers me as his partner...bits and pieces mingled together. Is this going to happen to me?

"I don't blame her. So sorry, but I should have recognized you, from the news reports. You're a member of Stark's team!"

"Yes, I am. And you must be Clint's slave driver," Natasha said, giving her a genuine smile.

The woman laughed. "That's a mild one. I've called me worse. I'm Ms. Barton. I'm sorry but I'm on a tight schedule today so we have to cut your visit short."

"I told you she was a slave driver!" Clint said as he and Laura exchanged smiles. Natasha wanted there to be something there. She not only wanted Clint happy, but she also wanted her friend Laura back in her own life.

"We'll talk later, I promise," she said, reaching to squeeze his hand again. "Do what she tells you!"

"I always do. She's the boss."

Natasha took his words as a good sign as she left his room. Back in the office of the absent administrator, she re-opened the files on the computer to Clint's personal information. With a click of a key, she switched out the names of his physical therapist. Laura would no longer be his patient and there would be no impediment for them getting together. She would do all she could to make this happen, and the hell with Bruce's misgivings. She wanted her adopted family back.


	9. Chapter 9

Steve had slept in worse places. The comfortable down-filled pallet Bucky gave him allowed him to drift off easily. There was plenty of room for both. As the night inched toward morning, he realized a warm presence and a slight pressure on his chest. Half awake, he shifted his position only to discover Bucky sleeping right next to him, his 'good' arm draped across him. He'd moved closer in his sleep. Steve relaxed and smiled to himself. It reminded him of the old days whenever they had a grueling encounter with a bully. He was such a weakling in those days and no matter how hard he tried, he always managed to collapse when it was over. Bucky's strong protective instincts didn't end with the beating up the bad guy, they continued on throughout the rest of the day and into the night. At first, it was disconcerting but Steve got used to it. He even missed it when he didn't 'need' him in that way anymore.

He resurrected memories from childhood. Staying over at Bucky's house, sitting on his bed, reading or drawing, falling asleep together. It felt natural to touch each other in the night, sometimes going out of their way to be closer and it continued while they were older. At some point, they realized this was something they should keep to themselves but it didn't stop them. They thought it was something they would outgrow, but they never did. Being in the army was the hardest time, sometimes they would catch each other's eyes and remember.

Steve sat up in bed, disorientated. He and Bucky were always close, growing up, and he remembered similar incidents but these memories were different, changed ever so slightly. He was looking into someone else's life. His feelings for Bucky were different, more intense.

Bucky woke up, startled by his reaction. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Steve replied. He hated it when things were out of his control. There was no way to describe this.

"Nightmares," Bucky offered. "We were just in a major battle. Even Steve Rogers can still experience the aftereffects of combat."

"I guess, I suppose that's it," Steve said. He couldn't well say for him the battle was months ago, but for now was as good an excuse as any,

"Come here," Bucky said, gently pulling Steve down beside him. He wrapped his arm around him, pulling him closer, holding him a little tighter. "Just like old times. Go to sleep," he whispered.

The sensation brought back memories of comfort allowing him to drift off, waking later by the sound of Bucky getting ready to begin his work. He thought about last night, how familiar it was but the parallel memories were disconcerting. Would he get more of those? He had many questions, one big one left over from yesterday still in his head. What happened in Paris?

The team was doing their best to bluff their way through this new life, with minor mistakes here and there but these new people were like their lost counterparts as in, not stupid. They would catch on. His acceptance of Bucky's invitation wasn't just to make up for lost time, he hoped to learn as much as possible from his 'new' friend and now he had learned more than he bargained for.

He soon roused himself and followed Bucky outside. His place was enclosed by a large fence, that surrounded several outbuildings. A stone patio with a central fire circle was several yards away, toward the lake. One building appeared to be a sort of kitchen, where fish and meat were hanging, fruit and vegetables were strung. It contained a stone oven. Another held tools and yet other one contained what looked like a camping shower with beautiful woven mats on the floor. There was a long work table to the side of the house, covered in the plants he was working on yesterday. On the other side, the goats were running free inside another fenced in area. His home wasn't part of the village proper but right on the outskirts. Steve could see the neighbors were up getting ready to face the morning. Somewhere someone was singing.

Wakanda hadn't changed. Mist rose over the water, the light revealing small animals darting in and out of the undergrowth that grew at the edge of the forest. He observed Bucky with his goats for a while, amazed at how he had adapted to this world. Bucky caught his eyes and gave him a warm smile.

"Did you ever think you'd ever find me doing something like this?" He asked as he threw down feed and stood back as the goats gathered round to eat. They were small, reminding Steve of a pack of puppies. "Me, the consummate city boy?"

Steve laughed out loud. 'Did you ever go back?' the question was on the tip of his tongue but he remained silent. That might be common knowledge. "I always thought you were the type who could fit in anywhere. Anything I can do to help?"

Bucky pointed toward a small straggler trying to eat his way out of the pen by chewing on the fence. "Catch that guy for me, will you? I call him Sam."

"Does Sam know?" Steve chuckled as he approached the little animal. The goat sprang up and ran in the opposite direction. It seemed put out that Steve caught up with him, apparently in its goat way it was looking forward to the chase so it insisted on making angry goat noises. He heard laughter from somewhere behind him. Bucky's little friends had finally shown up. Steve's speed and handling of the animal amused them.

"Good morning," said one of the older boys. "How are you?"

"I am fine," Steve replied. "How are you?"

"I am fine," the boy replied. There were six children, and each one greeted Steve in English and he returned their greetings, one by one, which amused the children even more. The goat wiggled in Steve's arms trying to get away.

"Come on, Sam, stop it." Bucky took the goat from Steve, which in goat language was a signal it was time to behave. He let it go, and they laughed as it fell over on the way to join the rest of its family.

He said something to the children in Wakandan, directed his attention back to Steve. "They're learning English. That's as far as we've gotten." He pointed to Steve. "Steve," he said. The children repeated his name. Bucky pointed to himself and back to Steve, again saying something in Wakandan.

"I told them you're my friend and you'll be staying with me for a while. They might give you a nickname, like Great White Bear or something."

One of the boys approached Bucky with what looked like a bread. In return, Bucky gave him an armful of the vegetables. The rest of the children started to climb over the fence but stopped short at the sound of a woman's voice. Turning Steve found himself face to face with someone he had yet to meet. She had large almond-shaped eyes and skin the color of dark cinnamon and a beautiful smile.

"Good Morning to the White Wolf," She said, her voice was low and pleasant. "They were curious about your friend. Captain Rogers, who came to fight for Wakanda. I am Cebisa, the children's teacher," she said, extending her hand.

"Hello, Cebisa," he said, taking it. Her grip was firm. "And you may call me Steve."

"I must thank you for what you did for us. Your friend has been most generous with his time with the children, and for agreeing to help them with their English. I'm the one who has to teach the boring grammar and spelling, but, with him, it's more… fun. Come, children, we have much to learn today!" She smiled again, motioning for the children to come with her. Playing with Bucky and the goats was preferable to lessons, but they fell in step behind her with many a wistful look back.

Steve stood still, watching them until they disappeared into the village. "Pretty woman," He said. Bucky started to pick at the bread. He looked surprised.

"Yes, she is," Bucky said. "But stop. That's how it always started and that it never worked out. So how about we go eat this with breakfast?" He asked, holding up the bread.

"Sure. Sounds great," Steve said while mulling over what Bucky had just said. _Am I not allowed to say someone is a pretty woman?_ He looked back toward the village.

"Remember those good old days, you trying to fix me up, me trying to fix you." Bucky laughed as they walked bringing his attention back around. "Because that's what we thought we were supposed to do and it never worked out." He waited a minute, doing nothing but standing there as he stared at the ground. Steve did some mental scrambling for an explanation for what he meant. "It's not going to be the same is it, between us I mean? Did we...mess things up?"

Between us? "Why don't we take things slow and see how it goes?" Steve offered not knowing what else to say. He had been around Natasha too long. That's exactly how what she would have said in this situation. Bucky relaxed.

"That ok with me if that's the way you want it. If that's what you want, I'm good.

"If you're good, then I'm good," He said. Steve's mind went back to Bucky's hidden displays of affection. He didn't know how to interpret it. The Bucky he knew collected pretty girls and was always trying to fix Steve up. There was no need for Steve to fix HIS Bucky up with someone. This Bucky might be more different than Steve first realized. _What were they to each other here?_


	10. Chapter 10

The villagers accepted Steve without question and were grateful for his help with the communal tasks. Many of them spoke English so communication was no problem, but he did his best to pick up the common Wakandan phrases. He asked Bucky about his nickname. He seemed embarrassed at first but finally said something Steve couldn't pronounce. He laughed long and hard when told the meaning: Friend of the White Wolf.

At night, during the quiet, Steve would wake up with Bucky sleeping close to him. He was always touching him, with his arm around him. Bucky, the hardworking farmer, the feared Asset and valuable team member somehow managed to become an almost gentle domestic partner. He didn't ask for anything else from Steve, but this wasn't mere friendship, but this, whatever it was, there was apparently some kind of unspoken agreement between them. The memories of a different childhood stayed with him, raising questions about that mysterious meeting in Paris where something had gone wrong between them.

This Bucky was different. His original friend had a darkness about him that didn't exist here. This guy was more positive. There was none of that silent look of desperation around his eyes. He was more open, more...boyish? He reminded Steve of the Bucky he knew a long time ago, before the war. The guy he was always trying to get back, the guy he thought was gone forever. Could it be, in a weird way, he did get him back?

These thoughts rolled in his head as he made his way back to the Palace Complex. The beautiful silver building never failed to impress him, nor could he get over the fact they allowed him to wander through its halls. Guards nodded at him as he walked by. Glass-enclosed cubicles revealed teams of scientists working, equations floated in the air alongside models of solar systems which sparkled with Vibranium. The planets and stars rotated, sending out mesmerizing rays of light.

He paid a brief visit to Wanda and Vision. The Android was in better shape but still little more than a live version of Jarvis. He was experimenting with his physical looks again, doing his best to appear human. He had a vague recollection of his friendship with Wanda although it was clear he didn't quite understand it. Wanda herself, although not as young as Parker and Shuri, was much like her counterpart, giving more weight to Steve's theory that the younger they were, the fewer the differences.

All around him there the news played on a continuous loop on situated along the long hallways. The Stock Market in disarray and some world leaders insisted upon returning to work. Construction on a large dam project in China had been delayed as had space flights. The world was upside down but was in better shape than the mess they had left behind. Steve made a mental note to spend time later watching more of this to absorb more of the current culture. He smiled to himself at the irony of having to readjust to a strange new world again even if much of it was familiar.

They gave Tony an office. A wall of computers covered one side of the room, but his attention focused on a hologram of a woman with short blonde hair and dark glasses floating in the middle of the room. It took Steve a minute until he recognized her. Pepper. Natasha who stopped at the door diverted his attention, joining him in staring at the image.

"She works for me," Tony said. "But that's it. She's an employee. I stole her from one of the other Consortiums."

"Well, that's not surprising," Natasha said. "That's your thing. Collect whoever you wanted, offer them high salaries…"

"No, I mean I, or the other guy, stole her. Kidnapped her from a party. One of those offers no one refuses. He tracked her activities, seems she wanted to change things, and he thought she would be a valuable aid him in his cause."

"That sounds- horrible," Natasha said. "And she still working for you...for him?"

"The reason she stays is that she became convinced that his crazy ideas to route the bad guys out of the business was real. Not because she found him, or me, or him, fascinating or anything," he said."No romance by kidnapping here." It might have been Steve's imagination but Tony seemed a lot calmer these days.

"I suppose I should say sorry, Tony," Steve said. "But that's a good thing. With you being a different guy, maybe things will change."

"Sometimes I forget and think I am… him. This was the life I'm supposed to live. I know, that makes no sense." He shut off the image, swiveling his chair around to face them. "So, how's Clint?"

"Messed up physically, but, we're not involved. Just friends…" she acted like she would say more but stopped herself. "He went into a coma for two days and when he came out, he… he has the memories of the other Clint but, he's the Clint I always knew. His mannerisms, his way of talking, it's all familiar and I can't explain it, you'll have to see him for yourself. He knew me, knew we worked together but...I think the rest is all gone." Steve and Tony said nothing for a few minutes, allowing themselves to mull over her revelation.

"It's what we thought might happen," Tony said. "It's a risk we took... We have to share this with the rest of the team. Is he all right? He didn't turn into Attila the Hun or anything, did he?"

"No, he seems to be a better version of the Clint I knew, but he said something that concerned me. Something about a mission to Paris. He said we should come clean about it, and that it was a mistake."

"Paris?" Steve couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice. "Bucky mentioned something about Paris, something we sort of agreed not to talk about."

"Whatever 'we' did, Bucky wasn't there. Neither was Sam," Natasha said.

"Easy enough to find out," Tony said. "Computer, call up the actions taken by our team in Paris."

A large map of the city showed up, showing the graphics of what appeared to be two explosions.

"Seems straightforward enough," Tony said as he scrolled through the report. "They were on their way to Paris but before they arrived there were two bombings… but they got the bad guys in the end. I see nothing wrong. It was us, Clint, Thor, Bruce… Colonel Rhodes was there but not with us, newer guys weren't there… although Cap, you met there with Bucky a few days later."

"I wonder if Steve told Bucky what happened?" Natasha asked. She moved closer to inspect the map.

"Maybe, but I suspect Bucky was referring to something more personal and I don't have the slightest idea what he was talking about," Steve replied. He wasn't about to share his suspicions, not yet anyway.

"Well, how about you ask him?" Natasha suggested. "If the other team messed up, we should fix it. There's another thing… no one's seen Iron Man since that night."

Tony scrolled the image down, highlighting the text. "So it was. Hmm… The team, we don't have a cute nickname like we did back home, haven't been on many missions since then, and no Iron Man. Wonder why not?"

"Is he you?" Steve asked, inwardly reflecting on the absurdity of his question.

"I can't find any evidence of him anywhere. No schematics of the suits, nothing in my personal inventory. I could go home to look for it except T'Challa asked me to stay. He values my and Bruce's input' on the 'event' and to be honest, I want to stay and keep an eye on them. Keep track of their findings and then there was Strange's warning. They've noted that there was a shift in the quantum…"

"Don't." Natasha held up her hand as a signal he should stop talking science. "That's your and Bruce's playground. When I go back to see Clint I'll rummage around your place and see what I can find. How's that? Just tell… Miss. Potts, I'm coming."

"Fine. Work your magic." Tony turned back to the computers as a way of dismissing them. "And it's damn difficult trying to be you, by the way!" He said as a parting shot to Steve. " Keeping my mouth shut is a hell of a lot harder than I thought it would be. Oh, and by the way, if you can tear yourself away from Nature Boy and living off the land for a few hours, there's a computer in your quarters. Nicely encrypted with all the info Natasha and I could put together. I suggest you read it."

Natasha's words about Clint concerned him so Steve decided to take Tony's advice. Returning to his original room he turned on the computer, waiting until it went through a series of passcodes that wouldn't make sense to anyone but Tony. He skipped over the things they had already learned about the world at large, beginning his search by typing in his own name.

A video popped up. It looked like a training video. It was unsettling to see a carbon copy of himself in an open area with Falcon and Wanda.

" _I told you to WAIT!" Steve walked in front of Wanda._ Her hands were balled into fists. She could easily send him flying across the room and for one tense moment it looked like that would happen but she relaxed and simply nodded.

" _Yes, of course. The target was not in sight…" she began._

" _Not in sight and there were civilians in the way. You did see them, didn't you? Just randomly firing at what you THOUGHT might be the bad guys is not good enough. Next time, THINK!"_

" _Yes, Captain Rogers."_

" _And work on getting rid of that accent. Undercover means…"_

" _I know what it means!" she snapped. "I'm doing my best!"_

 _Good for you. Stand up to that jerk!_ There was more, most of it the same. The other Steve seemed to have a perpetual scowl on his face. He could only stomach so much of his counterpart and his jackass ways. He wondered how anyone could be friends with someone like that, but then he remembered his friendship with Tony. True, Tony was more toned down than this guy, but he could still be prickly at times.

He found the security cam video of Bucky saving the life of T'Challa by stopping a heavy beam from falling on him during the explosion at the U.N. international jail. It was a sharp contrast to that other video. Steve reflected a moment on all the pain it caused long after the events it had captured were pages in a history book. That video was gone, erased from existence, no memory of it at all except in the minds of Steve and Tony.

Sam. Sam the pararescue who ended his tour of duties with honors, and with his friend Riley still alive and living in D.C. Sam who met Steve by chance and the comradeship that formed. A different Sam who had none of that petty jealousy that the guy he knew harbored against Bucky and vice versa.

Wanda had been a pawn of a rival consortium, raised and indoctrinated, and manipulated from childhood almost to the point of no return until she and her brother stumbled over secret documents revealing the extent of their master's totalitarian ways. They ran away but unfortunately, her brother had been caught and executed. The team heard about her and offered her sanctuary and helped train her.

Tony created Vision without drama; there had been no Ultron, no Sokovia, no splitting of the team. When Thanos came here, they were united in purpose and focus. Everyone here did everything right. They won, even though there had been some kind of weird back up plan to still wipe out half of all life, but thanks to them and some other unseen force, that attempt failed.

Steve was struck by a sudden revelation. Coming here had fixed almost everything for the old team. They were together, they were away from the misery of their past lives, they had their people back. Things were a little too good. Maybe they were sent here to fix the problems in this reality, as a kind of repayment as part of some kind of cosmic debt? Were they agents of grace or... karma? He wished Strange was here, he had a lot of questions, but wherever he was, the magician thought it best to stand back and let events work themselves out.

He closed the computer, telling himself he was just a soldier and should leave the ideas of universal philosophy and religion to other people. Right now he had to get back to the village. Bucky was waiting for him.


	11. Chapter 11

It was early evening before Steve returned to the village. A light from Bucky's fire burned bright in the distance and the sound of conversation carried over through the air. Sam's deep resonate voice was easy to pick out, the other a light airy voice he didn't recognize and Bucky. They were laughing. His two best friends getting along so well made this whole crazy experience worth it. Bucky turned just as he came closer, greeting him with a smile and motioning him over to join the group.

"Sam's timing is impeccable as usual," he said. "Showing up as soon as the food's ready." A warm aroma of roasting vegetables and meat from the open grill infused the air. Steve sat down on a log across from Bucky.

"I did. I'm no fool!" Sam said. "Steve, this is Thula, Thula, Captain Steve Rogers."

"How do you do, Captain," the little woman stood up to greet him, extending her hand. Her skin, a dark caramel, and her wide-set apart eye gave her a striking appearance. Despite her small stature, he sensed an innate strength about her. A mischievous part of him that wanted to describe her as 'bird-like' and considered the irony of Sam being taken with such a woman. She returned to her seat beside Sam and looked up at the evening sky.

"So Captain, how long will you and your team be staying with us?" she asked. She had a mesmerizing lilt to her voice.

"We have a compound, but it's not really a fixed base," he said, glad of Tony and Natasha's information gathering. "Mr. Stark's planning on staying for a while.. Since he's our boss, I suppose the rest of us will stay until you get sick of us or," he paused for effect, "are ready to kick us out." A slight shadow passed over Bucky's face at the mention of him leaving but it passed. Steve realized at that moment he didn't want to leave. This was home, with Bucky in this place by the lake with Sam close enough to drop by unannounced. The world could pass them by and he wouldn't notice. The intensity of his feelings again took him by surprise as though he was being taken over by another personality. He dismissed it and smiled at Thula, who laughed.

The company, the food, everything fit together to make a perfect evening. Every so often from across the fire, Bucky's would reward him with a smile. The misgivings he had about coming here faded away.

"You turned into a damn good cook." Sam was saying. "I hear it's the custom in Wakanda to always feed guests when they show up. So tomorrow, we'll come around again, but only after you're done with work. " A chuckle flowed through the group.

"It's also the custom to return favors, so maybe we should just show up at your place next time," Bucky said as he stirred the fire.

"Hey, come on up. I got a nice set of rooms on the hill and T'Challa always puts out a nice spread. Next time's on us!" He said as he stood up. "Speaking of going up the hill, we better get started before it gets dark, but these trees are probably full of Vibranium that glow in the dark or something." His words sparked another collective laugh.

Thula rose with him. "Thank you for a lovely evening," She said to Bucky who nodded in acknowledgment. She turned to Steve. "I'm glad to have met you, Captain Rogers."

"Please, call me Steve," he said. She nodded, giving him a beautiful smile. The couple started on the trail Steve had walked down a few hours before. Buck walked with them a short distance, engaging Sam in a conversation for a few minutes before returning to the campfire.

"Just told him I wasn't joking. I expect an invitation to his place within the next few days." He picked up the water bucket he always kept close to the fire. "You haven't complained, but being down here isn't a picnic. You don't have to stay…"

"No, no, I'm fine here," Steve rejoined. Bucky hid his face as he poured water on the fire. Together they watched the embers die out.

"I'm glad because I don't want you to go," he said as he kicked dirt over where the fire had been and poured more water on it. Bucky let out a yawn. "I'm tired, I guess it's time to turn in."

Steve revisited the events of the day as they walked to the hut. For a moment, it didn't matter. He wanted willing to throw himself into his new role and not hang onto anything he had left behind.

Bucky stopped in the doorway. "I'm glad you're here," he said. "It wasn't the same, with you gone."

The setting sun cast its last rays across the lake, touching them. "I know," Steve said. "I felt the same way." His own emotions were overwhelming him but they seemed to come from some other place.

Bucky was waiting for something. It reminded Steve of that fateful day on the helicarrier when SHIELD fell. The Winter Soldier had stood in his way, his eyes not flinching, his mouth set in a straight line. That day Steve saw the scorn at the edge of his hard expression but now, there was something different playing at the corner of his eyes and mouth. As soon as they entered the house, Bucky turned to him, slipping his arms around him, enfolding him in a gentle hug. Steve hesitated. He wasn't sure how the other Steve would react, so he returned the embrace but couldn't stop himself from tensing up.

Bucky pulled back, keeping his arms around his waist, "What happened to you?" he asked. "You've... changed. I mean really changed. You're...almost like you were before...before the serum."

The question caused Steve's mind to work overtime, going back to that fateful day with Wong when they started this journey. He told no one to keep their journey a secret. He also realized that the other intimate relationships, Tony and Pepper, Clint and Laura, and Bruce and Natasha didn't exist here. The only exception being himself and Bucky. Someone like him, trained to pick up on inconsistencies and small details would have missed nothing. As hard as he tried, there was no way he could be that other guy so it was useless to keep trying.

"What do you mean, changed?" he asked, stalling for time as he thought of a way to explain himself and to recover from the emotional moment.

"I mean something's been off about you since you disappeared and came back. You're different," he said.

"So are you," Steve said. He reminded himself this was the truth. "Stark told us things would be different."

"Stark's not the same either" Bucky crossed his arms in front of him, the traces of amusement gone from his face. "Some of us are the same. Sam, for instance, the same person I've always known. So is T'Challa. Sam's confided in me that something is up with Romanoff, she's been acting… more open. Talks a lot more than normal." Quicker than sight, his metal arm came out, his fingers circled around Steve's forearm. Steve could have shaken himself loose but didn't. He stared into Bucky's eyes and let out a long sigh and decided. He had to bring back his own self-confidence that rarely let him down. Right or wrong, he prepared to face the consequences. No more secrets from his friends.

"I'll tell you, but you have to promise to keep this between us for now. We're not here to hurt you. We… we did this because… we're just looking for… home." He hadn't meant for it to sound so dramatic but it affected Bucky. Pulling his hands away, he stepped back. His eyes widened and his face softened. Steve had seen that expression before, on the helicarrier when his memory returned. Those words meant something to him.

"You're not here to hurt us? What the hell does that mean? Are you aliens?" He asked, taking another step back.

"No, we're not aliens. We're humans, we're like you, but you're right, we're… different." Steve's hand ran through his hair. "Can we sit down? I'll explain everything."

Without turning his back on Steve, he lit a small lamp that cast a warm glow over the interior of his home before sitting on the floor. With a wave of the hand, he showed that Steve should join him. He kept his back toward the open door.

"Go on," he said. "I'm listening", he said.

Steve retraced his own beginnings, of his life in Brooklyn. Bucky nodded at the familiar memories but kept a look of skepticism on his face. "Ok, I'm with you so far."

"This is where things change." He breathed a silent prayer of thanks for his eidetic memory and Natasha's files. He covered everything, every parallel event and where their lives differed. Bucky stayed silent but facial expressions changed with each new revelation.

"We suspected something happened to Stark when he went to space, or that it was the after-effects of the battle or something… but this is worse. You're really not… you're not the same people!" The tone of his voice rose. He was getting angry. For Steve, losing his friends had happened a long time ago, for Bucky, it had just happened. There was no way of knowing how he would react, so Steve prepared himself mentally and physically. Bucky was turning into the Winter Soldier.


	12. Chapter 12

Something hit him hard, right in the middle of his chest sucking the wind out of him. Rage swelled up inside him now. Any pretense of self-control left him, leaving him unable to restrain the urge to hit, to hurt. What should he call this… person? The other Steve? That guy? He threw a clay piece of crockery against the wall. It gave him savage satisfaction as it broke into small sharp pieces. The other guy came and laid a hand on his arm, which he shook off.

"I'm sorry. We never meant to deceive you… we…," the fake Steve started.

"But you did. You did deceive us. What you're saying is Steve, my Steve is gone for good. I thought we'd worked things out, that I got him back, and now you're telling me he's not coming back. You stood there… and lied. Pretended to…." Bucky wasn't one to cry, not even during the worst of the Consortium's torture, but now he felt it coming on. The small hut became too closed in, causing him to break out into a hot sweat. Back outside in the night, he let his conflicting emotions to do their worst. He wanted to shout him down and would have if he weren't afraid of alarming the other villagers. Fighting instincts kicked in, but he fought against it. His would-be opponent's strength levels were unknown.

The cool air helped calm him down and the sounds of the coming night echoed across the lake had an effect. Somewhere out there a night bird called and a few minutes later another answered, the second cry fainter and further away. He didn't want to admit it, but there was a believable bizarre kind of logic to this story. Thanos wanted to take out half the life in the universe and he had, but somehow in that instant, they had replaced their counterparts.

"Thanos won? He won where you came from?" He asked. The idea of another world where life was much the same as here was an old idea from stories but he hardly expected to face the idea in real life.

"He won there," Steve said. " At the battle, we fought there. Because we all made mistakes. We weren't a team anymore...we tried. Damn it, we all tried...we beat him eventually, after learning to work together and with a lot of outside help but you...all of you...stayed gone. We wanted you back."

"Why weren't you a team? I mean, if you were us…"

"I don't want to talk about it…" Steve said, firmly. His jaws were set tight. "Maybe I will, someday but not now, but we didn't become a real team until after you all were...gone."

Not talking. Something Bucky could understand. It had taken a long time before he could say anything about what had been done to him and the things they'd forced him to do. "Do you… want something from us?" Bucky asked. He stayed on his guard, aware of his escape routes."

"I told you, we lost you and we… wanted you back. That's all. Nothing else." He emphasized the words with such force making Bucky turn to face him and cursed the how much he looked like Steve. Steve. " We missed you, it hurt like hell, and when we found we had a chance to get you back and save you, and everyone else here from a lot of misery. We took it. If we were wrong, I'm sorry, but what's done is done. When I lost you…"

Bucky paced. Down to the lake and back and back to his hut again. Torches and fires sprung up in the village as the night deepened around them. It had happened to all of them, loved ones replaced with strangers. A star popped up in the sky. The intruder stood still, not hindering him as his conflicted thoughts battled each other. He threw rocks into the lake, then tore apart a living branch from a nearby tree but stopped himself when he realized that no matter how hard he tried, he wouldn't wear himself out. The other guy stood still, doing nothing, saying nothing.

"Am I that much like him?" He didn't understand why out of everything he could have asked, this question popped up. "Was it worth it, you going through all this, to get to me?"

"When I saw you again, you and Sam, everybody we lost. It was amazing to see you again… yes, it's been worth it," the true sincerity in his voice rang true. Bucky didn't want to think about the guy suffering, grieving like he was now.

"I suppose, if all that had happened to us, we'd do the same thing because we are you…" His pulse slowed down. All of his sense stayed on high alert, making him wary of everything. Sympathy was building up inside him for this other Steve and he didn't want to face it. The idea of losing Steve, having him taken away so suddenly, yes he would do anything to bring him back. These past few months without him had been hard but now to have him gone completely... He sat down, staring at the circle where he had built a fire just a few hours earlier. "If this is true, it's weird." He said at last. "But if you wanted to take us out, you've had lots of opportunities, you could have murdered us in our sleep."

Steve sat down beside him. "That's just it. We don't want to. I'm not the same guy, but if you get down to the core of who I am, I'm Steve Rogers. I'll do or say anything to convince you but… I came here because I'm… looking for home, and that's with you."

Of all the things he could have said. Something deep down, a base instinct he didn't even know he possessed convinced him this was true.

"He said those words when he first found me again. I asked him why he was making me remember and he told me… he wanted to bring me home. Home. It was like he was here." The memory burned strong in Bucky's mind and it helped him decide. If this guy could accept him, even though he wasn't 'his' Bucky, he would take any version of Steve back, even this, strange new guy.

"I've done weird shit in my life, sometimes I had no choice, sometimes I did, but this is the biggest risk I will ever take. I'm going to trust you, believe you're telling the truth," he said. This Steve touched something familiar inside him.

"Are you sure? I know this is a lot to take in," he said."And I don't blame you for getting mad. I admit, it was an arrogant move on our part, but we thought since it was our fault things got so messed up, it was up to us to fix it as best we could."

"You remind me, of him. The way he used to be, the way he was supposed to be. Steve was kind of pushy, could be a real jerk at times, and it wasn't really his fault, the serum they gave him made him unstable. Stark did his best with him….you hold back more. You...a nicer guy, like the guy I remembered from way back when we were kids, the guy I still knew was still in there...I think that's why I believe you…" Bucky said. It was the truth.

"That's the way I see you. You're the Bucky I remember, from Brooklyn, before the war. My Bucky, was so haunted by his past, was never really the same as he was. That didn't stop me from wanting him back." " he said.

A long moment passed between them, broken by the sound of another night bird.

"Who else is like you?" Bucky asked.

"Tony, Natasha, Bruce, Rhodey, a guy in New York named Wong… and Thor, and his friend Rocket," Steve replied.

"You call each other by your first names. Here it's all Mr. this and Agent that… Rhodey?"

Steve laughed. "Back in my world Bucky and Sam couldn't stand each other. Constant bickering. You and Sam, friends, one of the best things about being here."

"Why didn't they get along?" Bucky asked. He and Sam clicked as soon as they met. It could have been their military background, maybe it was their common friendship with Steve, whatever it was, it worked.

"I never understood that myself. Look, I'll tell you everything you want to know. Everything."

Bucky thought long and hard before asking the next question. "What do you want from me?"

"From you? Your friendship," Steve said.

"Is that all?" Bucky didn't know if he should feel disappointed, but if that's all his Bucky was to him, it made sense, yet at the same time this guy never made any effort to push him away, when he could have.

"Were you and your Steve...just friends?"

Bucky suddenly felt uncomfortable. "Steve and I...understood each other." He looked away, not willing to face him.

"Whatever you had, I'm sure it was nothing to be ashamed of."

"We weren't ashamed of it," Bucky said. "It was just…nothing we could explain. We never needed to talk about it.….we just had an understanding." He couldn't put it into words and didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Maybe, it's not that different from what my Bucky and I had, an understanding," he said.

"Do you think we should tell Sam? He knows something's off…" Bucky asked, wanting to change the subject. Talking about personal things made him nervous.

"We will, when the time is right, when you've gotten used to me," he said. 'I want you to help me break the news…"

The stars were out in force. The noise and sound of crackling wood drifted over from the village as the people got ready for the night. Somewhere a child laughed. Bucky had no words for what he was feeling. It was rare to go through all the stages of grief and life-changing surprises within the space of an hour.

" I need you to tell me something. I admit this is a weird question to start with, and I'll explain, but did Steve tell you what happened in Paris?" he asked. The question caused a disconnect within Bucky's head. It was so out of the blue compared to what had just happened.

"Paris. Terrorists had bombed it, twice, and they took them out. I'm sure it's in Stark's computer's somewhere. It's not a secret," Bucky replied. The other Steve sat back. The last pale light of the night shone off his hair causing a halo effect. "Why ask about that…?"

"Why did he ask to meet you there…?" Steve asked. Was this constant shifting in conversation a way of keeping him off guard. "Did he talk about the mission?"

"That's kind of personal, and that something I don't want to talk about." The memory was clear, of Steve slamming him against the wall, thinking this was what he wanted and giving him no resistance. How it ended. The memory was painful.

"Ok, we won't," Steve said. Relief flooded through him. No need to bring that up again. "Did he talk about the mission?" he persisted.

Bucky reached back in his memory. So much happened that night but as he considered the question, a realization took hold. "No. Normally, he does. He goes through what happened when I'm not with him, tells me everything, and gives me a private debriefing, but this time, nothing. He really wasn't acting himself. He was more...angry than usual. Why is this so important?"

"We might need to… set something right. Trust me, we're committed to taking down the Consortiums. We've reason to suspect the other team might have messed something up, and it's up to us to fix it. We've no choice."

"Suspect? Who… how?"

"Something Clint told Natasha. Something the team needs to come clean about, and it happened in Paris. It's important that I find out. We might as well start with a clean slate."

"That sounds like... my Steve," Bucky said. Now he was almost completely convinced. He allowed his mind to go back. Repressing memories wasn't natural, but he kept that night buried deep. "We can't get drunk. I think that night was meant to kind of a distraction from whatever happened, it wasn't like him at all, I don't know, we never talked about it again. But that's all I know, I swear."

"I believe you," Steve said, his voice guarded. They remained silent for some time as the night deepened around them. More voices joined in the night chorus.

"And I'm sorry about… earlier. It was a test. My Steve would have reacted differently, he was a bit more... dominant, if you know what I mean...and if it's a problem now, you don't have to stay," Bucky said.

"That's ok, don't worry about it. I'd run tests of my own if it were me. To be honest, it's a relief, you knowing. It was hard, constantly having to be on my guard around but that's over. Why don't we… call it a night? Things make more sense in the daylight. I'm glad you calmed down. For a few minutes, you reminded me of the Winter Soldier."

"Who?" Bucky asked. The name sounded poetic.

"The deadly brainwashed assassin I mentioned. Stalked the world for fifty years. My best friend. I lost him in WWII but I found him again, years later. He didn't recognize me at first… but… It's a fascinating story, although not all that pretty. I'll tell you more about him…. Come on," He stood up and Bucky joined him. He put his arm around his shoulder as they went back inside. Bucky did not resist. "We were on a mission during WWII to capture a Hydra scientist…. Hydra was a cult…"


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh, and Laura's not my physical therapist anymore. Seems a woman patient wanted a female therapist instead of the guy she got, made a big fuss about it, so they switched them out," Clint said as his image flickered across the view screen. "The good news is she stopped by my room and told me that since I'm 'free', she'd like to have lunch with me after I'm released."

"How about that!" Natasha said, feigning ignorance. "Will you?"

"I am. I'm not stupid!" Clint's broad smile washed away any misgivings she might have at interfering. "She's come to visit me every afternoon after her shift finishes for a few minutes. She's interested in what I do. I can't tell her everything, but it's nice to have someone to talk to about this that's not on the team."

"That's good, Clint. I like her. She seems nice."

"She seems to like you too." He said. He sat up a little straighter, his voice taking on a more serious tone. "I am serious about Paris. We can't sit on this."

"Our time is about up. I'm on the way to talk to Miss. Potts. I'll come to visit you tomorrow..."

"That's all I'm asking for. At least a discussion. See ya, Nat," he said. Natasha closed the link. Sometimes she had second thoughts about her covert operations, but not now.

Her time in New York was short. She had stopped by the Sanctorum but either no one was home, which was most unusual, or they didn't answer. She understood Strange and Wong had their own battles to fight against unseen enemies but all she wanted was a little guidance about their situation. Maybe they decided it was best to leave them to their own devices or were off fighting a new threat. Either way, that avenue was closed for now.

She stood up so she could inspect herself in the hotel mirror because appearances were important. Ms. Pepper Potts reputation precedes her. No time for trivialities and nonsense and a constant expectation of complete professionalism from everyone who came in contact with her. The dark business suit, shoes, the hair, understated makeup fit together to form what Natasha hoped was a perfect replica of the other Natasha, lost to this world. She spent several evenings studying recordings of her and Pepper. The genial personality and ready smile of the Pepper they knew often threw people off their guard upon first meeting her. They did not understand an accomplished woman lurked underneath all that disarming charm. She would describe this Pepper's personality as prickly but then the woman had a lot to be prickly about. Working for years trying to take down an organization from within but finally having to face the fact she could fight the good fight better with Stark's resources. Then the whole business of abducting here..how frightening it must have been even if Stark's intentions had been good. Natasha felt a little guilty admitting this to herself, but as annoying as 'her Tony was at times, she was glad the other guy was gone.

New York. The same buildings, same long canyons between skyscrapers, same traffic. The Twin Towers still existed. The large looming presence took her breath away but remembered from her research that other awful tragedies had taken place here. Neither reality had it 'easier.'

Up the elevator, outside imposing doors where a young man ushered her into the private office. Pepper sat there, her face giving nothing away, but she motioned for Natasha to take a seat. This was the woman of the hologram. Short hair, glasses, wearing a dark business suit, not unlike Natasha's.

"Mr. Stark told me of your coming and set up this appointment. Why you?" she asked. "Where's that henchman of his? Are you part of his courier service?" Her voice had a short-clipped rhythm to it.

"I am here officially visiting our teammate Clint." She responded, doing her best to keep her eyes even with Pepper.

Pepper's voice softened for a moment. "How is he?" A heart inside that marble facade?

"Much better. They'll release him soon."

"Good, good. I have little time so if you don't mind, it would be best if you could come straight to the reason for your mysterious errand."

Natasha took a deep breath. This one hell of a chance. "The other reason I came is that Mr. Stark didn't wish to entrust this to anyone outside the team. He wanted it done in person, not going out over any comlinks. He… wants to come clean about what happened in Paris."

Pepper sat back in the chair, her face softening even more. "If this is the truth, it is welcome news. Why now?"

"With the recent tumultuous events, he realized that it would be wrong to keep this information from the public. Trust…" Natasha said, choosing her words with care. She didn't like winging it but in this case, there were no other options.

"Is important. I insisted we verify the codes and chatter we received on the first location, but Mr. Stark said there was no time to waste and off you went."

"We were wrong," Natasha said. "We will admit to that."

"In your defense, it was a masterpiece of planning that may have taken years. No warning signs, no red flags, but then civilians died because of it."

"We are sorry," Natasha said.

"Yes, well, sorry won't bring them back but at least, Iron Man can return. I've kept it under lock and key under Mr. Stark's orders but that was their terms. No Iron Man, no information released about Paris. It was a most elaborate blackmail."

Pepper toyed with some papers on her desk for a moment, then fixed her attention back to Natasha. "Recent events might help us. The job of holding a large organization together when half of your people are in a compromised state would be almost impossible. I know we're having our own problems here. We should strike back now."

"Yes," Natasha said, mentally slapping herself. They were too busy adjusting to their new lives but Pepper was right. Now was the time. "You might be right. I'll return to Wakanda day after tomorrow, and no doubt Mr. Stark will wish to contact you himself about the details."

"We'll set up a secure link and tell him we're ready on this end, whenever he is. Thank you, Ms. Romanoff." This was her way of dismissing her.

Natasha strode out of the office, her heels clicking against the tile floor. So many questions answered. They blackmailed Iron Man into hiding. The scheme they set up was elaborate and risky, giving out false codes and leads. This led the team to attack a random location, killing innocents. After that tragedy, they continued to manipulate events, including the press, into believing what had happened was a terrorist attack the team had stopped. All this time they were holding the truth over their heads. Natasha hated to admire the enemy, but this was an excellent scheme.

She observed the World Trade Center again as her taxi drove by. Starting over didn't just mean restoring what they had lost or returning everything to something they recognized. They needed to stay something more because there were battles to fight here and things to be made right, just as they had been in the world they left behind.


	14. Chapter 14

The original team sat around the table in Tony's office. Steve allowed himself a moment to reflect on the similarities to the last meeting at the Avenger's headquarters, the last day of their old lives. The team had spent months together agonizing over their decision which in turn brought closer than ever. A twinge of guilt washed over him about his most recent decision. He decided not to tell them he had revealed all to Bucky. He had debated with himself back and forth for hours. On the one hand, the last time he attempted to keep a secret it ended in disaster, but that time he had been compartmentalizing the hurt, shoving it to the side in an attempt to convince himself it hadn't happened. Bucky doing that to Howard was almost as painful as finding out Sam had murdered Natasha, but here in this place, things were different.

This time he came to the decision with his eyes wide open. It was little more than a gut feeling, but he was convinced it was best to keep quiet for now. He asked Bucky to say nothing. He would tell them, just not yet.

"So we heard Natasha's report. Big screw up equals no Iron Man. In fact, it seems, apart from facing Thanos, the team has done little at all to avenge anything, so everyone is asking what we're doing. Guilty conscience maybe?" Tony asked.

"Post-traumatic Stress," Bruce offered. "Survivor's guilt."

"Fear of being used again," Steve said. "If it happened once…"

"Yes. All of that. But what's important, before everything blends together, before they can form cohesive units again, this the time to take them out. We can do this!" Tony banged his fist down on the table. It had been a long time since Steve had seen him this worked up like this. An old fire was coming back to life.

"I hate to rain on the party, but we might have a problem," Rhodey said. "If we come clean, will the public trust us after we kept this a secret? This could be our Sokovia. Anyone up to debating another version of the Accords?"

"Damn it." Natasha said, "You're right." A sick silence descended on the room. Steve had buried his own memories of the events and had no desire to endure that pain again.

Tony drummed his fingers on the table for a full minute. Right before the rhythm reached the point of annoyance, he opted to pace around the room. "What if…?" he stopped, taking time to swerve around on one foot in a single easy motion so he was facing them again. "We could get ahead of the game and wrote our own versions of the Accords first?"

"What?" Steve asked.

"We'll write them, but we won't call them the Accords. We'll call them the Parisian Pacts… but it will sound better in French. Les Pactes de Paris. Les Traités de Paris… individus… extraordinaire… My French is rusty but we'll figure it out." His mind was running ahead of his mouth again.

"Tony," Rhodey said to calm him down.

"We draw up agreements. A separate one for each country. If they meet a threat, they can't face on their own, they call us, but they will accept that if we come in, there might be collateral damage and if there is, we'll pay for whatever… it won't be an oversight. It will be an agreement between two consenting parties. It's up to them to decide if they need us, individually."

"But if they object to the way we did things…" Bruce interjected.

"Then they can hold an open hearing, with due process," Steve offered. "With representation. But what if they don't sign…?"

"Then it's on them, not us. I know that's not how you do things Steve, but we all have to compromise somewhere." A faint voice from his other life whispered to Steve… compromise where you can…

"I don't think anyone would refuse to sign. The countries where these consortiums operate want them out," Natasha said. "T'Challa could lead the way on this. With someone like him on the political side working for us…."

Everyone was looking at Steve, waiting for his input.

"What do you say, Steve? Everything you wanted that got left out of the Accords before, we'll write it in there," Tony was acting like an eager puppy.

"Right now, it sounds, acceptable. There is one other thing... It's no secret one of my main concerns is Bucky, " He said. "He's still an exile, with no freedom of movement..."

"If you go along with this, Bucky will be as free as anyone of you…" Steve realized this was the first time Tony had called him Bucky. The excitement Tony lived for was back. A smile was playing at the edge of his mouth, just waiting to break through. This was worth all the disagreements and bickering, not to mention coming to blows.

"Ok," Steve said. This was the most enthusiastic Tony had been since this crazy adventure began.

Tony let out a little whoop. "We can do this. Bring in the rest of the team. Rhodey, since you aren't War Machine yet, you're our liaison, put on your mean face and get to work. Drafting the treaty and working out the details is your job. And I am Iron Man!"

It was like old times.


	15. Chapter 15

The rest of the team greeted the news with mixed reactions. Everything about the whole ugly truth of the Paris fiasco was out in the open. Wanda cried when she realized innocents had died, Vision did his best to work through the motions of comforting her, keeping his hand on her shoulder, as he would have in the past. Sam pushed his chair back and paced around the room, saying nothing.

Bucky spent most of the time observing the old team, his eyes flitting back and forth between Tony, Natasha, Bruce, and Rhodey, looking toward Steve as if for direction.

The two of them had spent the last few days talking everything out to the point Steve wondered if there were any secrets at all left between them, although Bucky insisted on keeping silent when it came to his relationship with the other Steve, and Steve decided not to press it.

"So you've been holding this back from us, this whole time. So much for being a team!" Sam stopped pacing long enough to cross his arms and face the rest as if taking a stand.

"This was our way of protecting you," Natasha said. "We're sorry." How many times did they have to say they were sorry for things they hadn't done?

"There were little children…" Wanda said. Her eyes were red. "I know you didn't mean to, it was an accident..."

"It wasn't an accident," Bucky spoke up. "This was deliberate plotted deception, meant to stop us, to break us up. I spent years with them, so this doesn't surprise me. We fell into their trap and now they're holding us hostage. So how can we make it right?" Steve noted the slight emphasis on the word we.

"Buck, you stay out of this!" Steve said, trying to be the 'other' Steve as much as possible. "You can't leave…"

"No one else knows them like I do…"

"Agents Romanoff and Barton are familiar with the Consortiums. You would be a liability. Revenge..." Tony said. Steve could tell the words made him uncomfortable. Tony's temporary loss of control in his other life had no bearing here. Steve wouldn't tell Bucky, partly because there was no need but also because it was burying itself. Time felt displaced, it was almost as distant as his memories of World War II.

"Are you saying you don't think I can keep a cool head?" Bucky asked, his voice bringing Steve back to the present. "If anyone knows about keeping cool under pressure, it's me. "

"Oh, you'll keep a cool head, no doubt about that. I'm not planning on losing, but just one slip up, one person recognizing you could jeopardize our plan and decide to zero in on you. After it's over you'll be free to go where you want, do what you want. Hell, I'll give you your own personal armed escort on your travels but this one time... stay... home…." Tony emphasized the last words.

"And what is the plan?" Sam interrupted.

"These, memory problems, the widespread disorientation that's all over, it's affected them. Our intelligence says there is chaos in their ranks. Disrupting the three most powerful branches is our first goal then we pick the rest off. We need to do this before these… mental problems, whatever they are, pass. I'll reactivate Iron Man."

"Will T'Challa help us?" asked Vision.

"Will he want to, after learning what we've kept from him?" Natasha asked. An uncomfortable silence followed.

"He might if I asked him," Bucky said. "If we need to..."

"If we messed up on our own, we should fix it, on our own," Bruce said. "That way people will take us seriously when talk about the other thing."

"What other thing?" Sam asked. "You keeping more secrets from us?"

"This isn't a secret. It's a plan to come to come to an agreement with the governments of the world about how we operate… we haven't written it all up yet and when we do, you'll be the first to see it," Steve said.

Sam sat back down, a scowl still on his face. He exchanged a long meaningful glance with Bucky who after a moment, turned his attention to Steve. Steve wanted to ignore his silent request.

"Computer, show the schematics!" A holographic map appeared, dangling in mid-air over the conference table.

"Hammertech, Strucker, and Pierce. Gathering together at what they think is a secret base in the Virginia countryside, in one week." Images of three familiar men popped up.

"Can we trust this information?" Rhodey asked.

"Yes. Their concern is with keeping their own organizations in check rather than what we're doing here in Wakanda. The threat from space shook them up. They can't seem to reach a consensus about their next move… not when half their people are at the moment, unreliable," Natasha said.

"You should check out a guy name Helmut Zemo," Bucky said. "He works behind the scenes, manipulating people like chess pieces. I've thought… he was playing the long game. If you take out those three, he'll be there ready to fill the gap. You should take him out first." Tony stared at him for a long time, forgetting where he was, then called out the name. It added another image and a bio to the digital display. Zemo was still the handsome, cold-blooded soldier who could manipulate the most intelligent of men.

"You can trust me or not, but believe me, if I had freedom of movement, this is the guy I'd go after first," Bucky said.

"I believe him," Sam offered.

"I would trust his information and it lines up with our intelligence. People have been watching him. A good call," Natasha said. "The big guns would barely notice what would appear to be the loss of a lower tier leader. People are always being taken out at that level, petty rivalries, people jockeying for position…it wouldn't raise any suspicion on their part."

Tony took his time studying the schematics. "Ok," he said after a few minutes. "We'll start from the bottom and work our way up."

"Zemo is our first target," Steve said. "Any local authorities we can trust?"

"No, but there are local resistance groups we could call in," Natasha said. "Clint and I could work getting them to help us out. He has a lot of contacts… and one media guy who's been chasing them for years."

"I have the suit here, had P… Ms. Potts ship it in. Special delivery. I want to give it the once-over. We'll work out the details and who goes with what team… tomorrow we should complete everything and we should be good to go, barring any other obstacles. Everyone with me…?"

One by one everyone around the table nodded in agreement. Sam, still upset by the morning's revelations gave his consent but not before pushing his chair back and walking out of the room.

Bucky sat still biting his lip. He flexed his metal hand, stretching out his robotic arm on the table in front of him. "I'll stay here," he said, after an obvious internal struggle. "For the good of the… mission."

The team broke into their separate groups, everyone deep in conversations about the preparations they would need. Steve rose from the table and made his way to go after Sam, aware that Bucky was following him. He stopped him in the hallway just outside the door.

"Buck, I'm sorry but Tony is right. It's too dangerous," he said.

"When I think about everything they did to me I could go in there and do it all myself, but… it looks like I've been outvoted, " he said. "We should tell Sam…"

It was an ongoing debate ever since Steve had come clean to him about himself. "I want to, Buck, but not now, after it's over, after the big mission, then we'll tell him. I promise. Hey," he said, reaching out to wrap his hands around Bucky's forearms on both his good and metal arm out of pure habit. "Now is just not the right time. He needs to focus on the mission. After it's over. Trust me…"

"Trust you?" Bucky said. His eyes flitted downward to look at where Steve was touching him but didn't push him away. The words sounded stern, but he smiled as he said them. "Come on," he said, throwing an arm around his shoulder. "The farm is waiting. Stuff to do. The kids will wonder where you've gone so you need to have a good story ready." His simple action jogged a long ago memory.

"Your acceptance of all of this," Steve said. "is not the least bit worrying."

"Why would I give you a reason to worry?" This time he gave Steve a full hug which surprised him. Bucky had been keeping his distance since the revelation but maybe this was a signal he finally accepted him and but it was still a cause for concern. Steve could go ahead without worrying about him, but agreeing so to miss out on the action wasn't Bucky's style, at least not the Bucky he knew. He hated to suspect his new old friend, but he filed his misgivings away in a corner of his mind, just in case.

Actions 


	16. Chapter 16

Natasha started out of the conference room, stopping short before stumbling onto Steve and Bucky's conversation on the other end of the hall. Everyone hated being sidelined for a mission but they could not risk him being recognized or captured again. Even though he was clean, and they trusted him, it was dangerous to zero in on a target when one of their team members was a high-level target himself.

She started to return to the room, not wanting to eavesdrop when she heard "We need to tell Sam." Tell Sam what? She stayed in place, hidden by the shadows. They were standing close, touching each other. After a moment they hugged, coming to some arrangement. The Steve and Bucky she knew always showed signs of affection for each other. No one ever gave them a second thought, but now something pinged in her brain. Steve's mention of Paris, something they never talked about and how it was personal. What were they to each other here? After considering the idea for a moment, she dismissed it. As long as it, whatever it was, didn't affect the team, it was no one's business.

The next few hours comprised of working out details. She contacted the reporter on a secure link her counterpart had set up and told him the full story. He didn't seem to notice anything different about her and admitted he was a little suspicious of the official report about Paris and was ready to help. Conversations through hidden channels with the resistance leaders and a video chat with Clint. Anyone listening in would hear a normal conversation sprinkled with code words. The other Natasha was damn good at her job. As she was about to sign off she realized something she had forgotten.

"So how are things with you and Laura?" she asked, doing her best to sound casual.

"Great, fine, too bad things can't go anywhere," he replied, allowing a deep sigh to escape as his eyes looked into the distance.

"What do you mean?" Damn it. So sloppy. A direct question isn't the way to find things out, and it raises alarms.

It didn't seem to trigger anything. "The rules. Short-term relationships are fine, but nothing permanent. We all agreed to it, wouldn't be fair on the other person…"

How had she missed this? In all her digging this had slipped right by her.

"It's not carved in stone, it's an unwritten thing but…" he continued. He looked sad about it.

That was how.

"Don't call it off just yet," Natasha said, a plan already forming in her head. "Just go with it for once."

"Are you giving me permission to break the rules?" His eyes crinkled. He threw back his head and laughed.

"Who, me? Just… stay with it, ok? And they're not really rules. We'll talk about it when I see you again."

"Sure, enjoy your trip. Wish I could go."

"Yeah, we'll miss you."

The next hour was making travel arrangements, doing an inventory of the gear they would need, double checking everyone's armaments were in working order. Everything should be good to go…

"Houston," Tony's voice interrupted her work. He was standing in the doorway, looking defeated. "We have a problem."

"What kind of problem?" she asked, keeping her eyes on the screen as she looked at her list. They needed a place to hide the Quinjet while the operation was going on, two cars...

"I can't get the suit to work," he said, his voice toneless.

"What do you mean? You built it…" she gave the list another going over before turning to face him.

"No, HE built it and he gave it a neurological interface which means…" he said, his meaning getting through to her.

"You control it by your… brain waves?"

"Simplistic explanation, but yes. He controlled it by his brain waves. My brain waves are… a little different from his." He sat down beside her, his eyes taking in her work on the monitor.

"But… aren't you the same person?" _No, not a glitch, not now!_

"Close, but not identical. The suit doesn't recognize me. Tried to zap me, it thinks I'm trying to steal it."

"Well, technically, you are. What are you going to do?"

"Not much I can do without my lab and I don't time to fly home and try to fix it. Our time to act is NOW."

"Tell Bruce… and if he no ideas, could the Wakandans could help?" She hesitated with the last suggestion, knowing what his reaction would be.

"And they discover that my brain waves aren't the same as the brain waves that fit the suit. Which might aid them in their ongoing investigation of the recent phenomena which might lead to them finding out…"

"Would that be so bad? Wong didn't tell us not to tell anyone!" Tony didn't answer her question, choosing to shift his gaze to the wall behind her.

"Maybe, if you ask them to borrow some tech, there will be no need for them to examine it themselves. I'm sure they have everything you need. If Bruce is too shy to ask, get Bucky to ask," she suggested.

"I haven't reached the point where I want to ask Bucky for favors and he might ask his own questions." He started toward the door.

"Well, tell Steve to get him to ask," she called after him. "Remember, no time to waste. We're on a deadline.."

"I guess I don't have a choice. Banner should some ideas and if that doesn't pan out, and I'll take it to the Wakandans. I wonder what else is different… about the rest of us." He left her still pondering over his dilemma.

Natasha turned back to her computer, Tony's words ringing in her ears. She continued on with her work but the voice got louder and louder until she could stand the suspense no more. When she had downloaded their information earlier, she had paid little attention to their medical files, assuming that there wouldn't be much of a difference. Her own files tempted her so she looked up her records. Damn it. The same surgery. She didn't know why it bothered her. Children didn't fit into her lifestyle, but she would have liked to have had a say in the matter. Her conscience pricked her. If they were different here, if anyone else on the team had problems or some known weird ailment or something, they should know. Someone with a known allergy to peanuts shouldn't be seen scarfing down a jar of peanut butter.

She skimmed through everyone's files. Not much different except Rhodey had never suffered the terrible injuries he had back in the other life but he had war wounds he should know about. The other Bruce had an allergy to sulfa drugs. Later, after the mission, she would alter these records to fit with the present team.

Skipping down through Steve's files her eyes glossed over lists of enhanced everything until something stopped her cold. She read over it again. No mistake. It was there in black and white. This answered one question but asked another. Was he the same in both worlds? Things fell into place as she pondered over their time together. She opened Bucky's files, skimming over his mistreatment by the Consortium and the way they attached his arm to his shoulder and spine until she found a similar entry. Damn. The records were incomplete, Steve's being old and fragmented and Bucky's was just bits and pieces they had seized from the Consortium that held him. This presented her with a dilemma but she resolved it within a minute.

 _I don't think they know. I would want to know._


	17. Chapter 17

Twenty minutes ago Natasha had disappeared into the exclusive club, leaving Steve to survey the establishment from the empty second-floor apartment across the street. Above him, Sam walked the rooftop, his drone Redwing doing stealth surveillance runs of the surrounding areas. So far the armed drivers waiting beside the parked limos were unaware of their presence. Guests milled about in the well-lit adjacent circular side courtyard. Steve honed in on the conversations around Natasha through her listening device. The voices would rise and fade, spoken in various languages. A few were a mystery. For half a second he thought about Bucky, and his legendary language skills but no time for that now. Focus on Zemo. Natasha knew how to read her target. When on this kind of mission, she would adopt different strategies. Sometimes she would flirt, sometimes play a damsel in distress and other times pretend she had knowledge of a lucrative business proposition. She was making small talk about Sokovia. The voice of the man he assumed was Zemo, answered her questions in a stilted but polite manner. Steve sensed what was happening. Zemo mind worked in cold calculations and refused rise to any trap Natasha set. This didn't mean he suspected Natasha, it meant he was very careful.

"Plan B," Steve whispered in their ears. Natasha excused herself, saying she needed some fresh air. After a few minutes, Steve saw her step out into the courtyard wearing a distinctive bright blue dress, the veil disguising her face. She pretended to light up a cigarette. "You see his car?" Steve asked, directing his question at Sam

"Eyes on it," Sam answered back. The small drone flew over the line of cars, barely perceptible in the glow of the streetlights. At that moment, darkness fell on the building and adjoining streets. A loud gasp rose from the guests outside in the courtyard. Emergency lighting activated itself, then off, then on again. The dim yellow glow was just enough light for the patrons inside to make their way out without stumbling. Cursing and complaints drifted over the street because these were important people and that's how important people reacted when they were inconvenienced. All the various entourages sprang into action. Armed bodyguards had their firearms drawn and drivers stood beside the cars with doors open, waiting for their passengers to get in and to be on their way.

Steve crawled through the window onto the small ledge and dropped to the street, landing in the darkness. The mild chaos continued as one by one, the cars drove away. Natasha made her way from the courtyard to the main street, keeping close to the building, blending in with the departing guests. Sam positioned Redwing just above the target's car. One by one, Steve watched as each party left the building. It was as he suspected, the most important and the richest were getting in each other's way in the rush to leave the club. Zemo was none of those things so he was taking his time.

Removing his shield, Steve positioned it and with one calculated throw, knocked over Zemo's waiting driver. He had no other bodyguard. Before the man recovered, Natasha was there, disarming him and knocking him out. She flattened herself back against the wall and they waited. Red Wing took flight. By now the street was empty. Still no Zemo.

"He didn't go out the back," Sam announced after a minute.

"Should I go back in?" Natasha asked. Steve's mind kicked into Plan C when Zemo appeared, on the top of the steps leading down to the street. Everyone was in place. Steve was to nab Zemo and knock him out via injection. Natasha and Sam's job was to take out anyone who might come to his aid. Then he and Natasha would load Zemo into the last car in the lineup, and Sam would fly away from the scene, meeting them back at the plane.

A loud crack broke the silence, coming from somewhere above and to the right, shattering the illusion of peace and safety. Just as they took their positions, Zemo was falling down the steps, leaving a trail of blood splatter behind him. Even from this distance, Steve could tell he was dead. A perfect shot to the head.

"DAMN!" Sam said. Red Wing was up and out of the way. Natasha ran for their car, started it and took off, stopping long enough to pick up Steve. He stopped long enough to grab his shield and then threw himself into the passenger seat.

"Go to the rendezvous!" He yelled at Sam, knowing he would fly to the designated spot and arrive before them. "Tell our friends what happened!"

"What the hell?" Natasha said as she sped along the streets. "Who…"

A single suspicion flashed through his mind. There was no way around it. "I know of one person capable of making a shot like that, in the dark."

"You can't think- we left him in Wakanda. There's no way he'd make it here by now… although…" She shifted the gears in the car while removing the weave from her face. The sounds of sirens were blaring somewhere, and at intervals, emergency vehicles racing down parallel streets racing in the opposite direction. They were still undetected.

"What?"

"I thought he gave up a little too easily… and if he left before we did, in T'Challa's plane… it's possible he could have gotten here before us."

"Where's that other car…" Steve and Natasha and Sam had spent the last few hours at the compound going over the details of this mission. He thought he had left Bucky behind in the village while he met with the rest of the team to go over the final details. It would have been easy enough for him to slip out of there right away in a place where he had complete freedom of movement, meaning he could have had a couple of hours' head start…

"Here!" Natasha pulled into a small side street where a smaller less flashy car was waiting. They left their getaway car behind and she proceeded on at a slower speed. It took twenty minutes to get to the plane, wandering through side streets and residential areas until they arrived at an abandoned warehouse. An exasperated Sam was waiting, the plane was ready to go and within minutes they were in the air. When they reached cruising speed, he turned around to face them.

"Bucky," was all he said. "It had to be him. Nobody else could do that, nobody else knew."

"You told him?" Natasha asked, her voice had an accusatory ring to it.

"Yes, why not? He wasn't going anywhere and Zemo was a thing with him," Sam replied. "I can hear him now. Hey, T'Challa, can I borrow one of your super-duper Vibranium powered jets just for the night? I'll have it back by morning, pretty please, remember when I saved your life?" Sam's voice forced his voice to go high pitch as if he was mimicking a little girl. "I swear he's got that man wrapped around his finger."

"It's not his style," Steve said. "He doesn't take advantage of T'Challa."

Sam waited a moment as if thinking about what he said, shook his head. "This could be one of the few times he called in his debt. So help me…" he said again.

"Might be for the best. We were just going to nab him and hand him over to the resistance…" Natasha interjected.

"Who would have killed him anyway," Sam said. "They weren't happy because they wanted their own form of justice on him but weren't all that upset he's gone either."

"We don't know that!" Steve said. It irritated him. He was torn between being angry at Bucky and relief it was over. He needed to cool off, so he retreated to the back of the plane. Sam returned to the controls and after a minute, Natasha joined him.

"Give the guy a break. I don't know what his beef is with this Zemo guy, but it's done. We've poked a hole in the organization and opened a leak they won't be able to fill. No one to take over."

"I suppose you're right." He sat down, allowing himself to take a breath.

"While I have your attention, there's something I think I should tell you. The other day I was going through our medical files. I wasn't just being nosey, had a reason, I promise, and I found out something about Bucky and the other Steve…" She sat down beside him and took his hand. Steve pushed down the small alarm that going off inside his head.

"He's not sick or anything, but It's something you both should know. He'd take it better, coming from you, after you've yelled at him for this. It's also possible he might know about this, and not care."

Steve let her continue, her voice rising and fading with the sounds of the plane. It seemed like he was someone else listening to a stranger. Her revelations were completely unexpected but he had to admit to himself, what she was telling him made perfect sense. Everything clicked into place.


	18. Chapter 18

Everyone was up by the time Steve arrived back at the village, including Bucky. He was working outside his hut, dressed in his traditional clothes, hanging up a line of fish he had just caught. Even if he had no sleep, it was possible for his fellow super soldier to appear well rested.

"Good morning," Bucky called out. A hook pulled at his thumb. The minor wound would heal within minutes. He cursed but didn't flinch as he pulled it out. Even though he had been taught the Wakandan way of net fishing, he still insisted on doing it this way. "Fish don't stand a chance against our hyper reactions. We should enter tournaments, incognito. Kind of unsporting, but we would clean up."

"Buck, was it you?" Steve needed to get right to the point. He had a lot on his mind. His priority was dealing with last night's fiasco, then he had to move on to Natasha's revelation.

"Was who me?" Bucky threaded a line through the fish, fastening it to the wire to let it hang by the others.

"Last night, in Vienna, someone took Zemo. It was an impossible shot."

"Couldn't have been me. Too much going on here." He waved a hand around his home. Steve took in all the completed projects around the hut.

"It's possible. You could have asked your neighbors to pitch in and get this done. Left before we did, taken T'Challa's jet. Been back here before us. He'd let you use it because you ask for so little."

"You think I'd I go to all that trouble? I'm so bored that I'd fly to Europe just to hunt down some bad guy?"

"Buck, was it you?"

"Does it matter? The guy is dead. The resistance wanted him dead. It's over. We were right to take him out first. Stark can get serious with the rest of his clean up."

"You can't do this! When we tell you to stay home…"

"Well, sometimes I get tired of it! Having things done to me, letting other people make my decisions. I should have gone on that mission alone, not involved any of you, freed you up to do something else, but did you even consider that option? I'm a damn good shot and I can be damn valuable to this team, and the one time, in months, I can contribute…" he was spitting out the words.

Steve knew things had been hard for Bucky but he couldn't let this pass. "Damn it Bucky, you were a soldier," he said, taking a deep breath allowing himself a minute to cool down. "I should say I'm sorry, but I'm not. I stand by my decision. It was dangerous. Something might have gone wrong. Don't do it again… at least until we get the all-clear from Tony that you're free to go."

"Yes, boss," Bucky said, his tone was sarcastic. He didn't appear to be least bit contrite.

"I suppose, if I were in your position, I'd do the same thing but it's over. Sam's got a few choice words he wants to share with you."

"He's welcome to. I'll tell him the same thing I told you." They said nothing for a moment, staring at each other until Bucky broke the moment by gathering up the remains of his early morning fishing expedition.

"Why Zemo?" Steve asked, following Bucky back into the hut. "You said he was a behind-the-scenes guy. Why you? Anyone could have done the job. What did he ever do to you?"

Bucky laid his lines and traps on one of his side tables, taking his time, stretching out the lines so everything was in order.

"I don't know. He just needed to… go," he said, turning to face Steve. His eyes started past him, unfocused.

"What do you mean you don't know? Damn it, is this some leftover programming Shuri missed? Damn it. What set it off?" Steve ran his hands through his hair, the anger levels that had just come back to normal were rising again.

"No. Nothing like that. My head's clear. Zemo, he caused a lot of suffering. Tore things apart. He hurt me, and you. And Tony. It was wrong."

"Tony. You called him Tony," Steve sat down on one of the homemade wooden stools, seeing nothing

"Steve, are you ok? What's wrong?" Bucky's voice broke through the haze. Steve turned to face him. His eyes had returned to normal.

"Oh Buck," he said, getting up and holding his friend's face in his hands. "Bucky, that was our Zemo. How could you have known?"

"I remember it. It happened. You were there…" he took a step back, taking in his environment as if he were seeing it for the first time. Steve half expected him to ask ' Where am I? '

"That's weird. It's like I had someone else's memories in my head for a minute, the way it was after you first found me, I mean after he first found me. It was like seeing someone else's life. All I knew was Zemo had to pay…" Bucky said.

Steve's said nothing, wrapping his arms around him. After a moment's hesitation, Bucky's arms went around his waist, returning the embrace. "Oh Buck," Steve whispered. His hands stroked his hair. Bucky pulled back, studying his face.

"What? What's wrong? Look, I messed up but…"

"No, it's not just that, it's like… for a minute there. You were my Bucky."

"I thought I was your Bucky," he said with a small laugh. Steve said nothing but pulled him back into the embrace, holding him close. His eyes fixated at the lake beyond the door but his seeing himself and the life he had left behind fly away like a swift-fleeting vision.

He shook himself awake, remembering Natasha's surprising revelation. "We need to go sit down. There's something else I have to tell you…."


	19. Chapter 19

I am serious, Clint. Don't give up. Stay with it. Let me take care of the details."

Clint was looking better. His injuries were healing and since Natasha had broken the news about Paris, his spirits had lifted. He made a few coded jabs about Bucky stealing their thunder but openly admired him for doing what he did.

"Why are you doing this for us?" he asked. "I don't want you to get in trouble…"

"When has that ever stopped me?" She asked, laughing at his concern then became serious. "I never felt like I thanked you for getting me away from that hellhole I was in, so I've always thought I owed you one. Consider this me paying a debt."

"I'll be honest, I think she's the best thing that's ever happened to me. What the hell, we all get stupid and reckless when we fall in love, so yeah. If it's ok with Laura, sure. We'll keep things quiet and… trust you."

"I won't disappoint you." Natasha clicked off the link, smiling to herself as she prepared to move on to the next thing.

Bruce was in his element. Natasha waited at the door while he and Shuri engaged in an animated conversation full of gibberish. She considered herself an intelligent woman but this was like listening to aliens. She caught words she recognized but had enough self-awareness to realize they didn't mean what she thought they meant. They concluded their discussion with Shuri doing her usual bow, smiling at Natasha as she left of the lab.

Bruce's face lit up when he saw her and with a wave of the hand invited her in. "Sorry we've not connected," she said as she joined him. Equations were moving around on their own in the space in front of him. "But I don't feel bad about it. This is a playground for you."

"These people are patient, generous, willing to help me catch up. The technology is amazing. I'd be happy to spend the rest of my life here. I was against us doing this, but now I'm glad. We did the right thing, coming here. It's nice to be wrong. They've answered so many questions…"

"And how about their own questions?" Natasha asked It was so strange to see him happy. "How close are they coming…?"

"Close actually, they see the data but they haven't had that A-ha moment when they realize they've been interpreting it wrong. That should come any day now." He touched a key on one monitor, causing the equations to disappear.

"What are they seeing?" She would regret asking but needed a timetable. "How close are they and please… speak English!"

"Ok," He held up his arms, pressing his forearms and wrists together so that his hands formed a cup-like V shape. They believe they're seeing a wound in space that is closing. He brought his hands together until they looked like he was praying. "What is happening is this." He separated his arms, holding each one up individually. "This one river," he said waving his right arm, "and another river" this time his left, "Coming together to form a new river." This time he brought his hands together and interlocked his fingers. "They understand there's a gap in the fabric of space and time that's gradually closing. What it is, and what its doing is the mystery to them. I'm hoping that it will close before they find out but by then, it won't matter anymore."

"Won't they still have the research and remember why they were doing all this?"

"Yes, but the memories will merge."

"And what will this new world be like?" She asked, not expecting an answer. Bruce shrugged his shoulders in reply. "Now about Tony…"

Bruce's face lit up again. "Come with me. You gotta see this thing." Down the hall he flew, Natasha followed hard after to keep up. Downstairs via a Vibranium powered elevator that put on a light show going down which opened out into a large workspace. The compact metal suit in the center of the room was unlike any Natasha, had ever seen. The suit was more compact, more lightweight and it would be easy to mistake for a second skin, and it was more gold than red.

"It's beautiful." This was a work of art. "Can we get it to work?"

"Oh, it works fine. It just doesn't like Tony. What we are trying to do is mask his signals with a version of the other guy's waves we found in a medical scan. Did you know their Tony had Scarlet fever when he was a kid?"

"Yes," Natasha said. She reached out to touch the suit, and half expected warmth, the way it did when Tony brought it back it back from a mission. For a split second, she saw it, in the air, flying above as she looked up from her place on the ground, being flooded with relief he had shown up. She pulled back as if it had burnt her.

"You ok?" Bruce asked. "It can overwhelm a person…"

"No, I'm fine," she lied. "It's just that we have a deadline. We need to…"

"Clean up the mess as much as we can before we form a new river. And start over." He gave her a meaningful look she returned. "Maybe this time…" he said. She couldn't pretend ignorance of the meaning behind his words.

"Maybe," she smiled back. "But not yet." She expected his face to fall but instead, his smile deepened.

"Not yet, but it's ok. I can wait. Meanwhile, I have to get back upstairs. Lots to do here,"

Standing beside him in the elevator and watching as the lights played around them they traveled upward again. Natasha played the scenario again in her head, focusing on what she had seen and felt. She could see him; the Iron Man in the golden suit patrolling the skies of this reality.

Back in her room Natasha turned on her computer and looked for a video of their version of Bruce. It didn't take long to find. He was lecturing somewhere, walking around a stage, pointing to a screen behind him. He would stop to take questions from the audience. The camera did a pan around the auditorium revealing a full house. What struck her the most was how animated he was. Bruce Banner would smile, but there was always a sadness behind it. That was slipping away. He was becoming increasingly like the man in the video.


	20. Chapter 20

The normal sounds of the morning pulled Bucky out of his dream. The sun's rays shone across the floor, telling him he was late, but he allowed himself to fall into the moment. Steve was running his fingers across his bare back, tracing over the scars where his metal arm met his flesh. He raised his head up to greet Steve, who was lying beside him, his head held up by his crooked arm and propped hand.

"Did it hurt?" He asked. No good morning. He wasn't looking at him. He was staring at his arm. They never talked about it much.

"Hurt like hell at first. My neck, my spine, the skin. They made special painkiller for me because I kept making so much noise, not because they gave a damn about me, but it healed over pretty fast. Hurt when the bombing tore it off, but when Shuri made this one, she popped it in place. No pain at all." Steve's fingers continued to play across his back and it was a pleasant sensation, but staying here close to Steve reminded him of his words yesterday and why everything that went wrong in Paris now made sense.

He turned over on his back and stared at the roof of his hut. That needed work. His friends in the village would help him if he asked. He was a fast learner... if he kept himself busy he wouldn't have to think about it. He did his best yesterday, walking past Steve and throwing himself into his work, pushing him away, not wanting to talk about it. Then night came. Then he turned away from him, his mind racing back over his life watching his own memories, feeling like he was watching a movie of someone else's life.

Steve's fingers still caressed him, playing across his chest. He didn't stop him. His revelation explained so much. Why he never felt the urge to do anything else with Steve even though he loved him, even sleeping with him didn't make him want anything else. Why doing what they were doing now, was enough.

"So, asexuality," he said. He didn't want to talk about it, but he had to.

"That's what she saw in the files," Steve replied. Bucky raised himself up off the pallet and walked across the room to slip on a Wakandan tunic shirt, keeping his back to Steve.

He picked a piece of the fruit he kept on the table intended to be their breakfast.

"Would explain why all of those fix-ups never worked out." Bucky smiled to himself. It was funny. "Would explain a lot of other things too. Sam and I used to go into town, back when we were staying at the Tower, and women used to come on to me, men too, and I was clueless. Never noticed it. After it was all over, Sam would tease me. He was all... _Couldn't you see she was into you?_ Porn, I didn't get it. I didn't understand it, but I thought it was because I was hung up on you, but it went a lot deeper than that. Could this have resulted from... what they did?" He asked.

"It's a possibility it was part of the process. There's so much we don't know." Steve said. Bucky heard him get up from the bed and counted his footsteps until he was beside him. He couldn't look at him.

The fruit tasted extra sweet. "If that's who I truly am, then it is what it is. If I'm not-" Bucky said. It was damn uncomfortable talking about this.

"Someone might have taken your freedom to choose away, again," Steve said.

"Yeah, that. Again." He swallowed hard. He needed a drink, even if it was early morning and it would do no good.

"It's much more likely that it's natural. It wasn't the experiments, not a side effects, not the serum," Steve said. "You remember, you were this way before the war."

"I was born this way?" Buck asked. "And Steve? We just happened to have become best friends when we were young? Best friends who liked to touch each other all the time? Best friends who didn't think it was weird to sleep in the same bed and nothing happen? What are the odds?"

"There was this old married couple, O'Hara's, back in the neighborhood, they met when they were like sixteen. They were together forever. Sometimes life works out that way for some people. You and Steve found each other early in life. It's rare, but it happens. Pure luck. Maybe that's all it is. Buck, it's ok." Strong arms turned him around. He didn't resist. "I can guess what happened in Paris. You tried and..." Steve said.

"We didn't fail. It reached a point I stopped. I couldn't go on. The parts work, I didn't find it revolting or anything, I just... lost interest. It didn't make any sense then, but it does now. He, Steve, didn't understand, he got mad, it didn't end well, because it wasn't supposed to end that way and that was the start of things going south for us, but what does that mean for... us? What about you? Are you like me?"

Steve's eyes went past him. Bucky knew he was looking into his past. "I don't know what's changed since I came here. Back in my other life, all the relationships I might have had never happened. They might have worked out, but I'll never know. Thing is, right here, I haven't pushed you away. I'm not going to unless that's what you want. Nothing needs to change between us. We still feel love, show affection like we always have." Steve smiled. "A relationship like ours can stand on its own," His fingers traced its way down Bucky's arm. He allowed himself to enjoy it.

"That's how this works?" he asked. "Was it this way, with your Bucky?"

"This is how it works with us," Steve replied. He took a step a step back. "With my Bucky... we didn't care what people thought. I don't care now. The way we are doesn't need to change, but it's entirely up to you. We can stay together, like we are now, or not. Your choice."

The physical affection Steve showed him was all Bucky needed, and he didn't want to lose that. Everyone else would think they were crazy, but they didn't need the big payoff. He never needed it, and nothing was missing.

"I'm not broken and don't need to be fixed. I don't want anything to change," he said.

Steve let out a sigh of relief. "I don't either. I wanted to give you... the option."

"I love you." Bucky meant it. Steve was one of the few who knew what those simple words meant to him. "For a minute there, when you were just talking, explaining things, you reminded me of..."

"Of what?"

"My Steve. Except it would be more like a lecture, less like an explanation."

Steve gave him an intense look and for a moment Bucky thought he would kiss him. He wouldn't push him away, but the specter of the other Steve, his rough kiss, and memories of their one encounter loomed large in his memory. He didn't want a repeat, and he wasn't ready to cross that line yet, so he turned away.

"So do we tell people we're...?" Bucky began. "What are we...exactly?"

"We're together, they'll figure it out, but what we do... or in this case, what we don't do behind closed doors, is nobody's business."


	21. Chapter 21

Bucky couldn't pinpoint the moment he first noticed Steve slowing down. The day started much the same as any other day but as time went on, he became less and less responsive. He hesitated when Bucky prompted him with questions. Even though they could have worked for hours without stopping, Bucky opted for mid-morning rest. A few straggling children on a break from their lessons were by the goat pen, their laugher breaking the quiet.

Steve stationed himself in front of the hut while Bucky busied himself with braiding a leather strap. He looked up from his work from time to time, looking for some signs of life but his friend remained motionless. Bucky knew about Stark and his suit problems which would be a worry, but that wouldn't slow him down like this.

"Steve, are you ok?" A blank face turned to him. Bucky left his work to kneel beside him, giving him a hard shake but he didn't respond. The lack of recognition raised Bucky's concerns.

"You!" he called out to the children in their own language. "Find my friend, the one who flies, tell him to come here!" He never spoke to them in that tone of voice so he forgave their shock but he needed their help. "GO!" he said, sounding as commanding as he possible, in English. They ran away, some back village, others opting to take Bucky's message up the hill.

Time slowed down to a crawl. Steve muttered a few words and fixed his gaze across the lake but that wasn't what he was seeing. An eternity passed before Sam showed up, with the children. The situation excited them, their words a mixture of Wakandan and English. Bucky tried to force Steve to focus but nothing happened. Steve spoke, but his answers slow and confused. Bucky shooed the children back to their homes.

"How long?" Sam asked. He knelt down beside Bucky, giving their mutual friend a visual inspection.

"All morning," Bucky replied.

"What's caused this?" Sam asked, giving him a gentle shake. "Steve, can you hear me? Steve? This is Sam."

"Sam, you're alive! I found you again! You came back!" Steve broke into a smile. "We lost you…"

"I'm right Steve. I've always been here," he said, his reassuring tone the result his time as a medic. "Has he hit his head or something?" He directed his question to Bucky while tilting Steve's head back, looking into his eyes and running his hands over his head, looking for injuries.

"I didn't notice anything but then Steve's the type to..."

"Shake it off. The way he looks, the way he's acting like,…" he seemed hesitant to say his suspicions out loud.

"The battle affected him," Bucky finished.

"Why now? Is this some kind of delayed reaction because he's a super soldier?"

Bucky pulled himself upright and paced around his homesite as he considered their next move. He hated making decisions that affected other people who couldn't give their consent because he hated it when it happened to him. He couldn't escape the inevitable, hoping Steve would forgive him.

"I need to tell you something, something that'll sound impossible, but it's the truth. I wanted to tell you right away but Steve wanted to wait, he thought you should focus on the mission," he said.

"Tell me what?"

"We've got to get him to Shuri. I'll tell you on the way." Bucky stood up and in one easy motion hoisted Steve up and draping him across both his shoulders, in a fireman's carry. Steve did not protest. He seemed to be almost asleep.

"Let's go," Bucky said and started toward the complex. Sam fell in step beside him. "You suspected something off about some of our friends," he continued without breaking his stride. "You have no idea…"

The sight of Steve being carried by Bucky in the company of Sam did not go unnoticed or perhaps the word was spread by the excited children. By the time the complex came into view, personnel with an anti-gravity stretcher came out to meet them, relieving Bucky of his burden and asking about his condition. No one tried to stop the pair as they followed them up the hill and into a medical facility. They stayed outside in the hallway while the medical personnel set up their scans, staring through the large glass window into the room. Shuri found them and asked the unanswerable questions.

One by one, Romanoff, Stark, Rhodes, and Banner, each arriving alone, each asking the same questions and getting the same non-answers from Bucky. Sam stayed silent, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed in front of him. They spoke in generic terms, Bucky wondered if it was some kind of code.

Sam broke his silence. "He's suffering from that after battleitis that hit all those other people," he said. "Why he's getting hit now" The rest of the team exchanged worried looks but didn't speak. Stark started to pace and Doctor Banner hit the wall which caused all of them to jump. Natasha started chewing on her lower lip. They wanted to talk but couldn't. This had reached the point of absurdity. Bucky made a command decision to put everyone out of their misery.

"Steve told me everything," Bucky said. Every one of them turned to look at him, their worry replaced by surprise. "Everything. Who you are, what you did…."

"Damn," Stark said. "Why the hell… I should have known the honorable Steve Rogers can't keep his mouth shut…"

"Don't blame Steve. Sam and I both suspected something was off about you and for the record, I asked him outright. He volunteered nothing," Bucky said.

Romanoff continued to bite her lip. " You're close, you would notice something and Steve being Steve…"

"We meant no harm," Rhodey said. "Seemed like a good idea." The hard cold Colonel Rhodes disappeared in that instant.

"A good idea?" Sam asked. "A good idea? You can't just walk into people's lives, and play god with us… not telling us…?" He uncrossed his arms, taking a step forward. "This little charade supposed to keep going indefinitely? Going to tell us anytime soon?"

"Hey, we lost you in our world!" Tony snapped stepping forward on his own to meet him. The controlled Tony Stark dissolved right before them, the change more abrupt than Colonel Rhodes. The other guy, the intruder stood before them. "I stood helpless while a kid, a kid blew away in front of me… and I got the chance to take him home! If you could grab at the chance redo the most tragic things that ever happened to you, wouldn't you take it?"

"For Sam, this just happened. He just lost our Steve. Give him time." Bucky said, stepping up to them. Sam gave Stark a withering glare before turning away. "And something else for the record, Sam is taking it a lot better than I did. I seem to remember breaking things."

"I KNEW this would happen," Banner said. "Once again. I let you talk me into…" The confident college professor was gone. His lips turned downward and his eyes squinted as if he was trying to hold back tears.

"Well, you didn't have to come!" Stark snapped again.

"It wouldn't work if we all didn't agree," Banner said. "You didn't give me a choice."

"Maybe, we would do the same thing, but it's over, we have to… move forward I guess," Bucky said. He kept his volume down on purpose.

"You're quite the peacemaker over here, aren't you?" Romanoff asked, her gentle tone surprising Bucky. No more cold Ice Princess. Her question caught Bucky off guard.

"Not like the other guy?" he asked.

"They took him before we got to know him… but Steve trusted him, and so did we, even if he…"

"Tried to kill us all on various occasions," Tony said, still rattled.

"TONY!" Bruce snapped. "He had no choice…"

"HE is not here," Natasha said holding up her hands in mock surrender. "I'm sorry I said anything. Steve is out of commission and the suit not working, what does his mean for the mission?"

"A mission we can't complete, considering the resistance agreed to work with us on the condition that all the team shows up, which includes Iron Man, and Captain Rogers," Tony Stark said.

"Leave the suit to us," Banner said. "It'll mean being up all night, but we'll get the job done." The Doctor Banner Bucky remembered flashed back in that instant.

"Which leaves Steve…" Natasha said. Walking over to the window she spent a few minutes looking at the sleeping man before turning on her heel to stare at Bucky. "The answer is right in front of us," she said.

Bucky returned her gaze, confused. "What are you saying?"

"Of course !" Rhodey snapped his fingers. "The helmet, the suit, why not?!"

"And use the weave, for good measure!" Tony said. "It's possible."

Their words didn't sink in. Their speed of agreeing after snapping at each other amazed Bucky. Did they always work that way?

"What are you guys saying?" Sam asked. "Are you saying dress Bucky up here as Cap and let him…? Do I have to remind you that just a few days ago you were telling him to stay home...?"

Bucky swallowed hard. All of their eyes were on him, expecting his input. "What's the plan?" The question was a weak attempt to delay a decision.

"Sam and I will take out the sensors on the perimeters," Tony Stark said. "They've surrounded the place with heavy armaments, which Vision, Wanda and I will take out, then Sam and I will fly overhead, do the same with the sensors on the inner facility. Some armed guards on the inside, they shouldn't prove too much of a challenge to Cap and Romanoff… or you. Bruce will stay back at the jet, we'll only use him if needed."

"The resistance fighters will be with us. Each time we open a new level, they're planning on pouring in. We should open the way to big guys, and at that point, the resistance fighters will take over," Romanoff added.

"Steve and I, our fighting styles are different, and I'm still getting used to working with a team. The other times, Steve and I…" Bucky began.

"You gotta grow up sometime. Spread your wings," Sam said, his tone almost joking.

"You can't possible…. this will never work!" Bucky said. Shuri opened the door before Sam answered. The group went silent as if being caught misbehaving by a teacher.

"The good news is we can find nothing wrong with Captain Rogers," she said. "but he seems to have fallen victim to the same disorientation that affected so many. Given time, this should pass with no lasting effects."

"Why did this happen now?" Banner asked.

"Perhaps the delay resulted from the enhancements done to Captain Rogers?" She offered. "All we can do at this point is assure you they will monitor him and we'll inform you of any change. Our investigation is ongoing."

"Thank you," Bruce Banner turning back to the group after she left them. "Is this the coming attraction for the rest of us? Are we going to zone out in the middle of everything?"

"I've noticed small things, about all of us," Natasha said. "I thought it was my imagination but..."

"Small things like what?" Tony Stark demanded.

"I touched your new suit, and it gave me memory, a real memory of seeing it fly above me and relief at you showing up. And Bruce, he seems a lot more content here. Rhodey, you said you're acting like Colonel Rhodes while you're getting work done on these treaties, Tony, you're most controlled, more, willing to think things through over here. Steve, for whatever reason, got triggered first. It might be because of his proximity to Sam and Bucky.…."

Bucky considered the long nights, talking to Steve, holding him. _Damn it. Did I do this?_

"The wound in the fabric of space is healing. The gap is closing," Bruce said. "We're changing along with everything else. We're becoming something new."

"For the record, I don't want to turn into that other guy!" Colonel Rhodes seemed disgusted at the idea.

"We'll become a mixture of us, and them," Bruce said. "What she's saying makes sense."

"We can debate about the properties of space and time later, and who we might turn into, but there is this mission to complete," Tony Stark said. "Are you with us or not? Oh, Vision and Wanda… remember them? Should we tell them about our little secret…?"

"You should!" Bucky said, Sam, nodding in agreement. "But after the mission. We need to time…"

"Don't take too long to decide. Time is our enemy. We have two deadlines. We have to get to the bad guys before they form a cohesive unit again and we don't know how long we will be in our right minds," Tony said. "If this doesn't work, we'll need a Plan B.."

"Can you give me some time with Steve," Bucky asked. "An hour? You'll have my decision in an hour."

"We'll get that suit up and working." Bruce Banner ran out the door. Tony waited a moment, giving Bucky a long hard look before following his friend.

Natasha turned to him "I'll program a holo weave for you, even if you don't go this time, and Steve's uniform is in the Quinjet, everything should fit," she said, following the other out the door.

Rhodey was the last to leave "This team took quite a chance with you, trusting Steve's judgment. You'll do the right thing,"

"The right thing," Bucky repeated as he watched the man follow his friends, leaving Bucky alone with Sam.

"You're hesitating? You? Do you need an excuse to go? Normally…" Sam said.

"This isn't normal."

"Of course it's not normal. Thing is, we need you, but whatever you decide, I'm with you."

Bucky didn't answer, just nodded his agreement. Sam returned the nod and took his time as he exited the hallway, leaving Bucky alone. He made his way through an adjoining hallway and doors marked no admittance until he was alone with Steve. There was no sound except for the whirl and beeps of the monitors.

"They've asked me to be you," he said. "Put on your uniform, take up your shield." He sat down and took Steve's hand and squeezed and felt a response. "I'm going to be Captain America, for a little while, and I hope you don't mind. I'll try to not get too attached to the shield, I'll give it back when I'm through. I hope it's the right thing and I don't mess up."

Steve's glazed eyes focused on him for a moment. "Go ahead, Buck," he said. "I'm with you, till the end of the line." His eyes glazed over again as he retreated into his private world.

The words felt familiar, like a memory from childhood. A sign Steve agreed with the decision. He kissed him on the forehead he walked back the way he came, deciding he would talk to Sam first and then formed in his mind what he would say to Tony, Natasha, Bruce, and Rhodey. He stopped short right before opening the door and realized without prompting, how easily he used their first names.


	22. Chapter 22

Bucky chose the Blue Stealth Suit instead of the more colorful uniform so things wouldn't seem so fraudulent. He was not Captain America. He refused the veil, explaining that if he messed up, they could blame Bucky Barnes, not Steve Rogers.

He arrived early to stop himself from changing his mind. He paced across the area in front of the Quinjet, stopping when he a caught reflection himself in the shiny -plated interior lining of the plane. His boots, the straps with the magnets on his covered left arm, the hair tied back, ready to stuff into the helmet as soon as they arrived at the location. He avoided looking at Steve's Shield, hanging up in a place of prominence with the weapons.

The five new team members spent two hours with T'Challa behind closed doors. If he asked, T'Challa would tell him everything they talked about but he decided against it. He would never get used to being treated as an adopted member of the family.

Bucky returned to his pacing. He shouldn't be nervous. He memorized the plan, knowing his part would be small. After the others cleared the way, he and Natasha would take out the armed guards. As routine as eating breakfast. Deceiving the resistance fighters rubbed him the wrong way, but if the plan worked, he would be in and out with no one knowing his identity.

Soft footfalls coming up the walkway to the jet broke through his thoughts. "Well, don't you look the part!" Natasha walked through past him into the plane. She was smiling, This was Natasha, not the more standoffish Agent Romanoff. "Once you put that helmet on, no one will tell the difference. Good thing you both have blue eyes. I've done the eye color change thing, not pleasant."

"Are we good to go?" Bucky asked.

"Yes, but a slight problem. Not as many resistance fighters as we hoped. Some of them are out of commission, same as Steve, but shouldn't be too much of a problem. Tony's suit works," she replied.

"Good, good," he said, taking a deep breath and shaking out his arms.

"Hey, relax. Be a breeze, like when you took out Zemo," she said. She winked as spoke, sending her unspoken approval of his actions. She rummaged around in her weapons locker, picked up a baton, slapping it across her gloved hand. Her lethal wrist weapons were already in place.

"I suppose I should say I'm sorry," Bucky said, trying to fill the silence. "Steve told me what the other guy did, back in your world."

"Not his fault," she said, the smile disappearing from her face. "He was like you, brainwashed. But like I said, we hardly knew him. Steve loved him, went through all kinds of hell to…," she said, her voice trailed off as she stared past him, as if looking into her past.

"What?"

She knelt down beside her open locker, not looking at him. "To get him back. That might be something for Steve to tell you when he wakes up."

"Yeah. He told me a lot, but… he doesn't like to talk about his own heroics."

"He loved him. That's why he agreed to all this… he wanted to get him back so bad ..." she said. Her eyes widened as if he had caught her with her hand in a cookie jar. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to allude to anything…"

Bucky laughed at her embarrassment. "I'm glad you found out. Thanks for telling us."

"You're ok with everything?" She asked.

"We're fine. Answered a lot of questions."

"Good, I'm glad…."

At that moment the loud confident steps of Sam interrupted their conversation. He joined them in the back of the plane. "You would not believe what Stark has to wear on his head to get that suit to work," he said, his eyes crinkled and the laugh lines around his eyes deepened. "He has to wear this silver bowl…."

"It's a neural masker!" Bruce Banner walked up behind them. Sam stood back to allow Tony and Bruce in, they were carrying parts of the suit between them. "It's not pretty, we didn't have time to streamline it, but it works."

"And everyone has to turn their heads when I put it in on, and no laughing!" Tony said as they placed the suit parts upright inside the plane. He stopped when he saw Bucky.

"Looks good," he said. "You ready for this?"

"Yes, I am. Feels weird though.."

"You'll be fine. You can throw one hell of a punch, believe me," he said. Bucky wondered what he meant by that but his thoughts were interrupted as Tony let out a curse as he stood the suit up at the rear of the plan. "Wish I could have kept this in a containment case like I did with mine. This guy's way of operating is a little different, but nothing I can't figure out."

Rhodey walked in without speaking or acknowledging anyone, going straight to the pilot's seat and prepared the pre-flight.

"Anyone of us could have flown this…" Sam began.

"I've gone on almost every mission with this team and there's no reason for me to stay home on this one," Rhodey snapped as he flipped switches.

"That's the Colonel Rhodes we know and love," Sam said. He adjusted the straps on his pack.

"He's cranky because I haven't had time to make his suit yet," Tony said. This more light-hearted Stark took getting used to. "But it will help, having someone to man the fort, keep Bruce company…"

"So Wanda and Vision…?" Bucky asked.

"Don't have a clue. They'll be along any minute," Tony said. "Don't worry. We'll tell them as soon as this is over."

The pair approached at that moment, the last of the group to arrive. Wanda gave them a slight smile and Vision looked blank as ever. Bucky remembered when he smiled and showed emotion and Shuri had come close to bringing him back but there was that something was missing. The same way something was missing from these people who had come here from the other world. Gone were the work colleagues who had a wall around them... and they replaced with this group of people who were open and funny. He watched Wanda's reactions, her eyes flitting back and forth between the team members. Bucky suspected she did indeed, have a clue.


	23. Chapter 23

Steve was in Brooklyn. His Brooklyn. No one could see him but he could see them, the neighbors, his parents, Bucky. Then it became the other Brooklyn, small changes. A pot of flowers sitting where it shouldn't, a broken street lamp, the street cop was a different man. This vision was just as familiar as the life he had lived. He was carrying both in his head and now he could see them, spinning around him like scenes from a movie.

Then he was in England. Peggy, smiling at him. Peggy, not knowing him, walking by without a word. Howard Stark, funny, friendly. Accents, and Bucky. Memories were trying to mesh together, they tore themselves apart, then came together again in infinite variations, a never-ending cycle.

The bar, the place where he couldn't get drunk after he lost Bucky. It was empty except for one man dressed in a World War Two uniform sitting at a table. The man turned when he walked into the room. He saw himself.

"Where am I?" Steve asked. His voice sounded hollow as if it were coming from outside the room.

"You are in a hospital in Wakanda. Hooked up to monitors," the man said. "But that's not what you mean. Welcome to the meeting of minds, literally."

"You're the other me?" he asked.

"I am you," He said. He turned up a bottle of beer and drank deep. "Different experiences, but still the same. This idea of yours, fascinating. You couldn't live with your grief..."

"It wasn't just my grief. It was universal."

"And you always know what's best for the Universe."

"Is this it? Where I have to pay the piper?"

"You can't go changing the world and not expect consequences, fall out."

"We knew things would be different, things would merge. I didn' t know this would happen."

"There's no way you could have know. But now, you have a problem. I'm not going anywhere. Something tried to erase me but something caught me before it ripped me away and so, I exist even if it's only here, inside your mind. Now, what are you going to do with me?"

"I'm sorry. I thought..."

"Not your fault. They didn't give you all the facts."

"Who? What facts?"

"There are other forces at work here, with different agendas. They only helped you because it helped them but that's not your problem. You have a choice to make. For the record, I'd like to continue on existing, in some form or another." He took another long drink from the bottle. "You can walk around with the knowledge of two worlds inside your head, which I wouldn't recommend," he continued, "or you can allow it all to come together. You've already noticed little bits here and there. Memories that aren't yours, other people remembering things they shouldn't. Personalities shifting. So what do you keep, what do you give up? Take my advice, don't fight it. Let it happen. It will be a new you. Say hello and goodbye to yourself."

"Do I have to decide right now?"

"Take your time. It's only about two days out there but in here, you'll live two lifetimes, sifting through your life, and mine. And you're getting a choice, something more than most people are getting."

"And my decisions...?"

"Will leave a mark. One of the reasons I'm here is to make sure you do what's best for Bucky."

"What is best for him?"

The other Steve smiled. "I think you already know."

"Is this going to happen to the others? To Tony...?"

"It's happening now, but they'll come to their own crossroads. Eventually, any paradoxes created around you will resolve themselves."

"Will I remember any of this, after I... wake up?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. This is new territory. I'll always be with you in some form or another." The other Steve stopped long enough to take a drink. "There is something you should know about Bucky, the Bucky I know, is perfectly happy the way he is. He wouldn't want to change. He's not a child. He's a grown man, but with certain things, he's a little different."

"I know that..."

"You don't know the whole story. He'll never experience sexual attraction, not for you, not for anyone. Don't take it personally. He won't understand a lot of things, things that are a given to the rest of society. It's his orientation. It's what he is. Maybe he'll agree to sleep with you, but it would be like asking a straight man to sleep with another man. It won't make any difference, it won't change a thing about him."

"I wouldn't want him to change."

"I know. You seem to be a nicer guy than me. You're the guy Bucky was always looking for, just below the surface, the guy I could never be again. Maybe this is for the best. See you around."

The man faded away but Steve knew he was still here, as real as if he had just slipped into the other room. Down deep he knew he would be with him forever.

He started with the other life, the one he didn't live. He wanted to keep the bond he had with Tony, of Tony finding him, fixing him and creating a friendship that nothing could break. A team that never separated.

He saw Peggy again, smiling, laughing, fading. The events of his life were acted out like a play in front of him. He tried to reach out and touch people, but they faded away.

He saw the way he was with Bucky. More than a friend, more than a brother, in a relationship that confused him but he made no demands, asking for nothing but to be close to Steve, the quiet understanding they had with each other.

Sam and Bucky, friends...

He wrestled with himself, each good and painful memory returning as clear as a photograph. Pick. If he picked this one, then that never happened. The others would make their own choices and time would twist to accommodate them. It made no sense. He rushed out into the streets to the bright flashing lights of Times Square feeling empty and lost. Tony chasing after him, then turnign into Nick Fury.

Going to sleep, Bucky beside him, holding him, Bucky fading into dust, seeing him again.

Paris. He saw Paris, with Bucky and saw what went wrong.

Running into the street again, Times Square, the traffic, the lights, the future; feeling sorrow at every good thing he would lose, fear at each new memory.

Making choices. Choices he might not even remember making...but if he was to live here and now, in this new reality, he had to adjust, and he would, as he always did. He finally agreed to follow his own advice. Let whatever was going to happen, happen. The terrible past was gone, he could start over. This healing, this return to life, was worth any sacrifice.

He surrendered to the cosmos and fell back asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Bucky waited in the shadows with Natasha and the resistance fighters as Vision, Tony and Wanda lit up the sky right after Sam and Tony took out the security sensors. Guard buildings crumpled, the sound of falling walls reverberating through the ground. A large heavy weapon split into pieces, causing the heavy metal to fly around them. Wanda's energy shot through the air, the red waves guiding the debris far away from the invading army.

The resistance fighters, dressed in dark clothes not unlike Natasha's, their faces covered with dark scarves stood in the woods behind them. Their leader spoke only to Tony and gave a cursory glance at the team giving no extra attention to Bucky. The helmet was hot and tight but that was his own fault. He should have cut his hair before this mission.

Bucky and Steve often talked about how loud noise and sudden light might be worse for them, with their enhanced senses. Everything was brighter and more chaotic around them but they learned to adjust. A team of the resistance army rushed into the remains of the building and the sound of shots carried out of the ruins. Through the chaos, the forms of Sam's wings and Tony's flew overhead, dim shadows in the night sky. A crackling sound alerted them to the disabling of the sensors. More blasts from Sam and Tony and a long red streak across the sky from Wanda was their signal to move in.

Leading their group, Bucky kicked in a door and with Natasha took on the defenders of the main facility. Punch, kick, shoot. Beside him Natasha sat on the shoulders of a guard, shocking him with her wrist weapons. He collapsed beneath her and she rolled on the floor ready to take on the next attacker. Bucky heard a noise behind him and turned to take out an oncoming defender with the Shield and without looking knocked out another one who tried to sneak up on him. The resistance fighters continued to pour in, doing their own dirty work. They did this hall by hall, down until they reached the basement level. The Shield obeyed him, ricocheting off walls and back again. The farther in, the worse the fighting got. He caught a faint image of Iron Man joining them, along with Wanda. Bits of furniture and doors flew across the room, and pieces of glass sparkled between the blasts of bullets and energy beams as the weapons fired back and forth.

Then two guards came at him at once, pushing him hard against the wall. Natasha engaged in taking down another guard and the resistance fighters were busy with a control panel, trying to open the final door. Bucky hit with such force, his metal arm banging into the wall when a hot weird shock shot down his shoulder and out his fingers, accompanied by a bright white light, going through his opponent to the door, blasting it open to the astonishment of everyone present. Natasha gave her guy another gut punch and kicked him then took on the other astonished guard. She walked over to Bucky to pull him up.

"What the hell was that...?" She asked. Sudden silence interrupted the chaos. All the resistance fighters stared at him, open-mouthed.

"Secret Weapon," he said to the fighters, at loss an explanation. The thing was a complete secret to everyone, even to him. "Go! GO!" He turned his arm, pointing his hand away from them because he had no idea what it would do next. "Shuri didn't tell me about this," he half whispered to Natasha. "Should we follow them?"

"Let's let them go first. They've got this," said. The sound of running feet and yells echoed back to them. Natasha leaned back against the wall and burst into laughter. "The look on your face when that thing blew off the door."

"What's scary is I have no idea what else this thing can do." Bucky walked a distance away from her, aiming his hand toward an empty part of the hallway, shaking his fingers hard. Nothing happened. "I can't explain it."

"Well whatever it was, I'm glad it worked right when we needed it," she said. The shouting from the lower levels got louder." We need to go below..."

"That's a shocking, amazing ability I didn't know you possessed," said a voice from behind him. Tony's voice sounded hollow inside the suit. "Couldn't you have used that earlier?"

"I didn't know I could do that," Bucky said. "Maybe we should keep it a secret for a while."

"Let's hope we don't hit any severe turbulence on the way home," Tony continued. "The last thing we need is you accidentally destroying the inside of the Quinjet."

They didn't need to follow the fighters. Sounds of an oncoming struggle grew louder until the army rejoined them, holding the beaten and bruised Consortium leaders. One, Pierce, spotted Iron Man and made a futile lunge toward him, stopped by the fighters holding onto him.

"We had a deal, Stark!" he growled. "Now we tell the world..."

"The world already knows. About now, our good friend, King T'Challa of Wakanda is holding a press conference, telling the world why it is they haven't seen too much of us since Paris and me specifically. Your reign of terror is over."

"Take off that mask and face me!"

"I don't take orders from you anymore. Our work here is done, Cap. What's say we gather the team together and leave the cleanup to the locals?" Tony asked not expecting an answer. Bucky replaced the Shield on his arm and nodded. Without saying a word, he followed Tony away from the scene.

"No way in hell am I going to take the top of this thing off and let them see what I'm wearing on my head," Tony muttered as they stepped over the debris. Natasha caught up with them.

"Take off that mask and face me!" she exclaimed, doing her best imitation of the Consortium Leader.

"Shut up Romanoff. And Barnes, you are sitting in the back of the plane, with that pointed away from the rest of us!"

For the first time, Bucky felt like one of the team.


	25. Chapter 25

Bucky remained behind in the empty plane, smiling to himself as he remembered moments from the flight home. First, there was Tony removing his helmet, revealing the silver bowl he wore underneath. He looked like Medusa, with tiny micro cables running in all directions attached to the suit. Not laughing proved to be impossible, Sam being the loudest offender.

With Bruce's help, Tony unhooked everything and freed himself from the gold and red suit. Then everyone took turns telling their version of events, everyone had a story of dodging bullets and almost friendly fire. Natasha's account of his arm shooting off the door got a big laugh but they stepped around him gingerly and kept asking him to 'point that thing the other way'. Bruce joked about not being sorry he missed everything and Rhodey had his own share of complaints about being sidelined with Bruce. Wanda remained quiet and once again sending an unspoken signal to Bucky she suspected something.

He hung the Shield back in its regular place above the weapons locker. The helmet came off as soon as the plane reached altitude and now he took the band out of his hair, letting his thick locks flow free. He planned on going straight to Shuri after he checked on Steve. Everything about the arm came from her brilliant mind and she would know why it acted on its own.

Long even strides sounded outside the plane. He recognized them but he must be mistaken. No way...

"Damn, you look good!" Steve smiled, ducking as he entered the plane and reached out for him, enfolding him in a bear hug. His instincts didn't fail him. Steve appeared rested. "Don't get too attached to the uniform, I'll want to use it again."

Buck pulled back but held onto Steve, giving him a once over. "When did you wake up?"

"This morning."

"You ok?"

"Right as rain!" He hugged him again but Bucky held up his good hand as a warning.

"Careful. My arm came alive.."

"So they told me. News travels fast. So everything else go ok?" he asked.

"Textbook. The leaders are in custody and they are dismantling the consortiums even as we speak. After everything we've gone through, they're almost gone... all because of your decision to come here," Bucky said, pulling at his collar. He'd been wearing the uniform too long and needed to get back in regular clothes. "You did the right thing coming here... and I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what?"

"When you disappeared into la-land, I told Sam everything and the rest of the team that I knew. Sam took it better than I did. We haven't told Wanda and Vision, but I think they suspect something..."

"I know. They told me. Don't worry about it. It was going to happen anyway, and it's done," Steve said, going into his thoughtful mood for a moment but snapped back to the present. "Listen, before you head off, I have an idea, A post-mission thing. Why don't you stay up here with me tonight, in my quarters?" Steve asked, reminding Bucky of a little kid begging for candy.

"But I need to..."

"All taken care of. Your friends, neighbors, more than happy to help. We'll go back, tomorrow after the briefing, but stay here, just for tonight." His hand rested on Buck's shoulders. "You've been in a firefight. You need time off to decompress," he said. "They understand."

Bucky hated to admit but Steve's suggestion made sense. He didn't want his little home associated with nightmares. "Sure, ok. Great. First, I need to clean up, to change..."

"Got your clothes, up in the room."

"Shuri..."

"She's waiting."

"So you've taken care of everything?"

"Nothing's too good for The White Wolf of Wakanda," Steve said. He grinned. He made a mock bow as he turned away to make his way back into the complex.

"Shut up!" Bucky called after him, his response automatic, like the old days. Steve threw back his head, laughing at his response. He couldn't remember the last time Steve laughed like that.

Twenty minutes after making himself presentable he was in Shuri's lab, holding his arm up before a scanner. The negative image appeared in the air before them, the machine making harsh beeping noises. Shuri stared at the hologram and with a swipe of her hands turned the image around.

"That should NOT have happened!" She exclaimed. For a half a moment he thought she was scolding him but realized her anger was directed inward. Shuri didn't make mistakes. "I programmed those applications into a sleep mode on purpose. You need intense training before we can activate them. I see now the force of blow you took woke them up and I have no choice but to disable them."

The whole situation annoyed her. He thought of saying something about her youth and how working with a Vibranium arm was a new discipline, but he was smart enough to realize she wouldn't want excuses.

"I'll be honest, that was one lucky shot," he said.

"If there had been casualties, that would be my fault, not yours," she said. So that was what had been bothering her. After tinkering with them for a few minutes with fine instruments she ran the scan again. The hard beeping noises ceased. "It's disabled."

"Thank you," he said.

"Everything else about it works? Comfortable enough?" she asked.

"Fine. There's even sensation," he replied

"Good. You are supposed to feel things," she said. She placed the small instrument down on a table. "Now that you are free to go, I will worry about you," she said, picking up another tiny object and passing it back and forth back and forth between her hands. " I will imagine you out on those dangerous missions. I spent so much time on making you well... only for you to put yourself in danger...this must be the way a doctor feels when her patient insists on ignoring her advice."

"They didn't give me much of a choice..."

"They never do. Now that you and Captain Rogers are friends again and that they have taken the operatives out of action... does this mean you will leave Wakanda?" she asked.

The question surprised him. "I haven't thought so far ahead, but I'm not planning on it."

She smiled for the first time during the meeting. "Good, I'm glad." She turned back to her lab leaving him to ponder her question.

It stayed with him as he walked down the white-tiled halls and up the elevator with the light show and back to Steve's quarters. A large open middle room with a living area and a small kitchen with two bedrooms on either side. Steve was sitting in the living area, reading.

"Get the all clear?" he asked as he looked up.

"All's quiet," Bucky replied, patting his arm. "Nice place you've got here."

"They told me you could stay here all the time if you wanted. You could live like a prince of Wakanda but you stay in that little village..."

"That's where they sent me after they removed the programming. Away from the city, to a quiet place and I ... stayed."

"That's why they like you," Steve said. "I've heard things. Living the simple life gained you respect."

"I thought they liked me because I was Captain America's friend."

"I think it's the other way around," he said. He put his book down and made his way to the small refrigerator in the kitchen, returning with two beers. "So, you want to talk about it?"

"You sound like Sam," Bucky said, taking his seat beside him and accepting a bottle. "But I do." The next thirty minutes was him telling the story. Steve said little, but sat forward in his seat giving him his full intention.

"And the next thing I knew, Natasha was looking at me asking What the hell was that? and there I was just as shocked as everyone else," Bucky ended his story. A short silence followed, broken by laughter.

"I wish I'd seen that…but you got to break the ice with the team. They gave you glowing reviews."

"I was just one small part of the big picture. It's a good story. I might write it down," Bucky said, draining the bottle. The alcohol had no effect, but they still enjoyed going through the motions.

The rest of the evening was quiet, which was ideal. Away from sudden noises and flashing lights and the sounds of running. Sometimes the dreams came after a firefight, sometimes they didn't. Steve made a simple dinner of hot dogs, not quite Coney island but close enough. They talked of the memories they shared and the ones they didn't.

It was late into the night when they finally decided to turn in. Bucky changed and went straight to bed. He slid between the sheets, aware of the sensation of the soft texture against his skin. For a few moments he considered just pulling up stakes and moving up here and living the good life but he dismissed the idea. He needed a purpose, activity and if he lived up here, he might turn into an entitled son of a bitch. Besides, he was growing fond of his neighbors. It was like being back in Brooklyn where everyone knew everyone and they all looked out for each other.

A few minutes later Steve joined him. The bed moved with the extra weight. Bucky started to drift off when he became aware of Steve's touch. His hands moved up and down his metal arm, his fingers like feathers, almost ticklish. It was part of the usual nighttime ritual they had since childhood. Bucky noticed a pleasant scent around Steve.

"You smell good," he murmured.

"Glad you like it," he said. "It's from one of those Wakandan spices, it's called..."

Bucky sat straight up in bed as a realization hit him. "All this, coming up here, it wasn't just about decompression. The talk, the food and now this. This is seduction..."

Steve laughed. "This is romance. And when did I ever have to entice you into bed?" he asked. "It was mostly about decompression, but I admit I had an agenda. Come here," he said, pulling Bucky close. He didn't resist. Something was different.

"And what was this...agenda of yours?"

"I was thinking we could... maybe... try a Paris do-over."

"Do-over? You weren't there." Bucky said, a moment's panic washing over him. The memories of that night resurfaced. He'd go along with whatever Steve wanted but there was this fear it might end the same way it did before, but it was something he didn't completely understand himself.

"That's just it, it wasn't me. but I can imagine what happened. You didn't know then what you know now. This time, we'll do it right. Anything you're not comfortable with, just say so and we'll stop. It's up to you... your choice."

"I love you", Bucky said. Steve's fingers worked their way slowly up his arm, onto his shoulder, to the back of his neck. Bucky was used to Steve's touch but now he was exploring his body in different ways. He liked it. Steve pulled him close and kissed him. They went there. The kiss was delicate, their lips barely touching. A reminder of that other time flashed through his head, of the other Steve, his Steve, how hard he had kissed him, surprising him, giving him little choice.

Steve noticed and pulled away. "Are you ok?" He asked. Bucky closed his eyes and nodded. Steve kissed him again, this time it was real. "Remember, it's up to you. This is your party."

Bucky responded, letting his own hands wander, conscious of the warmth of Steve's skin, the sound of his breathing, the pleasant scent. The kiss became more passionate. Steve's lips on his forehead, his cheek... down his neck. This was different. They broke away, staring into each other's eyes.

"Are you sure?" Bucky asked. "This is crossing a line, but things may not go where you want it to go... me being the way I am..."

"I understand... and I don't care."

Actions 


	26. Chapter 26

The alarm let off a soft beep, waking Steve. Beside him, Bucky slept through it, his head on his shoulder, his arm across his chest. Steve nudged him gently, kissing the top of his head. "Hey, Velcro Boy. Wake up! We have a debriefing this morning!"

Bucky moaned, shifted his position, moving even closer. Steve gently pushed him away forcing him to turn over on his back. "Good morning," he mumbled.

"Are you all right?" Steve asked, the memory of the past few days fresh in his head.

"I'm fine. You kept me awake last night," Bucky said, keeping his eyes closed.

"I told you, it was all your call. Not my fault you wanted to keep going," Steve said. Bucky's demeanor amused him.

"No one will believe this, any of this," he said, finally raising himself up.

"Believe what?" Steve asked.

"That we spent the night together and passed the time in one long intense make-out session and not going any further. That's not normal, is it?"

"It's normal for us. It's called homo romanticism... and sensual attraction."

"That sounds... interesting... What's it all mean?" His hair was falling on his face. He pushed it aside with his metal hand.

"There's a computer over there, you know how to use it. There is one thing I want to know... and be honest."

"Ok... what?"

"Was it better than Paris?"

"Much better."

"Good. That's how I wanted it to be."

"It's like you knew what to do and what not to like you were there last time." Bucky opened his eyes but directed his gaze toward the far wall. "I suppose... if you want to... cross the next line... just let me know..."

It took Steve a moment to realize what he was saying. "You mean sex?"

"Yeah, I mean, everything, all the parts work, even if I don't..., you know... it's not my thing... but if you want to..." Bucky still wouldn't look at him. Steve knew this conversation was uncomfortable for him.

"You don't have to do this..." Steve began

"You're my partner and I love you," he said, the cadence of his voice sped up a little, as if he wanted the conversation over as soon as possible. "If we keep fooling around with each other, something will happen... for you at least... but I'm good with the things are, but I mean if you want too... just let me know."

Steve slipped back into the bed, wrapping his arm around him.

"Thank you for the offer, but I'm good for now. If anything changes, I'll let you know. From what I've read about this, you can go through the motions, maybe even enjoy it, but your mind would be off somewhere else... fishing on the lake, shooting bad guys.." Bucky's tensed up muscles relaxed at his words. "You don't have to act so relieved," Steve said, playfully pushing him onto the floor.

A few seconds later his head popped up over the edge of the mattress." Did you just kick me out of bed?" He asked climbing back into the bed and covering himself with the blankets which Steve immediately tore off. He finally sat up and reached for his black tank top that Steve had removed in the night. "Not that I'm complaining," he said. "But why now?"

Steve pulled on a shirt, knowing it had slightly mussed his hair. "At first, we were just kids, didn't understand what was going on, then there was the war, then we lost each other and now... you got your Steve back, I got my Bucky back. We both found the person we've been waiting for. I love you, you love me. No reason not to. Now you need to get up. The team is planning to reveal all to Wanda and Vision today and we'd like you to be there if you can wake yourself up."

He ran a comb through his hair, giving himself a quick look in the mirror. His mind went back to the past."Remember that one time during the war, we were coming home from a mission and we had to spend the night in that farmhouse and sleep in the same bed. We made a big joke about it, moaning about it in front of the guys, but we didn't mind. Didn't mind at all... and we had to make sure we were up before the rest of them so they wouldn't know." He looked into the past for a moment, seeing it clearly, then brought himself back around. He didn't know why he thought of that long-forgotten memory. "Hurry up while I throw together something to eat."

"I remember that," Bucky said as he walked through the door. "I remember all of it. That was my life. How did you know?"

Steve stopped for a moment to consider Bucky's question. He could see the memory, recalling every moment and all emotions. He had no answer.

An hour later the team met together but this time they met in a much smaller side room, which to Steve was a more sensible choice. The only guards were outside the door, none inside. T'Challa smiled at Bucky when he entered the room. He took his debt seriously once confiding to Steve that Bucky had not only saved his life but the future of Wakanda. When Steve repeated it to Bucky, he responded that his heroics were exaggerated. All he did was stop a beam from hitting T'Challa, something he could have done himself if he had seen it coming.

Wanda and Vision were together and Wanda's eyes flitted about the room, her eyes settling on each of them. He shared Bucky's suspicions she knew something was wrong. Vision was once again trying out his human appearance. He was as close to convincing as he had been before but there was still that emptiness behind his eyes.

The briefing with T'Challa went well, and he informed them of the reaction to his press conference and the fallout. World leaders were angry at the duplicity but the fall of the major Consortiums and Colonel Rhodes polished treaty proposals gave them something to think about. It would be a rough couple of months as the World Security Council hammered the treaties into something everyone would be happy with.

After his talk with them, T'Challa left them alone.

Wanda and Vision exchanged a glance. "You have something to tell us," Wanda began. "Something you have been keeping secret since the great battle." An uncomfortable silence followed.

"Yes we do," Tony began. " Something that will seem unbelievable to you at first. The fact is, the only reason we haven't said anything to you before this is we wanted you to focus on the mission, and not... this."

"So what is... this?" She asked. Tony nodded toward Natasha and she retold the whole story, beginning with their version of the fight with Thanos, the aftermath, his defeat and the unexpected appearance of Wong in the compound and telling them what he had found.

Wanda got up and walked toward the window, staring out at the sky. "Vision noticed the inconsistencies in personalities at first. If he were not who he is, I would say it was his imagination but the more I listened and watched I came to realize he was right." She turned to face them. "It was during the last mission, on the plane, I knew for certain the people I had worked with, the people who saved me, had changed. I admit, and it would have been a last resort, I might have entered your minds to get my own answers. I'm glad it didn't come to that."

"I do not possess intuition nor are the basics of human nuisances something my programming notices, but I am alerted to changes in basic human personalities and there were too many that I felt compelled to share my findings with Wanda," Vision said.

"We were acting out of character," Steve said. "Bucky and Sam noticed the same things. We honestly didn't think we could fool anyone for long."

"So what happened, after everyone disappeared in your world?" Wanda asked, still at the window.

"Total chaos," Tony said. "Planes fell out of the sky, patients died on the operating table because doctors and nurses disappeared, parents lost children, small children left wandering the streets, elderly people left alone because their caregivers were gone, lack of emergency personnel in place to take care of the endless chaos... then there was the long-term fallout. There were even bizarre situations of people who had grown up on farms but who'd left for other careers being forced to go back, at gunpoint, because food needed to be harvested right away and they were the only ones with experience to do it. It was... a terrible situation."

"Animals wandering loose in the streets, basic services disrupted, trash everywhere, first world countries became third world countries and third world countries..." Bruce added.

"And people took advantage like they always do. Unscrupulous people seized power at all levels, from elected officials to neighborhoods..." Rhodey said.

"You spared us from all that." Wanda said, "I suppose we should thank you."

"It was the least we could do, but even then we couldn't escape the consequences. We still created chaos, this was just a kinder gentle chaos," Steve said. "It's our way of justifying all this to ourselves."

She returned to her place by Vision. "Thank you for telling us," she said. She returned to her seat, taking Vision's hand, keeping the thoughtful expression on her face. The team allowed them a few moments before continuing.

"And now, for what's next," Tony said "I'm going back to New York. I've put it off for too long. There are things I need to take care of and Rhodey is going with me. He'll spend his free time dealing with bureaucrats, hammering out the language of the treaties. Anyone who wants to come with me is welcome. There is also the possibility of us... zoning out and I want to be at home when that happens, and I want to tell Pepper everything. So... I'm leaving in three day's time. I'll have someone fly out here to pick us up, so I can leave the Quinjet. That way, if we're needed for anything, you can fly to meet us," He said, giving one long pass around the room. "Stay or go, it's up to you."

"I'll probably go back with you," Natasha said. "They'll release Clint soon, as he'll need someone to look after him, at least for a few weeks." She and Bruce exchanged a look. "And I will tell him."

"I don't know," Bruce said. "I'm learning so much here and the Wakandians seem happy to teach me. Part of me wants to go back, but the other part wants to continue with my education. Three days did you say?"

"Three days."

"I don't know what to do," Wanda said. "I might go back eventually but not yet. I want to stay a little while longer because Shuri is still working with Vision. I'll not go until he's ready and to be here is to, rest. I need to rest."

"Well, if the Wakandians don't mind me hanging around, I'm staying," Sam said, his words bordering on defiant. Ever since the team's revelation, he ceased keeping his growing relationship with Thula a secret.

"They won't mind," Bucky said. "All I have to do is ask. You can stay as a guest of the White Wolf."

Steve didn't have to take time to consider. He and Bucky exchanged a glance and then he addressed the room. "I'm staying," he said. Pure relief crossed Bucky's face. Steve winked at him and didn't care who saw or what they thought.


	27. Chapter 27

Tony's voice drifted through the open door to the hallway. Natasha announced herself by giving a soft knock as she positioned herself in the doorway. In front of him, hanging in the air was the holographic face of Peter Parker. Natasha had met him very briefly in her other life. His youth, strength, vitality and endless chatter would be forever impressed in her mind and losing him caused a setback for Tony in his endless struggle for normalcy.

"So you were saying, your Aunt May seems a bit…" he asked. He caught sight of Natasha and waved her into the room.

"I'm telling you, there's something off about her. I've had her to the doctor and they can't find anything wrong. She was… kind of out of it for a while like all those other people, but… she's different. I tried to find Doctor Strange, but he's not home. Maybe you…"

'I'll be back tomorrow," Tony said. Peter's young face relaxed. "First thing is a meeting with Ms. Potts and after I do some intercompany housekeeping, I'll stop by your place, and then do what I can to help sort things out."

Peter's face was all smiles. "Thank you, Mr. Stark! That's a relief! I heard what you did, it was on the news. It was amazing! The consortium's had a big presence here and your people came and took out all the corrupt police…"

"I know what they've been doing. And I didn't do it alone. Had a lot of help."

"May isn't the only one that's a bit off. Some of my friends, they're kind of…weirder than usual," Peter's ability to make sudden shifts in conversations had become the stuff of legends.

"We'll talk tomorrow."

"And then there's the…"

"Peter!" A voice from offscreen called to him. "Peter, can you please come… help me with this?"

"Gotta go Mr. Stark. Aunt May needs me. See you tomorrow." The comlink went dead.

Tony turned to face Natasha.

"Some things never change," he said. "There were times when I literally wanted to put tape on his mouth, and sometimes, I still do."

"Steve has a theory, that the younger ones changed the least. He might be right. So, he's noticed something."

"Maybe Parker's special extra-sensory thing of his is working overtime. Bothers me what he said about Strange. Wonder where he's got to? They told me they were supposed to defend the Sanctum and our world against unseen threats, whatever the hell that means."

"They weren't there when the last time I was in New York."

"Why are they hiding?"

'Maybe they aren't hiding? Maybe they're fighting one of those 'unseen threats? They don't answer to us."

"I'm going to go get answers. I'll camp out on their doorstep. Not right…. them dumping us here and leaving us to our own devices." He spun around the chair. "I've been rehearsing what I'm going to tell 'Ms. Potts'. She might throw me out of the company. I'd throw me out of the company if I came up with what I'm about to tell her. And I suppose I should tell Parker. I don't even want to think about the questions that'll come spilling out of him when I do… but it's only fair."

"I've got to the same with Clint and speaking of Clint…I want to talk to him."

'Sure, go ahead. I've got more to do to get ready for tonight and our trip tomorrow. Knock yourself out."

She waited until he had left the room before entering the codes. After a few minutes, Clint was on-screen, sitting up, still banged and bruised with Laura beside him.

'Hey, Clint!" She said. "Hi, Laura. So they finally let you go?"

'I'm free and clear with a few weeks rest at home, and then if I'm good, I can go back to work."

"Good, you have that lunch?" She said, allowing a teasing tone to her voice.

"Yes we did, and it was very nice," Laura said. "I read about what happened. Clint was upset that he couldn't be there.

"We missed him. We'll be back tomorrow, and I'll tell you all about it and do my part about making sure he behaves himself. There's… something I need to tell you. Nothing bad, but something… you should know."

"That sounds mysterious," Clint said. "But whatever. We look forward to seeing you… and Stark, and even Colonel Rhodes."

"I look forward to it. You two behave yourself." She said. The two of them smiled at her as they signed off. She sat there and stared at the empty screen for a moment. They looked happy. She was happy. A faint noise behind her caused her to turn her head. Assuming it was Tony she froze in place when she found herself face to face with Bruce. He clearly saw who was on the other end of her message. When Natasha was caught she normally deflected the attention elsewhere or made a joke but now neither one was an option. All she could do was stare at the shocked expression on Bruce's face. He finally broke the silence.

"Natasha…. what did you do?"


	28. Chapter 28

Most of the families were inside enjoying their midday meal so the village and surrounding area were empty. Steve wandered down to the lake and around a grove of trees where he found Bucky clearing a section of the lake. He tried to walk as softly he could on the lake bank but despite his best efforts, he couldn't surprise him. Bucky turned to face him, and Steve gave into temptation, slipping his arm around his waist and greeting him with an unplanned kiss. Bucky responded but turned back to his work saying nothing which was irritating.

"No one can see us. I looked. We have to come out of the closet sometime..," Steve said.

"Why? Why can't we... keep it to ourselves?" Bucky pulled out some overgrowth that was crowding into the corner of the lake, keeping his face hidden.

"Are you embarrassed?" Steve asked, taking a few steps, so he was beside him. He reached down to pick up a large plant that had taken root on the trail, pulling it up with ease.

"No, I'm not embarrassed, I'm not ashamed... I'd... lets... talk about something else." Bucky pulled up another stubborn plant, throwing it off to the side of the path.

"Ok," Steve said. Bucky didn't like talking about intimate things outside the bedroom. He had to accept that. "Are you going to Tony's goodbye dinner tonight?"

"He's not saying goodbye. He's just going back to New York... and I can't go to that." Bucky picked up a long pole and used it to guide a small piece of debris toward him. Reaching down to pick it up, he noted it was a small bit of fabric. He stared at it for a moment.

"Why not?"

"Do you honestly think he wants me there? After what I did?" Bucky asked. He crumpled the bit of cloth up in his hand. "We can't just start hanging out together like nothing's happened."

"A brainwashed assassin killed his parents. He accepts that, Besides, it wasn't you... it was.."

"The other guy. But it still happened. I still did it."

"But you answered for it. It was resolved. You apologized to Tony, he accepts everything was out of your control. I think one reason you're so different from my Bucky. He never had time to come to term with things, to make things right... and you went on that mission together."

"Missions are different," Bucky said, picking up the pole again as he dredged the water.

A light popped on in Steve's brain. "This isn't about Tony and his feelings. It's about you... you don't want to be there.," he said.

"No, I don't. Just... don't push it, ok?"

"If you don't go, then I don't go..."

Bucky threw the pole down and stared out across the water. "Don't start that crap. Tony's your friend, no reason you can't be there."

"And why are we fighting?"

"We're not fighting..." He faced Steve for the first time. "I'm sorry. I'll go if you don't push... the other thing."

"I won't push it, but will you at least take one thing into consideration?"

"What?"

"We should tell Sam."

Bucky nodded, turning back to his work. "You can tell him, but I don't want to talk about it. Not with him, not with anyone."

"Ok, but one more thing. Come here."

Bucky seemed wary but walked over to Steve who once again slipped his arm around his waist.

"The sun is shining, the sky is blue, we're outside..." He kissed him again and this time Bucky seemed more relaxed. Steve pulled back, smiling at him "See, nothing bad happened."

"Shut up," Bucky said, pushing him away but there was a hint of a smile on his face.

Tony's goodbye dinner was outside on the pavilion. Large torches lit up the evening. It was an informal drop-in affair but Tony went all out. Western and Wakandan delicacies were spread out on a large buffet table. Drinks, alcoholic and otherwise flowed freely. He invited all those who had worked with the team over the past few weeks. T'Challa showed up to pay his respects to Tony and the team and then made a discreet withdrawal. Some scientists who had worked with Bruce were there and Shuri and her team.

Thula came with Sam. Steve found out she was a veterinary technician who worked in Wildlife Management. He imagined a scenario of Sam, flying over the Wakandan plains, reporting back to her about the animals he saw in the wild. True, a drone could do what he could, but knowing Sam, he wouldn't pass up the opportunity. The two of them had become inseparable and Steve didn't blame Sam for wanting to stay.

Bucky stayed by Steve's side most of the night, not saying much, lurking in the shadows and doing his best to look uncomfortable. At one point Natasha pulled him away, insisting he join in as she told the tale of his arm malfunction to the family members of the scientists. Thula hadn't heard the story, and she directed attention toward the pair as Natasha waved her arms and mimicked the sounds of explosions. Bucky told his side of what happened, with interruptions from Natasha and Tony with a few insights from Wanda.

Sam was alone to the side, taking sips from a drink and shaking his head as the story progressed. Steve caught his eye, motioning him over to the edge of the light.

"There's something I need to tell you..." he began."And it's kind of personal, but you should know."

"Don't tell me. You really are aliens?"

"No, nothing like that," Steve said. Laughter exploded from the group as Natasha came to the climax of the story.

"You might have noticed Bucky and I are spending a lot of time together..."

"You are inseparable. Just like me and Thula," Sam's eyes sent a message he could guess what Steve was about to say.

"That's because like you and Thula... we're together."

"Together... in what sense of the word?"

"The sense you think of. We had to tell you because... you're our friend."

"It's not a surprise. I've had my suspicions. Why... now?"

"Because... I'm the Steve, he was always trying to get back, and he's the Bucky I knew from before. We found each other again..."

"So this crazy experiment worked out for the both of you."

"Yes. It did. But there's another thing, something we'll not share with a lot of people. Bucky is asexual."

Sam took a drink and took a long look at Bucky on the other edge of the pavilion, deep in discussion with Wanda.

"Really. Hmm...and you're ok with that?"

"I'm fine with that. He experiences romantic attraction, but that's something different," Steve said.

"Not to get too much in your business, but that's enough, for you?"

"Yes," Steve was not about to explain the details of their sensual side of the relationship. That was no one's business.

Sam let out a short laugh. "That explains a LOT. We'd go to town, and he'd have these girls coming onto him..."

"He told me."

"He was clueless. Didn't noticed. Never picked up adult magazines even if they were right there in front of him. I thought he was gay because you and he..., well, let's just say you weren't best friends the same way you and I are."

"Easy mistake to make. If you want to get technical, we're in a homoromantic relationship. Bucky wanted me to tell you, but he won't want to talk about it so, just go along with it, and if anyone asks, just tell them."

"Does that mean you're like him?"

"I don't know what I am since I woke up, but for now I'm good."

"Ok, thanks for telling me. I'm cool with it."

"Thanks, Sam. Knew you would be."

Steve was relieved it was over and knew they would never have to talk about it again. They turned their attention back to the group. Bucky caught his eye and Steve winked back at him.

The crowd dispersed until it the only people left were the team members and the time came for the goodbyes. There were handshakes and hugs. Steve didn't realize until that moment that Bruce wasn't there. He had been earlier but now was nowhere around. He made an abrupt decision to stay so he must have said his goodbyes to Natasha in private. He was about to ask about him when Tony scooped him up in a big bear hug. Their relationship normally didn't involve hugging but Steve returned it.

"You and Nature Boy behave yourselves," Tony said. "and I would say something about keeping Sam grounded, but it looks like he's doing that on his own. And you will miss me. There'll be a lot of manful tears I can tell."

"If you need me, just call," Steve said, smiling at the old memory. Before Tony could reply Natasha interrupted them. Her hug he expected.

A handshake from Rhodey. "It worked Cap. The damn thing worked. I can't believe it."

"Well, don't go throwing that smile around too much, not until everything settles," Tony said. "We still don't know what's around the corner, but until that happens, maybe we'll have some breathing space."

Bucky stayed on the edge of the pavilion, apart from the group, but Rhodey and Natasha came over to speak to him. Tony noticed him as they left. He and Bucky exchanged a long glance and then Tony nodded in his direction without speaking. Bucky returned the gesture.

He and Steve took their leave of everyone else there and walked together back to the village as the evening deepened around them. The last rays of the sun were just going behind the trees behind them just as the hut came into view. Steve no longer thought of it as Bucky's place. It was their place.

"See, that wasn't so bad. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you almost had fun," Steve said, putting his arm around him. "I told Sam."

"How did he take it?"

"He wasn't all that surprised. He and Thula are going out to a Wildlife Park tomorrow... he's having fun here…he deserves it."

"I'm glad you told him. He's...a good friend."

There was little to do so the two of them settled in for the night. Bucky stayed on his side of the pallet for a long while, saying nothing. Steve was about to drift off when he broke the silence.

"It's too perfect," he announced.

"What do you mean?" Steve rolled over on his side to face him.

"You and me, living here, in our own little world. Sam close by, being happy. It's just too good. I can't help but feel there's something around the corner, ready to take it away."

Before Steve could answer, Bucky turned to him, his hand going under his shirt, then he slowly moved it up and down his back. Coming closer he kissed his neck, his shoulders and with one easy movement pulled his shirt over his head, his lips going back to his chest, both his hands, his real and metal one, moving across his body in smooth even rhythms.

Steve pulled Bucky close, allowing himself to experience the skin on skin contact and feel his heartbeat, returning the favor of the touch of his hands across his body. There was always the slight pleasant feeling of arousal but it always stopped at a certain point on its own. He never had to fight back any urges. They shared a long kiss.

Sometimes they did this for just a few minutes, sometimes for hours, depending on what had gone on that day. It always ended the same way, with Bucky whispering 'I love you' and falling asleep, in his arms. They didn't do this every night, this activity Bucky called 'fooling around with each other' but it was often enough. Tiring of this would be like tiring of drinking water.

Bucky fell asleep but Steve stayed awake for a while. His words of oncoming trouble worried him as he remembered Tony's paranoia about an attack from space. It had turned out to be real and now he hoped Bucky's feelings were just him coming to terms with the idea that people had forgiven him and he deserved happiness for a while.

He put his arm around him and pulled himself closer so he could stroke his hair. After everything they'd been through, they deserved this and he hoped nothing would come to snatch it away.


	29. Chapter 29

_Author's Notes: This is the beginning of Part Two of Return to Life. On Ao3 it is divided into two parts, the second part is called "The Blending' but here I decided to keep it all part of the same story and yes, as promised, Peter Parker has shown up and plays an important role._

 _The Summary for the Second Part- An unseen force is using the events of The Blending to advance their agenda. Peter Parker unwittingly pulls the enhanced humans into an unexpected adventure. Despite saying otherwise, Bucky is still not comfortable with the revelations about himself and his relationship with Steve._

One, two, three…" a chorus of children's voices rang out in English and with a loud crash, the large dead tree fell over. A job that might have taken days was over in a few hours. The timber would frame a home for a newly married couple, the stems and branches made into baskets and carved into tools and toys. Eventually, a new tree would grow here in its place.

Bucky and Steve stool back to observe their handiwork. Helping take down that tree pushed their combined contribution to the limit. It was hot and sweaty work but it felt good to have the job done.

A young girl walked over to them, carrying a stone jug, and a tray covered with small woven bags of various colors. She gave Bucky the jug and a offered him a small red bag. He didn't take it, opting to drink his fill of water instead, then passing the jug so Steve could take a drink. She appeared puzzled for a moment. Someone called her name, diverting her attention. Bucky reached down and took two blue bags off her tray instead. Her attention came back to Bucky. Her puzzlement grew more pronounced until she glanced over to Steve who handed back the jug. Comprehension finally sunk in. She walked away, going around to the group, offering everyone who helped with the project water and her small gifts.

"It's a good luck talisman," Bucky explained to Steve. "From the couple's families. A thank you, it's full of herbs, spices, expensive, hard to find stuff. Good for cooking, or you can throw some on your fire and make your house smell nice and if you hang a red one by the door, it can be a signal you're ready to find a spouse. The blue one means… you're good with the way things are."

"A nice custom," Steve said, taking one of the small bags and giving it a sniff. "But if they think you should put yourself on the market means someone somewhere must be interested. Maybe we should say something. Not that I care, but people might start asking questions."

"Let them talk. I can do what I want here and don't have to explain myself," Bucky said. He wiped the sweat from his forehead. "I try not to be a jackass about it, but it's no one else's business."

"It's up to you, but if someone asks me, I'm not going to lie," Steve said. It was still a point of contention between them. Sam and Natasha knew, but he was their mutual friend and would keep quiet; she was far away in New York, looking after Clint.

"Of course you won't. That's you. I don't want them thinking things about us that aren't true and I don't want to explain why they aren't true because, to be honest, it doesn't make a lot of sense. I don't really understand it myself so I don't want people asking me questions I can't answer. Is that so wrong?"

"It's not that difficult…" Steve said. Bucky turned away, watching as the villagers processed the wood from the tree, carefully cutting off the branches and bits of old vines that had grown up around it.

"Our work here is done," Bucky said. He didn't want to talk about their personal matters so he shut down the conversation. He took the blue bag back from Steve. "I'm going to go back home and take a swim in the lake, cool off. You can stay… if you like. I mean, we're not joined at the hip or anything."

He walked off toward his home. It was a hot day and the conversation made him flustered but as he neared the lake, it dissipated. Other things took over his mind. It had been three weeks since their three teammates had returned to the States. The last they heard progress on the treaties was going well, but they hadn't heard about Ms. Pott's or Clint's reactions to what had happened. Steve was worried because every message they sent out to their friends came back unanswered. Bruce buried himself in his work, upset about something he wouldn't talk about and seemed unconcerned about the lack of communication.

The water, warmed by the mid-morning sun soothed his tired muscles. His vibranium arm, coated with a special protective alloy, allowed it to shed water. He stayed in for a long time, coming out to dry himself off, go back to the hut, dress in fresh clothes and start lunch. Steve hadn't returned. Maybe one of the village families had asked them to eat with them, and Steve being Steve, wouldn't refuse. They had been joined at the hip for the past few weeks and being apart for a few hours wasn't the end of the world.

He started to hang the spice bags just inside the door but considering the implications of that for a moment. That small action might send a signal. He was doing his best to convince himself he wasn't ashamed or embarrassed about what he was, or his relationship with Steve. He still hadn't come to terms with how different he was from the rest of the world. He didn't want people coming to him with questions he couldn't answer. Even though he was comfortable with himself, he didn't want to be thought of as a freak and then there was that one unspoken fear... He pushed it all away. He took the gifts to the kitchen, deciding he would use them for cooking.

He ate his own lunch outside taking time to consider his chores for the rest of the day. He wouldn't wait for Steve, there were plenty of things he could do on his own. He ticked off a list in his head, his eyes going out over the lake as he considered how almost perfect his life was. If it wasn't for that one thing...

Something cut short his moment of contemplation. Footsteps coming from the wrong direction to be Steve. It could be Sam. He often dropped by unannounced, but he was with Thula, off working in some remote part of the kingdom but that didn't sound like him. As the footsteps grew closer recognition started to sink in. The stride was familiar, but out of place here. He never came here, allowing Bucky his privacy. Turning around he saw him, standing on the small hill above his pavilion, wearing casual clothes. T'Challa, King of Wakanda had come to pay him a visit. Two members of his bodyguard stood back at a respectful distance. Bucky stood up to greet him.

The King always spoke first. "Greetings, White Wolf. I apologize for this intrusion," he said. "I have what might be disturbing news."

"There was no need for you to come yourself," Buck began but T'Challa held up his hand. At that moment Steve walked out of the forest along the path that led down from the village. He stopped short when he saw the King.

"Captain Rogers," T'Challa said, acknowledging him.

"Your Highness," Steve said politely. "On a walkabout?"

"This isn't a social visit. Something's wrong, Steve," Bucky said. "Very very wrong."

"I have a message from Mr. Peter Parker. It seems Agent Romanoff, Colonel Rhodes, and Mr. Stark both fell into a coma not long after they returned to New York. It's been over two weeks. That's the longest that anyone has been in that state. As they are your close friends, I thought you should know right away. Mr. Parker is a rather excitable young man, with an overactive imagination. Perhaps a word from you might ease his mind."

A silence passed between them.

"Does Bruce know?" Steve asked.

"Yes, and Sam Wilson. I sent him word as soon as I heard. Any way we can help, with our resources, our doctors, just say the word and they are at your disposal. Once again, forgive me for disturbing you."

"Thank you for telling us," Steve said.

The King turned and walked away with his entourage. They watched them until they disappeared over the top of the hill.

"Damn," Steve said. "Damn." He wasn't one given to pacing but now he was, down the lake and back up again. "Two weeks. No wonder Peter was worried enough to muster up the courage to send us a message."

"Why them? Why is it taking them so long to wake up?" Bucky asked, catching up with him. Steve shook his head, his mind far away. "Do you remember anything from when you were asleep?"

"Vaguely," Steve replied. He stopped for a moment to stare out over the lake. "It was like one long dream. You were in it, everybody was in it but I don't remember the details. I heard voices…. was I different after I woke up?"

"Yes. You remember things you shouldn't remember, for one thing. Are you going to New York?"

"I don't like Peter going through this alone," He went to the fire circle and sat down. " We'll have to get together with Sam and Bruce and decide what to do. And what's with this 'you' business? If I go, you're coming with me. You can leave now, remember?"

"Leave Wakanda?" Bucky asked, taking a seat beside him. Their home, the lake, the forest were suddenly more beautiful than they ever had been and all the generous people of the village had become his family. Going back to New York meant going back to the compound. He had pushed that part of him far away but the memories were still there just below the surface, waiting for the right moment to return.

"You left twice, remember. Your missions?" Steve persisted.

"Missions are different."

"How? How are they different?"

"Because… I knew I'd come back here, home at the end. If we leave…"

"We'll come back. I promise, this is our home, but sometimes we have to take care of business. You were part of the team, you accepted that a long time ago. And Tony, Rhodey and Natasha, they're our friends and while Peter's just a kid, he's a powerful kid. He might do something…"

"Stupid?" Bucky supplied knowing Steve would be too nice to say it. "I remember what you were doing when you were his age. A lot of stupid stuff, some before the serum and some after.…"

"Which is why I don't think we should leave him on his own. I remember what it was like."

"But can we actually DO anything except stand around and stare at them while they're sleeping and hold Peter's hand? I mean, the thing has to run its course."

"It won't hurt to give the kid a little moral support. This will hit him hard, he really looks up to Tony. And I seem to remember you saying something about wanting to visit Brooklyn again? How about we go check on him and if there's nothing we can do, we'll just have a little vacation, and then come home. It's the least we can do. Let's go talk to Bruce, see if we can communicate with Sam and have a word to your very supportive and long-suffering neighbors about helping you out for a few days."

Steve made a good argument and there was nothing Bucky could say to counter it. To ask him to ignore this would be selfish and the kid could probably use a friendly face. He had been resting here a long time, and maybe it was time to take a trip and face those other demons that he had tried so hard to forget.

"As long as we come back home," he said. "And by home, I mean here."

"We will. I promise, " he said, giving Bucky a loud smack on the cheek, as a way of sealing


	30. Chapter 30

Bucky sat beside Steve in the co-pilot's seat doing his best to stay calm. He couldn't remember the last time he had taken a trip simply for the sake of taking a trip. Missions were different. Missions had a focus, an end game and while this expedition might be needed, it could hardly be called a mission. Steve joked about making it a working vacation. Going back through his long life, he couldn't honestly remember ever having gone on one before. Did going on leave when they were in the Army count?

Sam responded to their message but he was with Thula and her team, in the far reaches of the distant mountains. He offered to come back, but in the end, they decided what he was doing was important and there was no real emergency. Bruce said he didn't want to leave the research at this delicate stage and whatever Steve decided was ok with him. Something else seemed to be bothering him, but he didn't want to talk about it so they didn't push it. Bucky thought it odd that he didn't seem to express any more concern for Natasha, but maybe that was just his way of dealing with things.

They traveled in silence for about a half an hour. Bucky got up and wandered around the jet, walking by the firearms and Steve's Shield, still hanging up the weapon's locker. Memories of all his missions with the team were resurrected, along with the last one, the one where he took Steve's place.

"I hope we don't need them," Steve said. He flipped the switches that put the plane on autopilot and came back to join him. They didn't worry about him leaving the controls because the plane's back up systems had back up systems. He reached his arms around Bucky's waist, gently turning him around, and kissed him.

Bucky responded but pulled back so he could look him in the eyes. "Really?"

Steve laughed. " I might as well take advantage of us being alone in broad daylight and several thousand feet in the air with no one around to ask questions and nothing to distract you." He kissed him again, harder, pushing him gently against the wall of the plane. Bucky lost his balance and felt himself falling backward, into one of the seats, Steve falling with him. They broke apart laughing. After disentangling themselves, Steve took a seat beside him.

"That was fun," he said. "I was starting to think the honeymoon was over."

"I know, it's all me acting weird, about us," Bucky said, taking took a deep breath. The opposite side of the plane became a lot more interesting. "I know I'm the same person I was before I found out I'm not like everybody else…"

"And I shouldn't push it. Let you take your time." Somewhere a monitor beeped and the plane shook a little bit. "I better go see what that's about. Maybe we can do our own version of the mile high club on the way home."

 _What the hell was the mile high club?  
_  
What it was about was bad weather. Steve took control, flying above it and keeping out of its way until they landed at the Avengers Compound during the early evening hours. As they exited the plane, Ms. Potts was waiting by the runway. Steve went forward to greet her, but Bucky held back staying close to the plane thinking he might need to run back into for shelter. It was all too familiar. Intrusive memories of the last time he was here started to surface.

"I'm glad you've come. Mr. Stark told me everything, even warned me that this might happen. He insisted on staying here through it all, but he told me it should only last for about two days," she said. 'It's been nearly three weeks."

Steve said nothing for a moment, standing still with his arms crossed. "What did you think...about what he told you?" he asked.

"I admit I didn't believe him at first, but as time went on, it became evident this was not the Tony Stark I knew, and Agent...Natasha and Colonel Rhodes backed up his story. I can't tell you exactly when the turning point was, but after a lot of soul-searching, and after everything that's happened, I decided he was telling the truth….how about you?" She directed her question to Bucky who had been standing quietly in the background. The fact that she acknowledged him surprised him.

"I was angry. Yelled at him, broke things, but like you, there was a moment, when everything came together and I believed him." Bucky said. He wasn't used to interacting with her. She was one of the background characters in his life, darting in and out when she needed to relay important messages to Mr. Stark. To Tony.

"Yes," she said. Staring past him into nothingness. She shook her head, bringing herself back to the present." You will want to see him." She led them upstairs through the compound to a room that had been fitted up like a hospital room. It was familiar. Monitors, beeping sounds, IV 's and Tony, on the bed, but instead of appearing to be sleeping peacefully he was jerking about, his eyes closed tightly as if in pain.

"You didn't act like that," Bucky said.

"The doctors we have here can't find a cause. He's not even in a proper coma, just a deep sleep. They can't wake him up…"

"What's happening is he is blending with the new reality. When he wakes up, he'll be a new Tony," Steve said. "I know it's a lot to take in, but please trust me, this thing we created is a lot better than what we left behind."

Ms. Potts stared long and hard at him. "That's what he told me. I could be angry if I let myself think about it, but the damage you caused to the Consortiums speaks for itself. We tried for so long to bring them down, and now their powers have been greatly weakened. I must thank you, Captain Rogers. That convinced me that you had no ill will toward us."

"What about Peter?" Steve asked.

"He was here most of the day, and as it was getting late, I had to send him home. He said something about seeing Doctor Strange."

"Natasha tried to get in touch with him, but he's out of contact."

"Peter will be back tomorrow. I can hardly keep him away. Mr. Stark...Tony...was a mentor to him. You are welcome to spend the night here, Your old quarters are ready. Bucky, I understand if this might be difficult for you, being back considering what happened when you were here last..."

Steve turned to give Bucky a quizzical look.

"The bomb," Ms. Potts said, her voice gentle. "It tore apart the conference room. Bucky was the only one hurt, and fortunately or unfortunately, all the damage it did was to his prosthesis. As soon as he was stable, he disappeared. We got word a few days later from T'Challa that the was safe in Wakanda. It's been redone but I can take you by the back way…"

"No, that's ok. I'd like to...see it if you don't mind." Bucky said. He didn't want to, but it was best to face this and get it out of the way. He couldn't avoid it forever.

"If you're sure," Ms. Potts led them through the familiar hallways, past the offices until the came to the conference room. "I'll leave you here," she said, making her withdrawal.

Bucky walked in and sat down, stretching his arms out on the table so he could feel the smooth wood beneath his hands. He ran his fingers of his real hand along the edges, "No one knows how they got past the security measures, but they must have had a spy on the inside. That day, we had just finished and I was the only one still sitting here, everyone else had gotten up. Good thing too, or they would have been killed. I don't know if they wanted to finish me then, or just get me back. The noise, the wall caving in, the windows breaking, my arm getting ripped off in the blast, the pain...I remember it all. It was the second time it had happened, the first time almost took out T'Challa. I realized that just my being here, my very existence had almost gotten everyone, including Steve, killed and I had to get away. I was angry at him, but I still cared. I couldn't let him get caught in a crossfire meant for me."

Steve sat down beside him, giving the room a good look around. Without a word, he reached out and laid his hand across the back of Bucky's metal one."You going to be ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. Are you? I mean, this probably strange to you, coming back to this place…"

"It looks pretty much the same as I remember it, some differences. The decorations on the wall are different, and the coffee maker was over there. That window is a little bigger. This is where we finally decided to ...do what we did. I had a lot of self-doubts when we first came here, worrying if it would even work, what the fall out would be, but not anymore. This was the right thing to do."

"I'm glad you came," Bucky said. He didn't look at Steve. All he could see was the room exploding and falling into ruin but the feel of Steve's hand made it a lot less traumatic than it could have been.

They left, making their way through the halls to the wing of the building that served as their temporary quarters before and after missions. It was strange because the place was once so full of life was empty. Everyone was scattered around the globe. Their footsteps echoed through the empty halls, reminding Bucky of what he had left behind for Wakanda and what Steve left behind by crossing over. He didn't want to move back here permanently, but he did miss what they had before it all went wrong.

"So my room or yours?" Steve asked, with a smile.

"How about mine tonight, your's tomorrow," Bucky said. After they were settled they both stayed lost in their own thoughts for a long time, saying nothing before Bucky reached for Steve, in need of comfort. Steve instinctively seemed to know what he needed, wrapping his arm around him and pulling him close.

"The hours I used to look up at that ceiling and think about Steve, about how to fix him, how to get him back, sometimes I thought it was impossible…"

"Even when you were mad at him, you were still concerned about him…" Steve said. "You never gave up."

"Neither did you," Bucky replied, moving closer to him. It had been a long day and they soon fell asleep.


	31. Chapter 31

Tony was the same the next day, no change. Steve and Bucky waited for Peter but when he proved to be a no-show Ms. Potts made some discrete inquiries. Not at school, not at home, not with his friends. They reluctantly decided to the Sanctum themselves but left with low expectations. No one else found answers there and the chances of Peter succeeded where the others failed were minuscule.

"I've been back here twice," Bucky said as they walked through the city. "When I was… the other guy. They prepped me for it, told me about the changes but I didn't pay too much attention to anything when I got here. They worked on hard on making sure I stayed focused and I did." His face took on a pensive expression. He was sad about something. Steve wondered if it was about the changes in the city or the missions they had sent him on.

"Then there's me, waking up and running right into Times Square. Real culture shock," Steve said in an attempt to change the subject. "Tony…or maybe it was Nick Fury…trying to chase me down. Funny how I can see both there. It's still a blur. Did you ever go back to the old neighborhood?"

"I thought about it. I looked at some pictures. It's changed too much," Bucky said.

"I've not either," Steve said. "But I looked up some of our neighbors. The ones still alive are great-grandparents. It got depressing. I had to… move on." The two walked in silence for a few blocks, lost in their own thoughts, Steve conscience of the fact there was no one else in the world he could share this with, but was grateful he did.

"Wonder why Peter didn't show up this morning?" Bucky asked breaking the silence.

"Have no idea. I hope he's here," Steve said, glad he had changed the subject. "He and Strange went into space together, so it makes sense he'd come here."

"Wonder what that was like?" Buck mused half to himself. "I never got around to reading Tony's report."

"Don't feel bad. I didn't either. We had other things on our minds," Steve said. Catching Bucky's eye and winked at him. He couldn't swear to it, but he thought Bucky blushed. Steve wanted to put an arm around his shoulder but decided not to. Bucky was still working out a comfort level with public displays of affection, even the ones that looked completely platonic.

They arrived at the imposing building. "So do we knock?" Steve wondered. Bucky shrugged his shoulders. Steve raised his hand in the air but the door opened before he touched anything. He pushed it in few inches.

"Doctor Strange? It's Steve Rogers." He called out announcing himself. "I'm here about…"

"Peter Parker," a familiar voice called out. "Come in."

The door opened the rest of the way, and he walked in, taking a moment to experience the awe of the interior of the room. It looked like a museum. No Doctor Strange, but Wong was there, his hand outstretched. Steve took it, his grip stronger than he expected.

"Captain Rogers!" he said, a smile on his face. "It's good to see you again, and to learn how well things worked out for you," he said. "Please come in," he said, motioning to Bucky who had waited outside on the landing. Bucky hesitated a moment then followed Steve. He instinctively jumped into a defense mode when the door shut and locked behind them. "Please don't let that alarm you," Wong said calmly. Bucky didn't relax until Steve's nod sent the message they were not in danger.

"Where have you been? Natasha and Tony…" Steve asked.

"Tried to get in touch with me but I was not in, for them. For you, I am. You have melded properly. Stark should have stayed in Wakanda, and Natasha, her situation is not something I'm not at liberty to discuss. You and… I'm sorry, but what should I call you? You have so many names and titles," Wong directed his question toward his companion.

"Bucky," he replied.

"Bucky. Good, short, easy to remember. The Sanctum has granted you permission to enter, this welcome did not come from me. There are things I can't tell you. Do you accept that?"

"I doubt we could understand it anyway," Steve said.

"How refreshing to deal with someone who accepts limitations. Mr. Stark, he's a brave man and means well but difficult to work with but we won't go into that now. I can tell you the reason it has taken so long for the others to come around is that they are fighting the meld."

"Fighting it?"

"There is much about themselves they do not wish to give up and hard truths about themselves they are unwilling to accept. It seems it was easier for you because you had… stronger motivations." His eyes flitted over to Bucky for a quick moment before returning to Steve making him wonder how much he knew. "I must tell you I have not seen Stephen since I came here."

"But Tony said…"

"I don't understand it either. Something else is going on here, something no one has shared with me."

A faint memory pinged in Steve's brain about other forces at work but it was too distant to bring back.

"But that is something to worry about later," Wong continued. "Our main concern is Peter Parker. He came here, this morning, but he has disappeared." He said the words as if people disappearing around him was a common occurrence.

"Disappeared!" Steve exclaimed.

"He came asking questions. I was debating with myself how much I should tell him when a portal opened, the origin unknown to me. A voice I did not recognize called out his name and before I could stop him, he stepped in, because he was curious, one of his best and worst qualities, and then it closed behind This happened minutes before you showed up. I do not believe it to be a coincidence."

"Can you find him?"

"I cannot go after him. I must remain here. My duty…"

"I understand. Is there any way we can follow him?"

"The place, I barely got a glimpse, was unfamiliar. It was not of this earth, not of a realm or dimension with which I am familiar."

"Not of...?" Bucky asked, breaking his silence. "Steve, what did Peter get himself into? And what are we getting ourselves into?" As if in answer to his question, the room filled with color. Tiny bits of light sparkled around them. A portal opened, revealing Peter.

"Captain Rogers," he said. His voice was steady.

"Are you all right? What happened?" Steve asked.

"I'm fine. I'm good. Look, I know this will sound weird, but there are people over here who need our help. They're good guys. I'm almost positive they're good guys, of course, you can't really tell, but I'm pretty sure they are because my senses are calm and they need us to help them and they tried to explain, but it's a little beyond me but they need you to come over here-"

"Are you're the real Peter and not some illusion?" Steve asked but mentally checking off that this person was just as chatty as the young man he knew.

Peter sighed and looked off into the distance. "I met you, a version of me anyway, met you at the Leipzig Airport in Germany. I stole your shield, Ant-Man got it back for you and you dropped a bridge on me. I told you I was from Queens and I told your friend his metal arm was cool. He won't know about that… oh… he should come too. They want him….and why you were beating up on Mr. Stark? What did he do to you? Why were you so mad at him?"

"That wasn't you! That was…" Steve said.

"I know who he was." Peter sounded older. Steve took in the ramifications of Peter's answer. Wherever he was, he had come in contact with his other self.

"Steve, I don't like this," Bucky whispered.

"I don't either, but Peter is over there and this seems the only way to get him back. What do you think?" Steve directed his question toward Wong.

The Sorcerer stared hard at the portal and the sight of Peter. "I cannot advise you Captain Rogers but I sense no deception. I know nothing about this, where it is coming from. There are many mysteries in the cosmos, things that cannot be explained, even by us. This is one of them. I cannot tell you what to do, but it seems there are forces guiding our actions are beyond my understanding. Perhaps we should see this through. The only option is to wait here until Strange returns and watch your friends as they go through their struggle. Perhaps this might shorten their suffering."

"I don't know," Steve said. This could all be an elaborate trick but even if it was, someone needed to look after Peter.

"If I go, you don't have to come with me," he said to Bucky.

"They'll want both of you," Peter said. "The ride is scary at first, it's like a light tunnel. It's a little different from Thor's Bifrost thing but it's quick…"

"Tony would never forgive me if I didn't at least try. He shouldn't be alone over there. I've already been through that light tunnel once, I know what to expect."

"We still don't know that's him, " Bucky said, lowering his voice. "I don't want to think about it, but they could have done something with him and are using this to lure us over there."

"Why?" Steve asked. Bucky just shook his head.

"Guys, they can't hold this open much longer. If you're coming, do it now, and if you don't…."

Steve decided. He couldn't take the chance of Peter being lost somewhere in the Universe. "I'm going. I have to. You understand?"

Bucky nodded and stepped up beside him. Steve took his hand and for once, Bucky didn't pull away.

"You ready?" he asked. Bucky nodded again and together they stepped into the unknown side by side.


	32. Chapter 32

The trip through the tunnel of light was different this time. No circles, no memories merging back and forth, just a long straight shot. Steve didn't know where he got the idea but he knew this was about distance, not time, not reality.

They came to a full stop. He was conscious of Bucky snatching his hand away. They landed in a large room, with a high ceiling, the walls a curious color of golden brown. The color of leaves in autumn. There was no obvious source of light, but somewhere something was glowing, casting light but making no shadows, causing it to be light and dark at the same time. Something was familiar about it, something Steve couldn't place. Peter was alone.

"Captain, you made it! Are you feeling ok? I mean it's a little weird at first but I wouldn't mind doing it again, now I that I know you can live through it! So Bucky, you ok?" He asked. Steve thought Peter would start bouncing around with excitement.

Bucky was on his knees, staring at the floor. Steve went to one side, Peter the other, helped him up. Peter held onto the metal arm for longer than necessary, staring at it. Looking up, he saw Bucky's intense stare so he let go.

"I'm sorry. I've not seen your new one up close before. It's awesome!"

"Thanks," Bucky said, his face softening. "So where are we and why are we here?" He didn't wait for an answer but walked around the room, feeling the walls, staring up at the high ceiling. "There's some kind of environmental controls. Here's a vent." He knelt down to examine it and put his ear up against it. "There don't seem to be any doors."

"This is just a holding area. You, we... we 're all kind of dangerous. They asked me to come first because I'm young and they thought a young person would be less threatening…" Peter said, getting ahead of himself, as usual.

"How did you know about...where I first met Peter Parker?" Steve asked.

"They showed me. It was like a window into another world. It was cool. They said that was the only way to convince you that I was real because you would remember it. Or they hoped you would remember it because you went into that coma, like Mr. Stark which is why I went to see Doctor Strange but he wasn't there…"

"Peter, slow down."

"Sorry. So why were you fighting Mr. Stark? And Bucky looked really rough...why…"

"I don't want to talk about that right now," Steve said, making his voice sound as authoritarian as he could without snapping, his tone distracting Bucky from his reconnaissance. The thought of looking into his other life set him on edge. He'd done his best to bury it and he didn't like the idea that someone could bring it up again.

Peter was subdued for a very brief moment. "I guess all that's gone now, huh? Mr. Stark told me about it, or as much as he could before he went to sleep. Awesome story! I couldn't believe it but…" Steve held up a hand, something that Peter apparently accepted as a signal for him to focus. "Anyway, I went looking for Doctor Strange and I could swear I heard his voice and followed it...and I met these guys. They hoped that would convince you it was safe to come here. I guess it worked. They asked you two to come because you're the next step in the process, both of you."

"Process? What process?"

"Ok, I'm going to show you something, but please don't freak out. It looks worse than what it is."

With his words, a dark corner of the room became lighter to expose Bruce, Wanda, and T'Challa standing absolutely still.

"They're in a kind of suspended animation," Parker said as they walked over to them. "They didn't know how they would react so they need you, Cap, to talk to Doctor Banner and Agent Maximoff so they won't, you know, do their thing, you know, calm them down. And if you," he said, directing his attention to Bucky, "if you could do the same with T'Challa, he would listen to you, that would be great. Then they'll, the guys who brought us here, will tell you everything you need to know!'

"It sounds like they, whoever they are, have been planning this for a while if they know this much about us," Bucky said.

"Well, they have, and they haven't. Just the basics, but they're not bad people. Honest, they're not!"

As if by magic Bruce Banner blinked and looked around. "Steve," he said with the voice of someone who had just woke up. "I heard someone call my name. Bucky, Parker, what are you doing here? What is this place? Where...did we reality jump again? They didn't send us back did they?" The uncertainty in Banner's eyes was familiar.

"No, nothing like that. We've been taken on a trip, apparently by friendly aliens. We don't know why but right now, you need to stay calm. Is that clear?" Steve spoke the word slowly and deliberately as if speaking to a child.

"Friendly aliens? Who the hell do they think they are, snatching us like that..." he said as he paced around the room. The clenched fist was a bad sign.

"I don't know, Bruce, what I know is they brought me here first specifically to talk to you, so I could let you know so far, nothing's happened. You've got to stay calm..."

Banner unclenched his fist and took a deep breath. He looked around the room and then at his companions. "Spent two years on a different planet, Thanos, merging realities and now this? When's it going to end?" No one moved. Steve was half afraid Parker's mouth would start up again but for once the young man kept silent. After several long minutes of obvious internal struggle, Bruce finally spoke. "I'll be ok. You can relax. I'll be ok, Steve."

At his words, a long sigh came from Wanda and she immediately put up her hands.

"Wanda, no!" Steve's long strides took him to her side before she could do anything. "I don't know where we are or why they brought us here, but we're not in any immediate danger. Peter here assures us that the people who brought us here have no ill intentions," he said.

Wanda stared at him and then at Peter She raised one finger, and a spark came out of it, entering the young man. He stood still for a moment and then the spark returned to her hand.

"That was weird!" He exclaimed. "I didn't know you could do that!"

"Forgive me," she said. "I had to assure myself that he was real. He is, and as far as he knows, they have told him the truth, but I could not see everything. Something is being withheld..."

"White Wolf! What has happened?" T'Challa came alive. He stared around the room and almost went into one of his catlike attack poses. Bucky was beside him in an instant.

"I'm not really sure. I just took the same weird trip you did, but whoever brought us here could have killed us long before now if they wanted to. Peter tells us they need our help and, according to Wanda, he's telling the truth," Bucky said. T'Challa said nothing for a moment. He relaxed, then stood there and stared at Bucky.

"I'm not averse to giving help when needed, but I wish they had asked first," T'Challa said. Steve thought he was being amazingly calm about it.

"Forgive us," A feminine voice came from a dark corner. The whole room flooded with light and everyone except Peter took on their own unique defense posture. "It was impossible for us to ask first, as we could not travel to you. If we could have done this by some other method, we would have. This was the only way." The speaker wore a long white dress with a large gold belt. A long dark braid hung over her right shoulder. She appeared human. Behind her was a man, gold hair, who wore a white tunic of the same material with a smaller gold belt, reminding Steve of pictures he had seen of ancient Greece. They were a handsome couple. Wanda relaxed and the rest of the group followed her lead.

"Your young friend has been most...helpful," she continued. "We are not in the habit of kidnapping people but this was the only path we could take. I am speaking through a translator implant so forgive me if my answers do not come as... as they should. It is still learning." Her voice had a slight hesitating pattern to it, similar to people who had suffered minor brain injuries. "I believe my name, in your common language, would be Regina."

"Regina, Queen," Bruce said. Steve hoped to hell Bruce speaking out like that wasn't some kind of cultural no-no but Regina took no offense.

"You are correct, and this is Regulus."

"Regulus. Prince. Son of the King." Bruce added.

"Yes, He is the son of the Ruler of a nearby realm and someday that will be his kingdom but until then he is my... Prince Consort." The man nodded to them. "Who speaks for you?" She asked. "I know you have a King among you."

Steve wanted to ask how she knew that but decided now was not the time to question their captors. He and T'Challa exchanged glances.

"I do not speak for your people," T'Challa said.

Steve turned back to Regina. "I guess I do," he said.

"First, you are asking, why of all the people on your world? Why this group? You were the only ones strong enough to make the journey. Some of you have already made similar excursions."

"We were strong enough to make the journey because we are all enhanced," Wanda said. Everyone else in the group glanced around at their companions as if at that moment they realized what they had in common. Wanda moved closer to the Queen, her eyes focused hard on her. "You are not what you seem." Her voice was almost accusatory.

"You are correct. What you see before you is not our... true image. This is an illusion. We wished to present ourselves as something familiar to you. Perhaps, in time you will see us as we are."

"The people we left behind..." Steve began. "They'll worry about us...look for us…"

"As you saw, we can... put people in a state of... suspended animation. We were able... to do that to your world. Time is standing still for them. They will not suffer from your absence." Regina moved closer to them, Regulus following close behind. 'As long as we are able to control the passages, they will come to no harm. I cannot translate the name of our system to you. It is... Sacred? Sanctioned," she appeared to be fumbling for words.

"A place set apart," supplied T'Challa.

"Yes, that's it. A pace set apart. Sanctuary. Generations ago a plague-infested our system. We are isolated. Quarantined. No one can come here, but we have a window on the cosmos."

"You can see out," Bruce said. "You can't leave, but you can bring people here."

"Yes, and it was difficult. We knew the journey would be strenuous. Had we not found you, your kind, we might have given up hope of ever reaching you. After years of fruitless research, our scientists and.. wise women... were close, very close to ending the plague and then some of them, were gone. Vanished. We searched for an answer out there and saw a great disturbance. Before our eyes, we saw it happen. It must have been what took them. Then we saw another upheaval undoing the first, but it did not reach here. We searched again until we found the... origin point. Your world. We have brought you here to ask, that whatever you did, however, you brought your people back, to do it here. Bring our people back and end our suffering and our isolation."

A heavy silence fell on the group.

"What you are asking, is impossible. I wish we could help, I honestly do, but we did nothing," Steve said.

"You mean this was... natural?" Regulus asked, speaking for the first time.

"No, I mean, it was the work of Sorcerers," Steve replied. "Magic."

"Wizards?" He asked, his voice full of incredulity.

"Yeah, Mr. Stark told me. Wong and Doctor Strange, sorcerers. Wong did something that fixed things," Peter spoke up. He acted as if he would continue, but Steve held up a hand, stopping him.

Regina let out a loud cry and turned away from the group. Regulus put a hand on her shoulder. Steve recognized the look on his face. This was the look of a man used to being able to handle any situation only to discover something out of his control.

"This is distressing news, but I can tell you are being honest," he said, still trying to comfort Regina. "There have are no wizards here. No sorcerers. They used to be among us but, they left us, a long time ago. They are gone."


	33. Chapter 33

The light lowered for a moment, then returned to brightness when she turned back to face them. Her face showed every sign of being in real distress. Bucky had been on edge the whole time. Even though the room appeared empty, his eyes shifted constantly around the room, pausing at every dark corner out of sheer habit.

"You brought us from a Sanctum. A sorcerer, our friend Wong lives there," Steve said. "You didn't know?"

"He was weak. We could not bring him here. I doubt you would wish to put your friend is such danger." Regina paced. The dignified woman's behavior was becoming more undignified by the moment. Bucky suspected if she were alone she would cry.

"He won't leave the Sanctum," Steve said. "He has to protect our world. He told us the Blending was a one-time thing. Time and the cosmos had to align just right. He also told us he believed higher forces were at work, using us for their own ends. Even if you could bring him here, I don't think it would do any good. I'm sorry. If we could help you, we would… ."

"After all our hard work, after everything we've done, I refuse to give up," she said, more to Regulus, her voice full of frustration. "There must be a way…"

"We promised no force, no unnecessary risk." His voice was low but Bucky heard it. Steve caught his eye, revealing he did too.

"But this is about our survival as a people. We can't have come so far and not… what will the Council say? They were against this from the beginning and now…"

They had a Council. People they answered to unless this whole thing was a charade put on for their benefit. Bucky mentally ticked off the way the Consortiums used to operate. False backstories was a classic.

"There might be a way…" Bruce stepped forward. He appeared a little hesitant. "This is a long shot, but we might have something, maybe…," he looked to Steve as if for permission. Steve nodded.

"I'm willing to listen to anything. How can you help us if not by magic?" Regina asked.

"Before we told T'Challa what happened, he had his people investigating the phenomenon we call the Blending. I was working with them, keeping an eye on them, curious about what they would find out and they were close… I mean, the laws of physics should be the same here shouldn't they?"

"Go on," Regulus said.

"If you can send T'Challa and me back, to gather our research, and bring it here and show your people. Theoretically, maybe... we could reverse engineer something. Maybe develop a working non-magical theory of how it all happened. It will be better than nothing."

Regina's face lit up, literally. The room grew a little brighter. "It is a faint hope, but I accept your offer. You are strong enough to travel there and back. I must take this proposal to the Council. We will return." The lights lowered, then came back up. Regina and Regulus had vanished from the room.

Bucky kept his eyes trained to the empty room around them, ready to respond to any sudden movement. "Do you think they're watching us?" he asked. "Can they hear us?"

"It seems they have been observing us for some time," T'Challa said. "We apparently have few secrets from them." Bucky flushed at the idea, wondering how much they had seen.

"They've only been able to do it bursts. Mostly to grab what information they thought they needed. Or that's what they told me at least. It's not like they were following us to the bathroom or anything," Parker said. "They were looking for people… like us and when I told them Cap and Doctor Banner were part of the original group, they were really excited about it. They honestly thought we could help. I didn't know they didn't have any wizards." His fingers flicked to his wrist and a long string of webbing appeared which he threw upward and stuck to the ceiling. He pulled himself and did a quick survey, crawling around above them, holding his ear to the ceiling. He flipped himself back down to ground level. "Nothing up there but vents. They have to have some kind of environmental controls somewhere."

Small sparks escaped from Wanda's fingers, exploring the walls. " We are alone. I can find no evidence of any security devices or the source for the light. There is something curious about this place," she said. "Everything, the floor, the walls, even though they give off an illusion of a normal room, are of the same material as if someone carved it out of stone. I've seen nothing else like it. This place, whatever it is, is very secure."

"Something about it looks familiar, but I can't place it," Steve said. "And there is something else, at the edge of my memory that's trying to break through."

"Which is unusual, considering you and I can remember just about everything," Bucky said. "They found out enough about us to know what we need to stay alive. They are capable of providing oxygen, that is if they don't already use it themselves. They are keeping us in here for a reason. Either don't want us to leave because it would be dangerous for us out there…"

"Or could it be their true form is really ugly? Maybe they all look like bugs or something… and they didn't want to scare us," Peter supplied. "Or maybe this is like a big lab, like Mr. Stark's and they are just holograms or…"

"Or perhaps we appear hideous to them," T'Challa said, allowing a small smile to escape. "And they did not wish to frighten their own people. Or this is a means to protect us from that plague. Curious that the blending did not reach here. Are they so isolated to the point something protected them from Thanos' machinations?"

"I remember something!" Steve said, snapping his fingers. "It's vague, but someone else told me that there were higher forces at work here. They helped us to blend because it helped them."

"Who?" Bruce asked.

"It came to me in a dream when I was in that coma, but…" Steve bit his lip and closed his eyes. He was struggling to remember, to concentrate. It was rare for anyone to see him like this. His face relaxed as he shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sorry, that's all I have." He walked over to the place where Regina and Regulus had been standing. "I think we should see this through. Help them. To stand in the way of this might lead to other problems but at the same time, stay skeptical."

"If they're telling the truth, we can give them a start," Bruce said. "And maybe, in the meantime, learn more about them," Bruce said, sounding almost eager. Ever the scientist.

"We seem to have little choice in the matter," Wanda said. "The sooner we help them, the sooner we can return. I wish I could examine them more closely, find out more about how their illusions work, but it is risky. We don't know their defenses."

"I'm not sensing any danger," Peter proclaimed. "I haven't since I came here. I believe them."

"What about you Bucky?" Steve asked. "What's your assessment?" The whole group turned their attention toward him.

"You know me, I have major trust issues," he said, allowing himself to smile to break the tension. "If this is a deception, if they have some kind of ulterior motive, then it's one of the most elaborate ones I've ever seen or been a part of. This took time. All of this wasn't just dreamed up on a moment's notice. Are we even on another planet? Maybe we're just in some weird place on earth….?"

"We don't know," T'Challa said. "This may all be smoke and mirrors…"

"But why?" Bucky asked. "What do we have they could want? Do they want to get their hands on your research?"

"There would be no need for this masquerade," T'Challa said. " If they have been spying on us, they would know that all they would have to do is ask. But I believe Regina's distress was real. I recognized the burden of having to protect a kingdom. I have traveled on the astral plane and seen gods and monsters fall from the sky. I have seen the dead return, in a manner of speaking. After all of that, in this place, does not seem such a fantastical idea. I agree with Captain Rogers. We are here at their mercy and alive by their good favor. We should see this through."

The group went silent.

Steve rubbed his hands through his hair and let out a long sigh. He stared out into the soft nothingness of the room for a few moments, then singled out T'Challa and whispered something in his ear. T'Challa pulled back, slightly surprised and nodded. That sparked an idea in Bucky's mind. He didn't like being alone here, defenseless against these people. As soon as Steve left him, he cornered the man himself.

"Shuri programmed my arm with certain enhancements…" he kept his voice low.

"Yes, and she disabled them," he said whispered back, keeping his eyes on the rest of the group.

"Would it be possible for you to enable them again?" Bucky asked. T'Challa drew back, a question on his face. "Not to hurt anyone, I don't want to kill anybody, just… shock them, like a taser."

"A taser? We know nothing about these people. Such a weapon might not faze them and those applications involved training…"

"I get that. I would feel better if we had at least one weapon. We're all capable of defending ourselves, but…"

A smile followed T'Challa's sigh. "Once a soldier, always a soldier. Very well, You ask for little and I owe you everything. If they let us go, I'll bring back what we need. We'll tell them it's needed for maintenance for your arm."

"Thank you," Bucky said. The room darkened then; then glowed again, and they were there. That was fast!

"The Council has agreed to the two of you returning but it must be quick. Gather only what you need and return. The rest of you could return with him if you wish, but you will live in a state of suspended animation."

"You mean frozen?" Bucky asked bluntly. He and Steve exchanged a glance. The programming was out of his head, but the memories remained. "If it's ok with you, I'll pass on that. Not a fan." He didn't want to go to sleep and maybe wake up a hundred years older, again.

"Neither am I," Steve said. "I'll stay. The rest of you are free to go or stay."

"Can we see them?" Peter asked. "The people still there?"

Regina and Regulus exchanged a glance. "I don't see what harm that would do and it perhaps it would prove to you we are true to your word. We went to great care to not interfere with your timeline," he said.

She waved her arms in a circle and a portal appeared before them. An image of Tony, in his bed with the monitors, Pepper Potts by his side. The image changed to Peter's Aunt May, standing motionless by a window, then to a sleeping Natasha, a worried-looking Clint at her bedside, the hand of an unseen woman on his shoulder. Bruce took a step forward at the image of the two, his hands clenched. It was obvious the image disturbed him.

"I should be there," he said to himself, his voice low, but Bucky heard him. "I should have gone back with her."

The scene switched to Rhodey, sleeping in what appeared to be a military hospital, a doctor at his side. Then it dissolved and became Shuri standing still in her lab, talking with Vision, a shot of Sam and Thula, on a hillside overlooking an African plane and finally to Bucky's neighbors, frozen in time during their evening meal. The scene returned to Shuri's lab.

Wanda took a step toward the portal, reaching out her hand as if to touch it but she pulled back. "I would like to remain alert, aware, so I can watch over Viz, even if only from a distance," she said.

"I feel the same way about Aunt May, and Mr. Stark and the rest of them," Peter said.

"I cannot fall into such a state and leave my people unwatched," T'Challa said.

"Then we agree," Steve said. "We stay."

"Very well. We will take care of our needs. The sooner we can process this information, the sooner you can return home."

Regina turned her attention to Bruce and T'Challa. "It will disorient you, traveling back again and seeing what you will see but you must be quick. Bring back only what you need. Go," She nodded toward T'Challa and Bruce who exchanged a quick mutual look. They walked through, disappearing along with the portal. The light lowered, and Regina and Regulus once again faded into the darkness.

"So I will ask the unasked question," Bucky said. "That portal. Is that what Doctor Strange's portals looked like?" he asked Peter.

"Yes… they did…" Peter answered. His skewed his face up as if he were just considering this for the first time.

"So, how did they know how to do that if they have no wizards?"


	34. Chapter 34

The group fell silent as they contemplated Bucky's question.

"When I got here I was sort of overwhelmed by everything and…" Peter said. "But yeah, its kind of weird. It does look the same. Did they lie about the wizards?"

"Maybe that's not the same thing," Steve said. "Maybe they just look similar. Science can be indistinguishable from magic."

"Why are you so hell-bent on believing these people?" Bucky asked. "Is it because you want to justify us coming here?"

Steve gave him a hard look. "They had Peter. I couldn't take the chance that they…" he began, but was interrupted. The room went dark. When the lights returned instead of seeing their benevolent captors, a door appeared on one side of the wall.

"Whoa!" Peter said. "That's new!"

Wanda sent one of her red sparks through it, making it open. On the other side was a well-lit, white hallway, revealing five more doors. She entered the hallway as the unofficial discretionary scout, opened one, her other hand upraised ready to use, just in case. She appeared surprised. "It's a room..."

They followed her in as a group. A bed, a table, a bureau, another small door. Steve opened that one, revealing a small bathroom with a shower He turned on the tap and water flowed out. Touching a drop to his lips, he nodded to the others.

"It is what it looks like. Would guess that these are our quarters," he said. "They appear to be comfortable enough."

"How did they do that?" Peter asked.

Bucky and Wanda explored the walls, searching for anything out of the ordinary. "All one material as the rest of the building." She opened one drawer pulling out what looked like a generic black t-shirt with matching slacks. "Unisex, but serviceable."

"I wonder if they will magically just sort of fit us?" Peter asked.

"Magic is the word," Bucky said.

"Or science we don't understand," Steve said. "When I woke up from my deep freeze, Times Square looked like… pure magic."

"What will they feed us?" Peter asked. He was doing his own snooping, opening another drawer.

"I'm sure they have that covered," Steve said. "They understand we need air and water, and we've got that."

"How long do they intend to keep us here?" Bucky asked. He took the t-shirt from Wanda holding it up against the light. "The details mean someone did their homework." He put the shirt back in the drawer, shutting it hard, slamming it so it made a noise. Everything felt real.

"It's been several months since the Blending, so at least that long," Steve said. "They're fast learners."

"Why are their only five rooms?" Peter asked. "There's six of us!"

Bucky was glad he was facing the wall so no one could see his expression.

"If they've been watching us, they know I've been staying at Bucky's place in Wakanda. They probably just put us together. Think you can stand me in such close quarters again for this little adventure?" Steve's voice took on a teasing tone. Bucky turned around, and they exchanged a glance. It obviously amused him, making Bucky want to throw something at him. "I mean, after growing up together, marching together in WWII, hanging out at the compound, and now in Wakanda, I think we've got each other's bad habits down pat. Better us bunking up together than anyone else." This was his way of diffusing the situation.

Bucky crossed his arms in front of him and tried looking a little defiant. " Before this happened, I was going to ask if you wanted the neighbors to build you your own place, but I guess I can put up with you for a little while longer if I have too," he said, deliberately making his voice into a mock whine, causing Wanda and Peter to smile at their banter. Maybe they would think no more about it.

A noise from outside diverted their attention back to the main room. T'Challa and Bruce were back. Each was carrying a heavy duty metal briefcase, the outer casing probably protected by Vibranium, but that was not the focus of their attention. The large once empty room was now a computer lab. A Wakandan computer lab, a replica of Shuri's. Bucky had been there often enough to recognize it. Wakandan computers were inset along the wall, the clear dividing glass between each one, the blue lights, the scanners, the dazzling technology, with a main station at the center. It even sounded the same, the gentle hum of energy wafted through the air around them.

"What the hell? " Bucky asked. He and Wanda examined the tables, the computer, the monitors. "Is it the same material?" He asked her.

Once again the tiny sparks and once again a nod of the head. "Yes. They can form and reform it to create whatever they wish, even things so intricate as the computers in this laboratory. They can manipulate matter."

Bruce pulled himself out of his temporary state of astonishment long enough to put his case down on a table. He entered a few numbers on the lock, popped it open. "Weird being down there. No one moving, like walking through a wax museum, but I think we got everything we needed."

"I did as you asked, Captain," T'Challa said, following Bruce's lead by opening his own case. "This solves the question we had if our systems would be compatible. The sooner we can give them this information, the sooner we can go home. I have one thing to do first, White Wolf." He motioned Bucky over. Inside the case, alongside the information storing devices unique to Wakanda, was a set of small instruments. Bucky held up his arm and T'Challa made adjustments. Bucky watched carefully as he enabled the applications. The rest of the group looked on with questions on their face.

"Maintenance," he said. "The thing is a machine, can't let things go too long without a check-up." He hoped the mysterious watchers believed him. He had no idea how much these aliens knew about him. The process didn't take long and if Regina and Regulus objected, they made no appearance.

"I hope this does what you want, and hurts no one," T'Challa whispered. "The controls are the small indentations on your palm. Shock only. What it will do to these people, I have no idea."

"Neither do I" Bucky murmured back. He wished he had a place to train but for now, that wasn't possible. "I just feel a little safer knowing I can defend myself."

"And now, seeing all this, so do I." He surveyed the room. "All we can do is what they ask and hope that is enough.."

"And hope they don't have any ulterior motives."

"We have rooms!" Peter said, pointing to the hallway. "With running water and …" his voice trailed off as he wandered back to their temporary quarters. They heard him opening and shutting doors.

"That was nice of them," Bruce said. "Although to be honest, I wish I could see one of those plague victims but I guess that's out of the question."

"Hey, guys! Guys! There's a computer in here... and a gaming system like mine back home!" Peter's voice carried over from the far end of the hallway.

"Good, that should keep him busy. Check on him, would you Wanda?" Steve asked. She nodded but before she could join Peter, he came out, carrying a tray.

'Guys! Look!" Peter slammed the tray down on a nearby table. It was overflowing with donuts. Plain, chocolate, glazed. He picked one up. The pastry was inches from his mouth before Wanda's red energy pulled it back. She floated it over to her own hand and allowed the red sparks to enter

"It seems to be just what it appears to be. A donut," she said.

"The same weird material everything else is?" Bucky asked.

"Flour, sugar, shortening... salt…butter..."

"So they were watching us so closely they could figure out a donut recipe. How about a beer, one that can get us drunk because that would be better…" Bucky yelled at the ceiling

"Buck, calm down," Steve said. "We don't want to antagonize these people."

"Actually, I do," Bucky said, his volume lowered. "One of us should be uncooperative. Might as well be me."

"I'll be the guinea pig for this," Bruce said. He picked a donut up off the tray and took a bite. "Less chance of it killing me." They waited for a few minutes and nothing happened. "I suppose it could be a drug or something... to knock us out…"

"Maybe they want to steal our DNA?" Peter suggested. "They seemed interested in us because we're all enhanced."

"They could have just put us in a state of suspended animation and do what they wanted," Bucky said. The whole idea was distasteful to him.

"Or they are trying to convince us they are the good guys, all the while deceiving us," Wanda said. She met Bucky's eyes for a brief second and then looked away. She was referring to her own childhood. "For years, I thought I was doing the right thing only to find out they had manipulated me…"

"Everything is a possibility, but we can't let our imaginations run away with us," Steve said. He was back into Team Leader mode. "If we do that, we just tie ourselves up in knots and be right back where we started."

A few more minutes passed with Bruce suffering no outward ill effects. "I'd say they're safe to eat unless you're celiac or diabetic."

Peter reached for one but waited until Steve nodded to stuff a glazed one in his mouth. "Wanda, you want to come and see this system? Maybe play a game? I mean, nothing much to do here and while it's interesting…."

"Might as well. I must warn you I have an unfair advantage.." Wanda said.

"That's alright. So do I. So let's see whose unfair advantage is better! Oh, Cap, one room is full of books and what looks like art stuff. I guess that's yours."

"Art. That's downright scary, " Bucky said.

"What's that about?" Bruce asked.

"That's how we met, in Art School. James Buchanan Barnes and little skinny sickly Steve Rogers…" Bucky said. "At least, that's how I grew up."

"Me too. Might as well check it out. Not much to do here but wait. You'll let us know if anything changes," Steve said. T'Challa nodded. Bucky couldn't help but think they had some kind of secret signal between them.

T'Challa entered information into a computer. The whole lab lit up. A hologram appeared in the space above them. Stars and constellations spun around, casting out a light. Something divided the display in two, with a large dark area in between.

"It's closing," Bruce said. "I hope we can find what they need before it snaps shut."

The room went dark, the now familiar glow appeared. Regina emerged from the darkness a smile on her face.

"We have your information, thank you. If we learn anything new, we will let you know. Please, make yourselves comfortable. I will talk to you... again, soon."

The room darkened, the light returned, and she was gone before any of them could say a word.


	35. Chapter 35

"Damn it, there's a double bed. Peter saw it and with his mouth he's…" Bucky said

"Probably forgotten about it by now," Steve interrupted. "He's a good kid, a smart kid, but a little scatterbrained. More than likely, he took a quick look and moved on."

Bucky shut the door behind him. This room was bigger, there was a large shelf filled with books. A blank sketch pad and some pencils lay on the table. He decided not to check out the room. So far his poking in corners had revealed nothing new. Steve sat down and picked and the pad and a pencil and doodled on the paper. Since he seemed at ease with the situation Bucky perused through the small library. He pulled a book down, _A History of the English-Speaking People_ by Winston Churchill. He ran his fingers along the spine; it felt real enough. Opening it up it could fool him into thinking this was a brand new book.

"This is weird," he said. "All the books I've wanted to read but never got around to so I could catch up on things I missed. So the war was almost the same where you came from?"

"Pretty much," Steve said. "The outcome was the same. We won."

"Does this mean they read our minds?" Bucky wondered out loud. Steve was drawing the interior of the room, intent on his sketching. "So I guess they know… about us."

Steve put the sketchbook down and took a long hard look at Bucky. "You need to stop being so paranoid. It's not like the world will explode if someone finds out we're together." He got out of his chair to join him by the bookshelf. "If anyone is out there watching us, or listening in, I'm in love with James Buchanan Barnes and I don't care who knows," he spoke to the ceiling. He pulled Bucky toward him and gave him a hard swift kiss.

Bucky pushed him away just as roughly. "It's not funny," he said. "What if this place has some kind of taboo?"

"Then we wouldn't be here," Steve said. He took a step back and crossed his arms. "You've been through a lot. Tough childhood, you fought in WWII, then you go missing, get frozen, brainwashed and forced to do despicable things, then when you realize what you've done, you turn yourself in, and after an act of heroism, you picked the simple life in a place where you could live like a prince."

Bucky replaced the history book and pulled another random book off the shelf and turned back to face Steve. "Is there a reason you're going over my life story? I was there, I know what happened."

"I'm saying you went to hell and back and here you are, a well-adjusted human being. It's almost a miracle, to see you here and now, in your right mind. You're a showcase for resilience, an inspiration for people enduring difficult times, but with that one thing, your orientation, you're almost a petty, petulant child, the way you insist on keeping something secret that…"

Bucky threw the book down on the table, crossed the room to sit on the bed. A scent like fresh flowers filled the surrounding air. "You said you weren't going to push it."

"I'm not pushing anything. You need to realize that our friends are our friends. They won't care, they'll understand…"

"Why were you beating up on Tony?" Bucky asked, changing the subject like he always did when Steve touched this nerve. "What did he do?"

Steve's mouth hung open in surprise. "I don't want to talk about it."

"So, there's issues on both sides we don't want to work through," Bucky said. "Why won't you tell me?"

"It's gone. It's over. I like to pretend it never happened. It's kind of fading away now anyway…"

"But it did. The other guy killed his parents. I guess your guy didn't take it so well?"

Steve sighed. He crossed the room to sit beside him on the bed. The scent became stronger, it wafted through the air, re-invoking a memory. Bucky faced Steve, their argument forgotten. A sense of overwhelming love washed over him. He needed to be close to him, to touch him and feel his touch. He reached out to him. Steve's arms wrapped around him, pushing him backward on the bed. He returned the embrace burying his face in his shoulder. He was warm, so warm. His hands dug into Steve's back, aware of Steve's fingers on his body.

"I love you," Steve said, pulling Bucky's face back, kissing him hard. This was so different. It was almost if they were doing this for the first time.

"I love you," Bucky moaned. Steve was on top of him, his tongue in his mouth, on his neck, their hands clasped tight together. The sensation of the outline of Steve's body against his became a mirror image of Paris, the other Steve, being held down, a moment's panic. He couldn't do this. It was like an out-of-body experience. It was happening to someone else and he couldn't focus on the here and now. He shuddered at the idea but didn't want to be unfair to Steve. Maybe he should just shut this out and concentrate on something else. Think about something else, anything. Just go through with it even if it meant risking the horrible depression that might come afterward. Steve grip tightened on his metal hand. Before Bucky could say anything, short electric shocks started somewhere deep in his metal arm, just like before but not as powerful. The energy rushed down to his fingers…

"What the hell!?" Steve pulled back and fell over on the other side of the bed. "What the hell was that?" He repeated.

"Are you all right? Damn it, Steve, I'm sorry. That was an accident." The guilt was real. If he hurt him—Steve held his hand so tight he had accidentally activated the taser.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Just got shocked by... something." He got out of bed and paced around the room. Bucky wasn't sure if anyone could overhear them so he joined him, throwing his arms around his waist and pulling him close.

"I'm so sorry Steve, that wasn't supposed to happen…"

"What did you do?" Steve asked. "No need to go to extremes. All you have to do is say no..."

"It's wasn't that, it's my arm," Bucky whispered in his ear. "I asked T'Challa to enable the applications, not to kill, just to shock. I'm so sorry."

"You did WHAT?"

"Keep your voice down. The walls might have ears. I didn't like us being defenseless, ok? I haven't had a time or place to train with it. You accidentally set it off… while we were…"

"Yeah, about that. What happened? I mean, I love you, but now's not really the time..."

Bucky let go of him and walked to the bed. The faint floral scent was still there, bringing with it an intense desire to pull Steve close and get lost in his embrace again, He backed away and the sensation left.

"The scent is some kind of aphrodisiac."

"What? Our captors are a bunch of voyeurs?"

"No, nothing like that. I don't think they care about our love life or in our case, lack of one. It's a tactic. They capture someone, make them comfortable, give them what they want… like Peter's computer and the games. That keeps him and Wanda occupied. Bruce and T'Challa have their mystery and we…"

"I guess what we do, and who we are, isn't taboo here."

"It's classic. It's something the consortium did when they wanted to win someone over to their side. It's an illusion of safety. Give them something to feel good about. We're not the first people they've brought here. They've done this before."

"Stockholm Syndrome…" Steve said.

"What's that?" Bucky asked.

"A situation where a hostage takes on the side of their captors. That might be what they want us to do. We can't let this cloud our minds. If they've done this before, what happened to the other people?"

"I don't know. I don't think we should go back over there, but we have to sleep."

"We'll do this." Steve walked over and pulled the mattress off the bed, placing down on the other side of the room. He laid down on it. "Remember, like when we were kids. I don't smell anything over here."

Bucky laid down beside him and stared at the ceiling again, going over their situation, again and again, testing out theories and dismissing them. The image of Steve falling off the bed intruded, making him burst into laughter.

"It's not funny. That hurt!" Steve said. "I can't imagine what it would do to a normal person!"

"I know, and I'm sorry but, yeah it was. Funny, I mean. Right in the middle of things and another ' what the hell was that? ' moment. Too bad we can't tell anybody."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. We have to let the others know, so they can be on their guard."

"That's blackmail. You wouldn't…" Bucky turned and half sat up on the mattress.

"I probably won't, but I'll keep in reserve. Be extra nice and I won't go into detail..." Steve put his clasped hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling, a smile playing around his mouth.

"I'm always nice to you!" He moved closer to Steve so he could whisper in his ear. "Since you found out my secret, what did T'Challa do for you?"

"I had him send a signal out to Thor and come back with a tracking device and he apparently got away with it. It's a long shot. Thor's got his own problems and may not be able to help, but he's out here somewhere and we need someone to know where we are…"

"That's smart. Good strategy. Wish I'd thought of it…"

"So do I, instead of this. Come here," he said. Bucky rested his head on his shoulder and draped his arm across his waist.

"So… did you want to keep going?" Bucky asked.

"Didn't get that far, to be honest, I got shocked out of the moment, but don't worry about it. I told you, if it becomes a thing, I'll let you know, and then we'll deal with it," Seve said. "And I'm sorry. That was a lot like what happened in Paris. Your Steve didn't mean any harm. He honestly thought that was the way things were supposed to go and when it didn't, it confused him. He hated not having answers and he was sorry he never got a chance to tell you that."

"You're right. He hated unanswered questions," Bucky said, turning over on his back and stare back at the ceiling. "It confused the hell out of me. Still does."

"Except now you know, and I know, no need to worry about it anymore."

Bucky stayed away long after Steve drifted off, his mind full of tactics. In between possible strategies his mind wandered into more personal areas. He wondered how his present companion knew what his Steve thought...and felt. 


	36. Chapter 36

Steve woke up to the familiar sensation of Bucky sleeping close to him, his arm around his waist. He shifted his position but Bucky shifted right along with him as if there was some need not to let him go. Steve knew years from now he might come to find this behavior irritating and tell him to stay on his side of the bed, but right now it was still new and he enjoyed the intimacy.

From somewhere a new scent wafted into the room. It wasn't the flowers of yesterday but something still familiar. "Coffee?" He rolled off the bed and stood up. Nothing about the room had changed. "Come on, Buck. Someone made breakfast."

"Coffee? Where are we? Oh yeah, in space. Coffee sounds good." He rolled over on his back and stared at the ceiling. "You smell," he said. "It's almost as bad as when we were back in the war…"

Steve laughed. "I guess the honeymoon is over. I'll check out the shower. Want to join me?" As soon as he said the words, he knew he had made a mistake. Bucky was averse to nudity.

Bucky sat up, taking the time to time to give Steve an evil eye. "No thanks. Swimming in the lake together is one thing, that's different. Besides, there's not enough room in there. You go first."

Bucky was right. It was small, but the water temperature was perfect. Everything in here was real. The water was real. He let it drip off his hands to find something off about it but nothing gave it away. He finished, emerging to find Bucky had put the mattress back in place and had made the bed.

Without a word, he left the room take his turn. It wasn't long before he emerged, drying his hair.

"You look good," Steve said.

"Thanks. So do you."

"So let's see what's out there."

"You go first. I'll be out in a minute."

"Buck, come on. We've got bigger issues going on than you and your hang-ups. It's not like we're doing the walk of shame…"

"What's the walk of shame?" Bucky asked. At first, Steve thought he was joking, but a voice pinged inside his head. _Bucky is not a child, but things obvious to the rest of the world are not so obvious to him_. This would take getting used to. Steve adjusted his attitude.

"It's something Sam told me about. I'll meet you out there," Steve said. He made his way down to the hallway and back to the big room. There was coffee on the table and more donuts. T'Challa and Bruce were sitting down, deep in conversation, both holding cups.

"Morning Steve," Bruce said. "We took a break last night for a few hours and when we came back, this was here. I believe the donuts have all of our basic nutritional needs. It's almost a dream come true. Eat all the junk food you want and be healthy."

The sound of opening doors diverted their attention. Wanda and Peter both emerged from their rooms, Wanda looked tired but Peter as energetic as ever. Peter was wearing the black clothes that magically fit. A moment later Bucky emerged, his hair tied back. Something about seeing him stirred emotions deep inside Steve and he wished they were back at their place, in Wakanda, shutting out the world. _Damn it. I'll take him any way I can get, I don't care about…_ He noticed Wanda looking at him curiously. His line of sight went past her to Bucky so he immediately looked away. He had no idea what emotions his face had betrayed.

"Hey, I said these clothes would fit! Wouldn't it be great if we all wore them, and then we could be like a cool night ops team!" Peter said. Bucky gave a short laugh and reached over and ruffled his hair.

"Isn't this cozy," Bucky said, joining the others. He poured himself a cup and took a drink. " I assume this is safe? Tastes all right. Bit strong. Anything new happen? Our hosts show up again?"

T'Challa and Banner exchanged a glance.

"No," T'Challa said. "But something curious happened. Along with the coffee and donuts, this was waiting for us." With a flip of the wrist, a long list of computer data appeared in the air. Long equations, interspersed with random characters. "They uploaded this to our system."

"I don't know a lot about computers, but even I can tell something's not right," Steve said. To him, it was like seeing English words interspersed with random foreign letters.

"It looks like a corrupted data stream," Peter offered as he stuffed a donut in his mouth. "Maybe the systems are incompatible but some of it got through. That's odd."

"Yes, we are trying to clean it up, to find what information is there, but it's taking time. Perhaps you would like to help us?" T'Challa said to Peter.

"Sure, whatever I can do," Peter said, his voice muffled as he stuffed a chocolate donut in his mouth.

"That makes no sense," Bucky said. "They make all this elaborate stuff, accurate down to the smallest detail, but they can't send information on the computers they replicated? This is all their tech."

Wanda wandered away from the others to a far corner of the room. She pulled a chair to her with her mind, suspended it in front of her and let it spin in mid-air.

"Bored?" Peter asked.

She smiled. "Curiosity about this material. It's malleable yet solid. "She let loose a sudden burst of energy, splitting the chair into several pieces. The bits of the chair hung in mid-air but then suddenly snapped back together. "They can make it take on the form of anything but the thing it becomes is real, not a poor duplicate" She set the chair down and walked back over to them.

"Plato," Bruce said. "The theory of forms. He believed what we see and hear is based on a permanent form that exists separately from one item. The form is perfect and doesn't really exist. Somewhere there is a real chair…"

"And Aristotle did not think so," T'Challa said gently. "I do not think earth philosophy can explain it."

"Magic," Bucky said. It was a statement of fact.

"They said they had no wizards," Bruce said.

'They're lying. Those portals, just like exactly like the one we saw…"

"But the data stream is NOT magic…" Peter began.

"I believe this material is this place's version of Vibranium," Wanda interjected into their debate. Her declaration brought the conversation to a halt as each of them considered her words.

"She might be right," Bruce said. "It makes perfect sense. Vibranium is malleable, can be reworked to suit almost every need…"

"But you can't eat Vibranium, can you?" Peter stared down at the half-eaten donut in his hand.

T'Challa gave a short laugh at Peter's discomfort. " You can, in a way. Vibranium can enrich the soil and certain plants. I can say little about it, but yes, a person can safely eat it."

"Tech, malleable materials," Steve said, ticking off their theories

"And magic," Bucky said stubbornly. I don't know why they're lying about it, but it's mixed up with all this somehow." He got up to pace around the room. "Somewhere there is a control room, and I bet there's a wizard behind the scenes messing with us."

Just as he turned to face them a portal opened in the air behind him. Steve watched in horror as something pulled him through.

"Steve," he said, the same look of confusion he had he fell from the train and when he turned to dust. He got up but before he could reach him Wanda's energy shot out, along with a long web from Peter. Peter pulled as hard as he could, bringing himself close to the edge portal himself and for a moment it looked like they might succeed when something pulled Bucky through, the portal closing behind him leaving nothing in his place but space.


	37. Chapter 37

"Where is he?" Steve shouted to the ceiling "Where is he?" He never lost control but now rage was taking over. "WHERE IS HE? WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I'm sorry, Cap," Peter's face was white. "I tried, but it was just too strong…"

Steve breathed heavily, his heart beating hard as if he had just run a thousand miles. He walked over and pounded on the walls. "Bring him back, damn it." He hit harder. "I just got him back. Why do they keep taking him away again... and... again…" each word was emphasized with a punch One more solid hit to the wall, then he fell against it. It was cold and solid. Despair and anger welled up inside him. He hadn't felt this way since…Bucky fell from the train. When he disappeared...when he ran away.

He felt a touch on his shoulder. Wanda was kneeling beside him. Using her familiar graceful hand motions he felt something enter his mind. He saw himself finding Bucky after a long search and telling him who he was, bringing him to the compound, seeing him in Wakanda after he was free of the programming, finding him again after the battle of Wakanda, memories of his two lifetimes were meshing together. He immediately became calmer.

"I'm sorry Captain. I'm so sorry, but you can't lose control. Not now. Yes, you have lost him before, but you always found him again. Hold on to that," she said, her voice quiet and gentle.

"Cap, I got close to it and from what I could see, it was outdoors somewhere and for what it's worth I don't think he was in any danger from the other side," Peter said.

Steve swallowed hard. Peter's ability to sense danger had been proven time and time again. "I suppose that's a good thing. Why him?"

"He kept talking about magic. I wonder if he was getting too close to some idea… and someone didn't like it," Bruce said.

"He could be anywhere," Steve said, bitterly. It seemed so long ago now, but he remembered Tony, angry, lashing out, out of control. He understood him now more than ever, but Wanda was right. He couldn't let his emotions overwhelm him. He took a deep breath and looked over to T'Challa who was staring at the rings on his hands.

"Captain…" he began but before he could finish the room darkened and lit up again. Regina stood before them, alone. There was something different about her. Had she aged since they saw her last?

"Where is he?" Steve asked.

Her face screwed up in confusion as if trying to remember. "Where is who?"

"Don't play dumb. Where is Bucky?" Steve shouted the question.

"Bucky. Your companion? Did he fall victim to the plague? It should not have reached in here. I'm so sorry," she said. She did look sorry.

"It wasn't the plague. A portal opened and someone pulled him through. Now, where is he?" Steve felt the anger returning but Wanda had placed a mental image of Bucky in his mind, smiling at him at Tony's party.

"That is impossible. That is restricted knowledge. No one else has it. That was not us. I am sorry. Regulus is gone," she said. She was having difficulty speaking.

"Gone? As in…" Bruce asked.

"The plague took him. Now you see why we are so desperate. For years we have worked and now it has reached us…"

"We sent you the information…" Bruce said. "You came here and told us you received it and you sent us back gibberish."

"Did you? Did we? I have no memory of that. Please…"

"Is memory loss a symptom of the plague?" Bruce asked. At first, Steve thought he was asking a rhetorical question but his interest seemed real.

"Memory loss? What do you mean? Regulus is gone, taken by the plague."

Was grief making her erratic?

"Enough of this!" Wanda hissed. Before he could stop her, red sparks came out of her hands and made their way to Regina. She stared hard at Wanda, then the sparks deflected back. The room darkened. Regina disappeared.

"She is a hologram," Wanda declared. "But yet, more than just a hologram. There is something real about her."

"Could you see a power source?" Bruce asked.

"She disappeared before I learned anything more. But I believe it is somewhere in the building."

"Guys," Peter said. "I might have a theory for what's going on. The corrupted data. It might be because the tech it came from is old. They tried to convert it and couldn't. She is acting erratically because this…." he pointed to the data stream " is her. She's the data. Regulus disappeared because the program is freezing up or disintegrating or something. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I jumped through the portal and brought you here. They were so convincing. I thought I was doing something good by coming here I could help Mr. Stark and I screwed up again…" He put his hands upon his head, his face taking on the appearance of an animal caught in a trap.

"Stop it, Peter,' Steve said. "He told me there are other forces at work here, and if they didn't use you, it would have been someone else. None of this is your fault, and before I forget, I want to say thank you, to you, and Wanda, for trying to save Bucky."

"Who else told you about the other forces?" asked Wanda. "It might be important for you to remember!"

"Someone I met while I was in the coma," he said. "And even though she said no one else had the knowledge to create the portals, someone obviously does, someone out there. I agree. I think Bucky might have been on to something." His take-charge attitude suddenly snapped into place.

"We are all enhanced so that means we can survive longer than most. If Peter is right, if age is corrupting the computer stream, other things might disappear so we don't know how long any of this will last. That might mean air and water. Wanda, keep working with the material. Find out all its secrets. Keep trying to clean up that data stream and see if we can use it. We have to get out of here and find…"

"Captain," T'Challa had been silent during the whole exchange with Regina. He held up his hand. On one finger was the ring of his office, but on another, there was a smaller plain ring with a curious stone that was blinking red. "We have reason to hope. He has found us."

"What?" asked Peter. "Who has found us?"

Relief flooded through Steve.

"Thor," he said, "Thor has found us." If anyone was out there listening, he wanted them to know.


	38. Chapter 38

The sensation of being pulled into a vacuum ceased. The image of shock on Steve's face, of Wanda and Peter trying to pull him back, disappeared. Someone was holding him. He reacted without thinking, throwing off his abductor, not looking to see if he had caused any injury. Something that felt like a hand grabbed his arm and he shook it loose, using all his strength. All around him were voices, intelligible gibberish. He was out in the open, in a weird half-lit place. Someone else touched him. He pressed the indented place on the palm of his metal hand and let loose a shock, not caring who it affected. He knelt down and prepared to use his taser in a continuous round.

A loud whooshing sound rang in his ears. Something froze him in the kneeling position. He struggled to move his arms, but they remained stuck by his side. Panic swept over him but he discovered he could adjust his head and look around. He was under some kind of open structure. There was a roof, thick beams but no walls. Plants and trees surrounded it, familiar looking but their leaves were red. He could breathe, see and hear. A circle of beings, wearing long robes with hoods pulled down over their faces, surrounded him.

"You said he was the weakest one!" a voice said. Something forced Bucky's pounding heart to slow down. He understood their words and the uncertainty in the tone took made his captors seem a little less frightening.

"I also said it was by a minuscule amount! This was a bad idea. We can't keep him like that for long and he'll start up again as soon as it wears off and we must do this all over again. I said we should bring the other one, the one who looked like their leader. Are you all right?"

"Yes. That arm is a weapon, but it caused no lasting injury. I wouldn't recommend messing with it. It's attached to him somehow, a most remarkable instrument."

Bucky's heart slowed down every more. He stared hard at his captors, forcing himself to not react to what he heard. Whatever they were, they weren't all-knowing and their reactions to him were almost comical. There were seven standing close to him. Away beyond them, another one stood in the distance almost hidden by the trees, slowly moving closer.

He assessed the situation and considered his next move. He was outnumbered and they clearly possessed an advantage over him. Playing dumb was one way to go, and if this thing that was holding him wore off, fighting them again was an option, but to what end? Should he pretend he couldn't understand them? His mind and body revolted at the idea of being frozen in place again. He was alone and friendless in a strange place. He chose to cooperate.

"I can understand you," he said. Their conversation ceased.

"How is that possible?" A deep voice spoke.

"Do you doubt my abilities?" a higher sounding voice responded.

"No, just at the speed with which you achieved it." The deep voice again. "But good. This will save time." This hooded figures approached Bucky. "We apologize for bringing you here in this manner. We can release you, but only if you give your word you will not attack us. If you do, things will not go well for you. We can do much worse."

"I agree," Bucky said. Whatever was holding him in place dissolved. The ability to move again was welcome, so he stood up. There was that part of him wanted to make demands and start asking questions but this was not the time nor the place. He was at their mercy. "I am sorry for my response. It's my training. I hope I caused no permanent injuries."

"You did not. And I am sorry for describing you as weak. What is your name?"

"My name is James." He didn't know why he said that. Maybe because Bucky was reserved for his friends.

"James, we are going to reveal our true selves to you. It might be disorientating."

Bucky nodded, and the hoods came down. They were humanoid with elongated faces and their skin was in various shades of pink. Some had what looked like long hair, some were bald and others it was cut in between. Bucky considered all the things he had seen at the battle of Wakanda, which seemed so long ago now. Their appearance was tame in comparison. The hood stayed on the person in the back, who was still drifting closer to the group.

"It's nothing I can't get used to," he said. It was the truth.

"Good. We are the Ritika and this is our world." The person with the deep voice now had a face to it. He, Bucky assumed it was a he, was bald. "A day ago we noticed a disturbance in our system. Something from outside breaking through. That does not happen here. We can create what we call the eyes of time, where we can see, for brief periods, other places. We saw you and your people, in what looked to be a laboratory. It was assumed we were being invaded. Together, combined, with ancient knowledge, we brought you here. We want information."

"Are you wizards?" Bucky asked without thinking. Magic. I knew it!

"We don't call ourselves that. We are not worthy. Why are you here?" The bald one's voice took on a determined tone. "And where were you? The place was unfamiliar to us. We did not wish to risk traveling there ourselves, too many unknowns, so we chose to bring one of you here. I repeat, why have you come here?"

Bucky wasn't sure how to begin or which tactic to use. He knew nothing about these people. They could be reading his mind for all he knew. There were all kinds of ways to approach this but for now, he chose the simplest option. Answer their direct questions.

"This was not an invasion. We were, brought here against our will. I can tell you what I know, but that may not be enough. I'm a just a soldier."

"Begin," The deep-voiced bald one stood back, and the others followed suit. He must be their leader. The one in the back stopped, still keeping the hood on.

"How far back do I go?" The question was rhetorical. "I wasn't there for most of this. I am only repeating what was told to me." He recounted, as he remembered, the story of Thanos and his plan to bring order to the Universe but as soon as he got to the snap, the bald one held up his hand.

"We experienced this here," he said. "Sudden disappearances and reappearances of certain people...are you saying, these people who reappeared were not the people we knew?"

"That's how it was explained to me. The ones who returned were different. I know this probably created chaos in your world for a while. I'm sorry." Bucky said. So they weren't beyond Thanos' reach.

"So that explains that…" his captor's voice went low and he stared out into the distance. "Quite arrogant of you."

"That was my reaction, at first but in the end, it's worked out for us."

"But did you consider that perhaps things might not work out so well for others?"

"It wasn't me...I'm just a…"

"I know. You're just a soldier. "So far, your story seems...credible."

Did it? It sounded insane to me when I first heard it. The idea that he accepted this bit of information could mean the unusual was usual here. "The coming together, It was the work of Wong, a sorcerer on our world. He merged two realities. Don't ask me questions about it because it's beyond me and the people who planned it were from the other side. They call it the Blending."

"A sorcerer?" The bald one asked. "A sorcerer? There are sorcerers on your world?" A murmur rose up from the group behind him."Fascinating." He raised his hand, and the whispers ceased. Are Sorcerers are a known thing here? Are they the same kind of Sorcerers as Wong?

"Yes. I don't know anything about them. I told you, I'm just a soldier." Now that he had adopted that facade he might as well keep it up. "The reason we're here..." Bucky started with Peter's impulsive jump through the portal.

"He is young, hardly more than a boy. We felt responsible for him and followed him. That's when we found they had taken our other friends, and that's where we met Regina."

"Regina. That is not a name we are familiar with."

"That's the name she gave. It means Queen. Her husband was a guy named Regulus, Prince, son of the king. She called him her Consort. She said their scientists were close to stopping a plague but half of them disappeared. We thought it was because of the snap but for whatever reason...the merging didn't happen here. She wanted us to bring them back and…"

"Did I hear you correctly? A Queen, her Consort, and a plague?"

"I'm just repeating what she told me."

"Did she look like us?"

"No. She looked like us actually but told us was an illusion. She spoke to us through some kind of translation implant. She sent two of us, the two scientists back to gather information, the hard science behind the Blending. Once we did that, she said we could go home, but since you pulled me away who knows if that will happen."

The other robed figures murmured among themselves again. Bucky caught snippets of their conversation. "I sense no deception in him. How could he know this?"

"How is this possible?"

"It's the stuff of legends and myth."

"We are the stuff of legends and myth, and yet here we are."

"We must confer. Do not do anything...foolish." The bald one turned his back on him to talk with the others. The moved in close into a tight circle, temporarily ignoring him. Bucky strained to listen but only got snippets of gibberish. They must have turned off their translation method but something startled him. He heard a voice, not in his head but close by. He kept his eyes straight ahead, focused on the group.

"James is your name, but not the one you use with your friends. I don't know you well, but Steve Rogers regarded you with great affection, and as he was my friend and comrade, I will help you." He realized this person knew of his acute hearing. Turning his head, he saw the other robed and hooded figure, standing behind a large sustaining beam, out of sight of the group but close enough to where Bucky could see. The stranger lifted the hood just enough so Bucky could look into the blue eyes and handsome face of Thor, the God of Thunder. He winked at him and replaced the hood. Bucky said nothing, turning his face to the crowd. He couldn't allow his relief to show.

After a few moments, the group returned to him. One with long hair walked up close to him, studying him closely. It reminded him of his days in the Consortium. Every time he was rented out to kill, the client would do this, walk around eyeing him like he was a piece of merchandise.

"I think he knows more than he's saying," this was the person with the higher pitched voice who was able to translate languages.

"Can you read minds?" He asked bluntly. They reacted to the idea of sorcerers and the Blending so calmly he wouldn't be surprised at what else was possible here. He shouldn't have said that but their approach set off old memories.

"She thinks she can, but the truth is, she can barely read emotions. She keeps dabbling in things beyond her reach," one of the others said and there was a collective chuckle through the group. Her face became pinker, probably a version of a flush. They grew silent as their leader came forward to stand in front of Bucky.

"This story you tell is most remarkable, but I have something to tell you in return. A plague-infected our system, it ran its course. We are descendants of survivors who passed on that immunity to us. We had a Queen, with a Prince Consort as you described, but they disappeared, we thought taken by the Plague. Most of your story seems plausible except all of this happened several generations ago. Several hundred years in fact. You have been interacting with a ghost."


	39. Chapter 39

"A ghost? Ghosts exist here?" Bucky asked, surprised at the fact he wouldn't be the least bit surprised if that were true considering the few things he had learned about them so far. The group exchanged glances, but he took note that no one answered his question. "If she's not real, then who or what is she?"

"We do not know. All we know is our last Queen disappeared long ago. This is as much a surprise to us as it is to you, and the answer is something we must discover for ourselves. My apologies, but we must take you to a holding area. You are not our prisoner but for your own protection. If anyone else sees you, it might cause a panic," the translator said. He didn't know what else to call her. "Follow me. It's not far."

Bucky fell into step beside her, conscience of soft footfalls behind them. He hoped it was Thor keeping them in sight and the idea was reassuring. The soft light reminded him of early morning, just after dawn and the red leafed plants were disconcerting but he was sure there was a reason for it. They walked past a courtyard that reminded him of old ruins in he had seen in England except here; it all looked new and lived in. On the other side was a row of small stone buildings. She opened the door to one and led him inside. It was small but clean. A window on one side revealed a small garden and a high wall. Heavy wooden beams covered the ceiling. The rough-hewn table and chairs taking up the center of the room reminded him of a pioneer's cabin. Off to one side was another door which he assumed was the sleeping area. Red-leafed houseplants were situated on the shelves, along with what looked like scrolls. There were no obvious signs of technology. He had been held in much worse places.

"We have much to discuss among ourselves and it might take time. It would be best if you didn't go wandering." She started toward the door.

"Can you send me back?" Bucky asked.

"Not until we get more answers," she replied, stopping at the door and turning to face him." If what you are saying is true, you might be safer here. We are dealing with an unknown."

"If they are in danger, I should be with them..."

She said nothing for a moment, her eyes on the floor as if pondering something."Can you describe the place?" she asked."The place where you were kept?"

"It was a large empty room," Bucky said. He wasn't sure what to say about the miraculous material. "There was air for us to breathe, and there was light, but we couldn't find a source. The walls glowed."

She took a step closer to him. "I believe what you said, about the merging of two realities. They said I disappeared, and after returning, fell into a deep sleep and when I woke up, I had more knowledge than before. I can do more than I could before, like translate languages, and can sense emotions. I created the portal that brought you here. No one else here knew how to do that. You saw them, they are jealous. There is so much more in my head now. They might think you arrogant, for what you did, but I thank you."

"It wasn't me, but I hope you use your new abilities for good." Bucky wondered why she was sharing all this with him.

"We have an ancient legend, of a place, called...The Vault. A storehouse of treasure and knowledge. I had hoped that might be where they took you."

"If there was a treasure there, I didn't see it," he said. The treasure might be the ever-changing element, whatever that was, but he needed to know more about these people before he would reveal more. Would they use it for good.. or as a weapon of oppression?

"You did not react when we mentioned ghosts. Are they ... a thing where you come from?"

"There was something not... real about Regina," Bucky said, watching her. "Look, I wish I had the answers you're looking for but I've said all I can. I need to get back to... my friends. Can I at least see them?"

"If what you say is proven true, and you are not our enemy, we might arrange that." She took her hand off the door and approached him, pausing between each step. "You have endured much, suffered much. More than your comrades." Her features became hard as if she were trying to concentrate. "Your name is not James, is it?"

Bucky chose not to react. " It's the name I'll use while I'm here. What's yours?" He said as a way to move the conversation away. It unnerved him. If she could do this, he didn't want her to become aware of what he was holding back.

"We do not have names or titles. We are not worthy. You may call me, the Speaker." Her face relaxed. "For now, we must investigate, find out what this means." With that, she was out the door. Bucky sat down and stared out the window.

Since he was alone there was nothing to hold back the images of being pulled away from Steve. The empty feeling of things being out of his control, of his freedom to choose taken away again consumed him. He raised his metal arm and brought it down hard on the table, causing it to break into small pieces. His hang-ups about himself and what he had with Steve seemed so trivial. Now, If he saw him again, he would push past all that. Then there was the unnerving idea his friends might be in danger and the Speaker's ability to sense things about him. He picked a part of the broken table and threw it against the wall. It didn't solve his problems, but it felt good.

A sound of someone outside. Maybe The Speaker returned. He waited, his breathing almost out of control to the point of hyperventilation. After a moment the door opened, and the hooded figure entered and pulled back his head cover. It was Thor. The air released from his chest in one long drawn out motion.

"Greetings, James, if that is the name you wish to use here." He stared down at the broken table and smiled as if in approval. "I would do the same if I were in your position. However, your appearance here was most fortuitous. I tracked the signal through Earth to here, but it faded. I was about to leave this place when they brought you here. I heard what you told them."

"Lucky me. It's good to see you. Bless you, Steve Rogers, for planning ahead and to T'Challa for agreeing to it. How long have you been here?" Bucky said. "This is the second day for us."

"A day and a night. I entered by stealth but it is something I have done before, on other worlds. Who else came with you?"

"Steve," his voice caught a little at saying his name. "T'Challa, Bruce, Wanda, and Peter."

"Ah, the Spider-Boy."

"He prefers Spider-Man. We are all enhanced. They said we were the only ones strong enough to make the trip. How many of them are there here?"

"There is a sizable community here but the ones with you appeared to be their leaders. This place is walled, can only be reached by an entrance through a cave. It exists in seclusion from the rest of their civilization but there is a city nearby."

Buck sat down in a chair, moving a piece of wood that had fallen there. "You can call me Bucky. I'm sorry, I didn't know your counterpart all that well. He showed up when things got to be too much for us, like with Thanos,"

Thor threw back his head and laughed. "So my story is the same in both worlds. And by your words, I take it that Steven told you what we did. I didn't know your counterpart at all, but I knew his story and that my friend thought he was worth saving, and he did not disappoint him." His voice trailed off and for a few seconds a sadness seemed to wash over him but he replaced that with a smile. "And I am confident, neither will you. But now, the trip. Can you describe it, and I know you didn't tell your hosts everything... but tell me."

Bucky went into detail, describing the tunnel of light, the magic material, the food and the rooms, the lab. Thor listened intently then sat back for a while going over this information in his mind.

"I had heard stories, of travelers going missing in this section of space but investigations revealed nothing of any consequence. This place would be almost invisible to an ordinary being but I am not ordinary. The rest of the planet is not like this," he said.

'Like this...?"

"It's a progressive civilization on par with your own world. They have the technology, but no space travel. I don't think most of the people out there are aware of the existence of this...compound."

"A place set apart. That's what Regina said."

"Ah yes. The ghost."

"I don't know if she was a ghost but she didn't seem real. A hologram, maybe?"

"A long-running hologram, if we can believe these people. Something has to power the technology. I wonder if this might not be... some sort of religious community."

"A religion?"

"Perhaps. Ah, before I forget, take this. It will go well with your arm." Thor handed Bucky a gold band. "Slip it around your wrist. It is a tracker, in case something separates us." Bucky put the band on his wrist and it disappeared against the backdrop of the vibranium.

"Thank you. Did you find your people? Are they ok?"

"Yes, they are in a temporary haven, under the care of my watchful friends. It was hard, the coming together. Much chaos but eventually..." He stopped. Bucky sensed a slight tremor in the room. "Did you feel that?"

"Yes..." Before they could react the bits of the table raised up, some of them flying across the room. Bucky had to duck his head to keep being hit by one and the one he was holding shot out of his hand. One by one they snapped back together and settled on the floor. The table had repaired itself.


	40. Chapter 40

"This doesn't make any sense!" Peter said as he sat down hard on a chair, staring at the data stream that hovered in the air above them. To Steve, nothing about any of this made sense. He was looking at a window to another world.

"What we entered should fit with the rest of the code! There should be a pattern," Bruce said.

"We do know it is a hologram," T'Challa said. He stood up to stretch. He had been stooped over that computer for hours. "Of that we are sure."

"Can you recreate it?" Steve asked.

"We did, using the uncorrupted data, and this happened." Bruce swiped something, and a golden outline of Peter hovered above them.

"Captain Rogers," The image said. The sound was scratchy and blinked in and out a few times, but undeniably Peter.

"Just like something Tony would make but with no form, no interaction, nothing like Regina. She was real." As Steve spoke the words, a cold chill moved through him, an old memory, half-forgotten rose to the surface.

"Oh my God," he said the words as a prayer, not an oath.

"What, Captain?" T'Challa asked.

"In my other life, I came face to face with… someone, something, who said he stored his brain to a computer. I was in a room, full of technology Natasha said was ancient. The monitor came on; there was the face of a man who was supposed to be dead. He spoke to us, interacted with us as if he was in the room," Steve said moving closer to the image of Peter. "When we took down Hydra, when SHIELD fell, and when I found Bucky…" thinking about Bucky forced him to stop for a moment to regroup his thoughts. "In our world."

"Armin Zola!" Bruce said. "I read about that! He programmed a self AI with a face identifying camera and lots and lots of data. Did you get the impression that was actually him?"

"All I know is he spoke to us and answered our questions."

"You mean, something might be… alive in there?" Peter screwed up his face in an expression of pure disgust. "Eww… and gross."

"We were close to something similar in Wakanda. A theory we could preserve the essence of who a person was, in a mainframe. Thank you, Captain, if your theory proves correct, I think we can solve this part of the mystery." He pulled down the image of Peter and then ran his fingers over the keys. Bruce and Peter stared at the monitor with growing interest.

"Glad I could help," Steve said. Between the trio of geniuses and Wanda's efforts, he was feeling useless. T'Challa looked up at him and smiled.

Thinking of Wanda, he joined her on the other side of the room. This time she was playing with one of the coffee cups. Over and over she broke the cup apart and watched as it came together again, leaving her with no answers. She increased the force of her energy but nothing changed. She gave Steve a weak smile as he approached. This activity was obviously a drain on her system.

"How about taking a rest?" he said. "Try a different tactic in a few minutes."

She leaned back against the wall. "A few minutes," she repeated. "Time. How long we've been here? If something happens to Regina, will our world become unfrozen and will they carry on, wondering what happened to us? Will the portal close? Will we return and find its 100 years from now? Viz will think I left him…"

A sick feeling rose inside Steve. He was tired of being bounced around through time and space and just wanted to return to his life with Bucky. He hated not knowing where he was, not knowing if he was ok, but he couldn't rage out against that now.

"Why are you and Bucky keeping your relationship a secret?" She asked.

Her question was so unexpected and in line with his train of thought that it startled him."How did you…?" He asked. " You been reading my mind?"

She laughed and adjusted her position. " Not necessary. It's a cliche, like a line from a movie, to say I saw the way you were looking at him, but I saw the way you were looking at him. That's not the way someone looks at his best friend."

Steve leaned back against the wall beside her, so he wouldn't have to face her. "Keeping the whole thing quiet is Bucky's thing. He's sensitive, I don't care but he…."

"Does he think we will judge him? Or you?"

"Bucky and I are in a relationship. We love each other. That sounds simple enough, but there's more to it. He's… asexual, and he just found out. He's still getting used to the idea, and of us…"

"Oh. How, unusual. Are you both ok with how things are between you?" She asked. The same casual question Sam asked. No judging Bucky, no embarrassing questions, nothing that Bucky was afraid might happen.

"I have no problems with any of it." The pain of him being gone rose higher in his chest. I'll take him any way I can get.

"Then that is all that matters. When you see him again, tell him I won't judge him. How can I? My partner is an AI," she said. Now Steve looked at her and they exchanged a smile. When I see him…

"We'll see them again," Steve said, forcing himself to believe.

"I need to try something different," she said, changing the subject, which was smart. They had to focus on the here and now. She levitated the cup off her hand making it spin in the air in front of her.

"Maybe decrease the force of your energy bursts?" Steve suggested. "A kinder gentler exploration?"

"I was considering the same thing," she said, allowing small red sparks to escape from her fingers. The cup broke apart in slow motion. She pulled on piece toward her, her sparks floated through the air.

"Not snapping back. Maybe the thing absorbs the energy?" Steve suggested.

More sparks. This time the piece broke apart into even smaller pieces. She repeated the process, each time using a little less energy until little more than an ember entered went in. The piece of broken pottery now resembled a tiny golden ball. Wanda pulled it to her hand with the force of her mind and hovered her other hand over it. Waves of light rippled in the air as her fingers did their dance.

"Almost, natural, but, not," she said.

"I'm getting tired of hearing that," Steve said and instantly regretted his tone. None of this was her fault.

If his tone upset her, she didn't take offense. "Something infused them together. Tiny circuits!" She stood up and ran to the other side of the room, the tiny element floating alongside her. "This is programmable matter!" she announced, her face flushed with her success " Smal circuity, like a little computer. Millions of little computers!"

"Programmable matter? Like Vibranium?" Bruce asked.

T'Challa inspected the small piece of material. "That is NOT Vibranium."

"Nanotechnology?" Peter asked. "I wish Mr. Stark was here."

"That's for you to find out, but there is more to than just the technology," Wanda said. "Something I can't seem to penetrate. Something beyond my knowledge."

"I would guess that whoever programmed Regina, also programmed this," Bruce said. "They took disparate elements and fused them together to make something appear real…. almost like…"

"Magic," Steve said, then dismissed the idea as ridiculous but remembered how Bucky always came back to it. "They were able to make those portals."

"Aren't you… magical?" Peter asked, directing his attention to Wanda with hesitation in his voice.

"If this is magic, it's not like mine," Wanda replied. "I'm not… familiar with this." She carefully set the piece down on the table in front of them and the three scientific minds gathered around it.

'Now that's done, We can work on the rest of this room. Find out where the controls are. All we have to work on is this," Steve said, pointing to one vent close to the floor. Wanda nodded and knelt down beside it, allowing the slow stream of her energy to float across the opening. To her and Steve's astonishment, part of the wall peeled back, enlarging the vent. Peter, looking up from his work with the others, came over to join them. He knelt down by the larger opening.

"You know, if you make it a little bigger, I could crawl in there and look around. I'm the smallest one here… I'm flexible…"

"We're already a man down," Bruce said from his place at the table. "Tony would never forgive us if something happened to you,"

"But, he has a point," Steve said. "Damn it. We don't know where that leads…"

"I'm fast. If I sense I'm in any danger, I'll come back. I'm the only one…"

"I don't know…"

The lights lowered and brightened again. Regina was back, looking much as she did before but something was different. She had aged.

"Why have you not brought them back?" She snapped. Gone was their congenial hostess.

"We are doing our best," Steve said. She was unaware of what they had discovered. "It takes time…"

"This, this is the plague. I am alone now. After avoiding this sickness for so long, I have it, and you have failed. My people…"

"We will look after your people," T'Challa said, his voice kind.

"You will do your best to leave here and abandon them…"

"We will not leave them, you have our word." T'Challa insisted.

Her face softened for a moment, then screwed into anger.

"Why have you not brought them back!" she raised her arms and a flash of light emanated from her fingers. All of them were quick enough to dodge it but it struck a far wall. A large gash revealed what appeared to be conduits of circuitry. Before Steve could say anything, it was covered over like a wall again. Regina raised her hand again but this time Wanda stepped in front. A ray of bright light rebounded back. The lights lowered and Regina disappeared. They took a moment to recover from the attack.

"Is everyone all right?" Steve asked looking around. "Bruce, you ok?" Bruce nodded from a place under the table. T'Challa had backed up against the wall. 'Good thing we're all enhanced. I think she might have killed anyone else. There's circuitry under the wall…" It was just then he noticed Peter was missing. He must have taken advantage of the melee to disappear into the unknown.

"Peter! Damn it! Peter, why didn't you wait?"

A flash of light. The ones left prepared themselves for another attack but instead of Regina, an image of Peter flashed before them, standing in her place. The group stood still, in shock, unable to process what they were seeing.

The image waved a hand at them and smiled. "Hello, Cap!"


	41. Chapter 41

The small team all moved toward Peter, almost in lockstep with one another. The same smile, on his face, the wild hair, the same young eyes Steve had looked into just moments before on the other side of the room looked back at him.

"Peter… are you ok?" Steve said, not sure how to approach him. Was this even Peter?

"I'm fine!"

"Where are you?" Bruce asked, stepping through the data stream.

"I'm in the room, with the rest of you." His brows knit together and his forehead wrinkled up showing his confusion. "Where else would I be?"

"Is he even aware of what he is?" T'Challa asked in a low voice. "We had already created the hologram. Somehow, someway, the real Peter has become one with it."

"There was no place to hide when that crazy lady shot those flash beams at us, so I ducked into the vent and then… well, here I am!" he exclaimed. The same mannerisms, the same expression of wonder when he experienced something new, it was all Peter.

Wanda immediately broke away from the group, returning to the vent. She sent out an exploratory beam into it. Peter flashed on and off.

"Wanda, stop!" Steve commanded. "We're sorry, Peter, but something happened when you hid in the vent. You somehow became one with your hologram."

"That's impossible! I'm…. I'm…" his voice trailed off as his hands traveled upward to his head and then down the sides of his body. He raised them up to stare at them."I feel as real as I ever did," he said.

"Peter," Wanda said. She moved back across the room and inched to him. "I'm going to send out a small bit of energy. It shouldn't hurt."

Peter nodded, his eyes wide. A small red beam escaped from her fingers to the image. After a moment it returned. She let her hands go down to her side and sighed.

"He is the same as Regina, but more alive if that makes any sense," she said. "She was fading away."

"What the…!" Bruce said, his voice so loud they all turned around in unison. He was staring at the data stream, still suspended in midair. "The corruption, the missing pieces. It's all cleaned up. It looks like all it needed was fresh data to fix it."

"Wanda, stay close to him. Try to keep him calm," Steve said to Wanda, keeping his voice low. She nodded and moved closer to Peter, a wide forced smile on her face and spoke to him in a low reassuring tone. Peter still had the face of a frightened wild animal. If he wasn't already sick at the idea of losing Bucky, the transformation of Peter was another hard hit. They came here to find him. Steve's mind went to Tony, somewhere out there, deep in dreams waking to find the boy gone. He wouldn't let that happen.

"It looks like your suspicions were correct, Captain. These people could upload their consciousness to this network and it has taken Peter," T'Challa said. "Much like Armin Zola."

"But where is his body?" Steve said keeping his voice as low as possible. "It has to be in the vent somewhere."

"If it is, he might be in a fugue-like state," Bruce said. "We shouldn't risk any of us going in there to search for it. This might happen to us.."

"And that would mean more of the team down and we can't afford that," Steve said. "Maybe we can use him to get information. If he's part of the system now, he should have a knowledge of the system, shouldn't he?"

"A logical thought Captain," T'Challa said. "But he doesn't seem to have any awareness he is not Peter Parker,"

"Neither did Regina. Zola did. He bragged about what he was," Steve said.

"If we were on earth, under normal conditions, I would say the first thing to do would be to shut down the system, but as that system is keeping us alive…" T'Challa said.

"Can you separate the two?" Steve asked.

"We can try," Bruce said, keeping his eyes fixed on the data stream. "But there's more to it than just plain science and technology. There's an unknown element, a procedure binding the two together that we might not replicate…"

"Magic," Steve said. The desire to hit things rose inside him but he pushed it back down. "Well, we have our own form of magic. Let's see what we can do with that. Wanda!" he motioned her over. "Wanda, we're going to need you to stay focused. You can't let down your guard, not for a minute. We don't know what else they're going to throw at us, or what they're going to take away. We might need you to go above and beyond. I don't know your limits, but you might have to stretch them. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Wanda breathed deeply. She took a long look around the room, her eyes coming to rest on Peter. "I'll do my best."

Steve was about to return to Peter's side when the room filled with a bright intense light, so bright they had to shield their eyes. When they opened them again, Peter was still there but the hunted look has gone from his eyes.

"Whoa!" Bruce said, stepping back from the data stream, his hands in the air. The stream was moving, revolving in place, almost as if it was alive.

"Our doctors and scientists, are gone," Peter said, his voice menacing. "The plague is taking our people. You brought your people back. That's all we ask, for you to do the same. We are desperate. Bring them back!"


	42. Chapter 42

"Is anything about this place real?" Bucky asked.

Thor said nothing but walked over to the table and placed his hand over it. His eyes glowed for a moment. "So this is what you experienced, where you were being held? Things being created out of... nothing?" He asked.

"Yes. Wanda wondered if it might be like Vibranium."

"This is not Vibranium. Vibranium is a metal. This is…" He positioned both hands on the table and his eyes glowed again. An electrical blaze came out of one of his fingers, and a piece of the table broke off. The small chunk tried to recreate itself but Thor's strong hands interfered with the process. With one loud crunch, he broke into even smaller pieces. Again and again, he broke the pieces until they became smaller and smaller. He stared them for a few moments, then looked up, puzzled. "This material is malleable, can take many forms. At first guess, someone tried to fuse magic and science but had an incomplete knowledge of both. I know of this because on Asgard, science and magic are the same."

"I heard. I didn't understand it, but I heard."

"Few of your people can, at this stage. They are both grounded in reality, but as you would say, opposite sides of the same coin. This is something someone started but did not finish." Thor formed one small piece of the material into a ball and rolled it around between his fingers. He set it down on the table and it remained a ball until he pressed down on it. It remained flat, reminding Bucky of liquid clay.

"The portals were magic but Regina looked like a hologram. She was…" Bucky said.

"Technology. Science," Thor finished the idea. The two of them said nothing for a few moments, staring at the tiny pieces of material. Bucky half expected them to come alive again but Thor's powers had stopped their recombining.

"These people say they have no sorcerers. Nobody like Wong, or Doctor Strange, but those people the ones who call themselves the Ritkia, they come close. They can do things…" Bucky said.

"Yet the city is, as I told you, as advanced as your own earth. No magic. Any that exists is here, in this sanctuary."

"Steve, the others, they're here somewhere. That's how Regina described it, as a place set apart. That woman, the Speaker, told me she fell into a coma, just like Steve, and when she woke up, she remembered things that didn't happen here, she could do things she couldn't before, and she says the others are jealous of her. I don't think if she can actually read minds, but she can sense when people are holding things back. She knows more than she's saying."

Thor let out a sigh. "This was a risk, this blending. We believed we could set things right, but we may have caused more problems than we solved. We allowed this, exposing this person to things she was not ready to handle."

"If it's any consolation, I think we would have done the same thing," Bucky said.

Thor flashed a warm smile at him. "They might not allow you to wander, but I can. There must be a library or some center of knowledge here," he said as he pulled his hood back up over his head and turned to go out the door.

"Can't you find another one of those outfits and let me go with you?" Bucky asked.

Thor stopped in his tracks and turned to face him. "You are strong and brave, but if they return here and find you gone, they might raise an alarm and for now, stealth is our friend. If anything would happen to you… how could I face my friend Steven again?" Thor's smile grew wider. "The things he endured to ensure the safety of your counterpart. If there were a woman in his life, there would have been a great conflict," Thor said, letting out a hearty laugh.

Bucky felt his cheeks grow warm and hoped to hell Thor didn't notice. Why couldn't he just react like a normal person? The answer came hard and swift. Because I'm NOT a normal person. He found something on the ground very interesting and kept his eyes fixed until Thor stopped laughing. When he finally looked back up Thor had his head cocked at an angle and was eying him curiously. He had noticed.

"Courage," he said. "And if you need help squeeze on that device. I will return. I would not touch those... things in their pure state if I were you." He pulled the hood over his head and left the room.

Bucky watched the door close with a heavy heart. He wanted to hit things again but decided that was an exercise in futility. Sitting down he stared at the broken pieces piled on the side of the table. Thor was right. They had no idea what these people were capable of and it would be foolhardy jeopardize the chance of finding Steve and his friends. The pieces became more interesting. He realized he shouldn't touch the material with his real hand, but would it affect vibranium? He stretched out his hand, his metal index finger was just inches away when the door opened. His reactions were quick enough for him to make the decision to stand in front of the broken table, hiding Thor's destruction from view.

It was the Leader and the Speaker.

"James," he said, closing the door behind him. "We discussed your situation, and it is a mystery. Our knowledge and traditions are oral although some have attempted to keep written records in the past. It might take time to research what it all might mean…"

"Can you send me back to them?" Bucky asked. "I don't care about the danger. I have to be with them."

"We understand they are your friends, but creating the portal took great effort on our part. The new knowledge The Speaker brought back with her, given as a gift, is a fragile discipline. We were fortunate it worked the first time…" he said.

"And you will be safer here," The Speaker said.

"I don't care about my safety!" Bucky was on the verge of shouting. "You brought me here, against my will. You need to send me back!"

"We understand your frustration, but please, try to see things from our point of view. We existed in isolation for centuries. When we saw you…" The Leader was having difficulty expressing himself.

"What are you people, if you're not magicians?" Bucky asked. He was losing patience.

"We are students of The Great Way. No names, no titles. We are…" the Speak said.

"I know, unworthy. WHY are you unworthy? What did you do?" Bucky asked. The Great Way. The way they repeated those words 'unworthy', was like a mantra. Maybe Thor was right. It did sound like a religion.

"We did nothing," The Leader said. "We simply keep alive the ancient ways."

"The sorcerers left. That's what Regina was trying to tell us. They left and you…" Bucky was on the verge of figuring it out.

"What is this? What did you do?" The Speaker's voice cut through the conversation. He had been so intent on getting answers he made the fatal mistake of taking his attention away from her. She was now between him and the broken table. The tiny bits of the element were out in the open, exposed to view.

"I broke the table. I was angry. When I'm angry, I hit things. I'm sorry…"

"I knew you knew more than you were saying," The Speaker's hands came up, golden light emitted from her fingers and she aimed them toward the Leader. He became a statue.

"He is unharmed. I know you came from the Vault, and together, we will find it," she said. "But first, I will have answers of my own."

Buck's hand went to the gold device on his wrist, his fingers encircled it and pressed around as hard as he could before he felt her paralyzing waves envelop him.


	43. Chapter 43

Just as before, her spell did not paralyze him completely. He stood before her, remembering all those times when the Consortium first woke him up. The disorientation. He was aware of his surroundings but could not move.

"They use the word 'unworthy' as if we are all the same, but we are not. I was the lowest of the low, and they laughed at my efforts, and my belief that the Vault was real, and not the stuff of legends. They still laugh but now they are afraid of me. Their thoughts are open before me. I need more evidence, more proof of the great treasure," The Speaker said.

"It's an old story," Bucky said. He strained against her spell but gave up. "The oppressed gain power and become oppressors. Then there's the story about people becoming obsessed with something, an idea, to where everything else is driven away. That's you."

She moved closer to him, staring into his eyes. This made his discomfort worse. This woman was boring into his soul and she had the potential to be very dangerous. He had no idea how to handle this situation. "You are older than you appear. Much older, as if you have lived several lifetimes but empty places exist. Times you don't want to remember?"

"That's true," he said. "I am older than I seem. I have lived several lifetimes." No point in denying what she said. Where was Thor? He had barely left. He had to be close by.

"Someone you admire, someone... you love. They oppressed him, beat him down, and yet... he did none of the things you say and you wish I would follow his lead."

Steve hadn't crossed his mind. This woman was digging deeper than just surface level but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. He couldn't hide anything from her but perhaps he could use that to his advantage. He made an effort to concentrate on Steve, on how he used to be and the choices he made.

"He never let obsessions rule him except for you, so I'm sure he would understand." She moved away and took her place by the table leaving him to ponder what she meant. She picked up one of the broken pieces and studied it. "This is under an enchantment."

"I don't know what the hell it is," Bucky said. " The place I was in before...could do things like that, but there was no treasure!"

"I'm sorry. I wish I did not have to do this, but you insist on hiding things and I need answers," she said, extending her hands. A long gold thread of light touched him. An image appeared, of himself and began to move. It was like watching a movie of his life. The Bucky he saw appeared rough as if he hadn't slept for days. Then without warning, he saw him lash out and hit something. The scene pulled back and he saw Tony. Tony in a different suit, wild anger in his eyes. Tony was different. Hitting him again and again, then Tony firing at him, then Steve helping him, fighting Tony. Holding him back. Another long blast and his arm blew away, the force pulling at his shoulder and spine. Another memory, of standing with Tony in the Palace, the astonishment on his face when Bucky mentioned his ability to control himself. What the hell...

"You do not remember this?" She asked. "And yet this happened."

"That... wasn't me," Bucky said. "I don't understand why he's doing that…" The memory surfaced, of going on a forbidden mission to hunt down Zemo because he caused this. Peter's questions. Steve's evasive answers. Things were getting mixed together in his own head.

"I believe you," she said. "That was not you. This is something your friends left behind but connects to you. This, spell, must allow me to visit other dimensions, other realities. I have not yet learned to use it to its fullest."

"Regina could do that, " Bucky said, stalling for time. Her abilities were starting to frighten him but he couldn't let her know that. "She showed Peter his other life." With a sinking heart, he realized he would be the object of experimentations, again.

"And now it is mine. What else will we see?" There was no hint of cruelty in her voice, merely a fascination with her own powers. She didn't know what she could do. This could get dangerous.

Another flash of light. Scenes his life with the Consortium, and with another group, he didn't recognize but they didn't look much of an improvement. He saw himself being frozen and revived. T'Challa chasing him with bloodlust in his eyes, T'Challa welcoming him like an old friend. Seeing Steve. A series of vignettes, ending with him and Steve by the lake and Steve pulling him into a kiss. The way Steve looked at him. He loves me. His discomfort magnified a thousand times.

"How touching," she said. "He loves you despite what you are."

"This won't help you," Bucky said. She knows what I am. Despite his semi-paralyzed state, he sensed another presence. Someone close by... maybe the Leader was coming awake.

"ENOUGH! Release him!" A loud voice and a brighter flash flooded the room. Bucky could move. Thor had finally shown up.

When he regained his senses, The Speaker was attempting to throw the golden thread at Thor but he deflected it. "Who are you?" She hissed.

"I am Thor Odinson, God of Thunder," he replied. Bucky thought he knew relief when he appeared on the plains of Wakanda but it was nothing compared to the way he felt now.

"That's impossible! You are a myth, a legend." Her eyes were wide with terror.

"Oh, so you have heard of me!" Thor sported a sudden smile despite the circumstances and turned to Bucky "There are places where they haven't if you can believe that," he said.

Bucky didn't know if he was trying to be funny or not. He didn't know the man that well but he seemed to have the situation under control.

"I'm sorry that I took so long to get back, but I picked up their signal again." He held up his hand and the gem on the ring on his smallest finger was blinking. "Close to here. I was following it but had to return when I saw you were in distress. Now this person... will be our guide as we wander through this place. As you can see, I am no legend. Whatever powers you might own, they are nothing compared to mine. Now unfreeze this gentleman long enough so we can borrow his cloak and then enchant him again. We will take a little walk and the fewer involved, the better."

The Speaker stood still as if contemplating what to do. For half a second Bucky was afraid she would lash out again and he would be caught in the crossfire. Thor's words did not frighten her, but she did as he said. The Leader came to, looking bewildered as Thor apologized as he removed his cloak and then he went back into his suspended state. He gave it to Bucky who wrapped it around himself and pulled the hood over his head. Thor did the same and then forced the Speaker out the door.

Outside nothing had changed. The light of a constant new morning, the red plants. Other figures passed them by and bowed as a way of greeting. They did the same, following the course the blinking light on Thor's ring set for them, following it through other rows of stone houses, across a large open stone lined courtyard that was probably the center of the community. Through more stone-lined streets, past more houses, until they came to the top of a hill looking down on a valley full of ruins. It appeared uninhabited.

"This place is forbidden," she said. "They are the ruins of our original community, from long ago, when our ancestors first came here."

"So naturally, you come here as often as you can," Thor said. The Speaker turned to him, amazement in her eyes. "I would have done the same. One need not have the power to see into other's minds to know such things. We are not your enemy. We want the same thing. To find out where his friends are, to release them and if we can we will help you solve your own mystery, but my mission is to see my friends safely home. Do you understand this," he asked. "I have no ill will toward anyone here. Now our friends are here, somewhere, in this area. Find them."

She nodded. Something about her relaxed. Perhaps it was knowing she was close to finding her own answers and it was best to work with them rather than against them. "It's been a while since I was here. Some ways are dangerous. I must get my bearings."

"Just be sure that is all you do," Thor said. She stepped a few yards in front down a path that led down the hill.

"I did not know about you and Steven," Thor said, staring after her. "That would explain your reaction to my joke about a woman in his life."

"You saw that?" Bucky asked, wincing.

"Yes. There is no need to keep it a secret, around me. What did she mean, despite what you are?"

Buck took a deep breath before replying. After they took care of this mess, Thor would be far away, sorting out the problems with his own people. "I'm asexual." There he said it.

"Ah, I see. And Steven knows this?" Thor asked. Bucky nodded in response. "From what I could tell, it makes no difference to him,"

"He says it doesn't, Look, I really don't want to talk about it.."

"Of course you don't, and we won't, but let me say one thing. What you are is nothing you should hide away. Despite what others might say or think, nothing about you, the way you are, makes your relationship with Steven any less valid, no matter what form it takes."

Thor's words caused something to snap together in his mind. After all his internal struggle, could the answer be as simple as this? Believe Steve when he said it didn't matter. It was a small moment of clarity. "Thank you," he said. "You're very wise."

"One doesn't live to be my age without picking up a few things," He said still staring straight ahead at The Speaker. "I believe they are somewhere down there."

"Is this where you thought it was?" Bucky asked, calling down to her " The Vault? Is this why you came here?"

She nodded. "It made sense that the old legends would begin here, where it all started. I would wander around for days at a time but found nothing. If they caught me, they punished me."

"In my experience, forbidden places are forbidden for a reason. Often people will make up stories of ghosts and weird happenings to keep people away. I've seen it done often on your earth," Thor said.

"That's why there are ghost stories?" Bucky asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry if I destroyed any fond illusions but yes, that's why. Often times though, the original purpose for the legends was forgotten but the stories linger on. That might be what happened here."

They followed the path down the hill. It was steeper than it looked. Rocks fell down around them but none of them lost their footing. The red light on Thor's ring glowed stronger and stronger. At last, they stopped by a large stone building.

"This is it, they are here," Thor said.

The speaker appeared puzzled. "There is nothing special about this place," she said. "It does not differ from any other building here. There are no legends, nothing."

"It might appear that way, but I'm sure there is something here, that your people forgot or suppressed." He walked around it, touching the stones as he did. "There is one thing special about it. It doesn't appear to have any doors or windows. This isn't a tomb is it?"

The Speaker shook her head. "I don't think so."

All Bucky could think about was Steve somewhere on the other side of that wall. He wanted to pull the rocks apart and call his name but knew it would do no good. He placed his good hand against it as a small attempt to be closer to him. There was something odd about it the building.

"It feels warm," he said. He changed hands, this time using his metal vibranium fingers to move up and down the stones. Tiny electrical sparks shot out. Thor walked over to him studying the reaction.

"Well, let's see what we can see," Thor said and stuck out his hand. They waited a few moments and his weapon appeared out of nowhere, darting through the air. Without a word he held it above his head and lightning came down from the sky. A white flash changed the simple stone building into a cathedral-like structure that reached upward. The Speaker cowered and started to run for cover but seeing Bucky's calm reaction found her courage to remain with them.

"That was another illusion," Thor said. "And the others in this community will know I am here, but it matters not."

"Well, can't you smash it or something let them out?" The thought of seeing Steve again pushed everything else out of Bucky's mind.

"Can you do this?" The Speaker's voice was just as eager as his. The answer to her lifelong quest was right there, making her eyes glow with excitement.

"I don't think so. There is some kind of errant enchantment on this. Something…"

"It can't be beyond you. You're the God of Thunder!" Bucky gave in and smashed his metal hand against the wall. It had no effect.

"It's not beyond me. Do you understand computers?"

"A little, not much."

"Well, for a program to work, someone must enter a code, and that code must be correct. If the code is wrong, nothing can make it work unless it is fixed, or overridden."

"You mean if someone didn't do the enchantment right… if the spell is faulty..." the Speaker asked. "You mean it's not doing what they wanted it to do. It has gone astray."

"It is as I suspected. Someone was messing around with things they did not understand. Just like someone must override a computer code, someone must override the spell. The best way for this to happen is for it to start the inside because this is where the enchantment originates. Then we here, from the outside, can finish the work."

"So if we can send word to Steve and the others to break Regina's hold on the inside first, you should be able to break through and finish the job. How do we get word to them?" Bucky allowed his mind to go into overtime until his eyes fell on the red blinking light on Thor's ring. "Can you send a message with that?" He asked.

Thor looked down at it. "We could, but what code could we send with blinks and signals they would understand?"

"Leave that to me. This is what I want you to do…"


	44. Chapter 44

"Damn it, damn it damn it!" A loud noise forced the group's attention away from Peter's transformation to the back of the room. Steve turned just in time to see Bruce pick up a chair and throw it against the back wall. "I am so damned tired of this!" He shouted, as he turned to face them, his hands clenched, his eyes a brilliant shade of yellow. The first warning sign his anger was about to take over.

"Bruce," Steve said, as gently as he could, "We're all frustrated. I don't know what happened, but please stay focused…"

Not now Bruce. We can't deal with that on top of everything else...

"I should have gone back with her. I'd be with her…" Bruce growled. "And they took Peter. We've lost him…" Steve had no idea what he was talking about but Bruce's words brought up the hard truth he wasn't the only one with internal struggles. Everyone here was pushing back against the fear they would never see home or their loved ones again.

Steve made what he hoped was a barely perceptible nod to Wanda. She took a few steps in Bruce's direction, then stopped. They had to be careful.

"Bruce, they were determined, these people, whatever they are, to bring us here and it wouldn't have mattered where you were," He moved a few paces in Bruce's direction, doing his best to hold his attention while Wanda slid up behind him.

"Aargh!" Bruce yelled again, and this time a monitor joined the chair.

"Doctor Banner, please, this will not help. We need you," T'Challa said. His low melodious voice stopped Bruce long enough for Wanda to make her connection. The motion of her fingers seemed to mesmerize him. For an awful few seconds, Steve thought he would push her away, but his eye color returned back to normal. A few deep breaths and he was back.

"I'm sorry," Wanda said. She apologized every time she did this.

"I'm sorry myself," Bruce said, leaning back against the wall. "The other guy hasn't been out for a while. It's one damn thing after another. Natasha and I had a fight, and it was so damn stupid. I'm not her boss, she doesn't have to do what I say, and now I'm stuck here in God knows where and who knows when I'll see her again. Every time we get close to something, something else happens... and she's…"

T'Challa stared at him for a few moments. Steve realized he had yet to encounter the personality Bruce carried inside him. "I'm sure, when this is over, you will be able to make things right with her. We all had unfinished business, but for now, all we can do is move forward. Remember, we are all smart, strong people. All is not lost," he said. T'Challa didn't know it, but he was keeping them sane.

Bruce stood back and nodded. He seemed out of breath. He picked up the monitor which to no one's surprise, remained in one piece, and carried it back to the table.

"The personality, the program that was Regina has apparently enveloped Peter," T'Challa said.

"The first thing we need to do is find Peter himself, see if he's all right," Bruce said, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"How the hell do we do that?" Steve asked. "Even if we tore the walls apart, they'd just snap back together again. Wanda could do this," he said, pointing to the small bit of gold matter on the table. " But it took a long time to break it down to that and we're not even sure what it is or what it does…" He stopped in mid-sentence distracted by the small blinking red light on T'Challa's ring.

"Your ring. It's blinking," he said.

T'Challa raised his finger up to stare at it. "Thor knows we sent a signal. Where he is at this moment or if he is coming here, who knows…."

"No, I mean it's blinking in a pattern!" Steve rushed over and ignoring all sense of propriety took the King's hand to hold it up so he could see it better.

"So it is," T'Challa affirmed and not at all offended at Steve's actions. "What does it mean?"

"It could be a code. One I haven't seen used in years. Small short bursts, then longer bursts. Dots and dashes. It's from Bucky. He's ok!" He hadn't allowed himself to hope but now it washed through him like a spring. He's ok.

"Morse code?" Bruce asked.

"Yes... it's repeating. Am ok .'" More relief poured through Steve " With Thor. Am outside. Take out Regina by any means necessary. Will do the rest."

"We have to send a signal back. Can we do that?" Bruce asked.

T'Challa considered Steve's question for a moment, then walked over to the table that had been his workstation and picked up some tiny instruments. "For the White's Wolf's arm. There must be a way to disrupt this signal." After a few moments of tinkering, he carefully removed the red gem but it continued to blink. Underneath was a small mechanism. With a few small taps, he inserted the tool, and the blinking stopped. Pulling it back, they started again.

"Ok, dots are short, dashes are long. You understand?" Steve asked.

T'Challa nodded as Steve relayed a message he knew sounded like utter nonsense to the people listening. "I said message received. Understood. Will comply. Wait for our signal ."

T'Challa carefully put the ring back together. More dots and dashes.

"Standing by," Steve translated the final message, collapsing against the table. He hadn't realized until that moment how emotionally exhausted he was and how hard he had been holding everything back. A realistic image of Bucky being torn away from him flashed in front of his eyes but it was replaced by the sight of finding him again in Wakanda. _Thank you, Wanda._

"Now we understand what we should do, but how do we do it without hurting Peter?" Wanda asked.

Steve regained control of himself and turned back to face his team. The four of them stared at each other for a long moment before Steve spoke. "It seems the only way to get around inside wherever this is, is to be a hologram. You made the hologram of Peter. Would it be possible to make one of me and could you make it self-aware so we can relay messages back and forth?"

Bruce and T'Challa stared at each other taking in what Steve had said. "Like Armin Zola," Bruce said. "It's possible. The hologram, we can do. The rest…we'll do our damnedest, but Steve, this is dangerous."

"It's the only way. I have to get in there and we might as well have one ready for me when whatever happens in there, happens. You two need to stay where you are, keep doing what you're doing and talk me through it, and Wanda has to protect you in case Peter, or Regina, or whoever the hell that is, comes back throwing lightning bolts again. It has to be me," Steve said.

"If you are sure," T'Challa said. "This might be a one-way trip. We don't want to face it, but Peter could be…"

"We have to try," Steve said cutting him off. "Someone needs to get in there and I'm the most likely candidate. Wanda, do what you did before when you enlarged that vent. It has to be big enough for me to squeeze through."

She nodded and returned to the corner of the room and knelt down by the vent, directing gentle streams of energy toward the wall.

"The template for the hologram is in the system, that won't take much time. As far as the rest, all I have is the knowledge from the research our scientists have made and that is a theory which we can use in addition what we have seen here," T'Challa said. Bruce was already at work, a new golden stream of data was being put together before their eyes. "We can attempt to put them together and see what happens."

"That's enough," he said.

The two men worked as quickly as they could, adding data to the stream so it grew longer and longer. They stopped to confer with one another from time to time, making quick decisions and but had to backtrack once. Something forced them to erase part of the stream and start over. Steve was getting impatient then they asked him to stand still so they could scan him and record his voice. More data entry and the stream turned in mid-air, almost looking alive, the same as Peter's and Regina's. They managed to fit in a listening device for him, in case the hologram thing didn't work out. It felt clunky because they had to make it out of the materials they had available. It didn't feel right, but he couldn't complain about comfort. It was time.

"Thank you, gentlemen. If I don't make it out, use whatever force, whatever is necessary to break down these walls. We have to get Peter out of there. Do you understand?" Bruce and T'Challa exchanged a glance, then nodded. They understood.

He walked back to Wanda. Just as before, she had enlarged the vent. It looked big enough for him to crawl into.

"Look after them. If I don't make it, tell Bucky…"

"You'll make it," she said. "And you will tell him yourself. Now go."

He knelt down to enter the vent, then crawled into darkness.


	45. Chapter 45

"Can you hear me?" Bruce was tinny in Steve's ears. This was a far cry from the streamlined tech Tony created but the sound of his voice was a relief. Blackness enveloped him but a tiny spark of something glowed in front of him.

"Yes, can you hear me?" He asked. A long few seconds passed.

"We can. What do you see?"

"It's dark, but it looks like I'm standing at the end of a long hallway. There's a light in the distance." He decided to not touch anything unless he had to. "I'm headed toward it."

The hallway wasn't as long as he thought. Within a few minutes, he was standing in front of a glowing golden ball of light. It was as tall as he was and pulsated in even rhythms but made no sound. It was beautiful.

"I've reached the source of the light. It looks like a larger version of those particles Wanda found."

"Interesting." That was T'Challa.

An impulse to walk into it seized him. He stood still for a moment, unsure of what to do when something changed. An image appeared in the light.. Bucky.

"Bucky?" He asked. The image smiled at him.

"Steve," He reached out a hand to touch him, Bucky reached back when the tinny noise broke through. Bruce's voice.

"Whatever you're seeing, Steve, it's not Bucky. He's outside, remember, sent us the message. This thing can obviously read your thoughts. Be careful."

Steve pulled back his hand. "You're right, that's not him but now I have this urge to join him, wherever he is. I'm going to attempt to go around this thing…"

Bucky pulled back, a hurt expression on his face. The way he looked after the bomb blew his arm off when Steve visited him in the hospital. Hurt, Betrayal.

That wasn't me! Steve scolded himself. He has sent Bucky off to sleep in a Wakandan lab. Safe and looked after. The image changed again, Bucky arm blown off, tears of pain in his eyes. He had to go to him…

"Steve?" Bruce's voice broke through.

"I'm ok, I'm going to go around this thing." He shut his eyes and felt for a wall, hoping that thing wouldn't speak to him again. He reached out into the darkness and found one. Nothing happened. Keeping close to it, he turned his face turned away so the glowing ball of light was behind him. He inched himself around, forcing himself to take quick glances until he believed himself on the other side.

Once there, he glanced upward. He was in another room. A larger room, reaching up to a great height. Golden electric circuity covered the walls. It was almost like being in a Cathedral. At that moment Steve realized why this place seemed so familiar. The Sanctorum in New York. The lines, the windows, all very similar.

"I'm in another large room, bigger than the one you're in. There are gold electrical wires covering the walls, going in all directions. Kind of pretty in a weird sort of way. Almost like someone went crazy with Christmas lights."

"Is Peter there?" Bruce asked.

"I think I'm alone. Wait, a minute!" Steve moved closer to the walls, adjusting his eyes so he could see past the glowing network. "This stuff looks alive if that makes any sense. The bigger cables are transparent, the light is moving through them. There are finer wires, webbed together into a kind of honeycomb." His eyes played over the mesh but a thing so bizarre popped in front of him, forcing him to step back. From deep within the circuitry covered and obscured by wires and circuits, two eyes stared back at him.

"Whoa!" He said, another step back. He shook his head to get the revulsion out of his system. Steeling himself, he looked again. He was right. A person caught up in the web, embedded deep in the system.

"What's the problem, Steve?" Bruce asked.

"Someone's in there caught inside the wiring," he said as calmly as he could. "Not Peter, but appears humanoid. I don't think they're in there by accident. He forced himself to examine the other panels. More eyes, more faces. "More people Lots of them. They aren't responding to my presence."

"That sounds worse than we thought," Bruce said. "We did suspect there was something more than tech or magic guiding this thing. That must be where Peter is…"

"And why they could not leave," T'Challa said.

Steve turned around and surveyed the large room. He didn't give into despair that often but now might be one of those times. This room was huge, the panels with their mysterious symbionts were all over. Peter could be anywhere. Something small thing caught his eyes. A dark spot on the other side of the room. Part of the network that looked unfinished. Running to the spot it relieved him to find the form of Peter looking back at him. The wires had yet to cover him.

"I found him. He's not entrenched as deeply as the others."

"Good. It must take time for it to do whatever the hell is it does. Steve, is anything embedded in his skin?" Bruce asked. "Check on his leg or hand, don't go near any vital organs."

Steve knelt down and followed the course of wire to Peter's left leg. He gave it a slight tug, ready for anything but nothing happened. He reached down to examine the point of contact.

"It looks like those patches they stick on you in the hospital when they check your heart. I'm going to remove one." As gently as he could, he pulled the sensor away. Peter did not react.

"I can remove them.

It took time but there weren't as many sensor patches as he first thought. Slowly he pulled them away, expecting to get zapped with each one but nothing happened. It occurred to Steve that this place was so well hidden and secured that perhaps no one thought to use extra security measures. Nothing was supposed to get past that golden ball of illusions and find this place.

After what seemed an eternity Peter collapsed in his arms. He was breathing.

"He's free, and he seems to be ok," Steve said. At the sound of his voice, Peter sudden came awake.

"Aunt May!" He exclaimed "Mr. Stark! I have to find them…"

"Peter, that wasn't real. They're not here. We're in what looks like the control room."

Peter took a minute to get his bearings but when he did, he immediately came to life. He jumped up and took a good look around, his face full of wonder. "This place is amazing!"

"Don't look too closely," Steve said using his most commanding tone. He was hoping to spare the boy further trauma. The sight of the people stuck inside this system had unnerved him, he didn't know what effect it might have on Peter. "I mean it, don't stare at the walls. When this is over, maybe we can come back and inspect it, but right now I have to get you out of here. When we go past the big light, remember it's lying to you. Don't listen to it or you'll just end up back here again."

Peter nodded. Together they went back toward the light. Steve motioned him over to get close against the wall with his face turned away and Peter followed suit.

"Peter…" The voice of his Aunt May. "I miss you…"

"Don't listen!" Steve said, trying not to sound too harsh. Peter nodded and faced the wall and inched his way around in tandem with Steve.

"Parker! You've done such a good job, I've got your new suit all ready for you!" Tony's voice was so real the illusion almost caused Steve to turn around. He and Peter exchanged a glance but inched a few more yards around the light.

"Steve, you love me, and I love you. We should be together and I promise, I won't leave you again."

Steve stopped for a moment to pound on the wall. He glanced over at Peter who looked up with pure astonishment on his face.

"You and Bucky are...together? I mean like together... together?"

Steve nodded as he moved a few more feet.

"Why the secrecy? I mean who would care?"

"Bucky's idea. He's kind of sensitive about everything. He's asexual." Steve said. The words had popped out of his mouth before he could stop himself. Bucky said he could tell people and while this conversation was uncomfortable, it was serving its purpose of distracting Peter.

"Asexual? You mean he's like a plant?" The boy's question was so innocent and unexpected Steve laughed despite the circumstances. "No, he's not a plant. I'll explain later. Come on. Not far."

A pale glow revealed the vent. He made Peter go first, gently pushing him out of the hallway toward Wanda's outstretched hands.

"We have him, Steve," Bruce said. "He doesn't seem to be any worse for the wear."

"Check him out. I'm going back and enter that thing. If you need to come to find me, I'll be a blank spot where the circuitry hasn't taken over. Regina and I are going to have a little chat."

With that, he turned around and strode toward the pulsating golden ball. Bucky was waiting for him, a smile on his face and a mischievous look in his eyes. He reached out to Steve and Steve took his hand, allowing him to guide him deep into the light.


	46. Chapter 46

Bucky enfolded him in his arms and kissed him. Drugs didn't affect Steve but now something flowed through him as if someone had injected something into his veins This was ecstasy. It was all he ever wanted, a beautiful, beautiful dream. Gold light surrounded them and nothing else mattered, not this place or these people but he and Bucky, together, shutting out the universe.

"I'll do anything you want, Steve, be anything. I'm yours." The embrace grew tighter, everything intensified when he realized what Bucky was offering. They, whoever they were, had been watching them and thought they understood their story. They assumed Steve wanted this, a Bucky willing to deny who he was for Steve's pleasure. It was a logical assumption but they didn't realize he already had what he wanted. Loving Bucky, keeping him safe and close to him was enough and all that mattered.

He pulled back. So this was how they operated. They showed you what they thought you wanted and if you gave in, they somehow absorbed you into their system.

"I can't ask you to go against what you are," Steve said. "Or do anything you wouldn't enjoy, for any reason."

Bucky vanished, replaced by Regina. An old Regina. Her face was still humanoid, but elongated, a pale red complexion, not repulsive but different enough for him to stare.

"What did you offer them?" He asked, waving a hand at the walls. "Are they still dreaming?"

"You are too good!" She said. "But no matter. You are here. We need your energy!" She reached out, grabbing his arm. He could no longer breath, his heart ceased to beat…

And he was in the room again, facing his friends. They gathered around him. The room was the same as when he left it. The golden data stream was still there, spinning around in the air.

"Steve, it is you, isn't it?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, it's me. This is strange."

"Of course it's strange. Congratulations. You're a hologram. Peter's described the control room to us. Did you see Regina?" Bruce asked. Adjusting to the sight of them was hard. His eyes didn't want to focus.

"Yes, just a minute ago. She said she needed our energy." Something passed through his mind like a shadow. "Something's in there, in my head. It's trying to take over. **Why have you not brought them back?"** He demanded, holding out his hands. Long streams of energy shot out only to meet with Wanda's retaliation. He was back, in the room with Regina. Gone was the young woman who reminded Steve of ancient Greece. In her place was an elderly pink skinned woman.

"You are spending energy each time you do that," Steve said. "Why not stop?"

"Why are you resisting? No one else resisted," she said. His refusal to give in was obviously a new scenario for her. Her programming wasn't able to handle this.

"We can't help you. We can't bring anyone back. I'm sorry. We can try to help you, but let these other people go.."

"It's too late. I have spent their energy."

"And after you use up our energy? What then? That's really why you brought us here, isn't it? It wasn't just about being strong enough to make the trip. You searched through your portals, bringing people here, telling them your story and they tried to help but it wasn't enough. Then you found us. We are stronger, we will live longer, we will give you more energy by simply existing. That's what you needed…"

"My people need me!" She snapped. "Why can't you understand that? I had to shut myself off from them for their own salvation. I saw you, with him. You love him. Stay here, and lose yourself in dreams."

Her eyes focused on something past him but she was looking at something in her own mind. Did she have a mind? Could she reason? Was she like a computer, unable to function outside her programming? Was she even sentient?

"Regina, the person who was Regina isn't here. You're are some kind of ghost. Let us go. We can't help you." He knew what he had to do. He had to get out of this golden bubble and back to the control room and find her. Disconnect her from the rest of the network.

He turned away from her to take stock of his immediate surroundings. The gold light surrounded him. He aimed at one spot and threw himself against it. A shock moved through his system but he quickly recovered. Another and another. Behind him, she was grabbing at him, screaming at him, but he shook her off. He concentrated on getting back to Bucky, his friends, home. He came in of his own free will and he should be able to exit the same way. Again and again, pounding against the glowing barrier until he was through. He expected to land on the floor but he stayed suspended in mid-air, held in place by pulsating bright gold cables. The network had barely started to work its way around him. Remembering how he had released Peter he tore the sensor patches away until he was free, dropping to the floor. He looked up at the huge room, with its myriad of pathways weaving around it.

"Can you hear me?" He asked.

"We can hear you!" Bruce said, relief in his voice. Steve took a long breath. His hand went right to his chest to feel for his heartbeat.

"I'm me again. I freed myself. I have to find Regina and break her free from the network but it will be almost impossible for one person alone. I need all of you to come and help me. Peter will tell you what to do."

It was an eternity before his four friends entered the room. They all looked as if they had been through a war. Steve didn't ask them what they saw. All except Peter stared agape at the height of the walls.

"This will be a little disconcerting but there are people buried underneath all that circuitry. I don't know if they are alive or not, but the person we are looking for is humanoid but with a long face and…"

"Her skin was pink!" Peter added. "And she had long hair. It was red, bright red. Wanda and I can check out what's up top." He let loose a piece of his webbing, pulling himself upward. Wanda's hands extended and with a flourish levitated to join him.

"Yes," Steve called up. "Try not to hurt them. They might still be alive."

T'Challa immediately transformed into his cat-like posture, found a foothold and climbed up the nearest wall. He stared deep into the webbing. "I will take the mid levels. It looks like there are many different species here."

"Yes. Bucky and I suspected they must have done this before."

"I don't want to call the other guy out unless it's necessary, so why don't we stay here below?" Bruce suggested. Steve nodded, and they immediately inspected the network closer to the ground. The sight of the people being used like this was revolting. Staring into their empty eyes he realized that if they were still alive, he might pull them out of a beautiful illusion.

At one point Wanda called Peter over, but he shook his head. "We found one that looks like her, but it's not!" He called out. "It doesn't look like there's that many here like that."

"Make our job a little easier. Here," Steve pointed one out to Bruce. "Like this, that's not her either," Steve said. "Hair's too short. That might be a male. I wonder if its Regulus?" Bruce stared at the being for a moment then moved onto the next panel.

It was a team effort. Peter swinging, Wanda flying, T'Challa more like a cat than ever, finding footholds in the mesh and swinging himself around. Steve and Bruce were fast, surveying one portion of the wall in less than a minute before moving on to the next.

"I would think she'd be in a central location,'' Bruce said. "We entered from that direction. She supposed to be a Queen so I would assume her throne or seat of power would be over there." He stared at the middle of the far wall then made his way across the room. Steve followed him and they looked into the system. It was deeper here. Steve's eyes focused, and he saw the glint of something buried deeper than the others. Pink skin. Eyes. He recognized them."

"Over here!" He shouted. All the team joined him and together they worked on dismantling the network to get to the person underneath. Steve, Bruce, and T'Challa pulled on the heavy cables, Peter on the smaller wires. Wanda moved things out of the way with her mind as the others pulled them away, dropping them gently to the floor, careful to not tear anything apart. Even with all of them helping the work was labor intensive. Eventually, they exposed her face.

"That's her!" Peter said. Steve nodded in confirmation.

"Let's get to work!" Steve said. "Careful. We don't want to destroy the system until we are sure if those other people are alive or not." They tore away at it, removing more large cables, then the thinner wires, moving onto the micro cables then down to the small sensors.

With the removal of the last one, her eyes came to life. She blinked, and the room flooded with light.


	47. Chapter 47

"Amazing, this little code of yours. Is it something the two of you came up with yourselves?" Thor asked as he replaced the gem on his ring.

"No, its something we learned when we were in the Army. I know my memory was enhanced along with everything else, but I'm surprised I remembered it," Bucky said. The exchange relieved a great deal of fear. Steve was ok at the moment.

"You and Steven must teach me. I might need to use it again, sometime. I am a fast learner."

"Of course you are," Bucky said. Thor was handsome, strong and congenial so it wouldn't be surprising to know that along with his other assets, he was a sponge when it came to new disciplines. The sounds of approaching footsteps took their full attention.

"Our friends have found us, as I knew they would, " Thor said. He and Bucky both took cover behind a nearby building but The Speaker did not, opting to stand defiantly in front of the small cathedral. Bucky didn't know what else to call it.

The group did not join them but stopped at the top of the hill. A collective gasp went through their number at the sight of the structure.

"This place is off limits!" A voice yelled down."What have you done? You have been meddling in things forbidden."

"Now we know why they are forbidden. I've found it. I've found the VAULT!" The Speaker called back up to them. She was overjoyed. Everything she had wanted was coming true.

"How did you do this? And what was that sudden storm we heard?" one called back to her.

The Speaker said nothing. Bucky peered from around the corner of their hiding place. One of the robed figures at the top of the hill sent down a flash but The Speaker deftly deflected it. A gasp went up from the group.

"We don't want to cause a Civil War here," Bucky said. "This won't help." Thor pursed his lips, considering Bucky's suggestion. It looked as if he would be perfectly fine with the idea of a Civil War but eventually nodded in agreement. They stepped out from behind the building.

Bucky pulled back his hood. "This was my doing. We asked her to bring me here. I have reason to believe my friends are trapped inside…"

"What was that storm?" Someone asked. Everyone in the group raised their hands. The Speaker jumped in front of him. "And what do you mean bywe ? Who else is with you?"

"That would be ME!" Thor followed Bucky in stepping into their view and removing his hood. He smiled at them. Bucky wondered if there was some kind of Asgardian enchantment about his face because the group immediately put down their hands.

"And who are you?" the same voice called out.

"I am Thor of Asgard, God of Thunder," he said. A look of puzzlement went over their faces. Bucky might have laughed had the situation been different. They had no idea who he was, and Thor didn't like it.

"He is out of the old stories, something you would know if you paid attention!" The Speaker said, coming to his rescue. There was some commotion from up top that the group below could not see. The collective above them parted and The Leader, without his cloak appeared at the front of them. He stared down at the three of them, and up at the structure, his mouth agape.

Hoping to diffuse the situation, Bucky walked halfway up the hill, pulling the cloak off as he went. "I believe this is yours, and my apologies. My friends, we believe they're in there."

The Leader took the cloak and wrapped it about himself. "Who is your friend."

"He is Thor of Asgard," Bucky said.

This time there was a hint of recognition. "Is he indeed?" The Leader didn't expect an answer and walked past Bucky, down the hill to face Thor.

"What brings you here?" He asked. He was behaving in a most respectful manner, mollifying Thor's ego.

"My other friends are trapped inside there. I wish to free them and return them to their homes. If you will allow me to do that, and not stand in our way, we shall leave here and bother you no longer. Be advised, my magic is stronger than anything you can produce here. You saw the storm."

"Yes, we did. Well, even if we wanted to, we couldn't stop you. Come!" He called out to his entourage. "The restrictions are lifted. We will help them. Why did you not tell us you were friends with Thor?" The Leader asked Bucky. Behind him, Thor leaned on his weapon with a slight smirk on this face. Bucky was at loss for words when he noted Thor's ring. It was blinking.

"A signal!" he said. The Leader turned around as Bucky pushed past him. Thor held up his hand so Bucky could see the repeating pattern. "It's just one word. "NOW'.

"So you do speak the truth! The others are inside and you have been communicating with them! What do you propose to do?" The Leader asked.

"They would take care of the barriers within, and we would break down what is out here. I will start small, don't worry." Thor said.

"You won't be able to get through by brute strength alone. There are obviously spells and enchantments on this side as well." The Speaker said. "If they can destroy the source from within...there might be a chance."

"Can you help us?" Bucky asked.

"We will do our best. Come!" The Leader waved the rest of the group down the hill. After reaching the others they formed a circle around the building. The Leader raised his arms and sent a direct beam of gold light toward it, the others following his lead. Thor raised his weapon and released a single bolt of lightning. A corner of an eave broke off. The group on that side of the building jumped out of the way as it fell to the ground. They all stared at it for a moment and then it did what Bucky knew it would do. It started to reform.

"Oh no, you don't!" Thor said. He shot another bolt toward the broken piece, doing it again and again until it was a pile of rubble. The Speaker was first to examine it, picking up a small piece.

"What is this?" She asked.

"Someone, at some point in ages past, discovered this material could absorb the technology of the times and magic. They fused them together to create illusions and reform it to take whatever form they wished. You have it, here, all around you but you didn't know it and apparently, this building is full of it." Thor said. "That is my educated guess and my educated guess is worth a great deal."

"This is the treasure!" She said, her eyes glowing.

"It might be considered a treasure to some," he said. "to me, it is the result of children playing with things beyond them but that is not the fault of anyone here. Again!" he commanded the group. The Speaker took her place in the ring and again they let out a collection of golden beams and Thor's weapon reduced another broken piece to rubble.

Bucky had nothing to do but stand back and watch as the others did their work. After about ten minutes a small portion of the roof was gone. The group stood back to survey their handiwork.

"This is slow going," Thor said. "But I don't wish the building to come down on their heads. I wish I had some way to see…"

"Is there any way you can open a portal?" Bucky asked of no one in particular. "Like you did when you pulled me out? At least we can see…"

The Leader and The Speaker exchanged a glance. "We only did it once and that took great concentration on her part and after many attempts but now it seems our only option," the Leader said.

"Very well," the Speaker said. She nodded to the rest of the group and they stood in a circle. She closed her eyes, standing still for a few moments giving the impression she was at prayer. She opened her eyes and without warning shot out a gold beam but this one was different. A large circle tore through the air, cutting through space revealing a bright golden room. It wasn't the one Bucky remembered. He took a moment to realize a battle was going on. Wanda was shooting out her energy while the rest seemed to concentrate on pulling something apart. Bruce had become the Hulk, ramming his body the walls, again and again. He saw Steve bending over something with T'Challa. Bucky walked up to the opening but was immediately knocked back by an invisible force field. At that moment Peter Parker looked over and got Steve's attention. Steve saw him and walked to the opening, reaching through but Bucky shook his head, stopping him. It was frustrating to have him so close.

He nodded to Thor and once again he lifted his hammer, the flash came down and once again the Ritika threw out their golden threads. The building shook. Steve's attention was turned back to the others and the battle inside grew fiercer. Anger rose inside Bucky. There was nothing he could do except stand there as a spectator while the other battled around him. He had only his arm. His arm! Without a second's hesitation, he pressed on an indentation on his palm and allowed the shock to penetrate the invisible barrier. Something happened, something short-circuited. A web of glowing circuits became visible for a brief moment, then a hole appeared in the center. He shocked it again. More disruption to the circuits. He managed to thrust his metal arm inside, enlarging the opening.

"Here! Come through!" He shouted. The group stared at each other for a moment and as if by consensus immediately pushed Peter through the opening. He looked astonished at his surroundings. Bucky could feel energy building around his arm. It was trying to repair itself, sending back shocks of its own. It went down his hand, up to his shoulder. Right now it was mild but he knew the longer he stood here the more painful it would become.

"Hurry!" he shouted. The adults didn't want to follow but first came Wanda, then T'Challa, then Steve. The Hulk stared at them for a moment, let out a loud yell and followed them, breaking down part of the wall, forcing everyone to stand back. He stared at the group and ran into the distance trees, keeping himself within sight. The Ritika all pulled back in terror. Bucky fell back, his arm tingling. The wall began to repair itself.

"What is that?" The Leader asked.

"That's our friend, Doctor Banner. He'll calm down in a minute. Just leave him alone," Thor said. "I'm the only one who can handle him...don't worry. I'll take care of him." With that he followed Hulk into the woods, standing just out of his reach. Bucky couldn't hear his voice but his tone was gentle and in a few moments, Hulk gradually turned back into Doctor Banner. This caused murmurs to arise from the Ritika.

"What magic is this?" The Leader asked.

The portal closed and the Speaker collapsed drawing their attention away from Bruce. Bucky turned to Steve who took advantage of the distracted group to pull him close in a tight embrace. Bucky didn't push him away. It crossed his mind that this action would look like lovers reuniting instead of old friends but he didn't care.

The attention of all was directed away again, this time toward the top of the hill. A noise, like an oncoming train, filled the air around them.

"What now?" Bucky asked as he pulled away from Steve. Everyone in the group went into a defensive stance, Thor and Bruce running back to join the group, the Ritika and Wanda with their hands up prepared to do whatever was necessary. Another portal opened and to the astonishment of everyone there, out stepped the robed figure of Doctor Stephen Strange.


	48. Chapter 48

The Ritikia immediately raised their hands in defense and shot out rays of gold but Doctor Strange immediately deflected them.

"Stop!" Thor called out in his most commanding voice. "He's a friend!"

Doctor Strange smiled at Thor and gave a polite nod toward all the other humans present. "I wish to commend you. They presented you with an intricate puzzle, and each of you found pieces. No one can blame you for not putting it all together as the whole thing is rather, convoluted, but as Thor said, that is not the fault of anyone here. Blame their ancestors."

"Who are you?" The Leader became brave, taking long steps toward Strange.

"He's Doctor Stephen Strange, he's like the Chief Wizzard back on earth!" Peter said. "He's amazing. We traveled into space with him and we fought Thanos and…"

"His title is Sorcerer Supreme," Steve said. He let go of Bucky to approach their new visitor.

"Sorceror!" The Ritika all pulled back their hoods as one. It was like a religious moment. Bucky half expected them to kneel, but they remained upright.

"If you aren't sorcerers then what the hell are you?" This time it was Bucky's turn to step forward, taking up a position in front of the group, turning to face them. "I've seen you cast spells and do magic! You created a portal, you can freeze a person…"

"They are descendants of apprentices. Centuries ago, the powers of this place banished the sorcerers but their students were left behind. Their education was incomplete, but they passed down and preserve what knowledge they had." Doctor Strange levitated himself down to join them at the foot of the hill. "And you have done an excellent job."

"That's why you call yourselves Unworthy! I knew it!" Bucky said. The Leader nodded in acknowledgment.

"Have you been watching us this whole time?" Steve directed his question to Strange. "And you did nothing…"

"They put measures in place was to keep us out. We were forced to stand back until someone broke the curse although it's not a curse, in the strictest sense of the word. More like a barrier."

"Why were you banished?" Bruce asked. The Hulk had torn his shirt, and he looked a little bruised but otherwise was back to normal.

"I'll try to break this down as much as I can and keep it short. Science and magic both have a basis in reality. In time, the disciplines merge, as they did on Asgard. Here, however, the practitioners of both became arrogant, believing they knew more than they did, and tried to merge them before it was time. They discovered they could by combining science and magic, manipulate a simple element to appear and do whatever they wished. Because of this, they felt they had no more need for us, and sent us away. We cannot stay where they do not want us, but we isolated the system, put it in a bubble if you will, to keep it as safe as possible from unseen threats, but despite this, they still had a great deal of knowledge and power."

"Was Regina real?" T'Challa asked.

"She was a real person. During her time, an epidemic swept through the planet and the leaders and scientists isolated themselves, reasoning they could not find a cure if they were dead. They created an elaborate network, as you saw, and in time learned to become one with the system. How that happened, we don't know. It might have been accidental. Perhaps what they created turned on them. They became a strange blend of life, science, and magic. They lost themselves in there, prolonging their natural life, existing long after the epidemic had run its course and people here on the outside assumed she and all the others had died in their isolation. The society moved on, but Regina and her group remained, stuck in their elaborate prison, still thinking they were working on a cure. In time, the technology aged and the personalities and programs bound to it disintegrated. To Regina, it was as if they had simply disappeared. The ones left could see out into the Universe and while they could not leave, they discovered they could bring other here substituting them for the ones they had lost. Then they happened upon the decimation, the snap, and saw life disappear all over the Universe, in the confusion they believed that was what happened inside their small world and then saw what appeared to be the same life returned. They could not know what we did behind the scenes, Captain. I know this group of enhanced humans would have kept the system going for a long long time as you surmised. Ironic that you were its downfall."

"So those people inside are all dead?" Wanda asked.

"Their energy was spent a long time ago but if it is any consolation, they died while under the influence of beautiful illusions, as you saw yourself."

"We should do something for them," T'Challa said. "Treat them with respect, perhaps return them to their homes."

"We will take care of them," Strange said.

"Regina and Regulus should be in the Hall of Rulers," The Speaker said. "There's just a plaque there, saying she disappeared during the epidemic and they presumed they died while searching for a cure."

"And so they did," T'Challa said. "Even when she was acting at her most erratic, her first concern was always for her people. She might have behaved arrogantly, but I don't believe she was evil."

"She was desperate," Bruce said and let out a sigh.

"Earth is in a state of suspended animation. The people we left behind…" Wanda began.

"It still is. We took care of that," Strange said.

"We? Who are we?" The Leader asked.

Strange opened another portal and a small group of five people stepped out. Bucky knew at once they were sorcerers.

"If you would like us to stay, we can finish your education, but first, we must cleanse our Sanctorum. You may help, if you wish," Doctor Strange said to the Ritika. "I would advise the rest of you to stand back."

Steve nodded to the group of humans and accompanied by Thor, walked away from the building up to the top of the hill. Steve held onto Bucky, his arm tight around his waist as if he thought he would disappear on him again. Bucky didn't break away.

Golden rings shot out from Doctor Strange's hands, and his companions did the same. The aimed at the building and large double doors appeared. The doors opened by themselves, revealing the room Steve and the others had just left. Strange the sorcerers entered, the Ritkia following.

The group on the hill could see enough to observe the web of circuitry fall from the walls. Bodies were freed and gently placed on the floor. Silent explosions tore through the air and so did the sight of the constant spinning of golden circles. Then a large flash filled the building, causing everyone outside to turn away. When they looked back, Strange was at the door, motioning them to come in.

"The illusions are gone. Now we see things as they truly are," he said. "The hidden things are revealed."

Walking inside, the room reminded Bucky of the Sanctorum in New York. A long stairway, oversized windows, tall rooms filled with relics, the bodies gone.

"Oh man! This is cool!" Peter Parker's enthusiasm returned at once. "Look at all this stuff! This was worth the trip!" He stopped in front of what looked like a large futuristic suit of armor. It differed from they were used to on earth, but still recognizable. The boy bounced around from display to display, voicing his approval to anyone who would hear. The Ritiki moved through as one group, their murmurs of wonder were a little more muted than Peter's but it was obvious everything about the place amazed them as much.

Bucky became conscious of Steve still touching him, his hand positioned gently on his back, He relaxed, deciding not to fight it any longer. He noticed The Speaker, standing in front of a large glass case that contained a golden sword with a jewel-encrusted hilt, rapture on her face. He walked over to her, with Steve following close behind.

"You were right," he said. "There was a treasure."

"Yes!" She said. "I never dreamed it would be this." She turned to face him. "I'm sorry for everything…"

"It's ok. No lasting harm," Bucky said. Her eyes went past him to Steve.

"This is Steve?" She asked.

"The one and only," Steve replied.

"The one you love, the one who others abused and ridiculed, gifted with great powers but used them for good and not revenge. You are the one Bucky wishes me to emulate."

A bemused Steve allowed a small smile to cross his face.

"She sort of reads minds," Bucky said. "I'll tell you about it later, but yes. Use it all for good."

At that moment Doctor Strange and Thor called Steve over, leaving Bucky and the Speaker to admire the sword.

"He'll never leave you, you know," she said startling him out of his reverie.

"What?"

"No matter what decision you make, he'll never leave you. You're afraid you can't give him everything he needs, but he's beyond all that. He was given many gifts when he was enhanced, and his selflessness was increased. Keeping you close is what's important, no matter what form your relationship takes and you will be together forever."

"That's a nice thought..."

"I mean it," her voice took on an otherworldly tone. "It's not just poetry. I looked into other dimensions and you are there, together. Forever. There's a price, but you always find each other, again and again. It's what I see."

"And you need guiding," Doctor Strange said, startling Bucky. He didn't know if his surprise resulted from being caught up in The Speaker's words or if Doctor Strange floated over to them. "You were given too much information too soon. It's not your fault, but you must be taught how to use it. For your first lesson, it's not polite to inform people of their lives in other dimensions, but I fear in this case it might be too late."

Thor and Steve followed Strange over, Thor throwing back his head, laughing at something Steve said. Doctor Strange let out a small sigh. As soon as he was close enough Steve was immediately back at Bucky's side, he once again felt his arm go around his waist.

"So, can we go home now?" Bucky asked.

"We can see you home safe," Doctor Strange replied. "No one will have noticed your absence but you will remember it. I can't do anything about that. If you wish to tell others about your little adventure here, feel free to do so. It will affect nothing."

"So were you the ones pulling the strings, using what we did to advance your agenda?" Steve asked. "I'm not angry if it's true, but I wish we had known from the beginning."

The noise of the small crowd grew a little louder each time they made a new discovery. Peter was talking to The Leader who seemed to struggle to keep up with him. Steve's hold on Bucky tightened just a little.

"I admit, we hoped the situation would play out as it did," Doctor Strange said, "but to answer your question, Captain Rogers, someone else allowed all of this to come to pass, and I don't mean only what happened here but also, the Blending. We are not the ones with the higher agenda."

Bucky felt a shiver go down his spine at Strange's words. There was someone else out there, someone watching, and using them. A tingling sensation went through his metal arm, just enough to be noticeable. He dismissed it as after-effects of the struggle.


	49. Chapter 49

div class="chapter preface group" style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.5em 3em; padding: 0.643em 0.643em 0px; float: none; color: #2a2a2a; border-style: solid initial initial initial;" role="complementary"  
h3 class="title" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; font-size: 1.286em; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.5375em 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1; background: transparent; text-align: center;"a style="color: #666666; border-top: 0px; border-right: 0px; border-left: 0px; border-bottom-style: dashed; border-bottom-color: initial; border-image: initial; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer;" href=" /works/16559093/chapters/40721771"Chapter 21/a/h3  
/div  
div class="userstuff module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: relative; width: 1088.64px; float: none; overflow-wrap: break-word; color: #2a2a2a;" role="article"  
h3 id="work" class="landmark heading" style="border-width: 0px 0px 0.25em; border-image: initial; outline: 0px; font-weight: 500; font-style: inherit; font-size: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.125em; line-height: 0; opacity: 0; height: 0px; clear: both; color: transparent; border-color: initial initial #333333 initial; border-style: initial initial double initial;"Chapter Text/h3  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"The group stood on a small cliff outside an opening in the rocks that led to the Sanctuary, staring down at the distant city. Steve couldn't see details but there was enough there to reveal it was a civilization close to the technological advancements of Earth. Electricity, flight and ground transportation existed but they were planet-bound. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Things will change for them," Bruce said. "The Sorcerers and the Ritikia will move this place out of that 'bubble' they placed it in, which was probably a pocket Universe, and the people down there won't notice a thing. They'll start with satellites and some orbital missions before reaching out any further. I envy them in a way."br /br /"You can always stay. It looks like a nice enough place," Bucky said. He smiled to himself as he examined the distant city. Steve had to restrain himself from touching him. The interesting thing was, Bucky didn't seem to mind it when he forgot. No pulling away, no warning looks reminding him he had gone too far. His thoughts reminded him that he needed to tell Bucky that Wanda and Peter knew about their relationship. He dreaded it, but he had to be honest with /br /Bruce chuckled at Bucky's words, then his face turned serious. "I think as soon as we get back, I'm going to go visit Natasha. I can't do much, but I'd like to be there when she wakes up."br /br /"We understand," T'Challa said. "This whole experience was an eye-opener. I wonder how many other things have changed across the Universe." He and Wanda had just returned from a short excursion to the far side of their lookout point. Wanda looked especially tired. She had expended a lot of energy on this adventure but was eager to return to /br /"Let's hope it was mostly for the better," Steve said. "And if there are problems, I hope they can work it all out themselves. There's enough things happening on Earth without us having to fix everyone else's."br /br /Peter had been unusually quiet. "I wonder how much I should tell Mr. Stark. He'll think it was kind of dumb, me jumping in like that…"br /br /"If Tony gives you a hard time, just give me a call," Bruce said. "He's got a track record of doing things without thinking. I'll set him straight. The thing is, though, it worked out. We're leaving this place better than the way we found it. Hold on to that."br /br /"I suppose you're right. I hope he wakes up soon. So are you going to send us home or is Doctor Strange?" Peter directed his questions toward Thor who stood a little apart from the /br /"We shall work together. Distance limits his powers but I can give them a boost," he /br /'"Thank you for everything," Steve said. "It seems we're always calling on you to bail us out. You have your own problems…"br /br /"Nothing I can't handle. But I must be on my way as must all of you. Once again, if you need me, just send out a signal. I will always answer and it was a pleasure to finally get to know you, James Buchanan Barnes," Thor said. Steve was taken aback a moment at the use of Bucky's full name but Bucky himself smiled in /br /"The same goes for me, Thor Odinson, God of Thunder," he said. They would have to have one of their private after mission debriefings as soon as they got home. Steve had a lot of /br /A noise behind them caused them to turn. Doctor Strange approached, with his fellow Sorcerers and the /br /"My apologies again for the misunderstandings caused by our first meeting," The Leader said. "But I would like to think we have made new friends. Even though it wasn't her intention, Regina did what she set out to do. She saved us."br /br /The Speaker separated from the group to stand in front of Bucky. "I wish you well," she said. "Remember what I told you."br /br /"I will if you'll remember to follow my advice," Bucky replied. She smiled and nodded, then rejoined the rest of the /br /Doctor Strange opened a portal and one by one, they stepped through. This time Bucky took Steve's hand, and they tumbled together through a weird combination of the light tunnel and the Bifrost. It was much quicker this time and before they knew it, he, Bucky and Peter were in the Santorum. Wong was standing still, frozen in place but after a long moment, his eyes blinked. After becoming aware of the group's presence, he relaxed and came /br /"You have returned! It's good to see you again. Have you found Doctor Strange?"br /br /"I don't know how to tell you this, but we've been away for two whole days. Everything here was in a state of suspended animation while we were away," Steve /br /"Is that right? How interesting! I'm glad you found Peter and could bring him safe home." Of course, he would be calm about it. The extraordinary was ordinary /br /"I'm sure Doctor Strange will make his way here as soon as he's through with his current project…" Steve recounted the whole story and had to stop from time to time to as Peter interjected his own /br /"This is fascinating!" Wong said. "The Universe is unexplainable and there are realms and dimensions we have yet to encounter. I am glad to learn Stephen is well, and you have solved this mystery."br /br /"Thank you for your help," Steve /br /"I could say you're welcome, but in reality, I did little. The door will always open for you," Wong said. His choice of words sounded odd but at that moment the door opened by itself, sending a signal it was time for them to leave. They stepped out into the streets of New York to find nothing had changed during the time they had been away. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"br /"Can I at least go with you to see Mr. Stark?" Peter asked. "I should be the one to tell him everything, and I promise to go home right after that."br /br /"If you're sure you want to take on that responsibility and if he's awake, I don't have a problem with it," Steve said as they approached the company car and got in with Steve as the designated driver. Peter was silent for the first part of the trip Glancing in the mirror Steve saw him lying back against the seat with his eyes closed. The boy was still a boy and enhanced or not, was /br /"I just realized we're two days older than everyone else," Bucky said. "If we keep skipping around in time, we'll make it to two hundred."br /br /"Funny, I can barely remember the first hundred years," Steve said. "But as long as you're with me this time around, I think I can muddle through."br /br /"That was sweet, if a little sappy," Bucky /br /"So, you two are together?" Peter asked from the back. Steve physically cringed. He thought he was asleep. br /br /Bucky turned toward him, his eyebrows raised. "You told him?"br /br /"I sort of had too…"br /br /"He didn't have a choice…there was this thing, showing us illusions and stuff and Cap saw you. I mean, you don't have to keep it secret around me. I'm cool with it," Peter said, oblivious to the small drama going on in the front /br /"Thank you," Bucky said, turning his gaze out the /br /"But what's asexuality?" Peter asked. "I mean, I know what it's supposed to mean…"br /br /Once more with the raised eyebrows. Steve wasn't sure how to handle it when Bucky /br /"It means I don't experience sexual attraction," Bucky said, now keeping his eyes straight ahead. "It's an orientation, like being straight, or gay or any other variety you can think of." His calmness stunned Steve to where the car veered out of the lane onto the shoulder of the road. He steered it back with an /br /"So you were…born this way?" Peter asked. "And you don't…?"br /br /"Yes, and no."br /br /"Wow. But you're still together?" His voice rose a little on the last word, a faint skepticism coming /br /"Yes," Steve said firmly. "I suggest that you research this on your own." He was doing his best to shut down the conversation because he had no idea what embarrassing questions Peter might ask next. Bucky surprised him when he turned to him let out a small laugh. Peter asked no more questions and appeared to be pondering this new /br /It wasn't long until they arrived at the facility and were past the security checkpoints. Ms. Potts met them with a warm smile, reminding Steve of old times./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"br /"He woke up and seems to be fine," she said. "He'll have to take it easy for a few days because he was out so long, but the doctors say everything should be back to normal soon."br /br /She led them upstairs, back to the room where, to them, just that morning they had left. A Doctor was leaving just as they arrived. Tony was sitting up in the bed, the monitors now /br /"They tell me I lost two weeks of my life!" He said. "You were out for two days! So why did it take so long for me? And don't tell it me was super serum or some other nonsense!"br /br /"Not just you, but the same thing happened to Natasha and Rhodey. Wong said you were fighting the meld," Steve /br /"I was fighting it? I barely remember it! And shouldn't you be in school?" He directed the last question toward /br /"I'm going, as soon as we're through here. I've got something to tell you. It's kind of dumb, but exciting and it's all kind of my fault. I went to see Doctor Strange. He wasn't there, but we saw him later but that was after…" Peter recounted the happenings of the past two days, sometimes looking toward Steve and Bucky for confirmation. Ms. Potts leaned back against the wall, her arms crossed, her expressions going from curious to shock and then to fascination. Tony kept his attention rapt on Peter, saying nothing which Steve thought out of character for the garrulous /br /"So this little experiment of ours almost wreaked havoc on some other world and caused a sorcerer to absorb too much information? Who knows what she would have done if you all hadn't shown up? What else has happened out there that we're responsible for?" He /br /"Tony as hard as it will be to accept this, that can't be our concern. They'll just have to work things out for themselves. We knew when we made this decision things like this might happen. We have too much to do right here," Steve /br /'He's right," Ms. Potts said. "Think about what you left behind. The chaos, the turmoil, the dystopia, even if it's hard now with what you did, this is still better."br /br /"I know," Tony laid back on the bed."Inside my head, I know." A moment passed then he regarded Peter again. "You need to get back to the city."br /br /"And so do I." Ms. Potts said. "I'll take him. I'll be back tomorrow. Come on, Peter." With a wave of the hand, she ushered Peter out of the room who gave many a backward look toward /br /"It's ok kid!" He called out. "Things worked out!" Then to Steve and Bucky. "Why am I not surprised at the things he gets himself into? And the way he manages to drag everyone else in with him? I suppose you'll be heading back to Africa?"br /br /"We might spend a few days here if you don't mind. First time Bucky's been able to get out and about in a while."br /br /"Sure, great. Knock yourselves out, just don't go jumping through any more time portals, I don't care what Peter asks you to do!"br /br /"Thanks, it's been a long exhausting two days, and we need some rest," Steve said. "We'll see you later. I should tell you to not do too much too soon, but you'll ignore it, but I'm telling you, anyway."br /br /Tony nodded and once again they walked side by side through the silent halls of the empty building. Turning a corner far from any prying eyes, they stopped as one, their eyes meeting for a moment then without saying a word, both reached out the other, coming together in a mutual embrace. They stood there, for a full minute, reluctant to let go. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Steve pulled back, clasping Bucky's face, the same way he had long ago when Hydra took him prisoner. He let his hand rest there longer, reluctant to pull back in fear he would fade away again. Bucky smiled in response and slipped his arms back around Steve's waist. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""That was a rough couple of hours," he said. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Felt like days. I admit I lost it when they pulled you through…" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""So did I." /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Let's not do it again," Steve said. "If Peter Parker or any of them leaves this planet, let's let them go. For the first time in a long time, I'm tired." /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""So am I. You smell." /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""You would too if you'd been cooped up in that room fighting off magical electronic lighting bolts. I need a shower, but so do you. We could just save time and…" he expected the same answer to his usual invitation. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Bucky rolled his eyes but something stopped his automatic denial. "How about a compromise?" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Compromise?" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""This place does have a pool." /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""The pool it is. Good idea." Taking his hand, he pulled a laughing Bucky along behind him. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Fifteen minutes later they were in the water. The way the water beaded up on the substance coated on Buck's arm fascinated him. He wasn't sure how it worked, Bucky didn't understand it either, he was just glad it did. They swam a few laps when Bucky stopped by the edge of the pool to examine his arm. Steve joined him. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Something wrong?" he asked. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Bucky pointed to a small gold band on his wrist. "Arm's tingling a little. The taser application must have used more energy than I realized or it could be this thing Thor gave me…" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Thor? Giving you shiny things? Should I be jealous Funny I didn't think he went that way… not that I would blame him… but if the other Thor did…" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Bucky laughed, a long clear laugh that echoed around the empty pool room. "No, stupid. It's a tracking device, and I forgot to give it back to him. I don't want to mess with it, might set it off. I guess I'll have to have them take it off in Wakanda." The water was dripping from his hair and his wet skin glistened under the lights. Steve didn't resist. His arms encircled him, his own damp skin sliding against his, the new sensation was overwhelming. He pulled him into a kiss which he did not resist. Again and again, he repeated it, being rewarded by the gentle sensation of Buck's arms going around him and his hands gliding up and down his back. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Steve's mouth slide down to his neck. "I should tell you… that Wanda knows."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Wanda?" Bucky didn't stop him as he gently licked the water from his shoulder./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""She said she saw the way I was looking at you, and it wasn't the way a man looks at his best friend."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Lucky me. Thor knows."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"This time Steve pulled back. "I have to know how that happened…"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Tell you later…" This time Bucky pulled him into a kiss. "So this is the reason you always wanted me to join you in the shower…"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Do you like it?" Steve asked, his hands made wet trails down his chest. "I thought we could… change things up?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""So you're getting bored with the way things are?" Bucky asked./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I will never ever get bored with you. Never," Steve said./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"The light in Buck's eyes grew brighter. "You're two for two on the sappy scale. To answer your question It's different, but not…unpleasant," Buck said./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""There's an inlet, on the lake, it's secluded, no one goes there so when we get home could…"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I know the place. I guess we could. What is it with you and me and water?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Steve pulled back. "Are you insinuating I have some kind of water fetish?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""What's a fetish?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"This time it was Steve's turn to laugh out loud. "Life with you is full of surprises."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""What's a fetish?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Let's finish this, back in the room. I'll try to explain it."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"The swim must have rejuvenated them because back in Steve's old quarters, lying in bed, they found their second wind, so instead of falling asleep right away, they stayed awake for a while telling the stories of their separate adventures. Steve chuckle at Thor's reactions when the Ritikia didn't recognize him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""So why did you believe Thor when he said what he said about us, and not me?" Steve asked. "I've been telling you the same thing since we got together."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I don't know. Just having an outsider say it, in those words, made it hit home."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""As long as the message got through, that's all that matters. Come here," he said, pulling Bucky close. "I like to feel your heartbeat."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Well, my heart belongs to you," Buck said./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""And I'm supposed to be the sappy one?" Steve said. Bucky laughed and rolled away, forcing Steve to go after him and pull him back, this time holding him tight and not letting go until they both drifted off./p  
/div 


	50. Chapter 50

The street names were familiar and there was a faint hint of memory around the neighborhood but it had been 'gentrified'. Upscaled. A few familiar things remained and Bucky startled him at one point, laughing out loud, pointing out the historical plaque that marked the childhood home of Steve Rogers, Captain America. Steve didn't recognize the building and didn't even realize the marker existed, it didn't back in his world, and wondered if Howard or Tony had anything to do with it. They visited Coney Island where they ate the real Coney Island hot dogs and rode the Cyclone. It could have been a depressing trip but in its own way, it helped them heal. Things had come full circle.

"We can move here," Bucky said. "We're city boys at heart. Be closer to the Compound."

The offer was tempting. "You've made a life for yourself in Wakanda, and I'm not ready, not yet, because this really isn't my world, but we could come back here every so often, just to stay in touch. We could find a place here," Steve said as he weaved in and out of the pedestrians.

"It's expensive!" Bucky said, following behind him.

"You can stay at the Wankandan Consulate if you wanted, for nothing."

"How do you know?"

"I asked. I still have the back pay from the Army. We could work something out."

"Ok, but we come back in the spring. I've gotten over the winters and if I have to endure the summer heat, I'll do it in Wakanda, close nature and not concrete."

"Sounds fair. We'll find a place for our 'Spring' home."

"A Spring Home? Sounds pretentious, but ok."

They arrived back at the Compound later that evening. To their surprise, they found Tony still in his office.

"Rhodey is awake, paid him a visit, he's doing fine, a little more snippy than he was, but nothing we can't work around. Natasha woke up too. Bruce showed up there, and I think they've worked things out. Clint wants to have a big sit down with me which I am not looking forward to and there's this other thing… kind of sensitive but I came across something and, well, keeping secrets has never served either one of us well in the past…"

"What?" Steve asked.

He reached into his desk and pulled out a picture and handed it to Steve. A black-and-white photo, taken from a video, showing Steve and Bucky in the pool, in a passionate embrace. Bucky exhaled and turned away.

"It's from the security camera. Don't worry! As soon as I realized what it was, I stopped looking but…" Tony said.

"We're consenting adults, Tony," Steve said.

"That's not the problem. The problem is why didn't you tell me? I mean, why keep this a secret? Did you think I'd judge you or throw you off the team?" Tony asked. He sat back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest.

"That was me," Bucky said turning around. "All my doing, but what the hell. This relationship isn't what you think it is. I'm asexual. I'm different and I don't like having to explain myself over and over so that's why we kept quiet about it."

"Oh," Tony said, he blinked, his head snapping back in surprise. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. This is I didn't want to tell people!" Bucky said, more to Steve than Tony. "I'm not sick, I'm not broken, I'm ok with myself but people assume things…"

"But you two were going at it hot and heavy there…" Tony said. "I'm confused."

"Bucky experiences romantic and sensual attraction. They're not the same thing as sexual attraction."

"They're not?"

"No…"

"Then what's the point? I mean, isn't that why we do what we do…"

"The point is, we're in a relationship, we love each other and that's how we show it."

"And you're ok.."

"Yes, I'm ok with it. We consider our relationship to be as valid as anyone else's. Tony, would stand for it if anyone dug around in your private life?" Steve asked.

Tony took a moment to stare at the wall behind Steve. "Ok, consider me properly chastened and rebuked. What you do, or don't do is none of my business. I wanted you to know I know."

"Thanks, Tony."

"Keep the picture. It's actually a nice picture. I destroyed the rest of the tape. And we won't say anything more about it."

"Thank you," Bucky said. "This is probably for the best. One less person to dance around."

"I had my suspicions, even back in the other life," Tony said. "But I suppose he's told you all about that."

"Some of it," Bucky said. "Enough, but not everything. I'm sorry, about everything that happened and what you went through, Tony."

Tony looked past him, then focused his eyes back around. "So am I. I saw it all again when I was dreaming, and a lot more. The part where they held you captive. It was terrible. I chased after you through the streets of New York!" he shifted his focus to Steve. "When's it all going to come together? I don't know if I can live with these different memories shifting back and forth inside my head."

"I don't have an answer but we can't worry about it," Steve said. " If a few of us go through the rest of our lives a little disjointed and unfocused, it's a small price to pay."

"I suppose you're right. You're usually always right, except for those times when I am. So you're leaving?"

"First thing tomorrow, but we'll be back in the spring. Best time to come to New York unless we're needed before then."

"Let's hope not. We'll see you in the spring."

The flight home was uneventful. Bucky didn't understand the concept of the mile high club but he didn't stop Steve's advances either.

The hut was the same. The neighbors had fed the goats; the vegetables harvested, and the meat was drying in the smokehouse They mowed the grass and had repaired a piece of the thatching of the roof. Steve took a moment to look out over the lake. Nothing disturbed the water; the sun sending out its early afternoon rays across the lake. Bucky disappeared into the kitchen, returning with the two blue spice bags. Seeing them was a reminder they had taken the dead tree down less than a week before. Bucky hung the two bags onto the doorframe so it was visible to any visitor. Steve understood the significance of the act.

"You sure about this?" He asked. "People will talk."

Bucky turned around, smiling. "I should say something sappy like I've never been surer of anything, and I don't care if they talk, but when it all comes down to it, I'm ready to believe you, when you tell me what we have is what you want. That was my real hang up. I didn't believe you and I'm sorry."

Steve joined him in the doorway. He reached up to touch one of the bags and watched it swing in the breeze. A slight pleasant scent surrounded them. He reached out to Bucky and pulled him close. Bucky moved in to kiss him, not caring they were out in the open for anyone to see.


	51. Chapter 51

The sounds of chirping insects and calling night creatures faded away and the morning songs of birds took their place.

After taking a long drink, Bucky placed the jug of water by the fire pit. A slight chill passed through him which was unusual, considering the warmth of the morning, but he shook it off. He took advantage of the moment to view his little kingdom and reflect over the past several months. He was the same person he was when the year started, but life around him had changed in ways he couldn't have imagined. Steve had come back to him, in the guise of a stranger but somehow the same Steve he thought he'd lost all those years ago. Bucky learned new things about himself, the bits and pieces snapping together to form a complete picture. It was disconcerting at first, but embracing the truth about himself was liberating. He and Steve were officially together, and their close friends who knew the true nature of their relationship never batted an eye when they explained it. Why had he doubted them, or Steve?

"Bucky! Bucky!" Steve's frantic call shattered the quiet causing the birds to temporarily stop their welcome of the morning. Another nightmare. They had gotten worse, ever since they came back from the place they called Sanctuary. Bad dreams, some going back to the events of the War were common because post-mission stress was a part of their lives. Steve normally shook these things off after a week or so, but this time, the dreams weren't going away. Bucky started back to the house, wondering if he should tell Sam. Their mutual friend had more experience at this than he did.

"Steve," he said as he entered the back room where they slept. Small rays of light streamed through the open door to reveal his life partner sitting up on the pallet, his eyes wide open, staring at nothing, clutching at his chest.

"Where were you?" He asked, his voice almost accusatory. "I woke up, you weren't there…"

"I was thirsty, I got a drink," Bucky replied. "It's all right. It's over. We're safe."

"No, it's not all right! I dreamed…"

"Come on, lay back down," Bucky tried to sound as soothing as possible. He sat down by Steve Steve carefully guiding him down onto the bed. "Go back to sleep. It's ok. I'm here."

"You're here," Steve said, the tone of his voice flat. Bucky pushed him back down on the pallet and laid down beside him draping his arm around him. Eventually, his muscles relaxed and his heartbeat slowed down. It wasn't long until his breathing returned to normal.

He didn't mean to, but he drifted off himself. He woke to find Steve awake, laying on his side facing him. "Been awake long?" he asked.

"Not long. Just here, admiring the view," Steve said. Bucky felt his cheeks grown warm at his words. He knew he was blushing and he suspected Steve enjoyed doing this.

"We're late. We've got things to do…" Bucky raised himself up but Steve reached out to restrain him.

"I know, but can we…fool around for a few minutes?" Steve asked. This was something else he was doing more of but normally not first thing in the morning. Bucky nodded. Steve gave up a lot for him, it was only fair. He allowed Steve to pull him into a tight embrace, closing his eyes as he felt his skin against his own, and concentrated as his fingers wandered across his bare back and his lips nuzzle against his neck. It was nice. Part of him could stay here all day, enjoying their closeness and his warmth but after a few minutes of this, he forced himself away.

"Steve, we have things to do. Remember? The repairs to the pier? We promised we'd help them finish?"

Steve rolled over on his back and smiled at the ceiling. "I remember."

"You volunteered us. We can save them a lot of labor if we finish putting the new piling in place, you said, and they all agreed."

"Well then, we should get to it!" he said as he sat up. Bucky knew enough to ask him the specifics of his nightmare. He wouldn't talk about it or maybe he didn't remember.

Because they got a late start, breakfast was quick and the impatient goats didn't waste time coming out of their night house and diving into their feed. The rest of the chores could wait until later. They left the goats to their own devices and followed the shoreline of the lake to the place where everyone had gathered. The villagers had already built the pier itself, part of it was floating in the water, a part of it still on the bank. The wood was sanded smooth by hand and put together by traditional methods. The workers were on temporary barges, putting on the finishing touches. It didn't surprise Bucky to see so many people there. A new pier was a big thing for the community, even the children were there, accompanied by their teacher.

Together, he and Steve worked on the piling, beating them down into the hole already scooped out on the river bottom. This work would have taken days by a team of ordinary men and out in the world, a hydraulic jack could have done the job but here it was all Steve and Bucky, beating the poles down in a systematic rhythm. It wasn't long until they finished; the pier pulled the rest of the way into the water and tied to the piling. Applause greeted their efforts.

Out in the distance, something appeared on the lake and Bucky saw a person piloting what looked like a new canoe. It was fancy, not the normal run-of-the-mill dugouts that patrolled the shores. The wood was shiny and there were symbols painted on the side in bright red. Bucky could speak Wakandan but his ability to decipher the symbols was sketchy. He thought at first it must belong to an official but as it came closer he recognized the young man rowing. Musa, a villager. He hopped out, a large smile on his face and the beautiful canoe became the first boat to tie up to the new pier. An elder of the tribe, Jabu, the community head, motioned for Bucky to come over.

"For you," he said.

It took Bucky a moment to realize what was happening. "For me?" he asked, not believing his words.

"Our gift to you, for all you've done for us. It's been a year since you came to live among us, and our village is richer for it."

This was no small thing. They had created this work out of art out of a simple dugout design. It overwhelmed Bucky with emotion. He knew the usual western fake formalities of ' you shouldn't have, I don't deserve this' wouldn't fly here. He looked over the faces of the crowd and back to his companion. Steve had a knowing smile on his face. He'd been in on it the whole time.

Bucky bowed to the leader and faced the small crowd. "Thank you, for allowing me to live here among you. I'm the one who should give you gifts, but I accept this. Thank you again."

Another elder, Manla, chanted a few words over it, and the crowd waited. Bucky picked up the oar but Steve stopped him.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his voice lowered so only Bucky could hear.

"Taking it for a spin. It's traditional. I row around the lake for about an hour, by myself, come back and we have a party."

"I don't think you should go alone…"

"Steve, I can swim. The dangerous wildlife is on the south end of the lake. I'll be fine. You know we keep the customs while we're here. Look, I'll pass by our inlet in about thirty minutes. Meet me there. It'll be ok."

Steve stepped back but Bucky knew him well enough to be able to tell he wasn't happy about it. Getting into the boat took a little bit of finesse as it gently rocked back and forth. He positioned himself, dipped the oar into the water and was on his way. He had been in borrowed vessels while they were out fishing but he didn't go out by himself and even then, they normally stayed close to familiar fishing spots. This ritual was something young boys and girls did when they came of age but they had grown up here and knew the territory a lot better than he did. After a few minutes, he relaxed. He looked back at the crowd and they waved to him. He could see Steve edging his way to the back of the crowd. Even from this distance, Bucky could tell he didn't look happy.

He got his bearing and eventually found and steered himself into the inlet. This was one of Steve's favorite places, where he liked to swim and 'fool around in the water. He never got around to explaining his fixation with that. Bucky pulled the boat up to the shore and got out just as Steve came out of the thick brush. Without a word, he rushed over and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Steve, I'm ok. See, nothing happened. I'm going to get in and row back to the pier. You need to get back over there. You're my family, they know that. They expect you to be there, When it's all over, we'll come back here. Won't take as long, a lot shorter than walking here, Ok?" Bucky said. He didn't like talking to Steve like he was a child. He felt like he was back to taking care of him again just like the old days.

Steve said nothing but let him go. Bucky returned to the boat, looking back to see Steve with a worried look on his face. He looked back again as he steered out of the inlet back into the lake proper. Steve was still there.

Thirty minutes later, he returned to the group and Steve had made it back. The crowd rushed down to greet him; the children dancing. They brought food out, and they all took part in a community picnic. Those who had boats brought them around to dock them in the new location. Bucky went through the crowd, thanking everyone. After a few hours, the crowd dissipated, everyone appeared reluctant to leave but they all had things to do. Steve was the only one who remained.

"You want to explain that?" Bucky asked.

"Explain what?" Steve said.

"Explain why you can't seem to let me out of your sight. Are you going to hold my hand every time I have to pee?"

"Don't be stupid. I thought it was dangerous that's all."

"It's a lot safer than a lot of other things I've done. Talk to me."

"There's nothing to say."

"Ok, if you're going to be that way. Hop in and we'll take a ride back to the inlet."

Steve said nothing but stood back as Bucky eased himself back in the boat and then carefully joined him. As Bucky dipped his oar in the water, he was surprised at a faint feeling of soreness where his skin met metal. It was an unfamiliar sensation. He dismissed it as overwork so he could concentrate it on his other problem. He came to a decision. He had to get in touch with Sam. The two of them needed to have a talk.


	52. Chapter 52

The visit to the Inlet went just as Bucky knew it would. A swim and a wet make-out session. Steve seemed to love it when he was dripping wet but something about it helped him calm down. Bucky wasn't a professional, but that didn't keep theories from forming in his head. Things had been quiet lately. Maybe Steve needed conflict or excitement in his life to 'stay' normal but even if that were true, just knowing didn't help. He couldn't create a crisis out of thin air.

He seized a moment while Steve concentrated on untangling a fishing line to send a message to the Complex via one of his little friends. The rest of the day was routine, their conversation over their evening meal was all about the things they had to do the next day and that night Steve was the passionate one, doing everything Bucky liked until he drifted off. Bucky stayed awake for a while, waiting for the eventual nightmares and once again he had to reach out and hold Steve until he fell back asleep. Settling back down he felt an unfamiliar twinge in his left arm again. Unusual, but probably nothing

Next morning he took his chances, slipping away while Steve was still asleep and put himself in super soldier mode, running up the hill to the big open plain. The memorial garden was almost complete, flowers and glowing Vibranium statues and plaques dotted the landscape. It would soon be time for the Dedication. He lost himself in thought over 'The Great Battle' and all the lives lost. This was where Steve found him, not his Steve, but the man now sleeping down in the village. His life partner, the man who opened his eyes to his true self. The man he would do anything for. The man who was suffering. A shadow passed overhead. A winged object came closer and then touched down. Sam.

"I got your message!" He said. "What's up?"

"It's Steve. We have to talk on the way before he wakes up. He's suffering from some weird separation anxiety. Doesn't want to let me out of his sight." He immediately started back to the village, forcing Sam to catch up with him.

"Steve? The strong, stoic one? That doesn't sound like him."

"I know, but he's having nightmares. A lot. Every night. I think it has something to do with what happened with the Ritikia…"

"You know, if T'Challa hadn't said what he said, I could believe you made it all that up."

"We've been through worse. Hell, even back during the war, it was worse. I don't get it, but something's been triggered."

"You understand I'll just a counselor? I can't diagnose anything? The most I can do is observe and maybe recommend something."

"I'm not that dumb. I'm just floundering here around on my own."

Steve was at the door, the now familiar look of half anger half panic on his face. Visible relief replaced with surprise at the sight of Sam.

"Look who turned up!" Bucky said.

"Sam!" He said. "What brings you here at this time of the morning? You and Thula have a fight?"

"No," Sam said, allowing a chuckle to escape. "The team's almost ready to pack up and come home but they have to do these boring repots and they don't need me for that so I thought I'd come on ahead. You doing ok?" Sam asked as he started to unbuckle his wings.

"Doing great! How long can you stay?" Steve asked.

"I thought I'd hang around today if it's ok?" He placed the wings just inside the door to the house.

"Fine with me! Maybe we can take you out on the lake later. The village gave Bucky a present yesterday. His own canoe," Steve said.

"Your own boat? Just being the White Wolf isn't enough for you, now they gotta go giving you stuff?"

"It was a complete surprise, but it's a good thing. We don't have to borrow a canoe to go fishing. It's not much fun, living on a lake without a boat. Want breakfast?" Bucky asked. The sound of laughter broke through their conversation. It was a few minutes before the start of school so the children were waiting at the goat pen. They expressed delight at seeing Sam. They begged him to fly for them for them and he said he would, later that afternoon. Bucky felt proud of how their English was progressing as he had a hand in their education.

Breakfast was fruit, bread, and fish. Sam went into detail about the work he was doing with Thula and the Wildlife Commission in the backcountry. Steve was behaving as he normally did, much to Bucky's annoyance. Sam would think he was imagining things. It wasn't until he handed Sam a drink he noticed that he was eyeing Steve as if he were taking mental notes of all his reactions and responses. Bucky had to trust he knew what he was looking for.

"So, I heard T'Challa's and Bucky's version of what happened when you all went planet hopping, but I never heard your side of the story. "

Steve stared down into the depths of the clay cup he was holding. "I don't know what else I can tell you. Peter jumped through a portal and we followed him and got mixed up with a half machine half hologram ghost." He was speaking to his drink. "Found a would be sorceress who discovered she had twice the knowledge she had before, because of the Blending, because of what we did, and she didn't know what to do with it. If we hadn't turned up...who knows how she would have turned out."

"But being on another planet! Man, that must have been mind-blowing. Did you take the time to look around? Get to know the people?"

"I was the only one who had much contact with them, and even then just with the community of apprentice sorcerers. Looked like a nice enough place. They seemed ok after Thor and Doctor Strange showed up. I wish they had just invited me to come to visit, instead of pulling me through that…."

"We need some more water," Steve snapped. He picked up the half-empty jug and walked away toward the small well at the end of the village.

"See what I mean?" Buck asked, taking a drink himself. "He'll be fine, and then this happens."

"So they sucked you away from him through a portal?" Sam asked. He put his own drink down and stared across the lake. Bucky was reminded of the time he visited here, all those months ago, bringing with him the suspicion that something was different about some of their friends. He was right. He didn't like the idea of it happening all over again.

"Yeah, but I wasn't that far away and it was just a few hours. It's not like they transported me to another universe." Bucky spit on the ground as he watched Steve pull up the bucket from the well and fill up the jug.

"Hmm…" Sam said. "In my unprofessional opinion, I would say he doesn't like to talk about you disappearing in front of him and that's what's making him so clingy. Maybe...it has something to do with his other life?"

"He's told me a lot of stories, but not everything. I don't know what he's been holding back and there's no one to ask. All his old friends are back in the States."

"That's where I'd start. You'll have to work around him though…maybe we can get a message through..."

"I don't like going behind his back and I wouldn't know what to say. At times, its almost...like he's two different people."

'Maybe he is," Sam said. He bowed his head, his voice lowered as if he were talking to the ground.

"What do you mean?"

"All that crazy merging and blending, maybe something got stuck," Sam said. His voice was little more than a murmur.

"I don't like the sound of that."

"I don't either. It could just be PTSD that's taking its time working itself out. Sometimes it happens, and being 'strong' has nothing to do with it. There are things we can do, that is if Steve will accept help. I'd advise you not to go anywhere, not until we can clear this up."

"I can't go anywhere. He won't let me...and I don't want to. The nightmares are pretty bad."

Steve returned just then, placing the full jug of water down on the stone patio and looked over the lake. "So, Bucky and I are planning to go back to New York, in the spring. Want to come with us? You can bring Thula if she's not busy."

"Sure, that sounds... great," Sam said, raising his head, revealing what looked like a genuine smile on his face. He and Bucky exchanged a glance knowing any discussion of Steve's odd behavior was off the table.


	53. Chapter 53

Steve sat by the fire circle watching as Bucky worked on his latest project. He had commandeered leftover scrap lumber from the pier and was running an old-fashioned manual plainer back and forth across the rough-hewn board he had set up on two makeshift sawhorses. A Vibranium powered tool would have done the job in about an hour, but that wasn't an option here. Steve focused on his broad shoulders, the sharpness of his muscles flexing across his back and arm as bits of sawdust and chips flew around him. His hair was tied back. Damn, he looks good. Bucky placed the tool on the board, rubbed his shoulder at the point where the metal met his skin. That was unusual.

"You ok?" Steve called out. Bucky turned, startled, surprised to see him there.

"I thought you were going with Sam?" He asked.

"I did. Changed my mind. Came back. You ok?" He repeated the question. Bucky let out a sigh and turned away. He'd been doing that a lot lately.

"Just a little sore. Between this and what we did on the pier, it's no wonder it hurts. I'm sure it's nothing," he said.

"Or it could be something. Maybe you should give Shuri a visit?" Steve suggested. That unfamiliar anxiety flared up inside him again. Bucky turned away, but Steve could hear him audibly sighing again.

A shadow crossed the sky above them and in the distance accompanied by the shouts of children. Sam was keeping his promise.

"I will if I can't work the pain out." Bucky picked up the tool and was about to start again. In an instant Steve was beside him, stopping him.

"Let me take over for a while, just in case," he said, taking the tool from Bucky and imitated what he'd seen him do. "What's all this for?"

"I thought we could build a wood floor, for the house. Whoa! Slow down! Not too deep, not too fast. Back off a little. Good, you've got it."

"If you asked, they'd probably put in a tiled mosaic for you."

"They already gave me a boat! I don't want to push it," Bucky rubbed his shoulder again, this time staring back up at the house. "Sometimes, I don't think I deserve all this, Steve. I mean, considering what I was…"

An old memory pinged inside Steve's brain. A painful memory. He put the plainer down and put his arms around Bucky. "Don't say that. Never say that. You're the best man I know and I know a lot of good men. You deserve…the world," he said. Bucky pulled away. Steve noted that he seemed a little warmer than usual. He didn't like that. "I crossed the sappy line again, didn't I?" he asked.

"A little," Bucky replied, then he smiled. "But you would say that. You love me." He brushed the sweat off his brow with his metal hand but stopped, another grimace crossing his face.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

At that moment a sudden flash of color buzzed around them, causing a distraction. Looking up in the space above, they spotted a small red drone. Redwing, but a brightly colored unfamiliar Redwing. It shot straight up and then circled around the area. Apparently, the children had given it temporary decorations and had affixed a kite like tail to Sam's prized reconnaissance tool. The children accompanied it, running over the hill laughing as they chased it. A moment later, Sam appeared at the top, laughing himself as his audience tried and failed to keep up with it. He tapped a control on his wrist, making Redwing return to him, sitting it down gracefully on the ground in front of him.

"That's it for today, kids!" he said. They groaned in disappointment. "Hey, take it up with your parents!" He pulled the decorations away and picked up his drone as the children ran back to the village, their chatter and conversation eventually dying down as they made their way back to their homes.

"They gave me a nickname, something I can't pronounce but apparently it means The Other Friend of the White Wolf?" he said as he walked down the slope to join them. He sat Redwing down on the ground and unbuckled his wings. Steve laughed.

"I'm sorry about that, Sam. I swear I had nothing to do with it," Bucky said.

"Uh huh," Sam didn't sound convinced. "I bet you put them up to it, but I don't care. As long as I can hang out here with Thula, being part of your entourage is worth it. Are you ok? You look a little, flushed. I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" he asked, a teasing tone to his voice.

Bucky made a face. "Very funny, but no," he said.

"He feels a little warmer than usual, and his shoulder hurts." Steve felt he had to speak up because Bucky wouldn't. Sam would take it seriously.

"It's nothing guys, I overdid it today." Bucky walked over to the fire pit and took a long drink of water.

"That's doesn't sound good. Your muscles are supposed to heal as soon as you exert any energy. Your body is in a constant state of work out, something the rest of us have to schedule…" Despite Bucky's protests, he placed his hand on his forehead. "Damn it, you have a fever. When was the last time either one of you was sick?"

"We can pick up passing cold and flu germs, but it rarely lasts more than a day," Steve said.

"Yeah, super immunity along with everything else. This is NOT normal for you. You need to go see Shuri…"

"Guys, I'll be ok. Just need to rest…" Bucky said.

"Do I have to pick you up and fly you there myself? Because I will." Sam's threat surprised Steve. He was standing in his classic feet slightly apart, arms crossed in front of him pose that sent the signal that he meant business.

"No need for that, we'll take him up there. Come on, Bucky put a shirt on, We need to go," Steve said. That knot of dread in his chest that had been his constant companion for weeks grew tighter. That voice started to whisper to him and painful scenes flashed through his eyes but he did his best to shake it all off.

Bucky rewarded each of them with a glare reminiscent of the Winter Soldier. "I give up. I'm outnumbered," he said. Getting up he walked back into the house, emerging a few moments later wearing a Wakandan tunic shirt. "Let's get this done, and after Shuri says it's nothing, we'll come back here for a Barbeque. How's that sound?"

"Sounds good, now let's go." Sam urged.

Bucky didn't say much on the way up except to mutter something about it being a waste of time, but the minute they walked in her lab, Shuri dropped everything as soon as she saw him. Bucky didn't want to talk, so it was up to Sam and Steve to describe his symptoms. She didn't need to use a Western Style thermometer, all she had to do was ask and somewhere, a voice answered with 'Forty'.

"A hundred and four degrees Fahrenheit. That's high, even for you." She spoke a few words and a hologram of Bucky's arm appeared in the space in front of her. Steve had seen this before, but this time there were small bright lights running in a circuit through the Vibranium. Warning beeps pierced the air. Something was wrong.

"Hold up your arm," She commanded. Bucky did, a slight groan of pain. The area around where his arm attached to his shoulder lit up red on the hologram.

"That is far above normal pain levels," she said.

"Well, I'm not, like most people like to remind me, a normal man," Bucky said. "What happened to it? I didn't do anything different, I swear…"

"It is obvious your arm is malfunctioning, and it is making you ill. I must confer with the doctors. You will stay up here tonight," she said. She spoke a few words, and the hologram spun around in the air. She looked at it closely.

"There's things I have to finish…" he began.

"I'm sure someone else can take care of it, whatever it is." Shur's voice was firm. "I'm going to send you over to the hospital wing."

Bucky opened his mouth again but this time she held up a warning hand before he could say anything.

"I don't wish to frighten anyone, but if there is an illness going around that makes a Super Soldier sick, that might not bode well for the rest of us," she said, her voice taking on a gentle tone. "We don't want an epidemic on our hands." She directed her attention to his companions. "I'm sorry, but the doctors might want the two of you to stay up here until we find out what this is."

"I was planning on staying anyway," Steve said.

"Yeah well, he's here to look after Bucky, and someone's got to look out for him so I guess that's me," Sam said. "What about the village? I was hanging out with the kids…"

"I'll pass everything along to the doctors and tell them you're on your way." The left the room with the hologram still spinning the air, with Shuri studying it with a worried expression on her face.

The three had barely turned the corner when Bucky stumbled. Steve reached out to grab him by his good arm and pulled it around his shoulder, holding him up. Now he felt hot. At that moment two Wakandan health workers, a man, and a woman appeared accompanied by a strange floating contraption, covered in purple lights, their version of a wheelchair.

"White Wolf, you must go with me now…" the woman said, reaching for Bucky.

"I should go with him.." Steve began, unwilling to release him.

"The two of you will go into temporary isolation until we can determine the cause. If you will follow me…" The man said.

"No, you don't understand…I have to be with him!" Steve never let fear control him but now he felt it taking over. "I need…he needs…" the words wouldn't come.

"Is there a way you can do what you need to do…but in a way where he can still see him?" Sam asked, coming to his rescue. "It's important."

The two exchanged a glance. "We will make arrangements," the woman replied. She reached for Bucky.

"Careful of his metal arm. That's hurting him," Steve said.

"Yes, Captain Rogers." The two got Bucky into the contraption without him giving any sign they had caused him any distress. With a slight tap, the first worker, whose name tag said Karoba gently guided him down the hall. The whispers and the images started to flash in front of his eyes again.

"Follow me," the man's name was Nathi. Steve felt unreasonably agitated. Down another hall, through a hidden door to a room with a large window. Across the corridor on the other side, a mirror of the room they were in, complete with another large window. They watched as others joined Karoba helping Bucky out of the chair and into a bed. Even though he knew he was in good hands, Steve couldn't relax. Bucky noticed them and waved.

"He'll be ok, Steve," Sam said, his voice reminding Sam he was here. "These are smart people, they've got all the gadgets, they'll find out what's wrong and fix him. You've seen the things they can do!"

"I know," he said. He couldn't take his eyes off Bucky. An old fear came to the surface. They would take him away...maybe he was so sick even they couldn't….

"I need to run a few tests on both of you, and until we learn more about The White Wolf's condition, you must remain here," Nathi said. "This shouldn't take long."

"We understand," Sam replied. "Steve, the quicker we help them out, the quicker they can figure out what's going on."

"Yes, yes." He sat down on the other side of the room where he could still see Bucky who was awake and talking so that was a good sign. Shuri came down the hallway, looking determined as ever. She entered the room and spoke to the doctor, and then to Bucky.

The scanning distracted him. Outlines of his body and Sam's hung in the air but he paid little attention to them. "You are both fine, at the moment but as we are dealing with an unknown, it might take time for symptoms to appear," Nathi said.

"We understand," Sam said.

There was a stir across the hall. A contingent of bodyguards and T'Challa. They wouldn't let him in the room but Bucky smiled at him through the window. The King nodded in response and then conferred with his sister.

Steve felt like he would jump out of his skin. "They need to tell us something, anything," he said.

"What happened to the old I suck it up and deal with it because I grew up during the depression guy?" Sam asked. "You're wired tighter than one of Tony's robotic arms. You might get yourself all worked up over nothing."

Steve took a deep breath. Sam was right. "I don't know, maybe this is the first time one of us took sick since we've been together…"

"Funny, I never took you for the mother hen type."

"Neither did I."

After what seemed like an eternity, the group conferred in the hallway in a place just out of Bucky's sight but Sam but Steve could still see them. Shuri nodded and one of the doctors went into Bucky's room and she came into where Steve and Sam were waiting.

"Whatever is causing this, it has confined itself to his cybernetic implants and the skin tissue surrounding it. The two of you are fine," she said.

"Is that good news?" Steve asked.

"Yes, and no. We believe we can treat him, rid him of this infection but we will have to remove his arm. We have a theory, that when you traveled off the planet, he brought back some kind of technical virus that has damaged his arm, and it is trying to work its way into his system which caused him to fall ill. We remove the arm, the rest of him should heal."

"Remove his arm?" Steve repeated. "Does he know?"

"The doctor is informing him now. You can see him as soon as he's finished."

"Technical virus? Like a computer virus?" Sam asked.

"Similar, and that is not the most accurate of descriptions. It is an unknown threat. If this were to break through our security measures and firewalls…"

"It must have happened when Bucky stuck his arm through that portal when we were on the planet we called Sanctuary. He short-circuited something, giving us a way out," Steve said. He started frantically searching his mind for solutions. Bucky had to come through this. "You should talk to Wanda. She might be able to help you. Wong, you should get them to talk to Wong, a friend of ours, in New York, and Bruce. Hell, even Peter Parker might be able to help you. He was actually inside their system longer than I was. After you remove it, the arm, you'll make him another one?"

Shuri sighed. "We don't know. It depends on the nature of this...virus and how far it spread. It might have affected the implants in his spine and the neural sensors in his brain. It will be the third time it's had to be replaced. If the damage is too extensive, we will have to decide whether it will be wise to replace it."


	54. Chapter 54

The Quinjet set down beside its sister craft in the landing field next to the Palace Complex. Months ago Steve stood here seeing them off, full of optimism because their scheme worked but circumstances shot that bright future to hell.

Bucky's condition improved after they removed his arm. The scientists put the surgical instruments used in his operation in isolation along with the now detached limb. A hard truth existed in Steve's conscience. This was another link in a long chain reaction because of what they had done, part of the fallout from that single decision.

Sam assured him he would be ok for the few minutes needed for him to greet their guests, doing everything but push him out of the room. Steve got the faint impression the two wanted him to go so they could talk about him, but he put pushed those thoughts aside for later.

The back of the plane opened to reveal Bruce and to his surprise, Clint Barton. "Cap," he said, nodding. "I understand that's what I'm supposed to call you now."

"This is a surprise!" Steve said.

"Doctor Banner convinced me they needed a babysitter," Clint responded, not looking him in the eyes, choosing to focus on the Palace and the scenery beyond. "How's Bucky?"

"He's doing better. Fever's down… but they took his arm. Why do they need a babysitter?"

"I'm the only one who hasn't fallen asleep yet," Bruce explained. "Might pass out mid-flight."

"But Tony and Natasha are capable of…"

"Let's say… they aren't back to their old selves yet. Tony came to lend his expertise and Nat, well, we didn't want to leave her on her own rambling alone in the compound by herself. Pepper would keep an eye on her but she has other responsibilities…." Clint said.

"We insisted she come. Being back in Wakanda might be good for her," Bruce said.

"Captain!" A cheery voice broke through their serious discussion. Peter bounded down the runway to greet the adults.

"How did you get out of school?" Cap said. Peter's intimate knowledge of the alien tech meant he should be here, to share his experience, but that idea got pushed the idea to the back of his head along with a lot of other things.

"Ms. Potts worked her magic and here I am! I guess what they say is true about adventures. They never really have an end. How's Bucky?"

"Better, but he lost his arm."

"Aw man, that awesome arm! He saved us when he stuck his arm through that portal; Is that when it happened?" He asked.

"That's the logical conclusion," Steve had no problem being patient with Parker but now it took effort. Tony and Natasha appear at the top of the landing. Tony appeared to be much the same but Natasha's appearance surprised him. Her lank hair drooped over her shoulders. Empty eyes stared out at him from a pale face. No wonder Clint and Bruce didn't want to leave her alone.

"Wong can't leave New York because Strange isn't back yet. We can open a comlink to him and if it's necessary, he can send one of his fellow… wizards." Tony enunciated his words with great deliberation, with little of the famous animation in his voice. He should have said something sarcastic about working with a wizard, but he said nothing more. Clint's words came back to Steve. This wasn't Tony.

At that moment, a young woman dressed in official Wakandan robes of the Protocol staff came out of the Palace and approached them. "Greetings," she said with a warm smile.

"Arba, this is Peter Parker and Agent Clint Barton," Steve said.

"Welcome to Wakanda. I'm to show you to your rooms. They have called a meeting in two hours. They request the presence of Misters Stark, Banner, and Parker. The rest of you are welcome to attend if you wish."

"Thank you," Clint said, then prodded Peter who appeared surprised by the formality.

"Thank you," he stuttered. He seemed to be at a loss for words. Together they followed her inside the doors of the Palace.

"If you don't mind, I've got to get back to Bucky," Steve said. "He's been through a lot in a short space of time…"

"Go ahead," Tony said. "We'll catch up with you later this evening."

With that, they parted ways. Steve walked, half ran back to the hospital ward. He found Bucky alert, having shaken off the after-effects of the anesthesia, just as a super soldier would. He smiled at Steve as he came into the room.

"I told you I'd be ok," he said. He looked strange with one arm and the sight brought back old memories of him, in a hospital setting, his shoulder encased in a protective shield. "I didn't realize how sick I was until I woke up. My immune system went into overtime, kept the infection at bay to the point where I didn't notice. I'm a lot better. Thanks for not listening to me. I could have infected everything."

"Yeah, well, when have we ever listened to you?" Sam asked. "I hope I'm close to this place the next time I get sick. Damn, but they take good care of you, or maybe it's just because it's you." Sam resorting back to his stinging pointed humor

"I'm sure they'd do the same for anyone else," Bucky said.

"Yeah, right. Well, seeing as you're awake and everything, the other friend of the White Wolf will go get something to eat and, go hang out in my quarters for a while, take a nap. You going to that meeting this afternoon?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to stay here," Steve said. "I've already answered their questions and if they need anything else, they know where to find me."

"Well, I might go, because I'm curious and someone should represent the White Wolf entourage," he said as he started toward the door.

"Shut up!" Bucky said, throwing a pillow across the room which stopped him short of leaving the room but he caught the flying object.

"For a one-armed man, you got a pretty good aim," Sam said, throwing the pillow back. Bucky caught it with his hand.

"Get out of here!" he said with a hint of mischief in his voice. Sam complied, but the sound of his laughter carried back as he shut the door behind him.

Bucky stared at the closed door for a moment, he turned his attention back to Steve. "Part of me wants to apologize, for putting you through this. If things the other way around…"

"You did nothing wrong," Steve began.

Bucky let out a long sigh. "That's what they keep telling me. They have my arm in a containment field surrounded by backups and warning systems. They can't seem to destroy the virus because it's half magic and they say they can't commit to giving me another arm. Good news is the virus didn't spread to the implants and sensors in my spine and brain but, even though I heal fast, this might be a step too far, but whatever. I'm not worried. This isn't new, and they always fixed me before. I have faith." He reached out his hand. Steve pulled up a chair beside his bed, clasping it in his own. "I'm going to need you over the next few days,"

"I'll be here," Steve said.

"Of course you will," Bucky said. "You've turned into my shadow." A silence passed between them as Steve pondered what he might mean by that. A knock at the door interrupted their moment. "Come in!" Bucky said, still holding onto Steve's hand.

The door opened and T'Challa entered. Steve started to get up but T'Challa put out a hand to stop him.

"I wanted to see how you are doing," he said.

"Better, all things considered," Bucky said. "I'm sorry for the close call. I guess it's a good thing I stayed down in the village and away from all this."

"Yes, but do not blame yourself. So far we have the virus is contained, and your wellbeing is more important than all the technology of Wakanda. That is replaceable."

"That's nice of you to say," Bucky said.

"We will purge this material…" He began. Bucky's arm jerked. His face took on a look of sudden surprise.

"You should call Thor!" Bucky sat up in bed. "Why did I forget that? Thor! He destabilized it, broke it down! If you can send out a signal and tell him what's going on…"

"You said nothing of this before," T'Challa said.

"I'm sorry, things happened so fast up, and then I got sick, I guess I forgot. I'm getting as bad as Peter."

"Any shortcut is a good thing," T'Challa said. "I'll see about sending a signal out to him at once although we might not hear for several days!" He bowed to Bucky and turned and left the room.

"Should I slap myself with my one hand for being so stupid?" Bucky asked.

"It's okay, at least you did remember!" Steve said. "The thing is, you're ok. It's their problem now. You focus on getting better." Bucky's grip tightened

"I love you," he said. "T'Challa didn't seem to notice…this.." he held up their joined hands.

"I think he knows," Steve said. "And doesn't care."


	55. Chapter 55

Steve and Sam did the right thing when they forced him to come here, but after two days in bed, that familiar restless feeling was taking over. Living his best life out in the open air of the village changed him. Now the walls closed in, reminding him of all those other times someone kept him in close confinement. At least this time, adjusting to his disability didn't create the same mental shock like last time. He didn't mourn the loss of his first arm because that one carried too many bad memories but the second one symbolized a fresh start but he didn't allow himself to worry about it. Shuri replaced it once. She could do it again.

Everything would be back to normal in a few days. The doctors sealed the area around his shoulder in a protective cover and over that he wore a red sling, like before. Even if they released him from this prison they might him to stay Complex for the time being. With this in mind and after much arguing Bucky convinced Steve to return to the village to catch up on things and to inform the neighbors. He stressed that they couldn't ignore their responsibilities. Steve agreed, but only if Sam promised to stay with him.

Sam was in good spirits, telling him stories about his adventures in the bush and all the close calls with Thula and her team. Listening to him, Bucky almost forgot his condition, but sometimes his brain signaled to push his hair back or reach for something on the table only for him to remember his missing arm. Sam had just reached the conclusion about an encounter with an angry bird when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," Bucky called, hoping for a doctor but instead saw Wanda's smiling face.

"Hello," she said, her eyes meeting his without flinching. A good sign. Some people avoided the issue, looking everywhere else except toward his missing limb. "I heard you're on the mend."

"I'm feeling a lot better," he said. "So you escaped from the latest meeting of the minds or what Sam calls 'the brainiac convention'?"

"I'm not a scientist and I admit it, I was bored. I tried to follow along but got lost. I explained what I did with it when we were away, and they're trying to break down my observations. They have your arm sealed up tight, but they're nervous about the whole situation and when Wakandan scientists are nervous, it's serious. I'm willing to repeat what I did when we were away, even if it was a slow process but I think they want to use that as a last resort. They've been talking to Wong, he's given them some information but Doctor Strange is the real expert and he's not here. After a while, all the theories fused in my head, so I left. I saw Steve and he asked me to stop by."

Bucky laid back against the pillows and let out a big sigh. He and Sam exchanged a mutual glance, and both looked away.

"Did I do, or say something wrong?" she asked.

"No, you're fine," Bucky said, considering for a brief moment how much he should share."It's just...oh what the hell. Steve's not been acting like himself ever since we came back from that place. He's become overprotective. He won't leave me alone for half a minute. He gets over anxious if he can't find me. He's having nightmares… and now he's asking random people to check up on me and he's the one who insisted Sam be here!"

She pursed her lips and stared at the far wall. "He's afraid you'll disappear."

"Once. Once and I didn't go that far, and only for a few hours. We've been through worse!"

"No, more than once," she said. Her brows furrowed, and she bit her lip. After a moment she seemed to have decided. "When they pulled you through that portal, he lost control. I've seen him in all kinds of situations and while he's lost his temper before, this time was different. I entered his mind to calm him down. I took a personal vow not to reveal what goes on when I have to do that but this time I'm making an exception. In his other life, he lost Bucky, several times. He experienced the other you, falling in a way impossible to reach him. I saw him tried fighting to defend him against people trying to hurt him, and the other Bucky disappeared in the forests of Wakanda, right in front of him. Perhaps, what happened to you was just...three times too many."

A heavy silence filled the air between them. "I guess that explains that," Bucky said. "He's told me a lot about his other life, but not everything, not about any of this."

"Everyone has a breaking point, Buck," Sam said, "Maybe this is his. Sounds like Post-traumatic stress disorder to me."

"So what do we do about it?" Bucky asked.

"This is Wakanda. We'll get them to help him, the way they helped you," Sam replied.

"Yeah, except I WANTED help. I don't think he even knows of what he's doing…"

"With your situation, things might get worse," Wanda said. "If he keeps this up…"

"He'll want to look out for me all the time, the way I used to do for him." Bucky leaned back against the pillow and sighed. "I don't want to go deciding behind his back, for him. I hate it when people do that for me… He's a grown man…"

"But if we hadn't decided for you, brought you up here two days ago where would you be now and you're a semi-grown man!" Sam said. "Steve's dealing with some serious stuff. You don't want to get into a place where you're enabling behavior that's unhealthy for both of you."

Their conversation was interrupted by the door opening. Steve entered the room and Bucky could tell just by looking at his slightly flushed face that he had run the entire distance between the village and the palace.

"And I told her, I am NOT going out there again after dark!" Sam said. It took a moment but Bucky recognized the tactic. Sam did this every time he was caught talking about things he shouldn't. He gave a slight nod to Wanda who put on a forced smile. She understood.

"So you're leaving it to that little woman to…" Bucky deliberately was deliberately vague.

"That little woman can climb a tree faster than I can and get higher!" Sam exclaimed, putting the right touches into the fake conversation.

"But you can fly!" Wanda said.

"I don't like to in the dark, and not in the forest. Too many little animals and other things try to hitch a ride. In the city, I'm fine. Out there… hey Steve. Everything ok?"

"Everything's fine. All taken care of. I spoke to the doctor, and it looks like you can move up to our quarters today if you are up to it."

"I am," Bucky said as he brought himself to a sitting position. His hand slipped and Steve was by his side, helping him up.

"I've been through this before," he said, giving Steve a sidelong glance. "I can manage."

"Sorry," Steve said not looking the least bit sorry.

"I better be off," Wanda said. "I'm going to visit Natasha, try to convince her to take a walk with me. She needs to get out."

"I've not seen much of her since she came back," Sam said.

"She stays in her room most of the time," Wanda said. "Clint says she's been like that ever since she woke up. Bruce asked me to help cheer her up since he's been busy with the brainiacs. I'm glad you're feeling better, and I hope everything works out for you, Bucky." A meaningful glance accompanied her words and left the room.

"I have a video date with Thula right about now. She's coming home tomorrow so I better be on my way too. I'll catch you later after you get yourself settled," Sam said. He followed Wanda out of the room.

Bucky swung his legs over, so he could sit side of the bed. He scooted his feet around until he found his slippers. Steve reached for them, but Bucky held him back.

"I can do this," He said with a smile. He slipped his feet inside them and then stood up. He knew how to compensate for most things but he forgot to consider the loss of the weight of his arm, and it affected his balance. Before he could right himself, Steve's arm went around his waist, holding him steady. his arm.

"Thanks," he said. They stood there for a moment, staring into each other's eyes, Steve still holding onto him.

"We'll get through this, Buck," he said. "That's what I'm here for."

"Yes," Bucky said. He tried to picture this from Steve's point of view. How would he react if something forced him to lose Steve again and again and it happened right in front of him? "I got used to being so self-sufficient and…" a knock and the door opened to reveal one of his doctors. He didn't seem surprised to find them standing in a semi-embrace. Steve took a step back allowing the doctor to approach Bucky.

"White Wolf. You are free to go, but if possible, we would like you to stay here, at the Complex for a few days. This situation is unusual and…"

"I understand," Bucky said. "I'll stay."

"We've sent a list of instructions to the computer in Captain Roger's quarters, but as this has happened before…"

"I'm familiar with them," Bucky finished his sentence again.

"Would you like help to return to your room, or will you be able to move about on your own?"

"He'll be ok," Steve said before Bucky reacted. "I'll be with him."

"Well, if you need anything, check back in with us." The Doctor excused himself.

Without asking his permission, Steve seemed intent on helping him change. Bucky brushed him off, dressing as much as he could without help. With his shirt, he gave in. Steve helped him to remove the sling. He held up his arm and Steve slipped the shirt down over his head, adjusting it for his arm and the seal. He kept his hand around his waist and pulled him close.

"I'm so sorry, Buck," he said.

"Not your fault. I didn't think about the consequences of playing the hero…"

"I mean our messing around with the Universe."

"Hey. Don't blame yourself. You're more important than an arm and thank you, for all you're doing."

"It's Not enough," Steve said. He stayed silent as he helped him replace the sling.

Bucky said nothing more, but started toward the door, doing his best to compensate for his new weight dynamics. Steve held onto his other arm, guiding out the door and back to their quarters. Every time he tried to shake Steve loose, his hold on him grew a little tighter, a source of comfort and distress.


	56. Chapter 56

Bucky remembered the last time they stayed in Steve's quarters, right after that last mission when he took on the persona of Captain America. Along with it came the memory of their first night together when everything between them became real. The place was sterile, like a hotel room. It didn't look like home because they never meant this to be where they stayed full time. He went into the bedroom and took notice of all their things scattered on the bed and on the tops of the tables. With a sinking heart, he realized this meant an extended stay.

"Let's go outside," he suggested.

"Outside? Buck, they released you less than twenty minutes ago…"

"For a few minutes, please? I hate being cooped up inside and I need fresh air, and no, sitting on the balcony doesn't count. A walk around the gardens… please?" he reached out and caressed Steve's cheek.

"If you're sure you're up for this?" Steve asked, reaching out to stop him but smiled as he touched his hand.

"Once I get myself back in balance, I'll be fine. Practice makes perfect and all that, but as soon as I get used to it, Shuri will whip up something new for me."

"Bucky, they talked to you about that. The damage this time…"

"Steve, we're talking Shuri and we have Tony as a backup. Between the two of them, they'll create a miracle. Where's that famous optimism? Leave it floating around in space?"

"No. I want you to be… prepared is all."

"Thank you for the obligatory cautionary advice, but I'm not giving up hope. Let's take a walk."

Steve let out a sigh and nodded. Together they walked back into the wide hallway, past the guards and out into a large side garden. This exclusive place, intended for the monarch, became open to government workers and guests of the King after T'Challa ascended to the throne. A stone path weaved its way through colorful floral displays and pleasant scents wafted through the air. They met office workers taking a break from their duties. They nodded to Bucky and Steve, some taking the time to speak to him and inquire about his health.

"When I showed up on T'Challa's doorstep, I spent a lot of time here, before they fixed me and sent me down to the village," Bucky said, sitting down on a bench surrounded by exotic wildflowers. In front of them, a tall man-made waterfall created a mesmerizing sound as the water splashed down. "I spent a lot of time second guessing myself, wondering if I should even be here, but if I stayed, I put everyone else in danger."

"This is where my Bucky came to heal. He put himself on the ice again until Shuri fixed him," Steve said as he sat down beside him.

"I don't think I could do that. He sounded like a brave guy," Bucky said. He wondered if he should dig a little deeper. He wanted more information but didn't want to scare Steve off again.

"Yes, he was," Steve said. He acted like he would say more when a movement to the side distracted them. Wanda appeared, coming around a corner, with Natasha. Wanda pointed out a beautiful display to her but her companion didn't even glance at the flowers. An aura of emptiness enveloped Natasha's still pale face. Wanda tried to distract her again until she saw them and waved. Natasha's attention wandered across the garden and for a moment, a brief smile appeared on her face. Without waiting for an invitation, Wanda took her friend's hand and walked over to the two men.

"I never took the time to come out here," Wanda said, "Today seemed as good a time as any."

"How are you doing Nat?" Seve asked. Another small smile.

"Ok, I guess. I'm sorry about your arm, Bucky," she said.

"I'll be ok. No one's fault, except for me doing something dumb…"

"This is our fault. You wouldn't be in this situation if we…" she said.

"Don't do that, Natasha," Wanda said. "You told us what happened, back where you came from. You spared us. We're very grateful."

"Yes," Bucky said, taking Steve's hand. "Everything worked out."

Natasha stared at them for a minute, then shook her head."So much red," she said. "So much red, in both lifetimes." Without another word she turned and walked back toward the complex. Wanda sighed after her.

"She keeps saying that, and it makes no sense," she exclaimed. She sat down on another bench a few feet along the stone path. "What does she mean? She won't explain it."

"She used to talk about the red in her ledger, and that's why she joined up with us. All the people she killed. She wanted to wipe it out. If she remembers everything from both lifetimes, it's no wonder she's depressed," Steve said. He stood up and stared after Natasha, watching her as she went returned inside. Bucky could see his jaws tightened and his eyes narrow. Natasha's behavior rightly worried him.

"But it wasn't supposed to work that way," Wanda said. "I don't understand…"

"I didn't either," Steve said. "It's a mystery."

Another movement to the side distracted them. Vision. He stood on the edge of the garden, looking lost. Upon seeing them, his face registered recognition.

"Got to go," Wanda said, "I have seen so little of him since all of this started. I hope we can figure all this out and bring everyone around to what they're supposed to be." Within moments she left them and joined her companion. They greeted each other and walked out of the garden back into the building.

"Is life better, for them?" Bucky asked.

"Much better," Steve replied, sitting back down on the bench. "They're happy, or as happy as they can be in this situation. I don't know what to do about Natasha, how to help her. Maybe she's right. Maybe we shouldn't have come here…" his eyes became distant and unfocused.

"How can you say that?" Bucky asked. He still held onto Steve's hand, squeezing tighter. That seemed to bring him back around. "I don't like to think about it, what I would do if you disappeared in front of me and stayed gone." He chose those words on purpose, looking for a reaction.

He got one. Steve stood up and walked a few yards down the path, pretending to inspect an interesting metal sculpture giving Bucky the confirmation he needed. The off planet trip triggered something deep within Steve, a pain he carried with him for years that waited until now to show itself.

"About time to eat," Steve said, "You want to go back to the room?"

"What I want to do is go home!" Bucky said. "Do we have to stay here the whole time? Can't we go back during the day?" He knew he was coming close to whining.

"After a few days, if nothing changes, we'll ask…"

Bucky sighed. "I'm used to doing things. This, doing nothing seems… wrong."

"I know you don't like to hear this, but you're still in recovery! You need to take it easy for a few days, and it doesn't matter if you are a super soldier!" Steve said, his tone sharp. For half a minute he reminded Bucky of the other Steve, of the guy he lost. He bit back an equally sharp retort, reminding himself they no longer communicated that way. The old arguments were a thing of the past.

After lunch, they went back to Steve's place where Bucky spent most of his time on the balcony, the door open so he and Steve could talk but his companion was doing something he rarely did. He was on the computer. He was looking up historical events and now and then, he would comment on something.

"John Kennedy died a natural death here. Even though he was so young, they hid his bad health and prescription drug use," Steve said.

"Yeah, it was shocking. A lot of conspiracies. It was suicide, it was a mercy killing, his family did it, the CIA did it...happened while I was asleep. They told me about it after they woke me up for a mission. What happened where you came from?"

"Someone shot him."

"Damn!"

"Just as shocking and we had the same conspiracy theories, but like you, I was fast asleep. We missed a lot."

"Yeah, I know, it can get depressing, thinking about how life went on without us, but I try not to think about it. It's best to move on," Bucky said.

"That's not as easy as it sounds," Steve said. Bucky turned to face him. He was staring at the wall above the computer screen, a sad, thoughtful expression on his face. Bucky wished he knew what to say but didn't want to spark another angry outburst.

Evening came, and they called it a day. After getting himself ready, Bucky sat on the edge of the bed. It presented him with a small dilemma.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked.

"You'll laugh at me, and call me sappy," Bucky replied.

"I'll do that, anyway. What's the problem?"

"I can't sleep on this thing, Too uncomfortable."

"Well, sleep on your good arm."

"If I do that, I won't be able to... touch you. Don't say it!" Bucky tried to use his most commanding voice, but Steve still laughed.

"I think we might work something out," he said. He left the room and Bucky could hear him rummaging around in the other bedroom. He returned with an armful of pillows.

Together they arranged them high enough so Bucky could lay down in comfort and then Steve joined him. His fingers caressed his good arm, like the old days, when they were kids, or at least that was how it was in his memory but Steve had said his own was much the same.

"Remember our first night here?" He asked.

"You know I do, although most conventional people have their first kiss before they go to bed together," Bucky replied.

"What about us has ever been conventional?"

"Thanks for reminding me!" Bucky shifted himself.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" Steve said. His hands wandered, his fingers exploring everything. Bucky didn't stop him because his gentle touch was just what he needed to help him forget the trauma of the past few days.


	57. Chapter 57

At some point in the night, Bucky turned over to sleep on his stomach. Steve took advantage of the moment to raise himself up and inspect his shoulder and the scars still visible outside the protective cover. Now came the time to wait and hope his rapid healing abilities would kick in one more time. Even if that happened, the procedure to replace his arm again would be a very delicate operation.

Bucky listened to Shuri's reservations, and dismissed it, setting off alarms in Steve's head. Bucky wouldn't even consider a future different from the one he created for himself. He set his attitude in stone, his stubbornness a match for Steve's. A small hidden part of Steve wanted this. Bucky in this state meant he would need him forever, giving him a valid reason to stay close to him. He immediately scolded himself for his selfishness. A long time ago he admitted to himself something about Bucky made him lose all common sense, something beyond love. He shook the thoughts away. He didn't want to give into any kind of self-analysis at the moment.

Instead, he did something unselfish. He reached over to his companion; he pulled back his long hair, and kissed him on the back of the neck, several times, and let his fingers slide down his back. Bucky came awake and turned himself over, smiling up at Steve.

"Didn't you get enough last night?" He asked.

"I told you, I could never get enough of you," he replied, "And before you say a word, I admit to everything, pure sappiness."

Bucky laughed and but his mood turned serious. "My offer still stands," he said. His offer of sex, of crossing the next line. He did this from time to time and this sentiment always touched Steve. "We talked about this. I accepted that you don't want me in that way, and as long as you don't want anyone else that way…" he said.

Bucky laughed again. "No chance. No worry about me cheating. That should be a plus."

"It is. Besides, it would be little more than masturbation, because try as you might you wouldn't be into it, almost be like using you for a tool, and I could just buy myself a blow-up doll if I wanted…"

"A what?" Bucky asked. He raised himself up with his one arm. Steve wanted to reach out and help him but he didn't need to. He pushed himself upright with ease.

"A blow-up…" Steve began but the utter confusion on Bucky's face stopped him. He would never get used to things like this going over his companion's head. "Oh, forget it…"

"You mean people…" a faint look of disgust crossed his face.

"The point is, I'm fine. Don't worry about me," Steve said. A knock at the door broke into the mood.

"Steve, Bucky, Sam out here!. Wake up! A lot of shit's about to go down!"

"What the hell… Just a minute," Steve called out as he dragged himself out of bed and pulled on his clothes. He intended to help Bucky but he didn't need to. He had pulled himself out of bed.

"You going to be ok?" He asked. Bucky nodded and reached for his shirt. Leaving him there, he stumbled to the main room. "What's up?" He asked, opening the door to find Sam pacing in out in the hallway. "Come in."

"Sorry to wake you," he said, walking into the room without breaking his stride. "I'm up early because Thula supposed to be back this morning… anyway, I found out Colonel Rhodes, Rhodey is on his way here. Somehow the Security Council found out about what happened, don't ask me how, and they want… well, they want the arm and Bucky."

"What?" Steve asked, shocked. Behind him, he heard the door to the bedroom opening.

"Did you hear?" he asked. Bucky nodded, his face unreadable, holding his sling, the one thing he needed help with.

"In all fairness, they're spooked by what happened with Thanos and whatever it's worth, Rhodey doesn't seem all that eager to complete this mission," Sam said. "But he asked to come because it's him.. and us."

"They can't do that. They can't take him!" All of Steve's worst fears came crashing down around him. The familiar knot of fear rose in his chest and the images started to flash. He forced himself to stop and take a deep breath.

Sam noticed his hesitation, but said nothing about it. "I guess they think he's dangerous…"

"Dangerous? After everything, he's been through… the man has one arm!"

"What can I say? We've been called an emergency meeting in the conference room. T'Challa is mad and I can't blame him. They can't override his authority in his own country but they're arguing treaties, pacts, and charters and all that but Bucky is the White Wolf… He'll do everything he can to protect him," Sam said.

Bucky said nothing but crossed the room and sat down. He ran his fingers through his hair and let out a sigh. "Why can't they leave me the hell alone?" he asked. Steve moved behind him to put his hands on his shoulders.

"Tell them we're on our way down," Steve said. "I'd love to know who did this!"

Sam shrugged his shoulders in reply." Rhodey will be here in a few hours. If we want to make any kind of plan, we need to do it now," he said. He nodded to both and left the room.

After eating a quick ready-made breakfast, they were back in the familiar room where all the major decisions took place. A hologram danced above the main table.T'Challa, to his credit, was doing his best to keep from shouting at the images.

"I cannot allow this to happen," he said. "You cannot overstep the rights of a sovereign nation in this manner. We have taken every precaution and you cannot take a citizen of this country against their will…"

"Barnes, is a citizen of Wakanda?" Steve didn't recognize this person, but the mannerisms of the holographic man reminded him of all the bureaucrats he had faced in his time.

"I granted him citizenship the moment he came here," T'Challa said.

"Isn't that an honorary thing?" This from a woman with a familiar face.

"It makes no difference to us," T'Challa replied.

"Is this true?" Steve lowered his voice.

Bucky nodded. "Yes, had a little ceremony, I've got a certificate and everything. Vibranium letters that glow in the dark."

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

He shrugged his shoulders. The way Bucky treated his privileges in the wealthiest country on earth would never cease to amaze him. Anyone else would have waved it around like a prize. No wonder the people here loved him and gave him things.

"Besides, The White Wolf is under a doctor's care. We cannot release him!" T'Challa continued to argue with the images.

"Your Royal Highness," The woman again, her voice gentle. "We understand the debt and your affection for the man, but after the recent upheavals, you must understand that we would wish to take precautions and Wakanda did sign the…"

"I understand. Colonel Rhodes is welcome to observe our protocols. You may even interview The White Wolf, and his medical team, if he consents but neither he nor the prosthetic are going anywhere because It's not mine. It belongs to the White Wolf!" T'Challa said. With a single word, the hologram disappeared. He noted Bucky and his demeanor changed and seemed a little embarrassed at his display of emotions. "I am sorry you witnessed that. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, all things considered. How did they find out…?"

"The Security Council intercepted our message to Thor. It seems they are monitoring all interplanetary communications."

"Is that even legal?" Tony's voice cut through the conversation as he entered the room. He yawned Right behind him Bruce and Sam. Vision and Wanda entered last deep in conversation, not arguing but ironing out the details to something. With a wave of the hand, T'Challa showed that everyone should take a seat.

"They told us what they want," T'Challa said. "I will allow Colonel Rhodes entrance, as he is a friend and can be reasoned with, but nothing more!"

"The last thing I want to do is cause another international incident," Bucky said. "I'm sorry I put you in this position."

"We saw what happened, you did what anyone would do," T'Challa said. "This is not your fault."

"When Rhodey shows up, we could always fake arrest him and put him in protective custody," Tony said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Oh, nothing terrible, put him up in the guest accommodations here." Everyone in the room gave him a stony glare." It's just a suggestion!" he said in the way of protest.

"Rhodey might even go along that, but it would only make things worse," Bruce said.

A noise cut through their conversation. T'Challa waved his hand through the air and a different hologram appeared over the table. "What now?" he asked.

The flickering image stabilized, revealing a young woman with long dark hair, light brown skin. An attractive woman, but something was different about her. Something otherworldly and yet familiar.

"Valkyrie!" Bruce said. That answered that. An Asgardian.

"Bruce," She said and smiled. "Greetings to you, T'Challa, King of Wakanda. My name is Brunhilde of Asgard. I am responding to the message you sent asking for aid, which we have just received."

"Thor? Is he ok?" Bruce asked.

Brunhilde sighed and looked at something outside of their view. "He is in good health, but two days ago he fell into a deep sleep. He told us everything and gave us a warning that this would happen. We Asgardians became aware of the blending, even though we did not know how it came about. His coming back to us and his explanation confirmed our suspicions, but he cannot help you, at least not for the foreseeable future. I am the temporary guardian of our people and cannot leave. He would help you but…"

"We understand," T'Challa said. "Thank you for responding."

"Can I talk to you, later?" Bruce asked. "I'd like to… catch up."

She smiled. "We will arrange something. Good day." The hologram disappeared.

"Well, that takes care of that," Tony said. "Thor has a thousand years of memories to sort through, the only one we know of who can make this stuff… inert. What other options are out there?"

Vision cleared his throat. "Wanda and I discussed the possibility of the two of us, together, doing what we can to help." Everyone in the room turned to face the couple.

"You no longer carry the Mind stone…" Tony started.

"But I still have many useful abilities. The two of us, working together might find a way to recreate the means by which Thor renders this…. power inert. If you would at least allow us to form a plan of…"

"We would do conduct our experiment far away from here, away from any technology," Wanda said. "We have to try."

"It belongs to White Wolf. What would you wish us to do?" T'Challa asked.

Bucky sat up straight in his chair. "The thing is infected and of no use to me. I'm not opposed to letting them try as long as they do as they suggest, go away, to some uninhabited area. If that doesn't work, we have to wait until Thor wakes up if the Security Council will let us wait, but the longer the wait, the more nervous they'll get," he said. "Can't Wong just transport the thing away?" he asked.

"That's why I'm here," Tony said, the rhythm of his voice unnaturally slow. "I received a message from the Sanctum in New York just a few moments ago. Wong is fast asleep. Other sorcerers exist but they are guarding all the Sanctums…"

"And they can't leave. Transporting it might create other problems somewhere else, and we've caused enough trouble as is," Steve said. "We need to take care of this ourselves."

"All right," Bucky said. "Wanda and Vision have my permission to take this thing and see what they can do about it, and for the record, I'm not planning on going anywhere." He held T'Challa's gaze for longer than normal until T'Challa nodded back.

"I understand," he said in response. He turned to address the rest of the room. "Colonel Rhodes will be here within the hour. I suggest we prepare for his arrival." With those words he walked out the door, followed by a bodyguard.

"I've got to go meet Thula," Sam said to Steve and Bucky, keeping his voice low. "See you in a few."

The rest of the group left, leaving the two of them in the room. Bucky sat still for a long time, his eyes fixed on the far wall. Steve waited for him to speak.

"The others can go met Colonel Rhodes, Rhodey," Bucky said. "I don't want to get him in trouble with his superiors, so the farther I stay away from him, the better. You can go see him."

"I'm staying with you," Steve said. "You need me. You can do a lot of things for yourself, but not everything…"

Bucky turned to him. "I do need you," he said. He held up his hand and placed a finger on Steve's lips. "I mean what I said. No sappiness this time. Let's go back to the room… and wait."


	58. Chapter 58

The jet came into view and immediately disappeared from sight behind a line of trees. Rhodey had arrived.

"He's here," Steve said. He remained on the balcony for a few moments, debating with himself if he should go meet him and imagining how it would go. Rhodey would apologize and say he didn't want to be there any more than they wanted him there and it would be the truth. Steve didn't envy him his mission. Turning around, the sight of Bucky sitting on the floor, clothes scattered around him, caught him off guard. He was folding them into a neat pile. Bucky wasn't a sloppy housekeeper, but he wasn't this fastidious either.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Practising," Bucky replied. "Who knows how long I'll be this way, so might as well get used to it. You can go see him if you want, but I think it would be best if I kept my distance."

Whatever Bucky was doing was at odds with the attitude he had about his disability until now but Steve decided not to point it out.

"No, it's ok," Steve said. "Rhodey agreed to Wanda and Vision's experiment, as long as he gets to monitor it. T'Challa said we could watch a video feed of the whole thing from here." Before he could say anything more, his computer beeped.

"Looks like you've got a message. Most people use their phones these days…" Bucky said as he placed a belt on top of his pile of clothes. There was something he didn't like about it, so with one movement he pushed it all to the side and started over.

"I know, I've caught up, I just haven't gotten around to…" The computer interrupted him again so he came inside to look at the screen. "A message... from Tony? A written message? Not a video message?"

"You just saw him…"

"Yeah," He clicked on the icon, surprised to see not a quick note but a letter.

Steve,

I'm writing this to you as it's easier for me to organize my thoughts this way than it is to say them, and as you know, my mouth usually gets me in trouble. Something is wrong.

When I fell asleep, I dreamed of both my lives and saw all the things I've done, and every bad thing that happened that was my fault. Some of wasn't my fault, but I thought it was, because hey, who else was there to blame?

I saw you after you woke up, and you seemed to be alright, and thought that was how it would be with me, but it's not. I'm walking around with two lives inside my head and neither one will give way to the other. It's hell. The other guy is more like you and I hate that, not that I hate you but… you're you and I'm not if that makes any sense. I think it's the same with Natasha and Rhodey. Natasha is living with depression, and Rhodey threw himself into his work, refusing to talk about it. Clint is angry at us, Wanda, Vision, and Peter are so... young. That leaves you.

I came here, not just to help Bucky, but I brought Natasha with me in hopes the Wakandans can help us. What did you do? Why did you come out of this... on the other side, ok when the rest of us aren't? What did we do wrong? What did you do... right?

Bruce worries me. He' ok at the moment but he could go under any time. If this happened to us, what will life be like for him on the other side? We're not thinking straight. I think it might be up to you to find answers for us, to see if we can somehow fix this. We need your help. Do everything you can but why am I worried. You're Captain America, Steve Rogers, you won't let me down.

Tony

The message was a strange mix of Tony' personality, and someone else. Everything about this was disturbing. Wong had said the reason, Tony, Natasha, and Rhodey took so long to come out of their deep sleep was because they were fighting the meld, but what did that mean? He searched his memory, doing his best to remember when he fell asleep and the vague strange dream he could barely remember, but couldn't think of a thing that could help them.

"What's up?" Bucky asked. "You look worried."

"I am worried," he replied. "Tony just told me he and Natasha and Rhodey are walking around with both lives in their heads."

Bucky stopped with his exercise, a sock dangling from his hand. "That doesn't sound healthy but it might explain why Natasha is acting the way she is," he said. He was working on another pile of clothes, this time they were Steve's.

"He wants me to see what I can do to fix this and I don't have the slightest idea how to do that and he's worried about Bruce. Wong's asleep. Thor's asleep. Strange is on the other side of the cosmos. I'm on my own here and I have no idea what I did that was different!"

Bucky put down the sock, steadied himself to stand up, then took a few steps to sit down on the sofa. "Come here," he said. Steve obeyed, joined him. Bucky reached out to him and pulled him close, his hand guiding Steve's head so it was resting on his shoulder. He ran his fingers through his hair and gently caressed the back of his head.

"I think this happened," he said. "Me. As soon as we decided we were together, you fell asleep and woke up and then we were really together. I, we... triggered something."

Steve pulled back, blue eyes meeting blue, and he tried to decipher Bucky's meaning. "Are you trying to say something like 'love conquers all?"

"Not exactly, but I think you wanted it to happen. You wanted to adjust to this life. There's things they don't want to give up…"

"What?"

"We might never know, but maybe they need to want it, be willing to give up certain things."

Another beep from the computer. Steve pulled himself away from Bucky to check it out. "That was quick. Rhodey, Vision and Wanda are leaving right away, going to The Plains of something I can't pronounce…"

"Northern part of the country. It won't take them long to get there," Bucky said.

At that moment there was a knock on the door. Steve opened started to toward it but Bucky stopped him.

"I think this is for me," he said, opening the door. A Wakandan Palace worker was standing there, holding out two large backpacks.

"White Wolf," he said, then handed them over. Bucky took them, placing his arm through the straps of both, said thank you in Wakandan and then closed the door with his foot. He laid the backpacks on the sofa and after a moment of finagling with his one hand, unzipped one.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked.

"Packing. Just in case. When I first came here, there was a constant threat someone might come for me. T'Challa and I put a contingency plan in place in case a saboteur got through their safeguards and defenses. There's a network out there, of T'Challa's people, always on alert, ready to help me. I don't want to put Colonel Rhodes in a position where he has to disobey orders and he won't if he can't find me. There are people who will travel with me and will help me out, but I want you to come with me. I'll understand if you want to stay, try to find a solution for your friends."

Steve turned to his computer and stared at the message. Conflict raged inside him. Tony and the others needed someone with a clear head to stay close by. What would happen to Bruce? Would he fall asleep and wake up caught in two worlds, in danger of becoming a perpetual rage monster?

"Maybe it won't be like that. Maybe Rhodey will convince them to leave you alone?" He offered.

"He might try, but he would get in trouble for it. You saw the Security Council. At the risk of sounding paranoid, they always thought I got off too lightly and this would be their chance to put me away..."

"That's what you were really doing with the clothes, figuring out what we need to take. Those aren't regular backpacks. Those are for rough backcountry camping…" Steve said. The bags were long, with frames made of vibranium, and several large compartments. Enough room for a sleeping bag and a tent.

"We might be in some rough places, but they're your friends, been your friends for a lot longer than me, and you owe them. I can find someone willing to travel with me, to help me out, but I'll be honest, I'd rather it be you," Bucky said.

Steve forced his mind back to Tony's plea. He thought about deleting it and pleading ignorance if asked about it. An idea formed itself in his head.

"I have an idea," he said, getting up and gathering the rest of scattered clothes went through the door to the bedroom. Bucky slipped his arm through one backpack and using his hand to hold the other followed him. Together they piled it all on the bed.

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

"I need to talk to Clint. He's got the most seniority of the group."

"Won't he be with the others?"

"Clint's been keeping to himself these days."

Clint's quarters weren't far away, just down the next hall. Steve knocked on the door. A muffled just a minute from the other side, and there was Clint. He had scars and a neutral expression on his face.

"Cap," He said without enthusiasm. That hurt. Steve remembered the man who came to running to his side when he asked. "Buck," he said acknowledging his companion. There was a definite change in his demeanor when he spoke to Bucky. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, all things considered. It's not like I haven't done this before."

"Clint, can we talk to you for a few minutes?" Steve asked. "We need a favor."

Clint said nothing but moved back to let the two men inside the room. "What do you need?" He asked. There was little enthusiasm in his voice.

"You heard about what's going on, with Rhodey," Steve asked.

"Rhodey," he said, then laughed, but it was a cynical, dry laugh. "I never knew Rhodey. I knew Colonel Rhodes. I don't know who this new guy is, or who any of you are. Things are so mixed up, I don't know who I knew or who I didn't but to answer your question I know. I hear things."

"Natasha, Tony, they're having problems…"

"All this messing around, blending, merging and then I get taken away…" he slammed his fist against the wall. He gave Steve a long hard stare.

"We tried to find you, Clint…"

"I don't remember a damn thing. I apparently had a family. What happened?"

"Clint…"

"Things seemed to have worked out for the two of you. I heard about that too…" he said, directing his statement to Bucky.

"It wasn't easy. At first, I yelled, broke things, but you know what they did with the Consortiums. They've gone through a lot to prove they came here to help." Bucky placed his hand on Clint's shoulder. "Clint, I might have to leave. If Vision and Wanda can't take care of things, I have to go. I can't stay here, not with the Security Council breathing down T'Challa's neck and I don't want Rhodey to get in trouble, he's a good guy. I can't go alone, because of... this," He said, nodding toward his missing arm. "Steve has to come with me."

"This Rhodey must be a good guy if you're speaking up for him, considering what he was before. What do you need me to do?" Clint walked away from them to the window.

"Just look out for them. Work with T'Challa, see if you can help them. I know, you're angry with us, and you have a right to be, but if nothing else, the younger ones need…" Steve said.

"A babysitter?"

"They didn't do anything wrong. I can't leave them leaderless, but I can't stay," Steve said. "We need you to be here, in case Thor or any of the others try to get in touch, to be the anchor. You were the one who wanted the team to come clean about Paris, and because you pushed it, the Consortiums are gone and that's because of you wanting to do the right thing, I know you'll do it again. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I guess I kind of do. But I'm doing this to help Bucky, not you." Clint crossed his arms.

"That's all I'm asking. Thank you, Clint. And please tell Sam. He'll be the first person they go after and we can't go near him...but he was a soldier. He'll understand."

"So, let Sam know, look after the kids, and try to hold things together. All I ask is you wait and see what happens out there."

"Sounds fair," Bucky said. "We need to get ready, just in case." With a nod to Clint, they left the room and made the short trip back to their quarters and went immediately to the bedroom.

"It'll be faster if I finish this. What's the plan?" he asked as he packed.

"We'll go down to the village, pick up more of our stuff, and head out over the lake. We'll stop at another village, and from there on to the Babaquovoca Caves."

"T'Challa will know where we are?" Steve asked.

"Not exactly, but he'll know who to ask if he needs to find us. Plausible deniability. You know how it works."

It took time to sort through what they thought they should take and what to leave behind. Bucky decided he should do his share, which slowed them down a little, but Steve let him do what he could. It wasn't long until they heard the familiar beep from the other room.

The link was crystal clear, looking out across a large open field. Vision and Wanda were in the distance, with a large glowing container. In the screen's corner, a small window with an image of Rhodey appeared. Wanda opened the container with her mind and removed the arm, laying it on the ground.

"This feels weird," Bucky said. "Watching this. That was my arm a few days ago."

Wanda's pointed toward it, her energy directed toward the arm. The red flashes started out intense and brilliant but she slowed it down until it was little more than a small red thread. Vision then took over, emitting light from his eyes. He no longer had the mind stone, but Shuri had replicated his abilities as much as she could from the information she had downloaded.

"He's scanning it," Rhodey said.

"Something is happening!" Wanda's voice cut it. "But it will take time and I won't be able to do this continuously."

"That's still good news," Rhodey said. "Bucky, you watching?"

Bucky leaned into the computer. "I'm here."

"The powers that be agreed to wait, so it looks like you have a reprieve. I'm going to report in." He flipped a switch when an unusual sound caught everyone's attention.

"What the hell is that?" He asked. Out of nowhere, a drone appeared, speeding toward the pair. "That's not anything of mine! Damn it. Wanda, Vision... contain that thing…"

The two looked up, horrified at the drone speeding toward them. Vision picked up the arm but was forced to fall back as an energy blast aimed at his small burden, hit both of them, lighting him up to the point that Steve thought it would fry him. Wanda grabbed the metal arm away with her mind and returned it to the container, slamming it shut. She shot out her energy to push the drone away. Vision fell to the ground, his face and body electrified. A moment and he looked more alive than he ever did. He flew upward, speeding away as far as he could across the Wakandan skies, aiming his energy beams toward the drone and it following hard after. Rhodey left his screen and then was out on the big screen hurrying toward Wanda.

"Believe me, that was as much of a shock to me as it was to you. I came here in good faith..." his voice called out. "I don't know what the hell they thought they were doing!" He ducked as Wanda pushed the container back toward the plane, her face frozen in concentration as the energy beams shot out of her hands.

Steve stared at the computer and took a long deep breath. He returned to Tony's letter and with a few clicks sent it on to T'Challa. Maybe he could help them. He felt he had done everything he could. I'm sorry Tony. He shut it down and returned his attention to Bucky. "We should have known they'd try something like this. Wonder what else they've got planned."

"We have to go," Bucky said. "Just for now, until things calm down. Give them time to regroup without worrying about me." Steve didn't like running away, but at the moment, Bucky going into hiding seemed the best move. Him going alone was not an option.

Without another word, they walked back into the bedroom, Steve pulled on one backpack on and slipped the other onto Bucky's shoulders and adjusted it to fit across the seal. He started back into the main room before Bucky stopped him. He knocked on the inside wall three times in a specific place. The wall swung back, opening into a passageway.

"I had no idea this was here," Steve said.

"My job, once upon a time, was to plan things. This is no different. No security cameras here." He entered the passageway and waited for Steve to follow him then shut the hidden door behind him. "This cuts across the edge of the battlefield."

The passageway opened into a nondescript tunnel, sensor lights leading them through the darkness beyond. They came above ground, in what looked like a large opening of an old tree.

"These tunnels are all over and have been here for a long time, in case of a palace coup. They had to use one not long before I came here, but enough of the tour. It's time to run."

"You going to be ok?" Steve asked. "Technically, you're still in recovery."

Bucky nodded and started toward the battlefield and Steve joined him, as they raced together across the field, keeping close to the edge of the forest, running so fast across the flat even ground they were able to arrive at their destination in few minutes, something that would have taken thirty minutes or more for normal men.


	59. Chapter 59

The village was empty. No familiar sound of chatter along the road, no one in the fields, no boats on the water and the laughter of the children noticeably absent. Steve didn't like it. "Where are they?" he asked as they approached their home. An unfamiliar blue bag sat on the stone patio by the fire circle.

"Someone warned them, so they left," Bucky said, slipping off his burden. "This contingency plan's been in place for a long time. They even held drills."

"More plausible deniability," Steve said. He opened the bag and found it contained a tent, sleeping bags, and gear necessary for camping. Since Wakandans made them with Vibranium, he could collapse them down to smaller sizes. Bucky disappeared into the house and returned after a few minutes, carrying another bag.

"They packed food," he said. "And we have water. All ready to go."

The final preparations took several more minutes, Steve taking the tents and gear, Bucky the food and water. After suiting up again they headed to the edge of the village where the shiny new boat floated alone and untied by the new pier. For some reason this brought up a sharp memory of the war, reminding Steve of long days of tramping through the European countryside for weeks on end.

The fish and wildlife joined in the silence. Steve didn't spook easily, but now he looked over his shoulder, on guard, waiting for something to spring up against them. Their packs came off again and into the boat. Steve helped Bucky get in, steading the boat as he took his place in the front and picked up the oar.

"You remember how to do this?" Bucky asked.

"Been a while, but don't worry," Steve said. He dipped the oar into the water, steering the boat away from the pier. "Which way do I go?"

"South, keep close to the west bank. We're heading to the village of Qettia."

Old memories took a few moments to kick in but soon Steve steered the boat in a straight line. They sped along the lake, his strength an asset for moving through the placid lake water, leaving a good-sized wake behind them. The sound of the oar hitting the water shattered through the still air.

"You doing ok?" He called back.

"I'm fine. We're moving faster than I calculated, but that's good. Less time wasted. We should give this thing a name."

"White Wolf's Chariot?" Steve suggested. At first, he thought his words might have caused offense but Bucky rewarded his small joke with a laugh.

Soon they came to the outlying of another village, much like their own but once again greeted with silence. "I guess word travels fast," Steve said as he guided the boat toward the land. He stepped out, splashing in a few inches of water. "Now what do we do?"

As if summoning a spirit, a young man appeared from behind a tree. Steve recognized him. "Themba!" He worked at the Palace complex. Together they helped an unprotesting Bucky out of the boat.

"White Wolf, Captain Rogers," He said. "This is my home village. They sent me to tell you are not to go to the caves, but rather to the Waterfalls of Sene."

"Why the change?" Bucky asked.

"The caves would require a great deal of… climbing," he said. He didn't so much as glance at Bucky's missing arm.

"I see," Bucky said, giving no impression Themba's words caused any offense." But the Waterfalls…"

"Are sacred, few receive permission to travel there, but His Highness said you might find what you are looking for, and he gave me this to give to you," He held up a small device resembling a silver pen. With a click, a holographic map appeared in the air. "This will show you the way and…" he said giving it two clicks. A shot of the Palace replaced the map." This update you on what is going on out here as much as we can. Three clicks will send a message but please keep the use to a minimum. Do you understand?"

Bucky nodded and took the device. " Thank you, Themba, and thank everyone for me."

"We cannot do enough for the man who saved the life of the King, and Wakanda. You must be on your way. I will hide your boat." The two men exchanged a glance and once again Steve retrieved the backpacks and left Themba to do his part. Once ready, Bucky clicked on the device. Together they studied the map.

"We head west toward that ridge," he said pointing toward the distance. "We can run, but its uneven terrain and don't want to risk a sprain or a break, even if we do heal in a few hours, it would still slow us down. You ready to take a walk?"

Steve nodded, and they headed off together. He let Bucky lead the way because he wanted to keep his eyes on him. The events of the past few hours caused the unexplainable thing to grow stronger and stronger inside him and it wouldn't go away, but Bucky's presence stopped the flashes. He now walked ahead without stumbling now able to compensate for his missing arm. He had an amazing ability to bounce back from any calamity, one of many reasons Steve admired him.

Their trail had enough tree cover to hide them from prying eyes in the sky in case that drone was looking for them. They followed a faint trace resembling a path, so they didn't have to force their way through the brush and soon they reached the ridge. Stopping for a breather, Bucky clicked on the device. The thing operated in real time. A new version of the map glowed in the air above them.

"Automatic updates," Bucky said. " Deleting as it goes and it won't show us the next set of directions until we've arrived at the first set of coordinates."

"So if we lose it, they can't backtrack and bother the villagers. Not bad, but how will we get back…"

"Rely on our memories, but more than likely, we'll go home a different way when we get the all clear."

"I'm impressed. So where next?"

"We go east, follow the ridge for several miles, then cross over. Our first destination is the pool of Laxibuta. We might not arrive until dark." He took a minute to survey their surroundings. "Reminds me of the war, tramping through the woods, bivouacking in the wild, big change for two guys from Brooklyn. For a while, I hated the country, now I can't imagine myself anyplace else."

"Me too," Steve said. "At least this time, we don't have people shooting at us at least, not until that drone finds us."

"If we do this right, it won't."

The forest became thicker and more humid. Steve shed his shirt, prompting Bucky to insist he look around inside the packs for some insect repellent and apply the smelly concoction to himself. Bucky kept his shirt on and after about an hour, Steve understood why. The hungry bugs flew fast and furious through the air. The zeroed in on them but none came close. The stuff worked. He found another shirt, a tank top which he pulled on. This time Bucky agreed to change, not protesting as Steve helped him slip one shirt off and the lighter one on and rubbed the repellent on his shoulder and arm, smiling at him while he did so.

"Things will only get worse," Bucky said. "But nothing a couple of super soldiers like us can't handle."

Right, when the day reached the point where the heat became unbearable, the sound of water broke through. A stream appeared, running parallel to the rough trail. Bucky shed his backpack, having mastered the art of slipping the thing off his shoulders by himself in one easy moment, sat down in the shade by the water. He took a long drink by kneeling down, cupping the water in his hand then he splashed some on his face. Steve followed suit, the water felt refreshing and in a moment of levity, splashed some on Bucky.

"Where's the wildlife?" he asked, allowing the breeze to dry his face, welcoming the cooling effect.

"All around here. They're hiding. They avoid people, so they won't bother us, but watch out for snakes. We should eat something while we're here," Bucky replied. He dug around in his pack bringing out a bag of dried meat and fruit. He picked out some for himself and passed the rest to Steve. They settled back against the trees, careful to stay under cover.

"I suppose we should check in on what's going on back in the world," Bucky suggested. He pulled out the device and clicked twice. An image of Rhodey showed up.

"I have no idea he is," Rhodey said to an unseen presence on the other side of the screen. "He didn't come to the plane when I arrived. We spoke once, via the comlink."

Another image, of Wanda, inside a room. Clint, beside her. "Vision didn't tell me where he was going," she said. Her native accent crept back into her voice. "It all happened so fast. You should have waited. I don't know where they are," She said, speaking to the screen. Then Sam. "They're gone. No, they didn't tell me a thing."

"That's not much, but I guess they need to keep their transmissions as brief in case someone is tracing it, like that drone. I think we should use that option as little as possible. Whoever they're talking to, they ignored Clint. That's a good thing. Vision hasn't come back," Steve said. "He's out here, somewhere. I hope he's not hurt."

"That's the last thing we need, a damaged Vision wandering around," Bucky said. He shut the image down and placed the device in a pocket on his pack. He sat back against the tree and rubbed his face with his hand and then ran it through his hair. The simple gestures caused a ripple effect of emotion inside Steve. The urgency of their journey pressed hard on him.

"We need to be on our way," he said, standing up.

Once more into the jungle. The sun fell behind them until they reached a place where a large standing stone stood in the middle of a crossroads. One path in good condition, the other overgrown with thick grass and shrubbery. They followed the bad path upward; the trail steep, but they didn't stop or falter. More silence except for insects and the occasional breeze shaking the limbs of the trees. Animals might have been close by but even Steve's quick eyes never saw them.

They walked on with little interruption until they came to another stream running parallel to their path and just as evening set in; they found the large pool a few yards from the trail, surrounded by tall willow-like plants.

"Those things glow in the dark," Bucky said as he let his pack slid to the ground.

The oversized tent almost put itself together. When he finished Steve realized it was comprised of several detachable compartments and he could break them down into smaller tents if the need arose.

After Steve completed the setup, the fabric glowed. "Don't tell me. Infused with Vibranium," he said as he placed the packs in a 'room' inside the tent.

"Ok, I won't, but it is. It's weatherproof and there's not a wild animal or person that can get inside it," Bucky said. "We'll be comfortable."

Steve zipped the sleeping bags together, forming one and once again, the fabric glowed. "I love this place!" he called out.

Bucky laughed and kneeled down by the pool where he splashed himself. No chance of swimming in the shallow pool but it was possible to wash away the sweat and heat of the day.

Later that evening, they settled down in the sleeping bag. Steve closed his eyes. Visions of thick undergrowth of the forest replaced the flashing images. Bucky groaned as he tried to turn himself over. Steve reached over to help him, causing Bucky to fall against him. The sensation of his warm skin against his own was a pleasant reward for having to endure this day. Bucky tried to adjust himself but gave up, nestling himself inside the crook of Steve's arm.

"What did T'Challa mean, we might find what we're looking for there?" Steve asked.

"Could be anything," Bucky replied. "Half the time when I ask him a question, he answers with a question, but it'll make sense once we get there. Thank you," he said.

"For what?" Steve asked, caressing his back.

"For coming with me," he replied. His breathing went deep as he drifted to sleep.

"No choice," Steve said to the sleeping Bucky. "I'm never letting you go again." He positioned himself to pull him closer so he could feel the rhythm of his heart against his own.


	60. Chapter 60

Bucky tried shifting himself around without disturbing Steve. One push onto his back and the pins and needles started in his arm as the circulation tried to make up for lost time. Steve didn't open his eyes but smiled in his sleep. Bucky wriggled his fingers to help restore the blood flow. They started working again, allowing him to sit up. He debated on what to do first. He couldn't do things without thinking anymore. Each step involved careful thought and the first step involved putting on a shirt. He crawled over to his pack, and the slight sound of the zipper made just enough noise for Steve to open his eyes.

"You looked happy," Bucky said as he struggled with the pack. He was able to keep it still by holding it down with one knee. To his relief, Steve didn't offer to help.

"Dreaming," he said, rolling over on his back and stretching, as he sat up. "You and me, as kids, back in Brooklyn.."

"Those were the days," Bucky said, slipping a t-shirt over his head and poking his arm through the sleeve. One step down. New emotions flowed through him as stared down at the empty sleeve. He remembered all the other times he endured this. What if this time... No. Not an option. He pulled out the sling, and Steve came out of his sleeping bag, taking the time to help him with the adjustments.

"I'm still amazed by how we found each other so early in life…" Steve said.

"So am I," Bucky said. "We're lucky." Except you found your Bucky, I found my Steve. He tried to stand up, but Steve's arm around his waist, holding him down. Bucky struggled against the embrace. "Steve, we need to get ready if we want to reach the Waterfalls today," he said, trying to make his tone sound lighthearted. Steve said nothing but pulled him closer. His hands brush against his hair.

At that moment, from somewhere outside the tent, the faintest whisper of footfalls. Steve snapped out of his dream-like state.

"Animal?" Steve asked, his voice low.

"Maybe," Bucky replied, matching his volume. "They can't get in, This vibranium tent is strong, but we can still fight. Two against one… I'll check things out."

Steve's arm tightened around him again. "No," he said. "We'll wait." Outside the steps came closer and closer.

"Not an animal," he said. Bucky nodded in agreement.

"Captain Rogers?" A voice called out, and both men relaxed. Vision.

Steve put his fingers to his lips and unzipped the flap to peer out. After a moment he motioned Bucky over allowing him to see Vision in his human form standing outside their camp.

"May I approach?" he asked. A familiar light glowed in his eyes.

Steve nodded, and the android came closer. "Bucky, I trust you are doing well?" he asked.

"I'm ok, how did you find us?" He asked. "The Vibranium shields heat signatures…"

"You are correct, but I am able to scan for Vibranium. Few deposits exist in this area, but my sensors picked up your campsite. I took a chance and checked this out. The drone has no such search options but I still would suggest you move from this area as soon as possible."

"Are you ok?" Bucky asked as Steve disappeared back inside the tent and made no attempt of hiding the sounds of him packing their gear. "You took a massive hit from that drone."

"Yes, I did. The blast concentrated on the infected arm but caught me in its crossfire. I will not return to the Palace. I might myself infect the Wakandan technology, but I must be honest. I feel, much like my old self."

Bucky couldn't deny the life in Vision's eyes and his mannerisms reminded him of the friend they thought they had lost. He knew what it was. Remnants of the magic-infused technology he brought back from outer space. He didn't know whether to be glad or afraid for his friend.

Steve came out of the tent with the packs and together he and Bucky pulled down the tent. Steve stuffed it in his pack.

"Wanda and I developed a way of communicating, something we worked out in case of separation which we will not use again," Vision continued. "A brief exchange. The Security Council is trying to push its way into Wakanda but T'Challa is holding them off, insisting they call off the drone. They deny any knowledge of it, insisting rouge factions must be involved. The whole thing might be a ploy to gain access into the country, but he's allowed them to hold video interviews."

"That must be what we saw during our last transmission," Steve said to Bucky "Do you want to stay with us?" Steve said.

Vision pondered his question for a moment before answering. "I need to go after that drone. It has some kind of cloaking technology, giving it the ability to hide from normal sensors, but not from mine. Perhaps if we split up, I can draw it away from you.

"Thank you," Bucky said. "I don't say it enough, but I'm very grateful."

"Good luck," Steve said. "And we need to get underway."

"As must I. I will try to stay in touch." With that, his appearance took on his gold and red visage. He walked out of sight and in a few moments, he flew up and away from them.

"Nothing about him to suggest he's not human until he changes," Steve said. "When the time comes, he may not want to give it up. I hope he's not been damaged permanently. But now since T'Challa has been successful at keeping them out, we can go back. Just stay away from Rhodey."

"If Vision is successful in taking down the drone but…" Buck hesitated. "I want to go on to the Falls. This is a once in a lifetime thing, us getting permission like this and what did T'Challa mean when he said we'd find what we were looking for? I think he's sending us on a mission to find something for him, maybe something that can help. I want to keep going."

"I sent Tony's message onto T'Challa," Steve said. "Maybe it sparked something that made him send us this way...you're right. I'm with you. We move ahead."

Bucky took the communication device out of his pocket, clicked the button and studied the map. "Looks like a straight trail. If nothing happens, we should be arriving around noon."

They left the pool with Bucky in the lead at Steve's insistence. More thick forests, more bugs, and more steamy heat, the trail almost non-existent and if they didn't have the holographic map to guide them, they would have wandered about without direction. From time to time a slight rustling in the leaves and quick movements informing them that their presence was disturbing the natural life of the forest.

They came across a hill high enough to allow them to survey the countryside. They could look down on the tops of the trees that still surrounded them, but the sound of water drifted through the quiet air from a low-lying ravine in the distance.

"That must be the river. Not far now," Bucky said.

The ground became rocky, and small cliffs jutted out underneath the canopy. Normal people would have taken the time to belay, but they jumped. Steve always insisted on going first so he could catch Bucky in case he stumbled and he did the first time. Before too long, they heard the sounds of rushing water spilling over rocks.

"What did they tell you about this place?" Steve asked.

"Not much. When I first came here, they gave me the 'freedom of Wakanda' meaning just that, except for here. This place is sacred, but they didn't tell me why, but the idea has always intrigued me."

"You always liked forbidden places. Even as kids, you never met a 'no admittance' door you didn't like. Remember that time we snuck into the projection room at the theater…"

Bucky stopped in mid-stride, facing Steve. "I remember that, but that was my life…"

"They overlap," Steve said.

"That's what you keep telling me, " Bucky said, turning back toward the sounds. The memory Steve mentioned came back as clear as the sun. He remembered hiding with his Steve, in a closet, sneaking around dark corners, holding in their laughter as they waited for the right moment… today, for the first time in a long time, his old friend crossed his mind. So much happened since the change and forming a relationship with this Steve was a great comfort, but at times like this, his old life crossed his memory.

The ground became smoother; the trees parted and the sound louder. As they came out of the large grove of trees, they saw the water spilling down from a height of several thousand feet, hitting the water below with such force everything turned white, hitting the rocks with aggression. A metallic odor surrounded them and they noticed a path, going around the Falls and up the hill. The pool below formed a river that flowed away from them, toward the south.

A color palate decorated the small hills on both sides of the river. Tall flowering plants with small pink flowers emanating a sweet smell, alongside them something with bright yellow flowers. Apart from the rest, patches of purple plants enjoyed the sunshine, giving off their own scent. Other flowering plants were growing in scattered clumps in the area.

"This is the place," Steve said as they both stopped to stare in wonder at the natural spectacle and to take a deep breath. " The Falls, and what looks like a big garden. Worth the trip. Wonder why they keep it hidden?"

"I wonder what answers we'll find here?" Bucky said. He walked over to a small clearing a few feet above the pool and stood there for a few minutes with Steve.. Above them, the sun's rays shot through the droplets of water, at just the right angle, forming a rainbow.

"How about that?" Steve said. " I'm going to take that as a good sign. This looks like as good a place as any to set up camp."

Bucky nodded and said nothing. He gave Steve his pack, leaving him to set up camp and stayed by the pool. He lowered himself to his knees and reached down, his fingers testing the water. Cool, but not cold and the slightly metallic smell more noticeable. Different, but not unpleasant and vaguely familiar. Maybe the flowers were here to compensate for the unusual odor. He sensed Steve's presence back beside him. Without a word he turned and slipped his arm around his waist and laid his head on his shoulder. Steve's arms went around him, pulling him closer.

"You going to be ok?" he asked.

Bucky nodded and considered staying there for hours with Steve's strong arms wrapped around him. " I'm fine. I guess now all we have to do is wait and see what happens."

"We've waited things out in much worse places. That pool looks... nice."

Buck laughed and pulled away. "You never give up, but remember, I can't swim…"

"We can just play in the shallow parts," Steve said, pulling him along. He stopped long enough to take off his shirt. His graceful movements highlighted the ripple of his muscles as he performed the simple action. He stripped down to his shorts and splashed in the water. This always took Bucky's breath away. He was perfection.

'Little cool," he said, taking a long drink, the water trickling through his fingers. He dunked himself under, coming up again dripping wet, reminding Bucky of pictures of religious people being baptized. He understood the appeal, the idea of coming out of the water with things fresh and new…

Steve started to say something but stopped in mid-sentence. His eyes widened as he took in the scenery, and Bucky like a man seeing everything for the first time.

'Bucky?" he asked. He walked out of the water, his body dripping wet, his hair plastered against his head. "Bucky?" His erratic behavior and the strange intensity in his stare caused Bucky to take a step back. The Consortium trained Bucky not to give in to fear of immediate danger, of flying bullets, but not this weird sensation.

"What's wrong?" Bucky asked. Steve reached for him, but Bucky pulled back, confused. "Why are you looking like that what... is going on?"

"Bucky, don't you know me? It's been so long. It's me. Steve, your Steve. I'm... back!"


	61. Chapter 61

Bucky took several steps back, almost stumbling. "This isn't funny." His imagination jump-started into overtime. The sound of the rushing waterfall grew louder, competing with the fierce pounding of his heart against his chest. This was worse than a firefight.

"I'm not trying to be funny. I'm not sure what happened, but I'm back. I went in as the other guy and came out as me. Steve, your Steve," he said. The serious expression on his face was unnerving. Water dripped down over his eyes and off his chin. He wiped it off but didn't take his attention away from Bucky.

"You can't be. He's gone. He can't come back…" Bucky said. His vocal cords didn't want to work. A small part of him wanted to turn and run. Nothing in his life prepared him for this. The man before him was a ghost.

"I never left. That guy's been carrying me around in his head all this time, but he's been suppressing me. I gave him a choice and thought he would do the right thing, and let me out, but he hung on. Stop looking so scared. I'll prove it's me. The night before you ran away, we argued. You never told him about that?"

"No. No need too, and I didn't run away. They were after me and innocent people could have gotten killed…"

"I told you we would look after you damn it!" he exclaimed, raising the volume of his voice.

A cold fear shot through Bucky, leaving an impact worse than any bullet. The memory, the same words in that same tone of voice. His Steve. A cold empty shiver washed away the incredulity.

"Where's…"

"The other guy? Not sure, but he's in here," Steve pointed to his head. "I think he's buried, the same way I was. Damn it, it feels good to be free again, not trapped." He reached down to pick up a blade of grass and pick up a stone, which he threw across the pond. After taking a deep breath, he smiled.

"Were you aware of…" Bucky asked, hesitate to ask although he didn't know why. He had done nothing to be ashamed of. "Of...everything?"

"You mean do I know about the cozy life here in Wakanda, the long nights. Didn't take you long to get over me," Steve said.

"Then you would know I mourned for you. I grieved, I was angry when I found out what they'd done!"

"But he somehow he talked you around. The good one. He got what I wanted, and the thing is, the only thing he had that I didn't was knowledge. If I had known... I didn't understand why you are the way you are. I'm sorry about what happened, making you believe everything was your fault."

"I knew you were sorry, deep down, even if you couldn't say it before," Bucky said. His mind became a whirlwind of emotions. "I don't know what to say, or even how I'm supposed to feel about this."

"How about you're glad to see me?" Steve asked.

"I'm glad you're ok, but… you understand, I never expected to find you again."

"I know," he said. Before Bucky could reply Steve's arms went around him, holding him tight. "I'm sorry about your arm, but don't worry. I'm here now, and I'll look after you."

Bucky let him have the moment, not fighting the rough intensity of the embrace. He had a clear line of sight on the falls and the pool. Something happened there. Something in the water, in this place, caused this. He pulled himself away.

"Why did T'Challa send us here? What did he think we would find?" He asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We found each other again..."

"He said we would find what we were looking for. I wasn't looking for…"

"Me?"

Bucky pulled away and walked to the edge of the pool. "I need… to be alone… I have to… think this through."

"What's to think through? Don't tell me you're going to miss that other guy?"

Bucky took a few steps backward. "Yes. I am. I'm going to miss that other guy. Thanks to somebody, I get to grieve all over again." He turned and walked away, not sure where he would go but he had to get away from here, and this familiar stranger.

"Buck!" The voice called behind him. He went into the tent and zipped it from the inside knowing Steve wouldn't be able to get in. He was angry. The last time this happened, he broke things and yelled at the sky, but he knew none of that would help. That didn't stop him from wanting to. He was angry at himself for insisting they come here, angry at T'Challa, angry at Steve for agreeing to this stupid thing that kept coming back again and again.

Then came the guilt. This was the guy he grew up with. HIS Steve. The one he lost, the damaged one he was always trying to fix. The guy who had been trapped who was now enjoying fresh air and sunshine. If this was real, if that was him, he couldn't turn his back on him.

Then there was the guy he fell in love with. The unselfish guy who understood him, who never demanded a damn thing from him, when he could have. He knew, he just knew, that if given a choice, his Steve, would tell Bucky to leave him in the void and let this guy live his life. Then despite it all, he had to laugh to himself. He didn't know how to differentiate between the two of them. They had switched places in his life. This was the weirdest love triangle anyone had ever experienced. He couldn't choose. Maybe he should go away and just leave them to it.

He didn't know how long he was in there but he could tell late afternoon was turning into evening. He had no answers, but he had calmed down. He unzipped the tent and came out to see Steve was standing by the pool, the evening rays of the sun reflecting off the water. He had picked some flowers and the petals were scattered on the ground around him. Bucky took his time in joining him.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," Bucky said after a moment. "They wanted to create something brand new… of you and them…"

"Is that what he told you?" Steve asked.

"He doesn't lie," Bucky said.

"No, he doesn't. And for all my faults, neither do I. He was right. None of this was supposed to happen."

"What do you mean?" Buck asked, knowing full well he would regret asking but he had to know.

"We were led to believe that by means of magic, or something I never really understood, those about to be taken away here could be...saved in a way. We would bring the others to us, but their consciousness would be gone. Emptied, like at the moment of death. We needed to get to them at the exact moment they were supposed to be snapped away. We would, take over their bodies and continue to live our lives. Not this weird… hell," Steve replied. He picked up another small stone and threw it across the pond.

"You mean to tell me you had your own plan, and you didn't tell us?" Bucky paced. It was happening all over again. This was just like before when his Steve told him about the blending.

"They told us not to. You weren't ever to know…" Steve said, turning away.

Bucky walked around him so they faced each other. "Who came up with this?"

"Strange. He looked into the future and saw one way to defeat Thanos but it would require sacrifice and we didn't want to be sacrificed so we came up with this. In our defense, we thought the world needed us. We weren't just being selfish."

"They did what they did because they wanted us back and save us from dystopia."

"So did we. And we see what happened. They got in the way."

"They did more good than bad! They got rid of the Consortiums, they..."

"How's Agent Romanoff? Oh, I forgot, she's Natasha now, and because of them, you lost your arm."

"Damn it!" Buck took a deep breath. He still couldn't believe this was happening. "I'm glad you're ok. If you stay like this, I'll do what I can to fix you,


	62. Chapter 62

"What the hell just happened?" Steve asked. He shivered, shaking away a sensation of coming to the end of a long dark tunnel. When he went into the water, just minutes ago he left Bucky standing on the bank but now he was in the water beside him. It was early afternoon when they came here, and now the sun had dipped low in the sky.

He turned his attention from the sun back to Bucky. He shouldn't be trying to go through unfamiliar waters with one arm. Hidden currents could wash him away, but here he was, holding onto him.

"Steve? Which Steve am I talking to?" He asked, gasping between words. He was frantic. Everything about him was off.

"What do you mean, which Steve? Who the hell else would I be?" he asked. The shivering became more pronounced. "What happened? Did I lose... time?"

Bucky exhaled loud and long. "Something weird just happened. When you came up out of the water before you were the other Steve, my Steve. You, he told me things that only he would know."

"That's impossible!" Steve exclaimed, but he had the evidence of the lost hours and the disorientation in front of him.

"No, it's not, but we need to get out of the water before it happens again. There's something in here that triggered it. Come on," he said. It was then he realized his handicap and allowed Steve to pull his arm over his shoulder as they waded to shore. Once there, he collapsed on the bank, holding his face in his hands. Steve gently reached out and gently tipped his face upward revealing red eyes and silent tears. Bucky wasn't one to cry.

"He was here. For a little while, for a few hours, I got him back. He was happy to be back, we argued, just like we used to. I told him I'd look after him like I always did, but things wouldn't be the same... and I guess he took that as some kind of rejection because he went back into the water. I couldn't stop him… it's like he knew what would happen."

"I'm sorry Buck." Steve sat back, the sun's rays dipping lower. He had no memory of this but Bucky's tears and the setting sun was all the proof he needed.

"I told him the truth, I'd do all those things, but to be honest, I'm glad I have you back." His hand went to his, and he held it tight. "There's something else I have to tell you. Do you know how everyone keeps hinting at a 'higher' agenda? That someone else had a hand in all this?"

Steve nodded, half afraid of the answer.

"It was them, and you. They found out about what would happen because Doctor Strange looked into the future and saw only one way of defeating Thanos, but it meant they would disappear. The world needed them so they did this thing, I guess like Wong did with you, except they thought you would be empty, your minds gone and your bodies just empty shells and they would inhabit your bodies. There was no need for the rest of us to know. It surprised them to find you still alive, the same way you didn't blend the way you thought you would."

Steve's memory went back to the battle of Wakanda, of meeting his counterpart and feeling him combine with his own energy. "That explains why some of them said their counterparts were smiling. We were working at... cross purposes. Damn it!"

"And it could explain everything that's happening with Tony and the others. When they fell into that coma, maybe the other guys woke up and they don't want to leave."

"What will happen with Bruce?" Steve asked but knew there was no answer. He didn't want to think of Bruce being contained again, unable to break free of the other guy.

"Is he gone?" Bucky asked. Steve closed his eyes and searched through his own mind. Things seemed more clear than they ever did since he came here.

"All my memories seem to be my own," He said. "If he's there, he's fast asleep, but I still sense something, but it's faint. I'm sorry," he repeated.

"I lost him a long time ago," Bucky said, taking a deep breath. "I wish our good by had been a little better but knowing him, there probably was no other way. I couldn't fix him and I think we both always knew it."

Somewhere in the darkness, something screeched. A cold almost metallic call.

"What was that?" Steve asked.

Bucky shrugged. "Some animal. Whatever it is, it sounds like it's a few miles away."

"I hope it's not that damn drone. We should get inside," Steve said. "We have a lot to think about."

Once inside, Steve went into one of the side compartments to change. The metallic sound was getting closer so instead of getting ready for bed, opted to change into dry clothes. Coming back into the main room he saw Bucky had done the same.

"I don't think it's an animal," he said.

"Neither do I, but we can't risk going to meet an unknown in the dark, in unfamiliar territory. We should be safe enough in here, and if Vision's right, it won't see us." He dug around in his pack and pulled out a small vibranium powered lantern. He placed it in the tent's middle, turning the switch on to the lowest setting. A calming blue light flooded the tent. At that moment something lit up the area outside, like a lightning strike but it was silent. Nothing struck the tent. Another sound, a low radiated buzz, and another flash.

"Looks like a battle going on out there," Bucky said. He positioned himself into attack mode, half kneeling on the floor, his good arm hanging free ready to hit anything that came after him. That arm could give a good punch on its own.

Steve did the same, wishing he had brought his Shield, but it was back at the Palace, tucked inside the Quinjet. The flashes stopped, and they heard the sound again, but this time it was coming from the opposite direction from where they first heard it.

"I think it's going away," Steve said as he relaxed but immediately tensed up. They could hear footfalls outside the tent.

"Captain Rogers?" A familiar voice rang through the dark. They both relaxed. Steve unzipped the tent flap. "Vision, come in," he said.

Vision, in his human form, entered. "Forgive me, but the drone followed me. I tracked it down to the southern border of the Kingdom, something is going on there, something of which everyone needs to be made aware. Now it is following a false trail away from here. Most of my systems are off, I am on silent running if you will but it might make its way back. We must get word to the Palace but I'm hesitant to go there myself. I assume they do not send their own weapons against it because, as I have said, it is cloaked and the outside world limited knowledge of vibranium at the moment. The drone has the capabilities to calibrate itself. I think that's what they're trying to do, put vibranium on their radar and the Wakandans are too smart to fall into its trap. As for their following me, I believe they are picking up the residue from their own weapons, or perhaps their attack caused it to infuse me with alien technology. That blind spot is the one advantage we have right now.."

"What's happening on the southern border?" Steve asked. "What did you see?"

"There is, as you know, a market town there, Serozi, and I was able to blend in. This form is just one of many I can take," he said. "I lost track of it there, but while searching in the area where I last saw it, there was a group of traders who were trying a little too hard to fit in. I don't have intuition but I see the world in norms and patterns…"

"And something wasn't fitting the pattern," Steve said.

"Precisely. I followed them and to my surprise, discovered them speaking English among themselves. The spoke of losing the target and of entering Tema… posing as a relative."

Steve and Bucky exchanged a mutual glance. They rarely spoke of it by name because there was no need. Tema was their home.

"Then one said it was too risky, as it was too close to the Palace and they decided upon infiltrating one of the other towns along the lake."

"Which one?" Bucky asked.

"I don't know. It was at that moment a loud procession of what I assume were holidaymakers making their way down the street. My hearing is acute, but the noise canceled out the conversation. By the time they had passed through, they had left. I felt it best to warn you at once and I'm sorry that the drone followed me here, but it seemed to concentrate on me and I saw no indication the scanners picked up anything else. I must get word to the Palace."

"We can help you with that," Bucky said, rummaging around in his pack. He produced the small silver device and gave it three clicks. An image of Themba appeared.

"White Wolf," he said. "Are you well?"

"I'm fine. Vision is here with me, and he has a message for T'Challa." Vision repeated his story. The impassive expression on Themba's face melted into concern.

"This is not a surprise," he said. "It is cloaked and staying one step ahead of us, but we are fortunate that their knowledge of vibranium is still limited. Thank you for your surveillance."

"Our friends, are they ok?" Steve asked.

"They brought the arm back to the Palace where it is once again under containment. Doctor Banner, Peter Parker, and Wanda Maximoff have been working nonstop on finding a solution. Mr. Stark assists them when he can but he and Agent Romanoff are the same. Clint Barton and Sam Wilson are looking after them. Colonel Rhodes is furious. They secured the drone inside his plane without his knowledge and operated it remotely. He has been doing his best to reason with the outside authorities but they keep pressing him. The Security Council is, of course, upset that you are gone. We have yet to hear from Wong or Thor."

At the mention of Thor, something about Bucky's face changed. Steve had seen that look before, back in the hospital when they talked of making the elements inert. He had just remembered something.

"Could you tell T'Challa that I think we've found what we were looking for," Bucky said.

Themba nodded. "Yes, of course," and then cut the link.

"What did you mean by that?" Steve asked. Bucky didn't answer right away opting to stare into the blue glow of the lamp. After a moment he disappeared into one of the side rooms and came back with a red water bottle that was part of the camping gear they picked up back at the village.

"Vision, can you fill this with water, from the pool and come back in here and scan it?" Bucky asked. "I have an idea…"

Vision looked bemused for a moment but took the container from Bucky. "If you think it will help," and disappeared into the night.

"What are you thinking?" Steve asked.

"We haven't had time to talk it out, come up with any theories about what happened to you, but there's probably a reason so they allow few people to come here. Thor told me that is the reason we have ghost stories and sacred places. Things are off limits for a reason. There's something in the water. You changed and changed back again."

"I hope to hell it's not magic," Steve said. "I've had enough to last both our lifetimes."

"So have I," Bucky said.

Vision returned, with the bottle. Sitting down in front of the lamp, his eyes became white and a visible light stream penetrated the liquid. After a moment, it stopped. He sat still for a moment, as if going over the results in his mind, then repeated his actions. He did not move for several long minutes, processing what he had just learned.

"To begin with, it is just water, nothing magical, but water mixed with many minerals and elements. It is close to what we describe as hard water. I'm detecting lithium, valium? No, not valium, but valerian, a plant. St. John's Wort and while there are no large deposits here, I am detecting vibranium."

"I'm not a scientist, but that sounds like a hodgepodge of minerals, herbs, and drugs," Steve said.

"Not drugs, but the base elements," Vision said.

"The plants, the flowers, that herb garden outside. I bet they're not just here for decoration," Bucky said. "No wonder this place is off limits. I wonder what each of them does and how do they affect people? Are they supposed to cure something?"

"We already know one thing they do," Steve said. He and Bucky shared a mutual glance. He explained to Vision the events of the preceding hours. "I wish Bruce was here," he said in conclusion.

"These elements separately have a part in the treatment of depression and other mental maladies. Mixed with vibranium they appear to form a Superdrug and my findings I'm afraid, would as much as I might try to break it down…"

"We still wouldn't be able to understand it," Bucky said.

"As I am not human and do not understand these afflictions, you will find my assumptions quite sterile I'm afraid. I agree Doctor Banner would be the best person to examine this."

"Should we try to bring him here?" Bucky asked.

Steve considered the option for a moment. "It's risky. He hasn't had the coma experience yet. What if halfway between here and here, he falls asleep and wakes up as…"

"I think they're supposed to come here," Bucky said. "Or perhaps we are supposed to take this to them. This is what we are looking for, this place, I think it can help all of you."

"If this place can help us, what didn't T'Challa tell us about it before?" Steve asked.

"Because he didn't know? He knew about the blending, but did anyone think to tell him about the weird things going on inside your heads?"

"Of course we didn't," Steve said. "We thought the problem would fix itself."

"Everyone thought a lot of things," Bucky said, He sat down on the ground and fingered the device. "We could send another message, and you could give Bruce the results of your scan but I want to wait. Two messages, so close together, that thing might pick up something…"

"You are right. The first thing we must do is take out that drone," Vision said. "That is my job, then we should proceed with whatever solution is the most viable. I will see you when this mission is complete." With those words, he unzipped the tent and disappeared outside.

Bucky sat on the ground for a long time, staring into the lamp.

"We need to rest," Steve said. "It's been a long day, but to tell you the truth, I'm afraid to close my eyes."

"So am I," Bucky said. "We can't get drunk, drugs have to manufactured specifically for us so we can't just pick up anything that's lying around, I don't understand it, but I hear people use sex for an escape. I can't even do that. We can't forget. You ever think… we're just cursed? Whatever is in that pool... might help us forget…"

"Buck, no! We can't go messing around with that. We don't understand what it does! I know we have advantages other people don't, but I accepted a long time ago, it comes with a price, but the thing is, we don't have to go it alone. We have each other." He sat down beside him and placed his arm around his shoulder. Bucky reflexed at his touch and then buried his face in his shoulder. Steve knew his companion, who rarely flinched from the obstacles life put in front him was crying now, in his silent way.

"I'm so sorry... sorry we did this to you," he said. He kissed the top of his head and pulled him closer.


	63. Chapter 63

Neither one of them slept much. Bucky would drift off but after a few minutes his body would tighten and he would sit up. Steve spent most of his waking hours talking to him, in quiet whispers, telling him things would be all right. When the gray dawn reached the interior of the tent, Steve noticed a faint outline of him wiping his eyes.

As the light continued to dispel the surrounding darkness, Bucky got up and rummaged around in his pack.

"Good morning," Steve said. He sat up and stretched. "How are you doing?"

"Ok, I guess, all things considered. I realized if we can't drink the water…" He pulled out a bottle and shook it. It sounded half empty. Tipping it up, he took a drink.

"I'd assume that would be a problem downstream. It's probably ok, above the falls. We can probably find a way up there."

"You're right. I'll go look…"

"Buck! You can't go out there alone! Remember, one arm, unknown territory?" Once again, Steve hated himself for being grateful for his disability.

Bucky stared down at the bottle, then let out a little laugh. "For a few seconds, I almost forgot. I don't know if that's a good thing or not!"

"It's a good way to get yourself hurt. After we eat, we'll take a walk up there, see what we can find."

"Why not, as there doesn't seem to be much else to do around here," Bucky said. He pulled out some prepacked energy bars and threw some at Steve. "We aren't eating to our caloric level and we will get hungry. I don't want to hunt anything out here if I can help it but.."

"Maybe we can ask Vision to pick up something for us, I mean, if he can go incognito here…"

"Vision, reduced to a delivery boy. I hope to hell he takes that thing out and they resolve things back at the Palace. Now that we've found this, I want to go home."

"We both do," Steve said. He and Bucky tore into their meager meals and ate in silence, then Steve emptied his pack, refilling it with empty bottles.

Coming out of the tent, the clear sky and the aroma of the scented plants and the faint metallic smell of the water blended together, creating a mental picture in Steve's mind of a flower garden planted by a garage. Not a bad smell but still unusual. There was a path extending to the edge of the waterfall but after pushing back trees, Steve found what looked like the remains of the rest of the trail.

"Someone went to the trouble of making stepping stones," he said, taking the first step upward. "I guess this means there's something up there that's worth making this climb." The only obstacles were low hanging tree branches and bushes growing close to the trail. He held onto them, waiting for Bucky to join him before letting go so they wouldn't hit him in the face. Another step, more branches. He didn't like Bucky being behind him, but he didn't know if the disused trail might reach a place where they would have to climb. The roaring of the falls was louder and from time to time he could see quick views of the surrounding countryside through the parted leaves. All he could see was more forest.

After about fifteen minutes, it ended in a flat plain above the falls. The river moved swiftly here, then formed a clear glass-like surface before plunging over the edge. Steve kneeled down and scooped up a handful of water.

"None of those plants up here," He said "And it doesn't smell like metal. I'd say it's safe."

"Let me go first," Bucky said, kneeling down beside him. "As far as I know, I'm not sharing memories with anyone." He took a small drink. He sat still for a moment, then motioned for Steve who set his pack down beside him. Together they filled the bottles, Bucky deftly flipping the tops off with his fingers. Steve didn't know he could do that.

"How long did it take for me… to… change?" Steve asked.

"Almost right away. You…" He turned to look at Steve but stopped short. His eyes registered surprise.

"Buck, what is it? You ok?" Steve asked, the fear rising to the surface. _I can't lose him again, not this way!_

Bucky said nothing, instead, he pointed toward the woods behind Steve. Turning around a wave of sheer surprise wash over him. There, back among the trees, hidden in the foliage, was a large white building.

"What the hell is that?" Bucky asked.

"I don't know," Steve replied. It shocked his system to see civilization tucked away in the middle of a forest. "It looks abandoned. We should go look."

"I don't know, considering what happened the last time we had a run in with an abandoned building," Bucky said, directing his eyes toward his missing arm. "But, yeah. We kind of have to." He stuffed the rest of the bottles into the pack and handed it to Steve, who swung it back around his shoulders.

"Hello!" Steve called out. Nothing answered but the whispering of leaves and the occasional sound of an insect. Somewhere far away a bird called. Coming closer they could see it was two stories, and long, extending back into the trees, the exterior a thick white plaster.

"It looks empty, but not derelict, if that makes any sense," Steve said.

"Please don't be magic, please don't be magic," Bucky's voice was a monotone chant like a Catholic Latin prayer or a mantra making Steve laugh despite the situation.

The large double doors were locked, but Steve forced them open with the strength he took for granted. Rays of light pierced through large windows on each side revealing a large open room.

"Almost like a church," Bucky's voice came from behind him. Steve opened the doors wider so more light could pour in. Along each wall were long tables covered in long thin boxes. The room appeared clean, no one had vandalized it. He walked over to one table and peered inside a box.

"If I had to make a guess, I think this was the place where people worked who planted that garden at the foot of the falls. I don't know a lot about it, but I doubt any of those plants are native to Wakanda."

Bucky approached another table and moved some boxes around. "These are things for starting seeds," he said. He reached behind one and pulled up a trowel, laid it down then picked up a small shovel.

"Gardening tools," he said.

"Now you're the expert?" Steve asked.

"Hey, I've learned a thing or two since I've been down on the farm." Bucky joked. His face went serious. "Did you ever hear about the heart-shaped herb?"

"I know it's Wakanda's version of the super serum. Gives The Black Panther his powers."

"I wonder if someone thought they could do that with other plants, infuse them with Vibranium and make more super drugs."

"Makes sense that they would try. And something went wrong…" Steve surmised.

"Something always goes wrong."

"And they abandoned it."

"I told you, it was like Thor said. Forbidden places are forbidden for a reason. This is the reason. I saw what it did to you, I wonder what it does to… normal people."

"Nothing good, if they didn't continue the research, but I suppose T'Challa thought it could help us. If we can bring the others here, or take samples of it back home, maybe Bruce can analyze it and recreate it. This is it. This could be the thing we need…"

"But they will still have to make a choice," Bucky said. He threw the tool back on the table. "And maybe Bruce should probably come here, away from everyone."

"Probably," Steve said. He picked up a small clear container and looked at the contents. A loud shrill sound pierced the air.

"That damn drone!" Bucky said. Together they went for the door, closing it and jamming it shut to where it wouldn't open on the outside and then raced to the window facing their camp. They could see it, a small silver craft darting around the tops of the trees.

"I think it's found the camp," Steve said. "But with everything closed up… maybe…"

At that moment Vision appeared, in his familiar red and gold visage. A stream of light emitted from his forehead answered by the drone. Vision could dart away from it, the blast from the drone dissipating into the air. Another blast from Vision, then the drone answered. Vision darted again, this time it hit a tree, splitting off a branch. Sometimes they both dipped out of sight and the only evidence they had that a fight was going on was the sounds. Then Vision rose high above the trees, higher than they had ever seen him go, forcing himself up and the drone followed him. He became a dot in the sky.

"What the hell is he doing?" Bucky asked. Once again they exchanged blasts but now, they were both fell to earth in tandem. Vision appeared to have no control over himself.

"We have to get down there!" Steve said and opened the door again. He half ran down to the path, conscience of Bucky's running steps right behind him. He scrambled down the path and at one point, Bucky lost his balance, Steve turned around to see him holding onto a vine. Given time, he could have pulled himself up but time was something they didn't have. Taking a moment to help him to his feet, he renewed his pursuit.

They found them by the campsite. The broken drone and Vision were lying on the ground. Steve feared the worse but heard a slight groan from the Android as they approached. "Vision!" he said.

The Android raised his head. "The drone was smart, but could not escape the laws of physics. It is broken and so am I, It was persistent and that was the only way to stop it."

"What do you need?" Buck asked.

"I need to shut myself off and save my energy. Your… device," he said to Bucky who immediately ran into the tent and returned within moments. He turned it on and held it in front of Vision whose light surrounded it, then it stopped and he lay back on the ground.

"I shared what information I have but I did not transmit it. You must get away from here," he said. "We must assume a break in transmission would have sent a signal to the infiltrators, perhaps even informing them of this location and they will ignore any locale restrictions. You need to go, and take a physical sample of the water back to the Complex."

"We'll take you with us, we can rig up a travois or something…" Steve said.

"No. I will slow you down and you have enough to worry about, what with Bucky's present circumstance. Leave me and go," Vision said.

"We can't do that…" Bucky began. "If the infiltrators find you… " Steve didn't like leaving him but they couldn't stay and Vision was right. He had to look out for Bucky. His eyes went over the area, looking for answers when they stopped on the tent giving Steve had an idea.

"The tent, it comes apart," he interrupted. "It can break down into smaller tents. We can leave one here, with him tucked away inside. It's made with Vibranium. Nothing will bother him until we can get back to him," Steve said.

"That is an option I would prefer rather than being out here in the elements," Vision said. "And as a way to hide from the infiltrators."

They took no time at all to pack and take down the tent, doing as Steve suggested. They set one compartment up by itself as a small tent, locating it away from the main campsite, hiding it in the brush and together they pulled their friend inside it.

"Wait until we are outside before you close it and shut yourself off. After you do that, nothing can get inside," Bucky said.

"I know. I trust you. And take what's left of the drone. They will wish to study it… but go. It will take time for the infiltrators to get here, but you must be far away when they do. I suggest you use your enhanced abilities to get away. Tell Wanda…"

"You can tell her yourself. We'll see you soon," Steve said.

Together they stepped out of the tent and watched as Vision closed the flap and heard as he sealed it shut. They turned to the business of getting ready, Steve folding up the tent and Bucky filled up a bright red bottle with the medicated water then packed it in a separate place from the others. Together they disassembled and packed away the broken drone and were back on the trail, running as fast as they could through the brush and not stopping until they could no longer hear the sounds of the waterfall.


	64. Chapter 64

Bucky constantly shifted his balance as he ran with one arm through the forest. For the first time since the operation, he felt lopsided. Steve was careful to not let the branches hit him the face, but sometimes it was unavoidable and if they were on the wrong side, he couldn't always catch them and they left a sting when they whacked into him. They ran until the forest opened onto a large grassy plain.

"What do you think?" Steve asked. He bent over to catch his breath. People rarely saw him in this position. "Thirty miles?"

"At least," Bucky said. Talking took effort, causing him to pant, something else other people rarely saw. "I think it's a personal best for both of us."

"Damn it, your face. You look like you've been in a fight. I'm sorry."

"It'll heal soon enough. I guess it's time to check in." Pulling out their lifeline, Bucky clicked it and the map appeared.

"That's interesting. It's taking us away from the wild and close to civilization."

"Something's happened back at the Palace," Steve said. He pulled out a bottle of water and took a long drink. "I hate being out here, on the edge of things, not knowing what's happening back home. Usually, I'm…"

"Right in the thick of it, calling the shots," Bucky said. "They probably have no idea of what's happening with us either. Something's changed, but if things were back to normal, they'd send someone for us. Everything is probably in some kind of holding pattern. You want me to see?" He asked.

"When's the next scheduled stop?" Steve asked.

"Motshaw, a small modern town about thirty miles from here," he said, taking the bottle from Steve and taking a long drink himself.

"Let's wait until we get there. Even with the drone broken, we have no idea what other tricks they have up their sleeve. I'm not comfortable using that thing out in the open now."

"Ok, we need to keep to the edge of the forest, but the going should be easier from here."

Steve nodded, shifted his pack and walked. Bucky poured the remaining water over his head and followed him.

The rest of the way was uneventful, except for the heat. They did their best to stay under the shade of the trees but sometimes the terrain forced them to go out in the open for short stints. Now Steve was content to take the lead, but that didn't stop him from looking over his shoulder and asking about him. Watching Steve take his long even strides forced Bucky to remember how he'd seen, held and lost his childhood friend again, and the guilt he felt at being glad to have his Steve back. They've change places. They had, in his head and in his heart. Memories of a shared childhood crowded in, and he knew his eyes were going red. This was for the best, I couldn't fix him. He didn't want to be fixed! It still hurts! All Bucky wanted was to return home to Tema, going about his routine and spending his days and nights with Steve. Sometimes they would go out into the world if someone needed them and make right whatever was wrong, but they would always come home.

If I don't get another arm, I might not be going with them. Would Steve go without me? Or would he insist on staying… that line of reasoning disturbed him so he put it off to the side. He would get another arm and things would go back to normal. They had to. Steve would be Captain America again, with nothing holding him back.

The sun was ending its journey to the far distant mountains when they saw the town in the distance. The stopped, unsure of what to do when a woman appeared from the edge of the tree line. She was wearing a head covering, which she pulled back. It was Arba, from the Palace.

"Welcome to Motshaw, my home," She said "Follow me. We need not go into the town proper." Without a word, she turned back into the forest but now there were well-maintained trails. Weaving in and out of the woods they came to a small house on the edge of the town. She entered through the back door, stopping long enough to usher them inside, then closed the door behind her.

The house was a mixture of modern and rustic. It had electricity and modern appliances but the tapestries, rugs, and furniture were traditional designs and materials. Steve immediately shed his pack and helped Bucky out of his before turning to greet her.

"Arba," He said. "What news?"

"As soon as we heard of the infiltrators, we focused on the southern border. The last communication I received stated they believed they found them, they had joined with a caravan headed north. We have not fixed a location on Vision or the drone, it appears they have both dropped off the radar."

"We can fill you in on that," Steve said and told her the whole story. "We have what's left of the drone, and we tucked Vision in a Vibranium tent in the woods by the falls."

Bucky half expected censure for leaving him, but Arba nodded. "I'll pass on this information right away, but for now, the two of you must rest. Anything you need," she pointed to a small fixture on the table, a Wakandan version of an intercom "that will summon me. I'll see you in the morning." With those words she left, leaving by the back door.

A tour of the house took just took a few minutes. An open living area, a bedroom, and a bathroom. It was tiny but comfortable.

"One bedroom," Bucky said.

"The things you notice. I don't think we're a secret anymore," Steve said. "What's this?" He asked, pointing to a white metal box off of the kitchen. He opened the lid and looked inside.

"Washing machine, combination dryer. Powered by vibranium. Does a whole load in about five minutes."

"That's something we can use…" he went to look in what was their version of a refrigerator "American food!" he said, holding up a pack of hot dogs.

"Well, they knew we were coming," Bucky said, sinking down in a chair. "I need to clean up. I smell like sweat and bug repellent."

"So do I. You need help?" Steve asked. "And I mean help... not the other thing…"

"I think I'll be ok, and knowing you, it'd probably turn into a the... other thing," he said, smiling to himself. He found his last set of clean clothes stuffed in the bottom of his pack and made his way to the shower. He had to stand a certain way to not get the seal on his arm wet and doing everything with one hand took imagination but eventually, he could rinse off and change by himself. He took a quick look in the mirror. The scratches on his face were already starting to heal.

Back in the other room Steve was standing by the washing machine acting unsure. Bucky walked over and pushed a button, turning the machine on.

"You smell good," Steve said.

"I smell like soap," Bucky replied.

"But it's spicy. Very manly," Steve said.

"Shut up!" Bucky said, then smiled. "It's your turn…"

Steve took less time and when he came back into the room, Bucky had to admit Steve was right, the lingering scent of the soap smelled nice and manly. He managed to put together some halfway decent Philly Cheese Steak Subs.

"Nice to get a reprieve, from all that running around," Bucky said. He pulled out the silver device and laid it on the table giving it three clicks. They needed to find a better name for that thing.

"Captain Rogers," a young man answered. Bucky didn't recognize him. "You have arrived safely to Motswa. That is good news. We are dispatching two eocon droids to retrieve Vision." He thought it odd he didn't introduce himself but dismissed it.

Steve's eyebrows raised and Bucky knew what he was silently asking. "Vibranium powered robot drone...things. They use them to deliver and pick up things remotely. They'll bring him back safe."

"We will have to, unfortunately, keep him in isolation until we discover if the alien virus also infected him," the young man continued.

"I believe he understands this," Steve said. "And will offer no resistance. Does that mean you have made no progress on deleting this virus?"

"The scientists, with the information provided by Mr. Parker and Doctor Banner, have been able to create a program which, with the help of Ms. Maximoff's energy, might render it inert. They will test it today. Shuri and Mr. Stark have also been working on a replacement arm, but Mr. Stark is experiencing difficulties. It is like he is at war, with himself."

"We have information that might help with that, but until T'Challa gives us the go-ahead, we're not really at liberty to talk about it," Steve said.

"Ah yes, you have been to the falls," the young man's mannerisms changed from official to an almost conspiratorial. He was interested.

"Yes, but once again, they restricted the place for a reason so until T'Challa…"

"Of course," the official mannerisms returned. "As you know, we have still not caught the infiltrators but our operatives are following the suspects so we would ask that for now, you stay where you are until we contact you again."

"Thank you," Bucky said. The young man nodded without speaking, fading away as he clicked the thing off.

"Well, that's that. We're still in a holding pattern! We got the thing that might help Tony and Natasha but I don't think they want that information to get out…" Steve got up and walked around. He stopped by the window. Bucky joined him. Outside, through a small patch of trees, they could see the rest of the town.

"I know you want to fix this, and so do I, but right now we will have to do the hardest thing ever, for guys like us, which is wait," he said, slipping his arm around Steve's waist.

"Not my nature, to sit around, while everyone works around me, without me," Steve said. "I wish I could…"

"Yeah," Bucky replied. "You know, if you want to go back to the Palace, you can. I'll be safe here, they'll look after me. That way you can…"

"NO!" Steve exclaimed. "That's not happening. I'm not leaving you!" He pulled away from Bucky and crossed his arms in front of him, putting on his obstinate face. Once he made up his mind about something, there was little chance of changing it.

"I know what happened, to your guy," Bucky said, taking a chance. If they couldn't fix the big picture, maybe they could work on this one.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you lost him, several times. I'm sorry. That must have been... hard." Bucky was way out of his depth here. He hadn't the slightest idea of what he was doing, or if he was doing it right, but he couldn't ignore it any longer.

Steve walked away from the window, back to the kitchen where he slammed his hands down on the table. "Yes, it was hard," he said. "But that has nothing to do with what's going on right now. I don't want to talk about it. We'll work that out... later."

"Ok, as long as we do eventually... work it out," Bucky said, half angry, half relieved. For a moment he wished they could get drunk and have a way to let down their reserve and have a real heart to heart, but that wasn't an option. Maybe he should just leave this to the professionals. "It's good news about my arm."

"You realize, that it's not the arm that's the problem," Steve turned around to face him letting out a sigh. "It's whether it would be wise to attach another one. You're a super soldier, but losing it so many times left a lot of damage and they don't know how well things have healed."

"I know, in my head I know but I can't think that way, not now," Bucky didn't know why this was making him feel defensive. " I have to hang onto... something." This was getting nowhere. "I'll think about it, when this is all over," he said. "If it doesn't happen, it doesn't happen and I'll accept it. But it will." He could be just as stubborn as Steve. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Feel free to join me."

He was now an expert with dressing and undressing with one hand so he stripped down to his shorts. Pulling back the bedding he was met by a gentle scent. Lavender? He slid between the sheets and his body reacted to the smooth silky feel of the fabric. He didn't know a lot about such things but it wasn't exactly silk, not satin but it felt good against the skin. Probably some Wakandan thing. The smell was gentle but intoxicating.

He watched through the partially open door as Steve went through the house turning things off with his voice. Eventually, he felt him sliding in beside him.

"Are these sheets scented?" he asked.

"I think so," Bucky replied, conscious of the fact he was no longer tired.

"They go all out for you, don't they?"

"It's for the both of us," Bucky replied. They lay there in silence for a few moments. His love for Steve flamed up out of nowhere, almost consuming him, taking him by surprise.

"I'm sorry," Steve said.

"So am I. I shouldn't pry…" His heart was beating faster.

"And I shouldn't be so negative…"

Bucky felt, rather than saw him move over until he was straddling him, but not putting his full weight down. He felt Steve's hands burrow between his back and the sheets, one working upward behind his neck. He lifted his head and shoulders up a few inches to press his lips gently against him. The kiss lasted a long time.

"This scent, it isn't another aphrodisiac is it?" Steve asked as he broke away. "I'm feeling very amorous all of a sudden."

"If it is, at least you don't have to worry about me shocking you out of bed this time," Bucky said. Their eyes met, and they both laughed. Steve laid him back down and Bucky surrendered to the delicious pressure of Steve's lips and hands and body against his own.


	65. Chapter 65

He woke up, lying on his back, with Steve's arm draped around his waist. For a moment he imagined himself back in Tema, ready to face the day but the sun peeking through at such an odd angle reminded him of where they were. Memories crowded back all at once. Losing his arm, the crazy journey, Steve's issues, and how everything he did last night drove all that away.

He shifted his position, causing Steve to stir and open his eyes.

"Morning," he said.

"Good morning," Buck replied. He took a deep breath, inhaling the aroma. "We need to get out of bed," he said.

"Why?" Steve murmured, moving closer.

"I'd be more than happy to stay here, but things are happening, remember?"

Steve turned over on his back and wiped his eyes. "Oh yeah, that."

Bucky took advantage of the moment to slide out from under the covers and sit on the side of the bed. He decided not to repeat his standing offer to Steve. He always gave him the same answer, and last night would have been the perfect opportunity but Steve carried on business as usual. Bucky would have closed eyes and focused on something else, but he would have gone through with it, but the good thing was they didn't need to.

Steve threw back the bedding causing the scent to travel. "We need to find out what that stuff is," He said. "Last night …" he said as he sat up.

"Amazing," Bucky said. He needed to say something, and while he liked the activity, he didn't like talking about.

"Almost made this crazy experience worth it."

Bucky didn't answer but stood up and put his clothes on. He turned to face Steve to see that him still at his place by the side of the bed, staring at him.

"That's not at all creepy," Bucky said.

"That's not what I'm doing! I mean, I am a little, but you're getting good at the one-armed thing," he said.

"Takes some getting used to, but with time, it becomes second nature," Bucky replied.

"You always managed to pick yourself up and keep going," Steve said. "I always admired that about you."

"Glad to KNOW you love me for my mind," Bucky said. Steve laughed.

"And you're funny," Steve said.

"You need to get away from out of bed or you'll drown in a sea of sappiness. I think I'll create a list of how wonderful I think Steve Rogers is."

"If you like," Steve replied.

Bucky shook his head and made his way into the kitchen. He wasted a few minutes to figure out how the Wakandan powered appliances worked, but after much trial and error, he brewed some coffee and together they made a breakfast of bacon and eggs.

Arba arrived after they finished, ready to take the drone of their hands. She inspected it, running a scanner around the damaged pieces. "Vision is back at the palace. They reactivated him but he is now in isolation which he accepted. We're grateful to him for destroying this thing," she said. "From what I saw, he seems, more animated than before. More... sentient if that is possible."

"We noticed," Steve asked. "I'm not sure what caused that, but it concerns me."

"One of our operatives inserted himself with the people we suspect to be the infiltrators. It's dangerous, but we might well get the proof we need by the end of the day. They appear to be heading toward the waterfall, and we have guards in the area, waiting for them. Since the drone is no longer a threat, you can return home. The Palace will send a hovercraft for you, which will take you to Thaya, a town much like this one. You will stay remain there for tonight and if all goes well, tomorrow you could be back at the Palace. You will leave here at noon."

"That's good news!" Steve said.

"We are waiting on Colonel Rhodes. He is undecided whether to make at least a display of carrying out his orders, or to return home…" she began.

"He can't go home!" Steve interrupted. "Please, tell him to wait for us. Trust us. This is important."

She said nothing for a long moment, but she regarded them for a long moment, her eyes full of suspicion.

"Trust us," Steve repeated.

She nodded, giving the impression she didn't agree but opted to not give her opinion. "I'll pass your message along, and I will take this off your hands," she said, gathering the pieces of the broken drone she left them alone.

They packed away the rest of their belongings and at noon; they heard a gentle whirring sound. Outside they found Arba and coming toward them a small hovercraft helmed by the unnamed young man they talked to earlier.

"You ever ride on one of these things?" Bucky asked.

"Once, in one a lot like this, but bigger," Steve said, then sighed. Something about the memory made him sad.

The small craft pulled through the trees, holding its position above the ground for a few feet, then landed.

"Captain Rogers, I am Chikumbutso. I am here to take you to Thaya. I spoke to you earlier," the young man said.

"Yes you did," Steve confirmed. "Thank you for your help."

Bucky stared at the young man for a moment. A vague impression of something not being quite right passed over him. He turned to Arba, "Thank you," he said She stood back from the group for a moment, studying the craft and its young pilot. She nodded, and together they all loaded their belongings. As soon as they were inside, their pilot touched a sensor and they sped away. They built the craft for speed but there was enough room inside to sit. Bucky did his best to make himself comfortable in what passed for a seat along the stern. Steve opted to remain standing.

"How long will it take us to get there?" Steve asked.

"About an hour," Chikumbutso replied.

The circulating air kept them from them overheating under the hot sun. The notion of something being off remained but the feeling was little more than some ill-defined reflex, something left over from the old days. He reached in his pack for a bottle of water, grateful for the constant breeze when he became aware of the sweat dripping down on their driver's face. Illness, maybe, but another possibility crossed his mind and he realized the source of his misgivings. Reaching back into his pack, he fiddled around for a moment and pulled out the silver communication device. Steve noticed his actions, a question in his eyes as he placed it in his pocket hoping it would send the signal he intended. They no longer needed it, but it got his attention. The craft turned toward the distant mountains. The final tell. Bucky nodded toward the driver, then shook his head. Even though the two of them had not worked together like this before, Steve understood. He worked his way through the small cabin until he stood right behind the driver, and once they arrived in an open space, he wrapped his arms around him, holding the young man in a tight squeeze and pulled him backward. Bucky jumped up and took over steering the craft.

The young man, surprised, started to turn and but Steve's actions stopped him, causing him to struggle in vain against the hard bear hug. "So who are you, and what do you want?" Steve asked. The man stayed silent.

"Steve will try not to hurt you, but I can persuade you to talk," Bucky said. More sensor tapping and the craft stopped. He turned to face them. "I don't want to, but…"

The young man spat, missing him by a few inches.

"So it's like that is it?" Bucky asked.

Steve tightened his grip. "I could do this all day," he said. The young man gave up his physical resistance but still said nothing.

"Buck, take him for a minute," Steve said. Bucky wrapped his arm around the man's neck as Steve let go.

"I might have one arm, but I can still to snap your neck with it," Bucky said. Steve went through his pack and came out with a cord meant for the tent. He tied up the man's feet and with Bucky's help, did the same to his arms, tying them behind his back. "The cord is Vibranium," Steve said as he put the final knot in place. "And I tied the knots." He rummaged through his pockets and pulled out a large ugly knife and a small handgun.

"That's not standard Wakandan equipment," Steve continued. "He came ready to do some kind of business." After he ceased to be a threat, Steve laid him down on the floor of the craft. "What tipped you off?" He directed his question to Bucky

"He didn't address me first. I don't care, but T'Challa insisted on the protocol and the Wakandans do as he says. I'm to be treated as a member of the family. The only ones who talk to you first are members of our team. He was covered in sweat when we're in a constant breeze, and instead of turning away from the mountains, but he turned toward them. Small things, but they trained me to pay attention to small things."

"I do not speak to him," the young man said. Bucky didn't take his eyes off of him for a long time. A vague memory surfaced, something he kept in that part of his mind he didn't visit often.

"His name isn't Chikumbutso. He's trying hard to sound like a Wakandan, but something is coming through in the accent. I'd say he's British. His mother was Doctor Marina Ward, a scientist. When my memories returned, she came to visit me every night, along with her family. He came too. He's grown, he was just a kid at the time. "

Their captive shot Bucky a look of pure astonishment, and so did Steve. Even though he pushed them down, the memories were never far away.

"One of the Asset's targets," Bucky said. He said nothing else but turned away from them to stare at the distant blue mountains.


	66. Chapter 66

Steve said nothing in response to Bucky's revelation. He knew about the hallucinations the Consortium planted in his head, forcing him to be a party in keeping his own memories at bay, but it stopped before he came here.

The man's face twisted into a picture of absolute hate.

"A US military tribunal found him not responsible for his actions," Steve said to him. Experience taught him arguing from facts wouldn't work, but he needed to make the attempt.

"Lies!" the man said, making no attempt to hide his British accent. "And I don't care. He pulled the trigger."

Bucky kept his face turned away. That moment a familiar whirring sound wafted through the air, causing him to turn around.

"Damn," he said. He picked up the knife and handed the gun to Steve, but as the other craft came closer, they relaxed. It was Arba, accompanied by three men in another hovercraft. Reinforcements. The craft landed, and she alighted her face stern.

"White Wolf! I suspected you and Captain Rogers would see through him," she said. "His odd behavior did not go unnoticed. I can assure you we followed close behind." She walked over to stare down at their captive.

"He gave a name I recognized. Chikumbutso came to the Palace with a large group of other young people. It was easy to lose track of him in a crowd of new recruits, which was no doubt part of his plan. He may be connected with the other events here, or he might be working on his own using this as a distraction to make his move, but it does not matter. He made several mistakes. You did not address the White Wolf with proper respect and the legitimate person with this name did say one thing I remembered. He said call me Chiku. What did you do to the real Chikumbutso?" She asked.

"He must pay!" The young man continued his tirade. "He killed my mother,"

Bucky opened his mouth to speak but Arba held up her hand. "Say nothing!" She commanded, her tone sharp, startling Steve. "You are aware of what we must do," She said, her voice turned soft in contrast.

Bucky obeyed but nodded in agreement, his eyes full of pain.

She turned her attention toward Steve. "One of our men, Abasi will take you straight to the Palace from here. The White Wolf must go with us, to the city," she said.

"No," Steve said, "I'm not leaving him. No." The fear, the images. Bucky disappearing again and again. Everything, all the memories flashed through his head

"Captain Rogers, I'm afraid you cannot accompany him, but he will be in good hands. It is our way. He will come to no harm. It will be as if you are there yourself."

"No!" Her voice took on a distant quality as if she were speaking from far away. Steve took a deep breath and prepared to stand his ground.

"Can I take a minute, to talk to him, to explain?" Bucky asked. Arba's eyes moved back and forth between the two before nodding in agreement. Bucky reached into his pack, pulled out the red water bottle, then jumped out of the craft and motioned for Steve to follow him. They walked a few hundred yards until they stopped inside the tree line, out of sight of the others. He pulled the silver device out of his pocket and handed it and the water bottle to Steve.

"Make sure T'Challa gets these," he said.

"You can give it to him yourself. I don't understand. Why are you going with them? And why I can't I come with you."

"For legal reasons," he began. "No choice. We have to follow the law. I said they treated me like a member of the family. A threat against me is a threat against T'Challa, or Shuri or anyone of his relatives. It's all because of a Civil conflict here, not long before I came and everything almost got shot straight to hell. That's why they're being extra vigilant about threats now. We're both to be kept out of the public eye until the trial."

"And what are they going to do with him?" Steve asked. "He's young, blinded by rage. I've seen this before.."

"He'll get a trial, and I can't interfere."

"The death penalty here…" Steve began.

Bucky nodded and sighed. "Rarely used. They might imprison him for a while and then deport him and arrange things so he'll never come here again. Meanwhile, you need to take what we found to the Palace, get the information to the scientists, see if they cook up something to help the others. I'm sorry, Steve, I realize this is hard for you but you can't let the way you feel about me impede you from being Captain America. You've got to go do your job and take care of the team."

He kissed Steve on the cheek and made his way back to the others. Steve stood still for a few moments, his emotions raging away like a forest fire inside him. He hated this. Bucky was right, but the images would not stop but he had to find some way to deal with them. Bucky would be safe, the others would take care of him and the team needed him. With a heavy heart, he followed him back to the group. Abasi stood at the helm of the hovercraft and waited while Bucky and the others removed his belongings. Steve climbed in. He forced his eyes straight ahead, then nodded to his pilot and their journey back home began.

The images rose up in living color but faded with the sound of his drive's voice. Abasai was considerate, chattering away about local spots of interest as they speed by. Steve knew he was using his small talk as a kind way to distract him and it worked. About halfway on their journey, he stopped the craft, parking it in a shady area so they could get out and walk around.

"What happened before Bucky came here?" Steve asked. "The Civil disturbance."

Abasai took a long drink before answering. "So recent, too painful, but since it is you asking, I will say the conflict divided the country in half, between T'Challa and his cousin. Political unrest, tribes taking sides, families at war with one another, and T'Challa survived two attempts on his life. If they succeeded, they would pick apart the Royal family one by one paving the way for this cousin to be the king, a disaster for Wakanda. The Security Council accused this cousin of breaking international law so T'Challa used that to remove him from the country. We are convinced the attack on the facility was an attempt on his life because it happened during one of his public appointments, but they did not count on the White Wolf. He did run away with the others, to save himself, but he stayed, saving our King, with his great strength, and that act made all the difference. With his cousin out of the country, T'Challa returned and adopted some of his less extreme positions. The dissident movement failed. By that one act, The White Wolf saved not only T'Challa, but Wakanda, and we avoided a war, so our debt to him is great and the penalty for anyone wishes him harm will be just as great."

"I see," Steve said. "He's said little about any of this."

"He is very humble," Abasai said. "And we must be on our way."

The countryside changed and before long they were skimming around the battlefield with the Palace looming ahead of them. The craft sat down without a bump. Steve got out and began to remove his belongings but Abasai stopped him, saying he would take care of things. Putting the communication device in his pocket and taking the water bottle with him, he entered through the doors to the Great Hall and heard someone call out his name. Sam.

"You made it back!" He said giving him a back-slapping hug. "Where's Bucky?"

"He's fine, but he has something he has to take care of," Steve said, not sure of how much he should say.

"Are you ok with that?" Sam asked, concern in his eyes.

"I have little choice," Steve replied.

"Sounds…mysterious," Sam said.

"I'll explain later. How's everyone here?"

"The same. Clint's done a halfway decent job of holding things together, keeping the kids in check. The Security Council is still bothering T'Challa and now they are upset about the broken drone they originally claimed wasn't theirs. Wanda is making progress with keeping the Virus from spreading, but it's slow. Vision is almost back to pre-Thanos Vision but they have to keep him isolated. Tony and Natasha and Rhodey, let's just say, rough going for them," he said. "The doctors have been looking after them, doing what they can."

"I might have something that can help them, but I have to see T'Challa first. Can you meet me back at my room in about an hour?"

"Sure thing. I'll be waiting."

A guard informed him T'Challa awaited him in the smaller conference room. Steve found him there, talking to a young man. A video image of the man called Chikumbutso hung in the air. The other man turned to face Steve and his appearance startled him.

"Captain Rogers, meet the real Chikumbutso," T'Challa said. "Yes, there is a resemblance."

"Did he hurt you?" Steve asked.

"No, but he locked me up in some empty quarters. He gave me food and water, but no means of escape," the young man said.

"Security is not foolproof anywhere, not even in Wakanda," T'Challa said. "And we discovered this person thought long and hard about this plan." He nodded to the young man, who left the room.

"So if he didn't hurt anyone, then the only thing you can charge him with is entering the country illegally?" Steve asked.

"Intending to cause harm to someone we have given the same status as a member of the Royal family is a serious offense. You understand I can say little about the trial for now although you must prepare yourself in case they call you as a witness."

"Will the trial be public?" Steve asked.

"We invite members of the public, from across all tribes and groups, chosen by a lottery to attend. It is our way," T'Challa said.

"I understand," Steve reflected on that for a moment and turned back to the image.

"His name is David Ward. A child when his mother died and this anger has been festering ever since." With a wave of the hand, T'Challa shut the image down. "We will take his mitigating circumstances into consideration, Captain."

"You'll be fair," Steve said. There was a finality to T'Challa's words. He would no longer discuss the trial.

"Now to the other matter. You arrived at the falls, and you made a discovery, much quicker than I anticipated," T'Challa said. He sat down and motioned for Steve to do the same. Steve laid his gifts out on the table in front of him.

"This is what Bucky told me." He recounted as much as he remembered about the day and night they spent by the falls.

"I've heard stories like that, of people being healed of their mental afflictions, but for others, it was a nightmare from which they could not recover. The results were, divisive. The place is forbidden, for obvious reasons, but since you discovered its secrets, that no longer matters. Please do not judge them. The concept came from a good place. The heart-shaped herb is enhanced by vibranium, might it be possible to do the same with other plants with purported healing properties? This took place during my grandmother's time. Much time and research devoted but…"

"Things didn't work out?" Steve asked.

"It was the source of debate among the scientific community. After discovering their experiments polluted the water, the project was abandoned and the falls declared off limits. We cannot have the public using the water as a means of self-medication or recreation, but no one renewed the project in a safer environment. I always said they gave up on too soon and wondered if perhaps it might in some way help your friends."

"It helped me," Steve said. "My memories are clear now. If the other guy is in there, he's fast asleep."

"Then I shall pass this information, and the sample you collected on to my scientists and tell them to renew the project and invite Doctor Banner to join them. This gives us hope. They will ask you a lot of questions."

"Yes," Steve said. T'Challa stood up as a polite signal Steve should leave. He started toward his quarters but discovered Sam waiting in the hallway.

"Your stuff is at my place," he said.

"What…?"

"Everyone knows Steve Rogers, Captain America, the stoic's stoic but I know you and what's happening. You're staying with me until Bucky comes back, or this crap sorts itself out and by crap, I mean the crap inside your head."

"But Thula.."

"She's with her family. Now come on," Sam said Steve almost resisted but gave in. He passed by the hallway by his own quarters where he left in such a hurry with Bucky a few days before but he turned his head away and refused to glance in that direction.

The layout of Sam's quarters matched his own, the same long mirror along one wall, the familiar western appliances, but everywhere sharp reminders that while he treated his own quarters like a hotel, used only when needed, Sam's had a more permanent feel. A picture of the Manhattan skyline, his family, a nice picture of Thula, in her uniform, holding a baby bird, another of the two of them together decorated the walls. Others sat on the top of a small table. Steve picked one up one of himself and his two friends, taken not long after he and Bucky cemented their relationship, but decided to keep things quiet for a while. Another picture of the three, but this one he didn't recognize. A stranger's eyes stared back at him.

"This is him," Steve said.

"If it's a problem, I can put it away," Sam said as he looked over his shoulder.

"No, I've seen him, in a video." He replaced the picture. " Sam, there's so much to tell you."

Sam opened his refrigerator and pulled out two bottles of beer. "No need to remind me, you can't get a buzz, but indulge me, ok? Now tell me all about everything."

Steve popped the top off the bottle and took a long drink. "They already had a plan in place. Right after the drone showed up. I don't know if I can tell you how we left, but it was a surprise…."

He took another drink, glad that Sam insisted on him coming here. He prepared himself for a long, long night.


	67. Chapter 67

"Steve, you're having a flashback. None of that is real. You're here, with me, and Bucky's safe."

Steve blinked. Forcing his eyes to focus he made out Sam standing in the doorway, silhouetted against a backdrop of calming soft blue light. Gentle jazz music played in the background.

"How many times does that make?" He asked.

"Three," Sam replied. Steve sat up, his sense of location temporarily out of synch until his mind returned to reality. The spare bedroom in Sam's quarters was much the same as his own, but with boxes and storage tubs stacked along one wall. As soon as he crawled into bed, Steve felt gratitude to Sam for insisting on this. Here no memories haunted him like they would in his own quarters, or at their house in Wakanda. The small gesture helped, but the images still flashed through his mind every time he reached for Bucky in the night only to find him gone.

"So I made breakfast," Sam said. "And we can go connect with the rest of the team… or you can stay put. Been a rough couple of days. Up to you, but I ain't serving you breakfast in bed!" He disappeared from the doorway. Steve picked up the sounds of him setting the table.

After pulling himself together, the sight of one of Sam's famous big breakfasts greeted him. The moment took him back to the old days before they found Bucky, being with Sam and Natasha and later Wanda going around the world doing good. A pain shot through his heart when he remembered losing them… he picked up a mug and gulped the coffee, scorching his tongue. The pain stopped the images.

"Steve, I'm happy to help, but the professional people around here who can do more good than I can," Sam said.

"Thanks for everything you've done," Steve said taking another drink. "And I'll take care of everything after all this settles down. We need to find a to eradicate the virus and get Tony and the others back to normal. I should be with Bucky."

"Steve, we talked about this."

"I don't mean this. I'm talking about this trial. It was like he gave up. He usually pushes through things or lets it go. Nothing gets him down."

"This isn't his fight. They'll work things out. After recent events…"

"They keep telling me that," Steve said again, remembering the aura of defeat and overwhelming sadness on Bucky's face when he left him. Bucky, this Bucky, always put a positive spin on everything and never looked back. Steve didn't like him being alone.

"So what's the first thing we should do, Cap?" Sam asked, emphasizing his nickname, a not-so-subtle way of reminding him of his responsibilities.

"Where do we begin?" He asked. He pondered over his options for a few minutes. "We've got several things going on at once, but I suppose the best thing is we should do is get everyone together, and I've got some things to share…"

"Sounds like a plan. We need to remind ourselves we're still a team, get everybody on the same page. How about I commandeer a conference room so we can talk everything out? How's that?" Sam asked.

"Sounds good. In an hour." Steve said. His eyes traveling straight to the picture of him and Sam and Bucky. Bucky falling, disappearing again and again….

"Steve," Sam said. "Stay with me."

"I'm fine. I'm going to take a walk. See you in an hour."

He took the hour to walk down the village. The empty hut and the sound of the animals flooded him with memories. He sat down on the stone patio and stared out at the lake. Everything around him in perfect order, thanks to the villagers. They never complained, considering The White Wolf's choice to live among them an honor. The White Wolf who saved T'Challa and Wakanda. Things changed for the two of them here, the first time Bucky hugged him. That moment when the realization hit him things would be different now. They each found what the other lost. Bucky falling…

A noise distracted him. He turned around. Jabu, the community leader, stood tall in front of him.

"Umhlobo Wempisi Emhlophe," he said, calling him by his nickname. The Friend of the White Wolf.

"Jabu," he said, standing up. "You know what happened?"

"Yes."

"Why can't I see him?" Steve asked.

"It is our custom to keep the accused, and the accuser sequestered, a holdover from the old days when we used trial by combat, intended for their safety, to keep them away from those who might do them harm while serving their own self-interest. He is safe and time will pass quickly. The trial will start in about a week."

"A week? That's quick."

"This is Wakanda. We can gather all the evidence and testimony in a few days' time. We do not waste time and this is a serious offense. The recent…"

"I heard," Steve said. "Bucky never talks about it."

"T'Challa's cousin, we do not speak his name, came to us with many good ideas, but also with violence, dividing even this peaceful place, but that is over. We begin again, all of us. This is why the White Wolf came here, to start over, and so did you. We cannot let the past, however disturbing, rule over us now."

Steve picked a blade of grass, running the sharp side over his fingers, and allowed himself to ruminate over Jabu's short speech. How much did he know? Him coming here saying those things, a coincidence? Perhaps.

"Thank you for taking care of things," he said. "I need to get back to the Palace." He stood up and gave the elder a respectful nod which Jabu returned before starting back up the hill.

He entered the room and found Wanda, sitting like a prim schoolgirl, her hands clasped on the table. She looked up at Steve and smiled which was a real encouragement. She had been working hard at stopping the spread of the virus and never complained about the drain on her system. Along one side of the table, an image of the very human Vision floated in mid-air via a video link.

"Captain Rogers," he said. "I'm glad to learn of your safe return but sorry to learn of Bucky's troubles but we continue to hope for a positive outcome."

"Yes," Steve said. "You seem to be doing well."

"Yes, I am. Do not concern yourself about me. The scientists make sure I am entertained and I can always shut myself down but I prefer to review the scans. We might…"

"Viz," Wanda said.

Vision smiled and nodded toward her. "Of course. I can save all that for later…"

Sam entered next, accompanied by Rhodey. The Colonel looked much the same as the last time he saw him but he seemed to be fighting back a scowl.

"Steve, thank you for getting Bucky away from here. My orders…" he said as he and Sam took their seats.

"Can't court martial you if you couldn't find him. I suppose that upset some higher-ups?"

"I'm past the point of caring. I came here in good faith and they used my friendship with everyone here for their own agenda…" the scowl became more pronounced. Steve couldn't read minds, but he sensed an internal conflict going on inside his friend.

"I keep telling you, not your fault!" Tony's voice entered the conversation. He came in with Bruce and Peter. "And yes, thank you for getting Bucky away from here, and ignoring my request! Seems like old times!" His voice rang with famous sarcastic tinge Steve couldn't tell if he was joking or not. From Tony's point of view, things might appear as if he had chosen Bucky over him and the team, again. Steve believed they resolved all that, but some lingering resentment must still be there.

"I didn't ignore you. We may have brought something that might help you," he said.

Tony immediately looked contrite. "No idea why I said that. Old habits, I suppose." _More internal conflict?_

"I hope we can wrap all this up soon!" Peter spoke up, oblivious to the small build-up of tension between Steve and Tony. "I only have a week off before I have to go back and I don't want to go back if things aren't back to normal and I would like to see more of Wakanda. They've stuck us in that lab most of the time." He was fidgeting again, as usual. At least some things remained the same. "This is the fourth day and…"

Four days? It's just been Four days?

"He's a big help to us," Bruce said. "Got some great ideas. I'm not a secondary teacher, but if he stays, I might help him make up for what he's missed."

Steve sighed, considering their predicament and Peter's hopeful eyes didn't help. "If we go over a week, maybe Pepper might help us out?" Steve asked Tony.

"I'll see what I can do if the other guy lets me. He doesn't like Peter much." That made no sense. Both Tony's liked Peter, didn't they?

Before Steve could ask what he meant by that, the door opened and Clint entered, alone. He was out of breath. "Guys, Just check Natasha into the hospital wing. She's… deteriorating. She's not been eating and its finally caught up with her. She's on IVs and meds."

Damn," Bruce said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it just happened. She's ok for now, she's in good hands."

"I need to go…" Bruce started to get up but Steve held out a hand to stop him.

"You can go, as soon as we're finished here. I've got some information that might help her, and the rest of you. It won't take long," he said.

Bruce stood still for a moment, his hands tightening into their famous grip before he relaxed and returned to his seat.

"This isn't an official briefing. There have been some new developments that you should be made aware of. Almost everyone here knows of what everyone else has been doing. What I'm about to tell you… well, just listen and make your own judgment."

He then recounted the story of the past four days and of the discovery of the falls. Bruce forgot his anger, leaning forward listening to Steve's every word.

"This, this is amazing!" He said. "They told us about the heart-shaped herb and what it does, but to do this... It makes sense! I need to examine Vision's scans, we should…"

"A word of caution," Vision said from his place above the table. "The heart-shaped herb resulted from many years of growth and refinement. This is an attempt to compress the process…"

"But it's a beginning!" Bruce countered. "And Natasha needs this now… where do I start?"

"The Wakandan team has all the information I gave them, and would like you to join them," Steve said.

"Yes, I want to. First thing is I'll need scans. Brain scans of everyone. They have the other guy's on record. Tony, we've got yours…"

"Brain scans?" Tony said. "I'm not a neuroscientist but scans can only…"

"But this is an unusual situation," Bruce said "There might be something there to help us. You need to tell me everything you know about Bucky's experience."

"All I can tell you is it was an emotionally exhausting for him, even though it took place over a few short hours, and there is one thing we can't overlook. The other guy, the other Steve, went back of his own free will. The others may not be so cooperative."

"Are you still carrying him around?" Rhodey asked. "Because I want this other guy gone."

"Before all this, I sometimes felt as if I had extra memories," Steve said. "I don't feel that now, but I don't think he's dead, but that's only an impression. Nothing concrete, nothing that would satisfy any of you, I'm afraid."

"Whatever we do, it's got to be soon. Time might be running out for Natasha," Clint said. "She is a deep depression. We have to fix this." He and Bruce exchanged a mutual glance.

"I'll get right on it!" Bruce said.

"And Wanda, for now, until Thor and or Wong can help us…"

"I'll continue to do what I'm doing," she said. "Viz and Peter have been a great help."

"We finished Bucky's arm, by the way," Tony said. "Shuri has it waiting for him and my contribution was a firewall, so nothing like this happens again. We just need the Doctor's ok to reattach it."

"I'm sure he'll appreciate that," Steve said He let out a sigh as he looked around the room. No images. "They might call me as a witness, at the trial, and if that happens, Clint should be in charge, with Sam to help him. He's got seniority…"

"And you don't have to say it. He's in his right mind," Tony said, with a spark of his old humor.

The unofficial meeting was over. Clint and Bruce, and Peter left the room while discussing the possibilities of Steve's revelation. Wanda said a few words to Vision before he flickered and disappeared. After a few moments, everyone went back to their current responsibilities, except for Sam and Tony.

"So, they told me about what happened," Tony said. "Someone trying to get revenge on the Winter Soldier."

"Looks like it, except they called him the Asset here."

"Yeah, sometimes I forget it's not the same guy, but still…"

"Will that cause any kind of trouble for you, Tony? There are people here who can help…" Steve said, conscience of Sam's eyes on him, making him feel like a hypocrite.

"No, I'm good. I never told you, how I came to terms with it. On Titan, one of Rocket's friends, a young man, half human did the same thing I did. I tried to stop him, things went to hell, just like they did with us, and then I came home with Nebula. She was forced to do things against her will. She even had a metal arm. Things… snapped into perspective. Then this guy actually apologized. I know it was different, not the same guy, but it was what I needed to hear."

Steve said nothing or a long moment, taking in Tony's short speech. "From your side of things, it looked like I protecting Howard's murder. I didn't have time to think it through. I thought I was protecting an innocent man, but looking back..."

"If dad knew the whole story, he would put the blame right where it belonged. On Hydra," Tony said, looking out the window. "But that's over. We've got a new situation here and if I can help, I will."

"Ok," Steve said, hoping things wouldn't come to that when a holographic picture appeared above the table. Arba.

"Captain Rogers," She said. She glanced around the room. "Mr. Stark, Mr. Wilson," she said, giving polite acknowledgment to the others, but her eyes went back to Steve. "They need you here. We request that you make yourself ready to leave within the hour."

"They told me a week..." Steve began.

"This has nothing to do with the trial itself. We ask that you come to stop your… friend… from doing something foolish."


	68. Chapter 68

There was a stranger in the mirror. The eyes were the same, but that was about all. They made him shave and insisted on giving his long hair a trim, tying his thick locks back with a long blue cord that hung over his empty shoulder. He never paid much attention to his clothes, opting for jeans and a tee shirt or the simple Wakandan style, and now he wore black dress pants and over them an elaborate heavy blue and gold tunic made of an almost armor like leather. A blue sash draped across his other shoulder, infused with Vibranium inscriptions identifying him as a member of the Royal family. He wore another sling across the sealed cover, but instead of the simple red one, this one black and gold tucked and folded out of the way to not call attention to itself. He never wore rings, but now he was wearing a gold circle with a large white stone with the imprint of a Wolf on his index finger. The new polished black boots were uncomfortable.

He turned away from himself to survey the room, still awed by the over the top interior. Marble covered every surface. No one told him the history behind the paintings or the knick-knacks but he assumed everything here was rare and expensive. Every fixture made of gold, every appliance powered by Vibranium, and the Vibranium permeated everything, etched on the walls, in the trim. A large window opened out onto the city from one end of the room, a large marble fireplace dominated the opposite side with a landscape painting above it. The hidden lights came on and dimmed when needed.

He spent most of the time here with a legal team, going over what they expected of him. When he asked about Ward's treatment, they showed him a video of him in his cell and consulting with a lawyer which satisfied him. Today would be the first day of this ordeal. He didn't need to do anything except sit down in a prominent place in the courtroom. A part of him wished they still did things the old-fashioned way, by combat. Even with one arm, he could knock the other guy out and the whole thing would be over.

He mulled over his decision. The legal team were shocked and tried to talk him out of it, but he was adamant. It was his right, and he was going to do it. The normally confident group had left his presence unsure how to proceed but that was not his problem.

This ordeal was turning into an endurance test. He didn't attract noisy cloying crowds, instead, he was treated with rarified deference. I don't deserve all this . I stopped that beam from falling on T'Challa and held it up long enough for everyone to get out. Right place, right time. He had almost forgotten about it at the time until someone released the footage from a security camera and everyone saw it. That one act, plain muscle memory, and instinct on his part became a moment in history and gave him all this.

The door opened, and he expected Luan, the young man who attended to his needs. He turned to find Steve entering the room, dressed in a formal blue Wakandan tunic shirt, not quite as elaborate as his own.

"What are you doing here? They said later this week…" Bucky asked, in shock. He was the last person he expected to see here.

"What do you think I'm doing here?" Steve asked, with that annoying expression he always used when castigating someone for a minor infraction.

Bucky sighed and walked to the window and looked out over the city. "They told you."

"Of course they told me. You can't do this..."

"I can do any damn thing I want," Bucky didn't care that he sounded petulant child.

"Why?"

"Why do you think?"

"Let me guess. Because if you insisted on this foolish idea of yours, it would force them to drop the charge of threatening the life of a member of the Family and the only thing left for them would be to charge him with entering the country without permission and whatever harm he did to the real Chimbuktso. I met him. Seemed like a nice kid, but this guy still locked him up in order to…"

"The fact is, I still killed his mom. He shouldn't have to spend the rest of his life in jail because he wanted to avenge something I did."

"You can't renounce your citizenship…"

"An honorary…"

"It's not to them. This would be a slap in the face of everyone who helped you, who gave you sanctuary, and for what? This guy… Is not worth…"

"I'm not worth it!" Bucky said, the volume of his voice rising. "I do not deserve any of this. Let's let the guy have his day…"

Steve walked across the room and turned him around to face him.

"Don't say that. Don't even think that. You're one of us. One of the team. You're worth…"

"You would say that. It's not like you're emotionally invested or anything."

"Damn it, Buck! Everyone else on the team agrees with me. You didn't need to answer for your so-called sins, but you did. You turned yourself in, you did the right thing, and the tribunal made the right call. You're the one that's always going on about moving on and if you do this, it'll open the door for the Security Council to come in and do what they've always wanted, this is your one protection!"

A knock at the door interrupted his speech. "Yes?" Bucky called out, pulling himself away from Steve's grasp. The door opened and Luan came in, pretending not to notice the two men standing so close together.

"Mr. Stark is here, requesting to speak with you," Luan replied. His announcement took the steam out of their argument.

"Tony? Here?" Bucky asked as if the shock of seeing Steve wasn't enough. "Sure, let him in. What does he want? You're not ganging up on me are you?" He directed his question to Steve, who shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea what he's up to," he replied.

Tony entered with his usual flourish, dressed in a Western suit in keeping with his style but still suitable for the occasion. His eyes flitted back and forth from the two of them and around the elaborate room.

"Don't you two clean up nice! And why are you living in that hut instead of here… is that Ming Dynasty?" He put on his glasses to inspect a small blue vase on the table. "No, it's not, but not a reproduction either. How did they do that? And that's where that picture went!" He stared at the landscape painting. "Disappeared during World War II!"

"The Wakandans wouldn't buy stolen art," Steve said." They're pretty sensitive about that, besides, I found out there are some differences between our reality and..."

"An obscure piece, so they might not know. Sad, but it happened," he said, giving the picture the same intense examination as he gave the vase. "No, not the real thing, but close." He removed his glasses and turned to face them. "How DO they do that?" He asked. "And how can I commission them to do it for me?"

"Why are you here, Tony?" Bucky asked.

"I am here, to tell you, as a courtesy that I'm going to have words with David Ward's legal team."

"About what?"

"I am under no obligation to tell you, just the lawyers."

"What are you planning on doing?" Steve asked.

"My small contribution to help the world keep rolling along. It will be perfect painless for all involved, I assure you. All I ask is that you don't go through with this silly nonsense of renouncing your Wakandan citizenship until I talk to them. It will be to your and everyone's advantage. Please, let me try to fix this."

"You, fix this?" Steve asked. "How?"

"I understand my reputation for trying to fix things only to make them worse isn't far from the truth, but this time, things will work. Let me at least try. In the long run, it'll be good for the kid. That's all I ask. If I fail, you can work things out your way."

The tension flowed out of Bucky in small increments.

"Whatever he's planning to do, he's going to do it, anyway. I'm with him. Wait," Steve said.

Bucky walked to the window. The flow of the city was going on around them while they wasted away up here in this tower. He was tired of all this, but Steve was probably right. To throw all this away might be construed as being ungrateful to the country that had harbored him and brought him back to life. "It goes against my better judgment but I'm always getting outvoted. How about a compromise. I'll ask them to drop the charges, but I don't renounce my citizenship."

"Thank you. That's all I ask!" Tony said. He took one long last inventory of the room. "So, do you get to keep this place? If you do, want to rent it out? Be a nice place for a party."

"I don't know," Bucky said.

"Oh, Steve probably told you, but Shuri found time to finish your new arm, all shiny and new, back at the Palace, even has a firewall this time, a little idea of mine..."

"Thank you, Tony," Bucky said.

He started out the door but turned around. "Oh, and they caught those infiltrators by the way. They showed up at the place where you all were camped out. They have them in custody...somewhere. I'll see you in court," He said as he left the room.

A few moments passed before either of them spoke. "Good news about the infiltrators at least, but what is he up to?" Steve asked. "What's left to do?"

"There's one thing we can do," Bucky said. He walked over to painting and gave it a small knock. The painting disappeared, replaced by a screen.

"Ward's defense team," he said. An image appeared of Ward, sitting at a table, with his lawyers. They seemed to be pleading with him but he kept shaking his head.

"We can't hear them," Bucky told Steve. "This isn't the norm. I wanted to keep a check on things."

"And since you always get what you want…" Steve said. Bucky ignored the implied irony of his statement.

"This isn't illegal, but it's pushing the boundaries, just like the rest of my life. How are things back at the palace?" He needed to change the subject.

"Promising. Bruce and the Wakandan science team are close to creating a drug based on the information we brought back. I left them arguing about who got to be the first one to test it. Last I heard, Rhodey is winning. We made Wanda take a break, what she's doing is exhausting and Vision is still in isolation."

"I wish Thor and Wong would wake up, or that Strange would get back. How long does it take to teach magic to a bunch of would-be sorcerers?" Bucky asked, pulling at the restrictive collar of his tunic.

"Looks like Tony showed up."

"What the hell is he doing?" Bucky asked. Tony came into view with a person Bucky recognized as another member of Ward's legal team. He sat down at the table and spoke to Ward, who pushed back his chair and walked around the room but Tony got up and followed him, an arm on his shoulder, speaking to him, guiding him back to the table. After everyone sat back down, Tony starting speaking. The other members of the legal team put down their electronic devices to listen.

"They're going to be at it for a while, whatever this is," Steve said. "Looks intense."

Bucky turned off the screen and watched it disappear behind the painting.

"I'd give you a hug, but I wouldn't want to mess up your outfit. You look good," Steve reached out and touched Bucky's now smooth face.

"So do you," Bucky said. He'd missed this and everything about Steve.

"We will get through this. We've been through a lot worse, you and me. This is a blip."

"We don't even have anyone shooting at us," Bucky said. Steve walked away and examined the room, picking up pieces of valuable brick a brack and examining them. "How have you been, on your own?"

"Sam insisted I stay with him," Steve said.

"Good. I worried about you," Bucky said. "Steve…" he summoned the courage to address their unspoken problem when he opened a small door to the side.

"Steve, wait, don't…" Bucky said.

Too late. Steve's face contorted into confusion, then realization. After a long moment, he let out a long laugh. "Anything you need or want to tell me? You didn't experience some kind of conversion did you?"

"Very funny. No, I didn't and none of that was my idea," Buck crossed the room and joined him inside another even more over the top decorated room. "They gave me these rooms, and it was like this when I came here. I don't know who stayed here last. I couldn't sleep in here, spent the nights on the couch, which confused Luan."

"A round bed? What's are those things along the wall?"

"They're fertility statues. Come on Steve, This place..."

"What's that etched in Vibranium on the mirrors?"

"I don't know, some kind of love poetry. The Wakandans aren't prudes but..."

"They're not hedonists either but this is another world. Look at these curtains. Everything is so… sparkly. So, are these sheets scented?"

"Come on, Steve, they're going to call us soon…" Bucky said. Steve responded by sitting down on the bed and laughing.

"What's so funny?" Bucky asked.

"Just a few days ago, the two of us, out in the woods, hiding from the bad guys, battling bugs and having to cut our own trails, and here we are. Life with you is never boring."

"Well, things changed the moment you showed up," Bucky said, sitting down beside him. The lights instantly dimmed and from somewhere, without prompting, soft jazz music played, causing Bucky to jump back up again. "What the hell…?"

Steve hadn't stopped laughing but now he pulled Bucky toward himself, sealing the experience with a kiss. For a moment in time, it silenced all of his insecurities and fears. The soft lights and music and Steve's touch soothed that gnawing thing inside him. They pulled back, their eyes locked.

"They assumed you'd have company. It's what people do… maybe tonight.." they leaned in for another kiss, the lights dimmed more, but at that moment a knock on the door interrupted them.

"We have to go," Bucky said, standing up. The lights came on and the music stopped.

"Now this will really confuse Luan," Steve said as Bucky took his hand and pulled him back into the other room.


	69. Chapter 69

The courtroom reminded Bucky of an arena. The lawyers, the jury front and center below with the rest of the seats arranged in a semi-circular pattern above them. Bucky imagined the layout came about as a holdover from the days of trial by combat.

"This reminds me of an opera," Steve said, taking a seat. Their box, with high-backed padded chairs, felt reminiscent of Bucky's room in miniature. Ornate decorations, lush fabric and even small paintings on the wall. Out of the of many similar compartments on this row, only this one boasted a clear glass barrier infused with protective vibranium. Bucky hoped no one noticed as he took his seat, but everyone below glanced up right at that moment. Everyone except David Ward. Bucky gave a respectful bowed to the room before sitting down and they all bowed in return.

"When you ever at the opera?" Bucky asked as he tried to get comfortable.

"Never, but I've seen pictures," Steve replied.

"Did we need to bother with dressing up?" Bucky asked. "We're almost invisible up here." This was true. With the exception of being able to see the equally well-dressed occupants of the other boxes, he and Steve had almost complete privacy.

"Yeah, it's all a little over the top," Steve said. "But what can you do?"

"I can not be here," Bucky said, keeping his voice low. The bodyguard right outside the door probably couldn't hear them but he didn't want to take the chance of offending her.

Two judges entered, a man and a woman. The glass in front of them became a screen, the events below telecast just for them.

"So this is how we get to see everything from way up here," Steve said.

A translator sat close to Ward as required by law. Steve's grasp at the language was improving every day, but because of the legalize of the opening remarks, Bucky requested subtitles on the screen. The process was similar to what they were used to but different enough to be interesting. He could see Tony down below, sitting with the other spectators.

A video took up the screen, detailing Ward's alleged actions. He planned for this as soon as they gave Bucky sanctuary in Wakanda. A smart a kid, Bucky reminded himself. The younger version of him showed up in hallucinations but the ghost had turned into an intelligent young man. Smart enough to learn the language, find a young person he resembled on track to for a career in the government. Records revealed him Cyberstalking both Bucky and Chimbuskos' movements. He took advantage of the temporary upheaval in the battle's aftermath with Thanos to slip into the country unnoticed biding his time, studying ways to break the security system while remaining undiscovered. Bucky's illness and subsequent loss of his arm signaled his time to move. The Security Council's actions threw a wrench in his plans, but he adapted. He kidnapped the real Chimbusko and held him in a little used location in the palace.

Another video, from the defense, an account of the death of Ward's mother. A video of her in life, of her accomplishments, and of her family. Autopsy photos. The newspaper headlines, the mysteries left from the fruitless investigation until Bucky turned himself into the authorities and that one act answered all his questions.

Bucky's memories of the event were vague, everything happened over 15 years ago but he had never seen a record of his actions in such stark detail. He clenched his jaws and gripped the side of the chair. He considered Ward's point of view. His mother's murderer, living free and happy in Wakanda, while leaving him with nothing but his grief and his anger. The warm sensation of Steve's hand holding his interrupted his thoughts.

Bucky's life story. He wanted to slip out of the room, be anywhere but here. The young soldier, with Steve… the other Steve. The details of how him being declared missing in action, the unstable member of the Hammertech family who found him, and what he did to him. A video of him inside the memory suppressor. He had seen this once before, at the tribunal but he was never prepared for the sound of his own screams. This time his grip on Steve's hand tightened. He took a moment to glance around the rest of the courtroom. Judging from the surrounding reactions, this was new to many of them. They were angry. The video zeroed in on Ward's face. He stared straight ahead, not moved by anything on the screen. Bucky couldn't help himself from glancing down at Tony. He wasn't looking at the screen, instead, he was staring down at his hands.

A long silence followed.

"We charged you with illegally entering Wakanda intending to cause bodily harm to a member of the Royal Family, of kidnapping and committing identity fraud. We wish to inform you that we have decided to drop the charges of kidnapping and identity fraud."

That was the first time Ward showed emotion. He looked up and blinked.

"We wish to inform the Court that The White Wolf requests we drop the charges of intent to do harm against his person. We have decided to comply."

Another blink.

"That leaves us with illegal entry. How do you plead?"

"The defendant pleads guilty," his lawyer said.

This time it was Bucky's turn to blink. What had Tony said to him?

"You accept that by pleading guilty to unlawfully entering Wakanda, you give up the right to a trial?"

"The defendant understands."

"He will remain in custody and will await sentencing at a later date. Dismissed."

Bucky forced himself to stand up as the judges left the room. All around him he heard the murmurs and whispers of shocked spectators Some of the audience didn't hold back their anger. They came expecting fireworks. David Ward came to life, talking to his lawyers, arguing with them. His hands waved around as they did their best to restrain him. He turned to stare up at their box, and while Bucky and Steve could see him on the monitor, they were high enough up that he could not see them. Instead of hatred, it relieved Bucky to see confusion instead.

"That's it?" Steve asked. "Quick and painless. What did Tony say? Or do?"

"I don't know, and I don't care. I just want to get away from here." Bucky said. He knew the events of his life would be a part of this, he didn't know he would see it in living color. He waited until the courtroom was empty. The bodyguard nodded to him as they went back down the massive hallways to their room. Bucky removed the sashes and sling by himself, throwing them down on the large couch.

"Help me take this thing off," Bucky said, tugging at the heavy tunic. Steve helped him pull it over his head, to reveal an undertunic below, similar to the one he was wearing. Bucky threw it over a chair and pulled off his ring, setting it firmly down on a marble-topped table. "I don't know what to do with this stuff. It's mine now. Could leave it here, I suppose."

"We'll take it with us," Steve suggested. "Who knows, you may need it again, back at the palace. We'll leave it at my place."

Buck sat down and covered his face with his hand, looking up after a moment to find Steve kneeling down beside him.

"It's over, Buck," he said, his voice soft. "It's done. They'll send him out of the country, far away and he'll never come back. I bet anything Tony told him his own story and offered to give him a second chance."

"You're probably right, that's something he would do, but it doesn't fix what happened," Bucky said.

"Nothing will ever really 'fix it', but the people behind this, they're in prison. We accept that's closest we're going to come to set things right. That's something that all the Assets victims have to accept." He reached around Bucky, pulling him close to his head rested on his shoulder. "That means you. You did everything you could."

"Now can we go home?" Bucky asked. "I'm tired"

"Could I suppose. Be a shame, letting that room go to waste, although the ambiance would be lost on you," Steve said as he pulled back.

"What's the purpose of all that?" Bucky asked, glad of the diversion. Things were starting to get heavy and he was afraid of saying the wrong thing.

"It's supposed to enhance the experience…"

"How? And wouldn't the experience itself would be enough?" Bucky asked. Nothing about it made any sense. Why did anyone need any all that? " I think it would be too distracting."

Steve did his familiar reaction of hiding his smile and shaking his head while looking down at the floor. "I love you, you know that?"

"So you've told me. Thank you, for stopping me from throwing it all away. It would have been… stupid. I see that now."

"We all do things in the heat of the moment when we let our emotions overrule our better judgment," Steve said. He looked out over the room. His familiar look of determination came across his face.

"There are some things I've kept back from you, about my old life and for a long time, I thought you didn't need to know, but it's affecting what we have here and now. I'm sorry for not telling you," he said. "I suppose now is as good a time as any."

"Then I guess we should plan on staying a little while longer," Bucky said.

Steve swallowed hard, then got up and paced around the room. "I guess, it started, during the war. After the serum, they used me for the war effort, but I wanted to serve. They took Bucky, my Bucky, and his unit, prisoner…"

It was a long story, but it all came out. His Bucky falling from the train, grieving, finding him again in the guise of enemy, beating each other senseless before the memory of his counterpart returned, being suspicion about the death of Tony's parents but keeping quiet, the team breaking up, watching his friend go under the ice, losing to Thanos, watching Bucky disappear from existence.

"And then when they pulled you away from me, on the Sanctuary planet, that was it. If Wanda hadn't been able to trick my mind, it might have started there, but it waited until we were back home. I keep seeing you, disappearing… losing you again and again and being helpless to stop it. I thought I could handle everything. Hell, I have handled everything…"

He didn't stop walking during the whole monologue, walking from one end of the room to the other, sometimes stopping to pick up something and set it back down. Bucky wanted to stop him, to go to him and hold him but he restrained himself, knowing Steve needed to get this out. He couldn't judge how much time passed, it could have been minutes, could have been hours, but, Steve made his way back to where he started, sitting in the chair in front of Bucky.

"I'm glad you told me," Bucky said. "I knew... bits and pieces, the Speaker showed me some of it when she was trying out her new spells on me. I understand why you didn't tell me." He stopped, afraid his words would turn into babble.

"That's just it. I knew you'd understand. I admit I might need…" his voice trailed off.

"Professional help," Bucky offered. He half expected Steve to get angry and storm out of the room but he didn't. He didn't respond but stared past him. Bucky wondered what he was seeing.

A knock at the door again. Luan. "Will you be staying the night?" He asked politely.

"Yes, yes, we will. Could you have dinner sent up, something… American? Then you can take the rest of the night off. We'll be leaving tomorrow morning."

"Yes sir," Luan answered. "I'm glad things worked out the way they did."

"Yes, so am I," Bucky replied. "And thank you for everything. You need to come and visit us sometime, in Tema and that's not just me as an American saying that. I mean it."

Luan smiled, bowed and went to do his bidding.

The food came quickly. He half expected hamburgers but was surprised by steak and potatoes. It was fantastic but dinner turned into a silent affair, both men lost in his own thoughts.

Later that evening, Bucky sat on the round bed trying to figure it out. It had no head and no sides, so he opted to just find a place and lay down. After a few minutes, Steve joined him, laying off to the side, not touching him. The lights dimmed and the music started.

"Stop the music!" Bucky said to the air. He was in no mood for it, and it obeyed. A heavy silence filled the air. Bucky's mind was on everything he had seen today, and he knew Steve thoughts were tuned to the painful memories of his past. Around them, the Vibranium calligraphy glowed in the dim light.

"What does the poetry say?" Steve asked.

"My Wakandan reading skills are on about a third-grade level, but what I think it says 'There is no memory of a time when I did not love you."

"That's beautiful," Steve said. "And it's us. At least me, and it doesn't matter which version of you. It's always you."

"I feel the same way," Bucky answered.

"I'm sorry about being so discouraging you about your new arm. I've been selfish. The truth is, in a weird twisted way I thought that if you stayed the way you are, then you would always need me and there would be no reason to leave you..." his voice trailed off. That explained that.

"I understand, but you've got other responsibilities in your life, not just me. You're Captain freaking America. The world needs you. I'm happy to share," Bucky said. 'And I'm not going anywhere. The Speaker said we'd be together forever. I'm not sure what she meant, but hang onto that."

Without prompting they turned to each other simultaneously. Steve's arms went around Bucky and pulled him close. Just for this moment, all they needed was to be here now, for each other.


	70. Chapter 70

Bucky sensed the change in the air. When he first came here, he enjoyed the days of endless sunshine, but after a while, the experience became unsettling. The constant blue skies became almost boring after having lived so long in a place with four seasons and unpredictable weather. His friends accused him of lying, but after living here they understood what he meant. Now he spent his time preparing for the other extreme. Unsettled weather on the way, with lots of rain and wind, and not seeing the sun for days.

This meant doubling up on the work, Everything must be as waterproof as possible, the pens, and fences reinforced, the paths covered with pebbles to keep them from getting too muddy and all the food stores replenished. Bucky helped with the communal tasks and the work kept him so busy he had little time left to worry about Steve. His companion spent the bulk of his days at the Complex, enduring medical tests and scans and overseeing the team, but Sam stayed with him to keep him grounded. Even though Rhodey said he no longer considered his orders an issue, Bucky opted to remain in the village away from him in case some Security Council paper bureaucrat got picky about things.

He took a moment to relax by the lake observing new movements in the water. The shifting winds created a constant rippling effect across the normally placid lake and the restless fish jumped to the surface more than usual. Familiar footsteps cut through the sound of the ever increasing breeze, causing him to smile.

"Steve!" He stood up to greet him. "You're back early! How're things up at the big house?"

"The same," he said, giving Bucky a hug. "Everything's place. They've finally created a version of the super drug they're happy with, and Rhodey's eager to get on with the trials. T'Challa told the Security Council he's come down with a rare affliction and they're keeping him here because they can provide the best treatment. As far as we're concerned, he's telling the truth."

"That's funny. I hope they believed him."

"Doesn't matter. Ready for the change in the weather?"

"Yeah, not much more left to do," Bucky said.

"Good, because Shuri asked me, to ask you to come back with me. They confined Rhodey to the hospital wing. She wants to use this time to examine you. She thinks you're ready for your new arm."

Bucky sat back down to stare at the lake again, Steve joined him.

"It's time," Steve said. "And for the record, I want this to work."

"How are you doing?" Buck asked, his voice trailing off.

"No better, but no worse. About the same. As long as Sam stays beside me, bringing me back to the real world, I'm coping. I still see them... but coming back here every night, helps. After this is over, I'll get serious about everything. I promise."

Bucky considered his words and stared down at the sling. "Might as well. One less thing to worry about. When do they want me…?"

"This afternoon."

"That's quick!"

"No reason to wait any longer. If things are good to go, this time tomorrow, it might be over."

"I guess that means moving back up to the Complex, again."

"Not your favorite thing, we get it, but just for a little while. If you've got everything done here…"

"But we have to move back down here when the rain starts. You haven't lived until you've experienced monsoon season in a village!"

"So you tell me," Steve said. "I'm looking forward to it. Cooped up in the hut with you all day, and every time you go out you'll come back soaking wet…" he reached out to brush his fingers through his hair.

"Shut up!" Bucky said, pulling away from him but they both laughed. It took a few minutes for him to get changed. There was no need to take anything because, after their last adventure, they decided to keep their quarters on the hill completely stocked.

"Been almost a year since you came here," Bucky mused as they walked by the Battlefield. He stopped for a moment as he always did for his own small moment of reflection. They finished the memorials. Plaques and monuments dotted the area, one section portioned off, the place where Thor came hurtling to earth in a loud conflagration of light and thunder. The place where he lost and found Steve again. It would soon be time for the Dedication. He turned to face him but staring into space, his breathing uneven. Bucky walked around in front of him, doing his best to remember the things Sam had told him.

"Steve," he said. His companion's eyes came into focus. "Stay with me."

Steve took a deep breath. "I don't come this way. I usually go the long way around."

"If this is what happens, then you shouldn't be here. Let's go," he said, taking his hand and leading him the rest of the way.

They walked straight to Shuri's laboratory and her team went right to work. An assistant removed the protective cover, revealing the crimped wires and the scarred flesh. A holographic display showed the networking of sensors implanted along his shoulder and into parts of his brain. She poked at things with a small instrument. Bucky always trusted her expertise, never bothered her with questions but even he noted no alarms and strange warnings as before. After giving the sensors the all clear, a doctor took over, doing much the same thing as Shuri, poking at him and staring at the hologram but she concentrated the muscles and connecting tissues. The two moved over to a corner conferring for what seemed like ages, then turned as one with smiles on both their faces.

"We can proceed," Shuri said. "No sign of the virus and your tissues are healed. Tomorrow morning, right here. Zero Eight Hundred Hours."

"May I see the new one?" Bucky asked.

"Of course!" Shur said. They followed her into the next room to see the arm displayed in a metal container. Gold and black, not that much different from the last one.

"New applications, and a protective firewall, based on an idea of Mr. Stark's. This should never happen again. No more unexpected surprises."

"Sounds almost too good to be true. Maybe I should get infected more often if that means I'll always get an upgrade…" Bucky said.

"Trust me," Shuri said, taking his joke in good humor. "I'll never stop updating this, nor will Mr. Stark I suspect. He's fascinated by the procedure. He gave the impression everything was all his fault, but wouldn't elaborate."

Steve and Bucky exchanged a mutual glance. "It's something that happened before we came here, but none of that matters now," Steve said.

"Thank you for everything," Buck said, wanting to divert attention before Shuri could ask more questions. "And I'll be here, first thing."

The two of them walked back out into the hall. "Now what do we do for the rest of the day?" Bucky asked.

"Anything left to do down at the house?" Steve asked. "We could…"

A loud commotion around the corner interrupted him. The sound of running feet. Both men went on the defensive. Steve positioned himself in front of Bucky but they both relaxed when a trio came in sight. Clint and Sam accompanied by Ayo, a member of the Dora Milaje.

"Steve…" Clint gasped.

"What...is Natasha…?" Steve asked.

"Rhodey. Or Colonel Rhodes...or whoever the hell he is at the moment. His other personality took over, and he doesn't want to go gently. They barely started the treatment when he knocked a doctor out and he's holding a nurse hostage," Sam said.

"We had no warning," Ayo said. "He is threatening to harm him unless they meet his demands."

"And those demands are?" Steve asked. Bucky felt his heart sink.

"He demands to speak to the Security Council, for us to release the infiltrators that we have in custody, to charge your group with attempted murder and allow him to complete his mission, which is to leave and take the White Wolf back with him. I am here, to take the White Wolf, and yourself to a safe place. Mr. Stark. Doctor Banner and Agent Romanoff are waiting there. "

"Maybe if I talk to him…" Steve offered. "According to Bucky, the same thing happened with me, The other guy took control for a while, then I came back."

"He considers you... the enemy," Clint said. "And he thinks the Security County should hold you accountable for interfering with the Universe, or something."

"Damn," Steve said. He ran his hands through his hair. "I don't like running away and hiding…"

"No one does," Ayo said. "But for now, please, Captain Rogers, come with me. We will do our best to resolve this without physical conflict."

"I don't have a choice," Bucky said. Customs, law, like the President and the Secret Service. Got to do what she says." He lowered his voice. "Besides, I'm a little afraid of her."

Several young men, part of the security detail joined them. She led them down the hallways to a small room to join the rest of the team. They found Clint pacing, Tony sitting down and drumming his fingers on a small table. Natasha's appeared to be much the same, but more alert with Bruce beside her.

An image appeared in the air. The hospital room and the person they saw was not Rhodey but an unfamiliar yet familiar Colonel Rhodes, an angry scowl on his face. A woman was lying on the bed, and he held a young man in a chokehold and holding some kind of medical instrument close to his neck. The man appeared calm and did not struggle against Rhodey's hold.

"They have no right... no right to do this, to wipe us away. We have just as much right to exist as anyone else!" He said. The voice, the mannerisms, all of it familiar.

"That's Colonel Rhodes I remember," Bucky said. "I didn't miss him."

"He's not wrong," Tony said. "They are for all intents and purposes, alive. I can feel him, inside there, struggling." Steve and Bucky exchanged a glance.

Natasha looked down at her hands. "I see them," she said, her normally confident vibrant voice small, almost a whisper. "Everything she's done good and bad, in both lifetimes. She wants to live." Bruce covered her hands with his. She looked up at him to give him a weak smile.

"So did Steve," Bucky said. "But he went back into hiding, of his own free will."

"What's the difference, between you and the rest of us?" Tony asked, his question directed at Steve. "How are you able to keep them apart? Is it because of him?" He pointed to Bucky.

"Maybe," Steve replied. "I honestly don't know. I'd share if I knew…"

"I think it is, but not in the way you might think. It's could be... the PTSD," Sam said. Bucky's hand went over Steve's. Sam shrugged by way of apology. "They asked what was different."

"What PTSD?" Bruce asked. "You didn't tell us anything about this…"

"It's about him losing Bucky, over and over," Sam said. "Not just losing him, but being forced to stand back and see him disappear, right in front of him. It happened again on their trip through the cosmos… just one time too many. He's having flashbacks, panic attacks. He's ok as long as Bucky's around, or me. I'm doing what I can, my best to keep him grounded in the real world."

"You've hidden it well," Tony said. "And you, Steve Rogers, falling victim to something that affects us, mere mortals?" Tony's words had a stinging tone to them, Bucky came close to defending Steve, but reminded himself that Tony wasn't in the most stable of places and yelling at him wouldn't help.

"Maybe... that's created a mental barrier in his head or something. That could be what's different." Bruce got up and paced around the small room. " Guys, I'm worried. I know what's in your heads and while I try not to think about it, it's always there. I can't escape it. What will happen when it's my turn? Who will want to live... Doctor Banner, or the other guy?"

Natasha jumped up to join him, showing the most energy she had seen in days. "Bruce, don't worry about that. If anything happens, we'll look out for you. We won't give up...I'm sorry. I've been so wrapped up in my head that…"

"Don't apologize. This depression, this isn't your fault…"

Movement on the screen drew their attention. A fine mist filled the hospital room and within seconds Rhodey dropped the instrument and passed out on the floor, followed by the young man.

"A harmless substance,' Ayo said. Security guards entered the hospital room, accompanied by medical personnel, all wearing light masks. They checked on the doctor and nurse, removing them from the room and placed Rhodey on the bed, this time with restraints. An almost invisible vibranium force field surrounded him.

A weird beeping signal came from behind the door to their own room and it slid open. On the other side stood another group of young men, security guards.

"We are very sorry, but we ask you to remain in your quarters until they can resolve this. That Colonel Rhodes returned, in a manner of speaking, and appears to be sentient, has given cause to concern and debate. Is it our place to eradicate these people, for convenience' sake?" She asked, not expecting an answer. "You will be allowed to communicate with one another," She continued. "White Wolf, there is no reason to delay your surgery. That can continue on as scheduled."

Sam's eyes flitted back and forth between Steve and Bucky. "So do I stay with Bucky, or do you need to stick with you?"

"Stay with him," Bucky and Steve said at the same time. Bucky almost laughed despite the circumstances."You weren't here when I got my first arm, and things turned out ok. You need to take care of the team. I'm a big boy. I'll be alright, and so will you."

Steve swallowed hard. "I don't like this," he said but his eyes flitted around the others in the room. "But he's right. What I need is for you to stay with Bucky until he's through the surgery."

"You sure?" Sam asked. "Cause I'm fine either way."

"No, There's no reason for him to wait any longer. My place is...here." Steve struggled with his words. Bucky noted Aryo observing the conversation. She always focused on her duty first but he noticed her eyes soften for the briefest of moments. She stepped aside. Steve looked around the room and took the lead, walking out with Bucky and they made their way back to their room. They both took a seat and for a long while neither of them spoke.

"You mad at Sam?" Bucky ventured. "They needed to know and Bruce might have a point…"

"I'm past that," Steve said. "And yes, Bruce might be right. Before they were just abstract ideas, not real people but seeing Rhodey like that makes me question everything. Colonel Rhodes is alive in there, somewhere and is it right for us to do what we are planning on doing?"

"I don't have an answer for you but one thing I can tell you, I'm glad you're back."

"No guilt about him?"

"Yes, plenty. And grief and questions about what I could have done differently, but he was the one who made the choice."

A knock at the door, surprising them both. They were not expecting visitors this soon. "Sam?" Seve asked as he got up to answer. Bucky shrugged his shoulders in response. On the other side stood an unfamiliar young man, not much older than themselves.

"Yes?" Steve.

"White Wolf," Their visitor said, nodding to Bucky according to protocol and displayed a warm smile. "Captain Rogers, I am Doctor Mvaba. I'm here to help you."


	71. Chapter 71

Bucky didn't need to prop himself up on pillows or worry about waking up with pins and needles in his good arm anymore. He turned to face Steve who was lying on his side. He reached out to touch his bare chest with his new hand, playfully outlining circles on his skin. He moved it up to his neck, and down his arm, awed as always by the warmth and the hardness of his muscles. Steve opened his eyes when he moved his hand around to his back, tracing the same shapes up and down his spine.

"You enjoy playing with your new toy?" He asked.

"I like... the feel of you," he said and winced as soon as he said the words. Steve would laugh, say something about his words going over the top, but he didn't, opting instead to smile and pull him close. Bucky loved the sensation of Steve's body against his own skin, and he understood his need to listen to his beating heart because now he was tempted him to fall back asleep, comforted by the even rhythm.

"I understand," Steve said, reaching down to give him a light kiss which Bucky returned. He let go of him to roll over on his back and stare at the ceiling.

"Today's the day," Bucky said. "Are you ready?"

"No choice. Doctor Mvba says I'm a model patient and says we should try. The rains are due to start soon and we have to take advantage of the last few clear days," Steve replied.

"And he wants me there?"

"To begin with, and after that…"

"I'm glad Aryo did what she did. At least you get to leave your quarters."

"Only because of Doctor Mvaba. He's good. I don't know what my problem is, I put everyone at risk by putting this off."

"Because you're stubborn, but you'll get through this. I have faith."

"I'm surprised T'Challa hasn't kicked us all out of Wakanda and left us to our own devices."

"If you go, I go and he won't ask me to go... so that's that." Bucky sat up and stretched with both his arms way over his head. He enjoyed being able to do this again. He glanced over at Steve who eyed him like a piece of candy and didn't seem at all embarrassed to be caught in the act.

"You're acting like a little kid," he said. "But don't stop."

Bucky laughed and leaned back on his elbows, inviting Steve to do what he wanted. Steve flashed him a flirtatious grin and chose to mock tackle him. Bucky pushed him off, doing his best to wrap his arms around him in a wrestling hold but Steve was able to break out of it, rolling over until he was on top of him. They continued on like this for several minutes, one getting the advantage for a few moments before the other could make their move, laughing at each other's attempts to hold the other down. Bucky didn't know if Steve pretended to just give up, but he finally was able to roll him over, pinning him down, one arm by his side, the other straight up above his head. They held that position for a few moments, Steve staring up in his eyes.

"Unfair advantage," he said, pretending to gasp for breath. "But I'm not about to complain. It's good to have you...fixed."

"You've missed this, and you know it," Bucky said, planting a hard kiss on him before rolling over on his back beside him. "I can't help it. This one's even more sensitive. I wish our other problems could go away this easily."

Steve's face took a serious turn. "So do I, "he said.

They took their time eating breakfast. Steve had decided to make pancakes, which wasn't a bad idea, but time consuming. He would do this on today of all days. A quick grab and go would have been good enough.

"I think I should check on the team first," Steve said.

Steve normally faced his obstacles head on but this time Bucky could tell he was stalling, but he couldn't blame him. What was waiting for would be damn unpleasant for him, making his own recent surgery look like a party.

If it wasn't for the change of clothes, nothing about Wanda was different. She sat inside her enclosed glass cubicle, working hard, with Peter Parker right outside her glass prison, staring at a monitor, the remaining available interpreter of the alien signatures.

"Captain Rogers! Bucky! She's still at it but I'm worried about her. She doesn't complain but seems tired. She has to use such tiny energy streams, but it has to be continuous because if she stops, the virus tries to reformat itself. We need some kind of barrier to stop it from regaining ground. The doctors say she's ok for now.. oh... and thanks for helping me get a few extra days here. Ms. Potts knows a lot of important people but I really really want to see more of Wakanda…but all my spare time is spent with Doctor Banner which is kind of cool..but I thought being in Wakanda would be a little cooler if you know what I mean." At one time Bucky dismissed him as being a little irritating but now he found his enthusiasm a welcome break from the looming uncertainty.

Wanda waved at them from inside her clear prison and smiled, confirming Peter's words. She didn't complain.

"She's a good soldier," Steve said. Wanda heard him, her smile became even wider. "How are you?" He asked her. "And be honest."

"Tired, but at least I know who I am," she said. "I'm sorry about what's happened."

"Thank you," Steve said. "But that's our problem. Everyone out here, including the Wakandans, appreciate all the work you've put into this... and that includes you," he said, directing the last part of his statement to Peter. He flushed at the compliment. No wonder people will follow him anywhere.

Bucky noted Peter staring at his new arm. "So they told me this one is even more awesome than the last one?" He asked. "And Mr. Stark put in a firewall? Can you…"

"We need to go, Peter, sorry, but we have people waiting. I'm sure after this is over, Bucky will be happy to explain everything." Steve said as a polite way to escape Peter's chatter.

"And take you on a tour of Wakanda, my special guest. I won't forget," Bucky said.

"That's awesome! Thanks!"

"She can't do that forever," Steve said after they left the lab. "What if we need her for a mission? We'd come back to this and have to start all over again. I'm going to leave Vision for later. His sentience worries me."

"I hope he doesn't do a Rhodey on us," Bucky said as they traveled down the hallways, nodding to the people they passed. Their friend remained still in his hospital room, under sedation. "That's a scary idea, considering how powerful he is."

"He won't," Steve said." But none of this is helping us make any kind of ethical decision."

Natasha was up and looking more like herself. Clint was with her. "I've been taking the meds for depression," she explained. "I resisted, which was silly. It's helped with the doom and gloom feelings, but it hasn't shut her up." She was sitting by the window in her room looking out at the bright sky. "The told me the weather is about to change," she said.

"We're doing all we can," Steve said, ignoring her attempt to change the subject.

"This is like some weird inversion of the abortion debate," she said. "These are our bodies, but they didn't ask for this. When I see her memories, it makes her real. She has a...right for redemption, the same as me."

"Natasha, smarter people than us are asking those same questions," Steve said, his voice very gentle.

"That's easy for you to say!" She said. "Your guy stays quiet!"

"Natasha, we've all experienced PTSD and even if it's helping him, I'm sure Steve wishes there was another way…" Clint said.

She immediately looked contrite. "I'm sorry about you having flashbacks. I'm just on edge and I hate not having answers."

"We're doing all we can, Natasha," Steve said.

They cut their visit short. Back in the hallway, Steve leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. "I guess it's time," he said. "I know that you know this is just a delaying tactic."

"Yes. You ready for this?" Bucky asked.

Steve nodded. Buck took his hand and led him out of the building, and walked out to the Battlefield. Steve's hand tightened around his as they strolled among the memorials to the place where they first found each other. Doctor Mvba was waiting for them, still with a warm smile. Bucky released his hand.

"White Wolf, thank you for coming," he said. "Now Captain Rogers, your progress so far is a good thing. We're just going to stand here for a while…"

"And talk about my feelings?" He said. Bucky couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"If you like. If you don't that's ok as well. The important thing is for you to realize is there is no pressure."

They stood there out in the open for a few minutes under clear skies, the wind whipping around them, growing stronger, disturbing the leaves and twigs on the ground.

"Can you describe what happened that day?" the Doctor asked.

"It was hot. They landed their ships across the river, T'Challa put a barrier in place and the aliens ran up against it, hundreds of them, sacrificing their own people. Wanda and Shuri were with Vision, T'Challa opened the barrier, we ran to meet them, everyone fought hard...we should have won. We always won," Steve said. "I wouldn't let myself even consider any other outcome. Thanos left, I assumed he would leave us alone but…" His voice trailed off and he reached out and grabbed Bucky's arm, holding on tight.

"Stay with us," Doctor Mvba's calm voice broke through. "Desensitization is never easy at first. You're doing fine. Can you talk about the other times…"

"The first time I lost him, he fell from the train, down an icy mountain, into a river. I had no idea he survived...that he was like me...if I had known…" his voice started to break.

"We can save the what if feelings for later," the Doctor said.

"Then...they pulled him away, through the portal. I saw him disappear…"

"Breath," the Doctor said. "Relax. You came through that and you're here now. The moment you start feeling like you can't handle it, we'll leave. You understand?"

Steve nodded.

"White Wolf, would you mind leaving us for a few minutes, so we can talk, but please stay where he can see you?" Doctor Mvba asked.

"Sure," Bucky said and walked toward the trees until he was out of earshot. He turned around. The doctor was speaking and Steve listened, standing with his feet apart, his arms crossed nodding his bowed head to whatever he was saying. Bucky turned his attention upward and studied the deceptive skies. Any day now they would darken and thick clouds would envelop the region and remain there for several weeks.

He considered their hopeless situation. No fantastic half magical enemies on the other side of the universe or evil consortium leaders threatening them. The team was broken apart and suffering because they tried changing their universe for the best of reasons, but instead placed themselves in a kind of hell. Somewhere an answer existed, someone could release them from their captivity.

He actually thought about praying. His parents took him to church in his youth, but he lapsed, but not through any kind of hard decision. He didn't consciously stop believing in God, it was just his life was so chaotic that he never got around to asking himself the big questions. He considered for a moment the religious practices of the Wakandans and wondered if Bast would listen to him. Steve and The Doctor deep in conversation, took little notice of him so he took a chance. He's heard stories of unexplainable things happening to people and he's seen enough weird things that he decided it was worth a try. If nothing else, he could tell everyone he'd covered all the bases.

"If anybody is up there,' he said, "Can you please help us? Thor...Wong...wake up! Doctor Strange... anybody! We need help down here!" Glad that no one was around, he repeated his request, imagining Sam's reaction to him out here talking to the sky.

Apart from the rustling wind in the trees, silence surrounded him. The birds didn't even want to talk to each other but he wasn't disappointed. If something out there heard him they wouldn't answer right away. He turned back to face the pair, startled by a bright circle appearing in the sky between them. He stood still for a moment, his mouth agape at the sudden clear answer to his request but common sense grabbed hold. No, not that soon! This must be another threat!

"Steve!" He called out, rushing toward the phenomenon. Steve reactions activated and he rushed to join him.

"Bucky, NO!" He called out, making Bucky stop short. Damn, not here, not now. He wasn't afraid for himself but Steve didn't need this. The circle grew larger and became something familiar.

"A portal," Steve said. He wasted no time, going to Bucky's side and grabbing hold of him and wrapping his arm around his waist, sending a clear message. If Bucky went anywhere, Steve was going with him.

An image appeared inside the circle, of a hooded figure. Doctor Mvaba joined them, his eyes wide open in disbelief. The being stepped out of the circle onto solid ground.

"Who are you?" Steve asked. "What do you want?"

"Hello, James, Bucky, White Wolf, the man of many titles," a familiar voice replied. The being pulled back the hood revealing a pink elongated face. "I am here to help."

It was The Speaker.


	72. Chapter 72

Steve thought the members of the team accepted the concept of space aliens, but every one of them kept their eyes fixed on the visitor who was now keeping a silent vigil at the window. He hoped she was pondering over their dilemma but she could just as easily be reacting to this strange new world out there. Steve accepted she came here to help, and so far nothing about her set off any real alarm bells. Her interactions with the original team went smoothly, but they were becoming more and more incoherent, reminding him of dementia. Despite this, something foreign weaved its way into his mind, whispering faint warnings of distrust.

She broke her silence. "I am not a scientist. Doctor Strange would understand how these things work, but it seems this drug can keep the personalities separate. I would suggest another dose," she said, not taking her eyes away from the window.

"But we don't know which personality will come through," Clint said.

"But according to Bucky, it brought back this Steve Rogers," she said, finally turning towards him, her brown eyes meeting his. Knowing that wasn't what she really looked like was unnerving. "Perhaps if you give Colonel Rhodes another treatment, the more stable, less angry Rhodey will return. You have him in a safe environment where he cannot hurt himself, or others."

"I admit, it is worth a try, but that still would not take care of the ethical concerns," T'Challa said. "These are living personalities, who deserve the chance to live the lives they should have had."

"I agree," Kuthetha said. "If we succeed in this one thing, perhaps it will give me time to find a place for them, in another dimension perhaps, where they will do the most good."

"And this process starts all over again, somewhere else?" Steve asked. "I don't like handing over our problems…"

"But here, in this place, you would have peace and these people would then be able to choose, to make their own way in their new world. They will be free."

"You, all of you, made things better by coming here," Bucky said. "Mostly. I mean, there were some hiccups but the Consortiums are history. Maybe they'll do the same wherever they go…"

"That's a good point," Sam said. "Although I would suggest they say upfront what they were doing and not keep it such a secret."

"Advice noted," Steve said.

"They aren't going to become disembodied spirits, are they? Just floating around through the Universe? Like ghosts?" Peter asked.

"We will do our best to avoid that," she said. "And for that, I need to contact the Sanctums here and discuss this those who are wiser and more experienced than me. I have to do that alone because there is much I cannot…"

"Share with us," Steve finished. "We understand."

"Will this place suffice?" T'Challa asked, waving his arm about the room.

"This will be fine. I just need to open a portal."

"Very well, we will administer another dosage of the drug to Colonel Rhodes," T'Challa said. "How long do you need?"

"About...two hours?"

"We will meet back here then," T'Challa said, and they all left the room.

Steve was glad to leave her to it. He and Bucky didn't speak but by some mutual unspoken agreement returned to their quarters. Bucky's presence normally had a calming effect on him but now something raged inside of him, something he couldn't stop. He needed him now more than ever. Not just his companionship, he needed, to possess him, too...

Once in the room, after he shut the door, he couldn't stop himself from grabbing Bucky and shoving him up against the wall and planting a hard kiss on him. Bucky body tensed, but he returned it before pushing him away.

"What brought this on?" He asked, then answered his own question. "It was going out on the Battlefield, wasn't it? And then the Speaker showed up...Steve, it triggered everything again, didn't it? I'm sorry, but you know I'm not going anywhere. Maybe we should call Doctor…"

"I don't need the Doctor, I just need you…" another hard kiss and another instance of Bucky tensing up. Steve felt like a man possessed.

"Now?" Bucky asked. "You want to do this now, with all this going on?" This time he pushed him away completely and walked away. Steve could see his reflection in the large mirror on the wall.

"I want to take you up on your offer," Steve said.

Bucky stopped his face blank. "My offer?"

"You know what I mean. You said any time I wanted to cross the line…"

"So I did," he said, his face still a blank. No sense of revulsion, no reaction. Something about him reminded him of Vision accepting his fate. "If that's what you want. Tonight…"

"No, not tonight. Now!"

This time Bucky turned around. "You always said it was my call, and if you want this, we'll do it, but we'll do it tonight."

"So we can do it in the dark, and I won't be able to tell how much you won't be enjoying it. Why can't you be normal? Why can't you want me...like that?" Something, not him invaded his mind. This time Bucky didn't push back.

"Steve, we've been through this. I was born this way and to answer your question, I don't know! But I do love you, and if that's what you want, but later, tonight. I have to…"

"Get yourself mentally into the mood? I'm that repulsive to you?" Steve asked. That thing inside him came to the surface, and he couldn't hold it back. Part of him submerged into a void.

"Of course you're not! Why are you talking like this? What is wrong with you?" Bucky asked, his voice faint as if at the far end of a tunnel. The light was going dim.

"There's nothing wrong with me. You're the freak!" Someone else spoke those words. Steve knew who and fought back but the other one was too strong.

Bucky drew back, but not in anger, studying Steve's face. "Look, why don't we take a walk or something. Not by the Battlefield, go out and wait in the Garden, or go back to the village. We can talk this out." Bucky kept his voice calm and moved closer, reaching out his hand to him.

His touch calmed him down. "I'm sorry, I'm not sure what's happening, but you and that woman. What did you get up to on that planet?"

"Steve, we didn't get up to anything!"

"I've seen the way she looks at you!"

"I just sort of steered her onto a better path, but I did it by thinking about you!"

Steve couldn't take it anymore. Bucky was lying to him and stalling. He knew. It. He turned around to face the window, his thoughts warring inside of him. He needed…

He felt a sudden pain, and darkness surrounded him.

He woke up in a hospital bed. It took a few moments to shake off the disorientation, but he felt like himself again. He could move his arms and legs but something limited his range. It took a moment to realize a Vibranium force field was around him, keeping him confined. He called out but then noticed Bucky sitting by his side.

"Why am I here?" He asked, but the answer came hard and fast. "He came back, didn't he?"

"Yes," Bucky said, his face pained. "How much do you remember?"

"Not a lot. My head hurts."

"I'm really sorry about that, but I had to stop you. He was worse than he's ever been. He wasn't even the Steve I remember. He was rambling, incoherent."

"What did he do?" Steve asked. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine. I knew it was him. He was reliving past events but in a weird and garbled way. It wasn't really either of you but don't worry about that. It's over. Rhodey's back and they've done the same with the others but I think those other personalities are going mad inside there."

"Where's Bruce?"

"He's in a special reinforced room. He's ok at the moment, but worried, like the rest of us. Steve, I think we might have to do the unthinkable and ask Kuthetha and the others to just…"

"Get rid of them?"

"I'm sure they can do it, painlessly. Oh, don't look at me like that. I don't like the idea any more than you do."

"We just need to give Kuthetha time."

"Which they may not have."

Steve forced himself to relax. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander as he searched for extra memories. The other Steve was asleep at the moment. "I have no memory of anything after leaving the room except being irritated at The Speaker."

"Why?"

"Because she smiled at you or something. It makes no sense, but that was when it started. At least now I'm aware of the warning signs. I'm sorry about whatever I did…or what we did. I don't think either of us was in our right minds."

"Don't worry about it," Bucky said again sat back in his chair. He was silent for a moment, then laughed and answered Steve's unspoken question to his sudden shift in attitude. "Not that long ago I was there, and you were here. Funny the way things are working out."

"At least you could move. Can't they let me sit up?" He touched something on his neck. He could reach around and feel it. "What's this?" He asked.

It's an experiment, a way to administer the drug. Similar to an insulin pump, or so they tell me. If it works, they might let you out of there, but we have to wait and see. If it doesn't, you might have to stay inside a vibranium shield bubble thing."

"I hope it does, damn it, the others, how are they?"

"Clint's got this," Bucky said. At that moment, the door opened. Sam, with a serious expression on his face.

"Hey," he said, taking a seat beside Bucky. "How you doing."

"Oh I feel fine, that's not the problem," Steve said.

"I went by the room where Kuthetha where holding her seance with the other wizards," Sam said.

"Spying?" Bucky asked.

"Eh, let's call it reconnaissance except for those guards outside the door kept glaring at me, but they didn't stop me from hanging around. To be honest, I think they were just as curious as me. They were arguing, the wizards and at one point she was shouting at someone. I didn't understand a damn thing they said. I don't know why Strange couldn't have come himself."

"Because he's teaching those people new tricks, and it would be dangerous to leave them on their own," Bucky said. "Ask any enhanced person about the mistakes and dangerous situations that happened before they learned to control their new abilities. We know what Peter got up to before Tony found him…heck, even you, when you first got your wings…"

"Point taken," Sam said. "It's this waiting that's hard. So you knocked Steve a good one, did you? You know there's been times when I wanted to do that myself, to the old Steve, not this guy."

"Th

is guy doesn't appreciate you talking about him like he's not here," Steve said. He knew what Sam was doing. Distraction was a fine art to him. "And for what it's worth, I understand him. He didn't want to be that way, they used the serum on him before it was ready. Despite his personality problems, he probably did more good than harm."

"True," Sam said. "Once you got past that, he was a good guy. It was getting past all that, well that was the problem."

"We shouldn't be talking about him in the past tense…" Steve said, giving Sam a side eye but the opening door interrupted him. It was Kuthetha. An unwelcome sensation did its best to come through but Steve felt it melt away almost as soon as it showed up. The drug was working.

"Forgive me for disturbing you, but I believe we have a solution. It will not be easy, but apparently it is the only way," she said.

"When was the last time anything around here was ever easy?" Sam asked.

"This might cause...some distress," she said.

"On top of what they're already experiencing?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry. If it weren't for your combined abilities, and the world's need for you, some of the others would have just put you away. I'm afraid the exchange was rather, heated."

"Put them away?" Bucky asked.

"In a place by themselves, in a forgotten realm, but as I said, that's not an option. I was able to convince them that the world needs you, all of you."

"Alright," Steve said. "Where should we do this?"

"I'm sorry, Captain, but the most convenient place to do this is out there, on the Battlefield."


	73. Chapter 73

The winds picked up in strength, making the tree branches sway in uneven rhythms above him. Bucky cursed as his hair moved with the wind because he forgot to tie it back. He tried in vain to protect his eyes. Dark clouds covered the skies above him, threatening to release the rain at any moment. For half a second he considered turning around. Despite the inner voices confronting him about his stupid idea he forced himself to press on to the Battlefield, finding Steve sitting on the remains of a fallen tree. He couldn't hide the sound of his footsteps so Steve showed no surprise as he walked through the woods.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

Bucky shrugged his shoulders, sitting down beside him. "No one told me to stay away."

"I'm not sure this is something anyone would want to witness," Steve said, breaking off a branch from the tree.

"I'm not squeamish. Besides, they're not going to be performing surgery, not real surgery, anyway," Bucky said, trying to keep things light. Steve didn't react. A gust of wind stirred up the ground cover, creating a small dust storm.

Steve held up the branch, the twigs fluttering in the strong breeze. "Remember the day we took down the tree for the village?"

"Right before we took off for New York, winding up on the Sanctuary planet where we met Kuthetha, who oddly enough, is going to be the one to help us. You keep talking about mistakes and bad things, but a lot of good happened. We got to travel through space and make new friends. I'm glad she's on our side."

"You are so damn positive," Steve said. "And you didn't show up to hold my hand. Why are you here?"

'When you take that device off your neck, Steve might come back. I need a good by. She, Kuthetha, said it was ok, I just have to be quick. The sorcerers from all the other Sanctums will open portals here...and do something. Wong's awake. They're going to take care of him."

"What about Thor?" Steve asked.

"They're going to leave him to Doctor Strange when he wakes up," Bucky said. "The most powerful needs the most powerful or something."

"That makes sense, in a weird mystical sort of way," Steve said. He took a deep breath and stared into the forest.

"I wouldn't worry about Steve," Bucky said. "He'll be ok."

"I've gotten to know him, over time. All those times when his memories would shift over into my head. He struggled, but the good always won out, all because of you, in his corner, fighting for him."

"You're giving me too much credit. He worked damn hard to do the right thing," he said, taking the branch from Steve and studied it himself, his mind revisiting all the events of the past year. "I hate admitting I failed, but he'll be ok. Kuthetha said we would always find each other."

"You said that before. What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"That Steve will find Bucky, a version of me, maybe even your Bucky, somewhere, someone who might need his help, or they can help each other. Just like you what you did for me, you found me, alone and angry, didn't understand myself and when you came, it all just snapped together. Life without you would be empty." He let his voice go quiet, so the words would sink in. No pushing away, no deflection with jokes. It was a moment for honesty.

Their eyes met, holding their mutual glance for a long moment. Steve turned his attention away, back to the Battlefield.

"This is where everything started," Steve said. "I was so glad to find you again, nothing else mattered. I didn't care that you were mad at me or him, even though I was confused as hell about it."

"You turned things around for me, coming here, accepting me the way I am, not trying to fix me. Thank you. " He threw down the branch and reached out and placed his hand on Steve's arm, giving him a gentle squeeze. The wind blew around his hair around again, making Steve smile and reach over to place his hand behind his neck to pull him closer and their lips met in a gentle kiss. The wind picked up strength, making his hair whip around even more. They pulled away laughing as Bucky tried to control it.

A noise to the right of them took their attention. Tony, Bruce, Natasha, and Rhodey walking through the trees followed by the other members of the team. Bucky noticed the hair on the women, neatly tied back and out of their eyes.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who wants to say goodbye," Bucky said.

Another movement, from the opposite direction. The Speaker still in the guise of Kuthetha. They stood together without speaking for a long moment. With a wave, she motioned for Steve, Tony, Natasha, Rhodey, and Bruce to stand a little apart from the rest.

"Are you of one mind?" She asked. "There is still a small chance this might not work, so if you want to back out, now..."

"Let's do this," Tony said. "This is no different from all the other hard decisions we've made. If we can give these guys peace..."

One by one, each one of them nodded in assent until it came to Bruce.

"Guys, I'm not so sure about this," he said. "I mean, you know how it is with me. What if...one guy...gets stuck? I don't care about myself, but I don't want to..."

"You don't want to hurt anyone, we understand, but don't worry about that. You've seen what we can do. We can isolate you until we find a solution. You must trust us," she said.

"If things go wrong," he said. "Get me away from everyone..."

"We will," she said. "But it won't come to that." The atmosphere reminded Bucky of a funeral.

"So are you going to make them hold hands and chant or something? Like a seance?" Peter asked, his young voice breaking through the solemn mood. A wave of energy passed through the other team, making Kuthetha's group break out into quiet laughter.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Tell you later," Steve replied. Something about Peter's question strengthened their resolve. He and Tony shared a mutual glance and a nod which rippled through to the other members of the team.

"Follow me," Kuthetha said turning away leading them to the most open part of the field. A movement to the side caused Bucky to look up to see T'Challa standing on the edge of the hill, a little distance away with his bodyguards, stretched out in lines on either side of him, but still close enough to observe the proceedings.

"I'll go first," Steve said. She nodded and directed her golden streams to the skies. Five portals opened and people appeared standing within the spinning circles of light, the sorcerers of the other Sanctums.

Kuthetha nodded to Steve, and to Bucky who took this as permission to approach him. With one swift movement, Steve tore the sensor off his neck. He let out a scream, and held onto his head, in immense pain. An obvious struggle was happening inside him, his eyes went out of focus for a moment, then fixated on Bucky.

"We have little time," he said, his voice raspy as if he couldn't get his breath. "I wanted to say I'm sorry, for everything, and thank you, for not giving up on me, it's not your fault...the other guy, he'll be good for you, better than me. This needs to happen, and I'll try to do better, whenever they send me."

"I'm sorry too, but wherever they send you, you have a good life. Look for me," Bucky said "I'll be there, somewhere. Goodbye, Steve." He threw his arms around him. The wind picked up speed, somewhere something natural rumbled in the sky. They held each other that for a moment before Bucky stepped back. Kuthetha nodded to the others, and the area filled with a gold fog. Another portal opened full of greenery and blue skies in contrast to the stormy atmosphere around them. All the energy beams from all the other portals focused on Steve. Kuthetha made a pushing movement toward him, without touching him. An image, a ghost of Steve fell out of him, backward, into the portal and everything closed. Unexpected pain rose inside Bucky as he watched him go, a part of him wanted to pull him back and start over, but that was not to be. Wherever they sent him, he would find peace. The fog lifted revealing his Steve, kneeling. Bucky rushed over to him to help him up.

"He's gone," Steve said. "He accepted this needed to happen..." Bucky looked over to Kuthetha who let out a sigh of relief.

"It worked," she declared. "Who wishes to be next?"

"Me!" Bruce said. "This waiting is worse than anything. Please..." He tore the sensor off his neck.

Kuthetha nodded and motioned for everyone to stand back. Once again she opened a portal, once again the mystical fog but this time no ghost image of Bruce appeared going through the portal. The fog cleared, with Bruce still standing there but at least there was no Hulk rampaging through the area.

"Didn't it work?" He asked. He sounded like a small child denied a much-loved toy. Kuthetha raised her hands and together with the other sorcerers repeated the process. Once again, no sign of a ghostly Bruce.

Kuthetha walked over to him, and placed her hands on his head, stared into his eyes, then closed her eyes, her mind elsewhere.

"There is a reason it's not working," she said. "There's only one of you. You aren't sharing your body with anyone."

"But that's impossible!" Bruce said. "The other guy, I saw him, he was there!"

"He may have allowed himself to disintegrate. He alone accepted his fate."

Another long silence descended over the group and they contemplated the enormity of Professor Banner's decision.

"A brave and selfless thing to do, and it might explain why you didn't go into a coma," Steve said.

Bruce stood there for a few moments as if digesting the information. "As hard as this is, she's telling the truth. It's something I would have done, He needed to do this. If given the choice..."

"It looks like you're stuck with us," Natasha said, She smiled as she stepped up to take her turn and the process repeated. The ghostly Natasha left them, and so did Tony and Colonel Rhodes.

The portals vanished, leaving no trace. They could have remained there, quiet, mourning their lost friends but at that moment the heavens opened. The rain poured but Kuthetha put up a small barrier, keeping the rain off of them. Above the on the hill, the same thing happened except a Vibranium shield protected T'Challa and his bodyguards.

"We can't thank you enough..." Steve began.

"I am the one who must thank you," she said. She turned to the group. "Before they came to us, I started down a dark path. I was considering using my newfound abilities to gain power over my enemies, but they showed me a better way. If in your travels you come across the Ritikia and discover those who look like me, you are among friends." Waving her hands she encircled herself in a golden cloud changing back to her true appearance. "Until we meet again," She said, opening a portal and disappearing on the other side.

They didn't have time to contemplate her leaving. The magic shield disappeared, and the rain fell on them in heavy torrents, soaking them. Something about the water reminded Bucky of his reaction to Steve baptizing himself in the pool at the waterfall. A new beginning, starting over. Peter and Wanda laughed, as the rain dripped down on them and together the group ran to the Palace where T'Challa waited for them under his cover.

"So it is over?" T'Challa asked.

"Yes, It's done, at least our part is," Steve said.

"Did it hurt?" Peter asked.

"No," Tony answered. "But at the moment, I feel..."

"Free," Natasha answered. "Free, and sad at the same time. I'm not going to miss her, but a part of me feels...empty. I wish them well, wherever they are, in their new lives."

"We haven't had time to process everything," Rhodey said. "but I'm glad to be back. I'll inform my superiors the virus is gone and there is no need for me to stay here any longer, and no need to hide from me anymore," he said to Bucky. "So I should consider heading back home."

"And so should we..." Tony said.

"But you promised me a tour of Wakanda!" Peter protested.

"And so I did, and I will, but now's not the best time. How about you come back, in a couple of months when the rains are over when we dedicate the Battlefield?" Bucky asked.

"You promise?" Peter asked. His eyes held his ever-hopeful expression.

"I'll send you an engraved invitation!" Bucky said. "And I keep my promises."

"He does," Steve said.

The group walked under the protective walkway back to the Complex where they split up, Steve and Bucky returning to their quarters. Bucky began pulling off his wet clothes, and had made it down his shorts but stopped, alerted to Steve's presence right behind him, surprised by his arms going around his waist, his bare skin tight against his own. He swiveled around in his arms and threw his arms around his neck and they held onto each other for a long minute before releasing each other. Steve smiled at him, reaching up to play with his still wet hair.

"I never told you about my fixation with you and water, and the answer might sound strange, because, in my other life, I associated water with the times he came back to me. He pulled me out of the Potomac River, and something sparked inside him that ignited his memories. The other time, after I pulled him out a river and his memories kicked into high gear, he remembered our past...and I guess...I associated water with getting him back." He pulled back and walked away from him to toward the double doors that opened out into the balcony, the rain beating down hard against the windows. "I realized, that just like you let your Steve go, I need to let...him go."

Bucky followed him and together they stood together watching the rain.

"My holding onto you, this PTSD, of that was me holding onto him. You're not him. You're your own person. I need to accept that he's gone...and I need to say goodbye," he continued.

"I understand," Buck said, and he did. The root of Steve's suffering was trauma, mixed with grief. "I'll do anything to help, make things as easy for you as I can," Bucky said. "And who's to say if he's really gone? Maybe he ended up with Steve, someplace else in some other time."

"Is that true?" Steve asked.

"You saw what I saw," Buck said. "And I spent more time with Kuthetha and she showed me a lot of unexplainable things. The Universe is big, there are things out there we can't understand where everything is possible. This what I believe, but you don't have to. Do whatever's best for you."

"Thank you," Steve said. He turned to Bucky and kissed him, forcing him to step backward. He was suddenly in a playful mood, keeping it up until they were in the bedroom. Bucky tried to stop him, unsure about the sudden change in attitude, but Steve pushes were even firmer, and he had a slightly flirtatious smile on his face.

Bucky gave up trying to stop him. "What are you doing?" he asked. This wasn't their usual afternoon activity. "Shouldn't you visit your therapist first? I don't think this is going to cure anything."

"I will," he said, pushing him down on the bed and joining him. "But for the first time, this is me in here, the real me and only me, and I need to do this...for you. With no ghosts hanging over us." He rolled over to Bucky and they shared a long deep kiss.

He stopped, and they stared at each for just as long.

"One thing stays the same," he said as he pulled himself over onto him and Bucky reacted to the sensation of his lips as they nuzzled his neck. "How far we go or don't go, is, and always will be, your call."


	74. Chapter 74

Bucky tugged at the collar of his dress tunic as the elder spoke the Wakandan words of blessing. One year ago, in this place, the world changed. Everyone involved in the battle came back for this day, along with Tony and Peter.

He and Steve spent most of the monsoon inside, avoiding the rain, enjoying each other's company and growing closer. Steve picked up his sketchbook again, now filled with pictures of the village, the lake, their home and himself. Their peace interrupted once when word came to them about a disgruntled former Consortium lackey who had somehow managed to create a militant cult in the American southwest. They met an armed and dangerous small army, but the team took him down and free his imprisoned followers. For the first time in a long time, Bucky fought side by side with Steve again.

A moment of silence and T'Challa read the names of the warriors who died during the battle. Before them lay the open plain of Battlefield, now transformed into a Memorial. Five Vibranium sculptures, representing each of the five tribes, stood in a circle in the middle of the field, plaques recounting the highs and lows placed in strategic places, small gardens everywhere and a special monument for the newly named Avengers, a large letter A near the treeline where they had fought Thanos together. Thor, unable to make the ceremony, sent word assuring everyone he would arrive in time for the 'revels' later.

The sun came back out again in full force. T'Challa kept the ceremony short and after a few parting words, departed, followed by his guards. The guests broke into little groups. Bucky groaned inwardly as Sam and Thula approached them. Sam wore a formal tunic shirt, similar to Steve's in colors of bright gold and red. He looked good, something Bucky would never tell him. Thula wore a long sleeveless dress in the same colors. Sam took the time to eye Bucky up and down, much to his annoyance.

"Greetings, Your Royal Wolfness," Sam said as he mocked bowed.

"Shut up," Bucky mumbled, embarrassed. Steve and Thula's laughter didn't help.

'How about your royal Whiteness," Sam continued, making the other two laugh even harder.

"Only you…" Steve said.

"I know," Sam said. "And that's why I have taken on this position, somebody's got to keep him in the real world. You two behave yourselves, catch you tonight, at the party." He and Thula walked off together, stopping to read the inscriptions on a monument.

Steve stared after them for a moment. "This is their anniversary. They met a year ago today."

"You're right. I'm amazed she's still with him," Bucky said. He looked around for their other friends, noting everyone wandering off together in couples. Vision and Wanda strolling together, Bruce and Natasha stopped to sit on a bench and Tony with Ms. Potts, here as his special guest. Peter and his group of young friends insisted on following along behind them, leaving little room for privacy.

"How did the tour go?" Steve asked.

"Great, exhausting! Peter decided he would liven things up by jumping out of the hovercraft while in full flight mode. Scared our driver to death…I caught him before he took flight," Bucky said, tugging at his collar again. "I need to change."

"Warm out here," Steve agreed. "But I want to do something first before we go in."

"Ok," Bucky said. Steve extended his hand, and Bucky responded, self-aware of how public displays of affection no longer a taboo thing with him. He allowed Steve to lead him down across the battlefield, down to the large Avengers monument where he stopped.

"This is the place where you lost him," Bucky said. Steve nodded but didn't speak for a moment, lost in memories.

"Are you ok?" Bucky asked.

Steve turned to him and smiled. "I'm fine. No flashes, nothing. Doctor Mvba is good at his job and having friends helps. In the future, they might come back, but for now, everything's quiet."

"That's what we wanted," Bucky said. They stood still for several minutes, allowing the day to go on around them, still holding hands. Bucky reached his limit with the heat, so he took the lead, guiding Steve back up the hill, back inside to their quarters where they changed into less formal clothes.

"We've got a few hours before tonight. I want to go back down the house if you don't mind," Steve said.

"Sure, as long as we're back in time…"

"We won't go far."

Once again, together they made their way from the complex, across the field and down to the lake but Steve insisted on walking to the pier. Bucky's little boat floated on the water, its bright colors standing in contrast to the other more modest tied up dugouts. He reflected on that day so many months ago when they came here with the village to finish building the pier and the generosity of the villagers. Steve untied the boat.

"What are you doing?" Bucky asked as Steve sat down and picked up an oar.

"Come on," he said. "I want to go to the Inlet."

"Ok," Bucky said, not sure what Steve planning, but didn't object. He sat down behind him in the boat and picked up his own paddle. They synched their rowing and with their combined strength arrived there in less than fifteen minutes. They jumped out of the water and pulled it on the shore. Steve wandered across the small clearing, looking at the trees and brush that surrounded it, creating a canopy so thick they remained hidden from anything patrolling the skies.

"We haven't been back here, since that day…" Steve began.

"No opportunity, and then the rains…"

"And I avoided it. I just wanted to come here...as me, to see if things were any different."

"Are they?" Buck asked.

'Yes. No flashbacks and I'm not experiencing the need to throw you in the water…" he said. Bucky tried to hold back his laughter but Steve noticed. "Go ahead, it is funny. We should name this place."

"Ok...what do you have in mind?"

"How about...Sanctuary?"

"Sanctuary it is," Bucky said. "And we'll make up ghost stories to keep other people away."

'You wouldn't!"

"It's tempting. But seriously, no one comes here but us, so it shouldn't be a problem."

Steve walked back to Bucky and embraced him. "Thank you," he said. "for sticking with me while all that drama going on inside my head. You could have run away." His hold tightened on him, and Bucky responded. They stayed in that position for a long time until Steve let go, opting to sit on the grass.

"I want to talk," he said patting the ground beside him. Bucky obeyed.

"About what?"

"I don't know, anything. Just talk." He laid down and put his hands behind his head, the shadows of the leaves creating a pattern on his face. "There's more I need to tell you…"

"Ok," Bucky said, settling down beside him. He stared up at the canopy and watched the small patches of light move around with the breeze.

"Did I ever tell you about the time…"

They stayed there for hours until the sun set lower in the sky. They returned to the village and found more boats on the landing, the villagers, and crowds of visitors, making their way up the hill. The children found them, squealing in delight, and singing a traditional song that the rest of the crowd took up as they walked. Once back at the Complex, they joined their friends at a pavilion reserved for them.

It started off the same way it as last year, with Queen Ramada singing the quiet lament, and the voices of the crowd joining in. As the song ended, the vibranium enhanced monuments on the fields lit up. Their position on the pavilion gave them an unobstructed view of the now glowing letter A.

The light show surpassed the one from the year before. The Wakandans added traditional fireworks to the mix so everywhere anyone looked in the night sky, there was a different display to watch. Spectacle and song surrounded them. In the middle of a pause in the displays, as if it had been rehearsed, Thor arrived in a blaze of light, to the applause of the crowd. He acknowledged everyone, first bowing in the direction of T'Challa and after seeing his friends, he politely pushed his way through the crowd toward them, insisting on hugging everyone present, even Peter's astonished friends. He produced a bottle, sharing a few drops of a mystery drink with everyone. Peter stuck his glass out only to be stopped by Tony at the last minute.

"Asgardian ale, not meant for mortal men," Steve said, a smile on his face, his eyes far away. "Go ahead, see what happens."

Bucky accepted Thor's offer. As soon as the drops hit his mouth, he felt fire and that freeing sensation he hadn't experienced in a long time, so much so that when a loud and bright display rocketed overhead, he pulled Steve into a kiss, surprising his partner, only the sound of group applause stopped him. He didn't care. Judging by their behavior, they were more buzzed than he was.

"We haven't been able to drink for a long time," Steve explained. "We kind of forgot…"

"No explanation necessary!" Thor said. "These are revels after all, but enough for now. We don't wish to embarrass our hosts!" He put the bottle away and all their attention went back to the spectacle.

The part went on for hours and until once again Thor bid them farewell, for a time, then summoned the Bifrost, returning to his place among the stars.

"This is almost like New Year, " Bucky said. "This time last year, I wasn't in a very good place…but I got to be you, for a little while, visited another world..."

"I notice you left out the negatives," Steve said. "But that's you. None of us were in a good place, to begin with, but right now, things are ok."

"It's all good,' Bucky said, his speech slurring a little. "Why don't we go back home...and finish what we started?"

"Sounds good to me," Steve replied, throwing his arm around Bucky's shoulders. Bucky draped his arm around Steve's waist and they headed back across the field with the rest of the crowd, the lights of the monuments showing the way. He let out a sigh, happy with the way things had turned out but it was time to close that chapter, walk away from the past, and return to life.


End file.
